Megan
by didiluna
Summary: Ella una Estudiante que tenia una vida perfecta, llena de sueños y anhelos hasta que un Rubio Don Juan se cruzo por su camino ¿podra ella conseguir enamorarle?¿que metodos implementara para hacerlo?...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿ porque si lo fueran? ….Dios!! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas).. pero el Fic si es de mi autoria.

* * *

Megan

Esta Historia comienza luego del final del verano donde las clases estan por empezar en una prestigiosa Universidad, cuyos sueños y anhelos de muchos estudiantes se ven relejados en los diferentes salones de clases . Sintiendose ansiosos por iniciar un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas y ahí esta una de ellas…

Hinata una chica soñadora, de carácter amable , sofisticado, reservada, sobresaliente en sus estudios y no es para menos provenia de uno de las mejores instituciones del pais, un semi internado mixto de religión catolica cuya prioridad era una impecable educacion ... pero eso no le impidio ser de me mente abierta . Aunque se podia decir que era muy estricta su Educacion y sin contar la conducta intachable que tendria , no le impidio tener algunos noviazgos pasajeros y vivir alguna que otra travesura como cualquier chica de su edad . Y al provenir de una Familia de Apellido importante tenia una reputacion que cuidar , no dandole mucha importancia a las relaciones sentimentales ya que eso no era prioridad en ese momento

Solo concretar sus estudios . y con un enorme sueño de comerse al mundo ingresa a una de las mas prestigiosas Universidades de Japon a estudiar lo que mas le apasiona, pero nunca se imagino que al hacerlo se conseguiria con el mayor conflicto de toda su vida "Enamorarse del hombre equivocado". Llevandola a hacer diferentes proezas para ver cumplir su deseo ...lograr se fije en ella ¿ pero podra realmente hacerlo?

El Naruto Uzumaki un estudiante de 3ra año, conocido en los bajos mundos como el veinticuatro (24) y no precisamente por el ranking de mejor estudiante, sino todo lo contrario… Un chico de mala conducta que solo sobresalia por ser un excelente atleta para ser mas especificos ( Nadador) y por ende gozaba de una beca de estudios. Ademas de ello solo contaba con su enorme atractivo llegando ser un rompe corazones… mujer que se atravesara por el medio mujer que llegaba a su cama, y como todo Don Juan tenia dos grandes debilidades. Una de ellas Sakura Haruno la mujer que movia los sentimientos mas profundos en su ser.

Pero como todo, tiene sus percances siendo una chica altamente popular entre el sexo opuesto y acostumbrada a tener los hombres a sus pies y como toda chica atractiva, era superficial, egoista y engreida hasta mas no poder solo su unica debilidad tenia nombre y apellido Sasuke Uchiha … por estar consciente de esta situación Naruto se refugia en brazos de muchas de ellas para olvidar ese amor no correspondido. y la otra debilidad no menos importante que la primera

Es Megan Fox....

* * *

Espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes esta historia que recien comienza .... tendra continuacion si ustedes asi lo requieren.

Y por favor no me maten por hacerles esperar el capitulo de Niña Luna. lo que pasa es que la subire cuando haya conseguido escribir como realmente quiero que se lea. Es decir, que logre expresar lo que realmente quiero hacerles llegar.

Saludos...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios!! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Conociendo a mi tormento

Amanecía en Japón y con ello un montón de nuevos estudiantes aglomerados en las diferentes aulas de clases del país. Trayendo consigo un sin fin de sueños y anhelos en muchos de ellos.

En la Universidad de la Hoja no era muy diferentes a las demás. Las expresiones de nerviosismo estaban a la orden del día, ya que no era un secreto para nadie las posibles bromas pesada por parte de otros estudiantes mas avanzados que se habían encargado de correr por los pasillos los innumerables rumores a los nuevos estudiantes y eso era lo que mas predominaba esa mañana.

Y ahí estaba Hinata una joven de apenas 18 años con un gran sueño de convertirse en una excelente Comunicadora social, quizás una meta demasiado alta para alguien tan joven pero ese era su gran sueño. Aunque esa mañana para variar se había levantado algo nostálgica y eso no era muy común en ella. Pero el solo hecho de estar sola en una habitación donde su única compañera era un par de paredes, la cama, el mueble para la computadora y los libros, además del closet para guardas sus cosas y un pequeño baño para el aseo personal... No le hacia sentir muy a gusto que digamos, era extraño nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida siempre había estado rodeada de amigas en la preparatoria y ahora estar inmensamente sola en un cuarto le hizo valorar ciertas cosas que antes no veía

Y para animarse un poco se enfoco es los últimos meses que paso en su casa y con ellos los recuerdos de las interminables noches que paso junto a su padre en el salón de juego. Sonrío de tan solo acordar de cómo su padre trataba de enseñarle a jugar correctamente para poder ganarle a su primo Neji. Que por cierto la debería estar esperando ya que estudiaba unos años mas avanzados en la misma Universidad, y eso la hizo reaccionar y salir a su encuentro.

Fue muy tranquilizador saber que su primo estaría ahí para cuando lo necesitara… que solo se dedicaría a estudiar y en sus ratos libres le dedicaría a sus novelas románticas y todo lo relacionado con el género… Aunque en su vida real, no le prestaba mucho interés a las relaciones amorosas, no podía negarse que era su pasatiempo favorito. Le parecía tan fascinante como los autores describían cada detalle entre líneas y lograban con ello meterlos de tal manera a la trama que hasta a veces se creía parte de la misma. Era obvio que se consideraba muy soñadora y a veces se veía escribiendo uno que otro ensayo para subirlo a una pagina Web donde pudiera intercambiar distintas opiniones y un sin fin de anécdotas.

Ahora que había salido de esos muros y caminando por los inmensos e interminables pasillos para reunirse con Neji, no podía dejar de observar uno que otro estudiante al pasar por su lado, notando claramente en sus rostros algo de confusión al no conocer el lugar y sentirse desorientados… que por suerte su primo se había tomado la molestia de recorrer el lugar con ella antes par que esta no se perdiera...

Pero… eso estaba a punto de cambiar cuando al visualizar a Neji se fue a su encuentro y conversar un poco con su novia Tenten.

…………………..

En el núcleo de estudiantes del género masculino se encontraba esa mañana el joven rubio algo cansado, había pasado mala noche…. No había podido dormir por estar pensando en la película que había visto la noche anterior... de cómo una sexy estudiante se convertía en una devoradora de hombres y eso lo puso nervioso en verdad.

Aunque ya se sentía algo grande para ese tipo de idioteces, pero de solo recordar como absorbía la sangre de sus cuerpos le hizo sentir escalofríos y más si se trataba de su actriz favorita o mejor dicho su Bombón favorito Megan Fox….

Va… - se dijo- tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento estupido de su cabeza, era solo una película nada más.

Y centrando su atención en lo que seria el primer día y con ello un sin fin de problemas reales vinieron de pronto a su cabeza como tareas que cumplir de todas las materias y sin contar el entrenamiento que le pondría su entrenador además de las innumerables fiestas y por supuesto Mujeres!!!

* Suspiro* había pasado demasiado rápido las vacaciones y ahora empezaba todo de nuevo…. era el primer día de clases y seguramente no iba a tener gran cosa que hacer, y mejor aprovecharía el tiempo en pasar por la piscina a conversar con su entrenador ya que las bromas pesadas no le agradaban . Aunque era conocido como un chico de mala conducta ese tipo de cosas no le agradaban y prefería utilizar el tiempo en cosas más útiles como por ejemplo dar un vistazo a las chicas nuevas.

El mas que nadie sabia lo importante que es llamar la atención de las féminas y nada como una franela ajustada para enmarcar su atlético cuerpo...no por algo era un gran deportista y no conforme con todo eso un buen mensaje claro y directo estampado en ella para todas aquellas que estuvieran interesadas. Y con ese pensamiento salio a reunirse con sus amigos y de paso ver si tendría mejor suerte esta vez con Sakura Haruno…

Nunca había perdido las esperanzas de que ella se fijara en el, aunque sabia bien claro que ella estaba interesada en su amigo Sasuke Uchiha y de paso este ni le prestaba la minima importancia y eso le hacia crear dudas si su amigo en verdad era heterosexual ¿Cómo no fijarse en alguien tan bello? Y mientras aguardaba a que ella se cansara de estar siempre tras de Sasuke. En cambio el utilizaría el tiempo en cosas mas productivas como por Ej. Acostarse con otras chicas! Claro!! Ninguna en planes serios ya que su corazón solo había lugar para dos mujeres - ya mencionadas - pero no podía olvidarse de la mujer mas importante de su vida - Kushina -la mujer que le dio la vida.

Era de suponer que sus progenitores no aprobaban ese tipo de vida y mucho menos le agradaban aquella Pelirosa pero el no le daba mucha importancia. Y solo tomaría su vida en serio cuando la chica de sus sueños reclamara su corazón. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver a su querida Sakura decidirse en buscarlo.

- Pero lo que no se imagino que un encuentro casual fuera a cambiar por completo su estilo de vida-.

Al caminar por los pasillos se encuentra con Sasuke y luego de un breve saludo se dirigen a retirar los horarios y ver como bromeaban a uno que otro incauto estudiante… parecía juego de niños – pensó – Naruto, que prefirió ir a la piscina a reunirse con el entrenador , necesitaba ver el horario que pondría. Así que ambos tomaron la misma ruta y con cada paso se fueron acercando entre la multitud que estaba esparcido por los diferentes jardines de la universidad y no fue hasta que entro en la caminera que todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos.

Hinata sintió un silencio repentino y las miradas fijas en una sola dirección y por curiosidad se volteo para ver que había causado tan impacto y al hacerlo se consigue con los hombres más atractivos que sus perlados ojos habían visto en su vida.

Uno de ellos era de tez blanca con cabellos y ojos tan negros como la noche. Y dueño de con un rostro tan inexpresivo como sexy de mirada profunda dándole un toque de misterio. Y al posar sus perlados ojos en el otro, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido, tanto…que hasta le pareció caminar a paso lento.

Es…. tan distinto al otro- pensó ella-

Sus ojos eran tan claros y brillantes como el mismo cielo, su cabello era tan rubio como el mismo sol y en ese momento lo ve girar su rostro a su dirección dando la leve sensación de que la estaba mirando y ofreciéndole una sonrisa seductora… que la dejo sin aliento.

Naruto estaba tan entretenido en la conversación que ni se fijo en realidad si alguien lo estaría detallando….bueno era común que lo miraran así que no era de extrañar, pero esta vez sonrío tras un comentario sarcástico de Sasuke.

En cambio Hinata- pensó- que le había mirado y dirigido esa sonrisa a ella, que inconcientemente le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía negarlo, ese Rubio había captado totalmente su atención. Y alguien la empuja un poco

¿Nerviosa?- Pregunto Tenten-

Un poco- contesto Hinata- mientras pensaba ¿quien no lo estaría? ¿Con unos chicos tan apuestos cerca?

No te preocupes – respondió Tenten- es solo el primer día, luego te acostumbrarás

Si- dijo Hinata- tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, no quería que se diera cuenta su primo

¿Te fijaste en esos chicos?- Pregunto la Morena-

Si…. - respondió ella con el rostro pálido- había sido demasiado elocuente. Hasta Tenten se dio cuenta de ello- pensó-

Son amigos de Neji- respondió Tenten-

¡Que!! - dijo Hinata- volteando de manera sorprendida

No me mires así- dijo la morena- no tengo la culpa, de que tu primo trate a los mas codiciados de la Universidad

¿Codiciados?- Cuestiono Hinata- y son amigos de Neji!!! – Dijo - con expresión de asombro.

Si- contesto secamente Tenten- el de cabello oscuro se llama Sasuke Uchiha y te digo algo entre nosotras , ese chico es muy extraño es casi imposible mantener alguna platica con el.

Y ¿el otro? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata- había llamado su atención

Bueno….el otro y se rasca un poco el cuello no sabia si decirle o ¿no? pero era mejor que supiera, que lo soltó de golpe… el otro es (24) así llaman las chicas al rubio ese.

Queeeeeee…dijo Hinata – Como que ¿24? ¿Acaso no tiene nombre?

Si, tiene…. dijo Tenten de manera seria- pero es mejor que ni lo sepas ¡soy clara verdad!!

Si, pero…. ¿porque no puedo saber su nombre?

Mmm.....….- dijo tenten- Déjame explicarme, el rubio ese….es un mujeriego de primera, a parte se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta .aunque muchos dicen que el es así por causa de Sakura, pero no te sabría decir si es cierto o no?

¡Sakura!!! – dijo Hinata -

Si, así se llama la chica más popular de esta Universidad- Respondió Tenten- y casi todos los chicos están tras ella.

Es decir – comento Hinata-la más bonita verdad!!

Pues la verdad, si – contesto la morena- pero lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de arrogante y siempre esta detrás del chico de cabellos negros. Y lo peor es que ni caso le hace.

Ya veo- respondió Hinata- y bajo su mirada estaba algo pensativa ¿Por qué le dirían 24? ¿No creía que fuese su edad? ¿Algún motivo tendría que haber para llamarle de esa forma? Y escucho unos pasos acercarse y por curiosidad levanto su vista para fijarse que ellos se habían acercado a saludar a su primo. Y una cosa llamo poderosamente su atención y no resistió la tentación de no leer el mensaje que contenía su franela

- No soy virgen….Pero hago milagros.-

Miles de cosas le pasaron por su mente al tener ese mensaje frente a ella y un mal pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza e inmediatamente bajo su mirada

¿Tendra algo que ver su…..? Y se quedo pensativa observando su pantalón.

No creo…. Pero, que Diablos estoy pensando- se dijo- y negó con su cabeza, no podía creer la clase de pensamientos que tenia en ese momento así que retiro sus ojos y levanto su rostro para luego teñirse por completo de rojo al darse cuenta que el la estaba mirando con intensidad.

Naruto le había llamado la atención la forma en que lo miraba, no era usual que lo observaran de esa forma, a parte no creía conocerla y solo se le quedo viendo ¿no sabia que estaba mirando realmente o si? y no fue hasta que ella levanto sus ojos y encaro su mirada. Fue tal su sorpresa que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna de la impresión.

Ahh….Disculpen – dijo Neji- ella es…. Hinata

Eh…. no sabia que decir, todos en ese momento la estaban mirando y pensó que todos se habían dado cuenta.

Así que….tu eres su querida prima - dijo Sasuke- y muy bonita la verdad!!

Gracias….- respondió Hinata- a duras penas, más bien –pensó- trágame tierra. No quería verle a su cara luego de ser pillada con las manos en la masa.

En cambio Naruto no salía del asombro, de cómo alguien tenia tal parecido, que hasta dudo que fuese cierto.

Ey Chicos!!! ….

Y todos giraron sus rostros al oír ese tono de voz, para conseguirse con una joven esbelta pelirosa.

Sakura!!!- dijo sorprendido el Rubio- había pasado unos meses sin verla. Y el primer día se dignara a saludarlo le causo un gran entusiasmo, Olvidándose por completo de aquella joven que recién lo había impresionado.

La joven pelirosa al saludar al resto se da cuenta de la presencia de Hinata…. ¿tu debes ser la religiosa?

¿Religiosa? – Cuestiono Hinata- con tono sorprendido

Claro... tú eres la prima de Neji. La que estudiaba en el monasterio ¿cierto?...y se ríe con tono de burla luego del comentario.

La expresión de Hinata pasó de serenidad a molesta…como alguien se atrevía si quiera a burlarse de su procedencia de estudios y mucho menos frente a un grupo de desconocidos

Para tu información no era un monasterio, ni tampoco estudie para ser monja….

Oye, oye tranquilízate.-dijo la pelirosa- solo era una broma nada mas y tomando el brazo de Sasuke quería darle entender que el era de su propiedad y dándole la espalda – diciendo- No era para tanto y se lleva a Sasuke prácticamente a rastras dejando al joven rubio parado con el resto.

Estaba claro que nada había cambiado y solo la observo alejarse con el… su actitud era la misma de siempre, tan distante que no tuvo ganas de hablar con mas nadie y sin volear su rostro se despide – hablamos luego Neji- y se retira.

No podía negarlo ese encuentro lo deprimió….siempre Sakura lo ignoraba y eso lo frustraba enormemente ¿Pero que podía hacer si estaba enamorado de ella? y lo único que quedaba era esperar o tratar de olvidarse de ella.

Quizás algún día se arrepienta de tantos desplantes – se dijo el- Pero a la misma vez, recordó su forma de tratar a las mujeres y eso le hizo recordar las palabras de su padre

"Naruto no puedes seguir con ese estilo de vida, uno de estos días podrías herir alguien especial y te arrepentirás de ello "

¿Alguien especial? - se dijo- si como No!! …. Como si fuera tan fácil hallarla. Además yo solo la quiero a ella y prefirió soltar la rabia que le produjo ese pensamiento y nada como sentarse frente a la piscina a mirar el agua para esperar a conversar con el entrenador.

…..

En cambio Hinata estaba que echaba humos, nunca nadie la había molestado de esa forma. Y por culpa no pudo siquiera saber como se llamaba….el 24!!!

No le hagas caso - comento Neji- ella es una chica superficial, que no vale la pena si siquiera escuchar...

Pero….Neji – decia Hinata- No escuchaste como se burlo de mí!!!

Claro que la oí- Contesto Neji- Ella solo actúo de esa forma porque te vio hablando con Sasuke

Y yo que culpa tengo….

Ninguna- dijo Neji- solo que ella no tolera que nadie se le acerque.

Ay…no te preocupes - dijo Tenten- Si Sasuke quiso ser atento es problema suyo… y entre nos, la verdad es muy raro en el ser de esa forma.

Si…demasiado amable- dijo el ojiblanco-

No me interesa ese tal Sasuke - dijo Hinata- mejor me voy.... no quiero seguir escuchando tonterías- decia-observando su reloj y se da cuenta de que era casi la hora de su primera clases y no quería llegar tarde… hablamos luego- dijo -Pero por dentro pensaba que chico tan mal educado ni siquiera se presento y mucho menos se despide… vaya esto es grandioso, los jóvenes de por aquí no tienen educación. y se detiene un momento quizás era lo mejor mantenerse alejada de ese tipo de persona y mas si tiene tan mala reputación. pero la imagen de Sakura llego a su mente nuevamente

Y esa estupida que se abra creído- se decia - mientras iba caminando al salón de clases y entro a buscar un sitio donde sentarse, pero ni cuenta se dio que en la misma aula estaba su amigo de la infancia Kiba. y solo se sentó a esperar que entrara el profesor.

Buen día…

Soy Kakashi Hatake

Y a partir de este momento seré su profesor de esta asignatura…

Todos los estudiantes se le quedaron viendo con atención, era la primera materia en cursar y andaban ansiosos por comenzar.

Bien... – dijo Kakashi-. Ya que tengo toda su atención seré breve y lo mas claro posible ya que me imagino que han escuchado hablar de mis métodos???

-Se miraron unos a otros los estudiantes ya que no sabían a que se refería-.

Mmm....- se dijo el- por lo visto no lo saben….mejor así. La verdad soy lo bastante estricto con los trabajos y exámenes y no me gusta que las personas me hagan perder el tiempo…

-Todos se quedaron de piedra al escucharle…

Bien , aclarado el punto veamos que tan preparados están para ejercer una profesión de tal magnitud, ahora supongamos que esto es una editorial y ustedes son los trabajadores y se necesita cubrir un artículo para el periódico

-quedaron impacientes en tomar apuntes a lo que les mandaría a realizar-

Bien, veamos…. – dijo mirando la lista de nombres- y subió una ceja al ver cierto apellido familiar. La persona que voy a nombrar será la encargada de buscar toda la información y de redactar el articulo… el resto se dedicara a buscar el nombre y tipo de formato del diario.

Hinata Hyuga – dijo el-

Eh… quedo impresionada de que la nombraran y de que todas las miradas se clavaran en ella

-Tú serás la encargada de buscar la noticia, puedes marcharte -

Si, - respondió ella- aunque por dentro estaba temblando como en papel. No sabía por donde empezar

Ahh….una cosa- comento el- se me olvidaba decirles , el articulo debe estar listo antes del mediodía, sino….los repruebo a todos

Queeeeeee- dijeron- a coro todo el salón de clases

Pero profesor…-dijo la peliazul- apenas estamos empezando hoy ¿ni siquiera se que noticia voy a buscar? y si no me equivoco el director del periódico es quien debe notificar a que personaje debemos entrevistar para cubrir la información.

Muy Astuta- Pensó Kakashi- otro en su lugar ni hubiera preguntado. Es cierto y miro la lista de nuevo…. No recordaba el nombre. Srta. Hinata, tienes totalmente la razón y anoto en un papel el nombre de un entrenador y se lo da.

Esta al abrir el papel lo lee en voz alta……Jiraija

Si…ese mismo

¿Usted sabe donde lo puedo hallar?- pregunto Hinata- ¿porque no me especifica que hace?

-Lo se- dijo un serio Kakashi- por eso es el examen., todo periodista debe buscar la información así que no pierdas tiempo conversando conmigo ya que tienes trabajo por hacer, si no quieres reprobar a tus compañeros-

Demonios – dijo ella- era lo que le faltaba para completar el día… raspar a todos si no lograba conseguir el artículo y recoge sus cosas para salir corriendo por los pasillos y sacar un móvil y hacer una llamada.

Un sonido de repique escuchaba……. Hasta que contesto

Neji….necesito un favor- dijo la peliazul- con el aliento entrecortado por estar corriendo. Debía darse prisa

¿Que ocurre?- Cuestiono Neji- paso algo???

¿Conoces a un tal Jiraiya?- Pregunto Hinata-

Si… ¿.porque?

¿Dónde lo ubico?- Cuestiono ella- necesito hablar con el para un examen…

Tranquila- dijo el ojiblanco- recuerdas el gramado de la cancha de futbol- aja decia ella- bueno pasas por el que de seguro deben estar las porristas y luego veras un vestuario y detrás de este una piscina y ahí lo debes encontrar.

Gracias…. – dijo ella- y colgar la llamada, tenia suerte de tener a su primo estudiando en la universidad

………

En la Piscina

Naruto había llegado a las instalaciones y no vio por ningún lado a su entrenador – pensó- seguro estará espiando a las chicas como siempre y entro a los vestuarios a cambiarse, busco en su locker los implementos para nadar, siempre guardaba los lentes y un traje de baño nuevo para cuando regresara, además necesitaba relajarse un poco y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Sakura.

Por suerte nadar le ayudaba a tranquilizar sus alterados nervios y al salir observa una imagen que lo dejo súper irritado…nada mas y nada menos que su Sakura acariciando el cabello de su amigo… los celos lo estaban matando, ella es la chica que mas deseaba pero era la única que no le miraba. Y de solo pensar que podía perderla lo volvía loco de ira. Y sin calentamiento previo se zambulle al agua no quería seguir viendo esa escena ya que no seria capaz de frenarse y dando unas brazadas para salir a la superficie tenia que calentar su cuerpo y sus músculos pero su mente estaba en otra parte.

…..

En la camineria de la Universidad

Hinata bajo la carrera ya le faltaba el aliento y si debía hacer una entrevista tenia que estar tranquila para eso y visualizo a unas jóvenes que estaban cerca del lugar,

De seguro eran las jóvenes que le comento su primo y se acerco a preguntar ¿Quizás conocían al sujeto?

Disculpen…. ¿conocen al Sr. Jiraya?- pregunto Hinata- La cual no fue buena idea al detallar que una de ellas tenia una expresión en su rostro, pero ya estaba ahí y no podía devolverse

Ino…la miro de forma extraña y volteo su mirada a las otras jóvenes presentes. Sabía que era nueva estudiante ¿Como no saber quien es Jiraiya?

Si, – Respondio Temari- claro que sabemos ¿porque?-

Es que necesito hablar con el Urgentemente…-dijo la peliazul-

Bueno…el debe estar en la piscina - dijo Ino- con rostro amable… pero mejor dile por su apodo "Ero-Senin" te sera mas fácil entablar una conversación con el.

¡Ero-Senin!! - Cuestiono Hinata- le sonaba extraño, pero si ella se lo decia por algo seria.

Si…- dijo la rubia- es que le gusta que lo llamen así.

Ahhh….muchas Gracias…-dijo Hinata- y se fue rumbo a esa dirección pero le pareció mejor idea cortar camino y decidió meterse por los arbustos y al hacerlo choco con algo.

Eh…disculpe – Dijo el- tratando de buscar algo en el suelo, no quería que lo descubrieran ojeando a las chicas.

No, disculpe usted- dijo la joven peliazul- tratando de ponerse de pie

No...La culpa es toda mía- dijo el viejo-

No, se preocupe- contesto ella- y siguió su camino. Estaba apurada por encontrar a ese sujeto que no perdió el tiempo en discusiones.

Vaya, chica…. ¿porque tanto apuro? De seguro esta buscando a Naruto…suspira ¿como se nota que empezaron las clases? ¿Ya lo andan buscando? Mejor me quedo contemplando a las chicas no quiero estar presente en algún lío amoroso

Bien…ahí esta la piscina – dijo Hinata- ¿donde estará? observando su entorno, lo único que veía era alguien en ella ¿Será el Jiraiya? ¿Parece ser muy joven? Bueno en realidad todos me comentaron que lo hallaría aquí – se dijo- debe ser el y se acerco a esperar a que terminara de nadar.

Entre tanto el joven seguía con su pequeño calentamiento tanto físico como mental. Dentro del agua no quería escuchar absolutamente nada, solo el sonido que emitía al soltar el oxigeno dentro de la piscina…hasta que se detuvo un momento no podía concentrarse estaba demasiado molesto- Hinata que se había sentado en la banqueta de salida y aguardaba con bolígrafo en mano además de una libreta para apuntar las respuestas de las diferentes preguntas que le haría para completar el articulo – pensó- que era el mejor momento para hablarle…

Disculpa…. Ero-Senin - Dijo la joven – al verle detenerse

Perdón!!…. – dijo el- con un tono de molestia al escuchar que lo llamaban de esa forma

Hinata dudo en hablar nuevamente, ya que su tono de voz no era muy agradable que digamos

El joven salio de la piscina para quitarse los lentes y mirar de mala gana a la persona que se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera y quedar sorprendido al conseguirse de nuevo con esos ojos-

Etto…iba a pronunciar algo pero… quedo sin aliento al ver salir del agua ese cuerpo bien trabajado y bronceado para deleitar su mirada de arriba a bajo y al subir su rostro se consigue con el.

¿Acaso tengo cara de pervertido?- Cuestiono el- al verla de frente para quitarse el gorro. Esa chica lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Yo…yo….no dije eso

! No!- Cuestiono el- ¿entonces porque me llamaste Ero-Senin?

Es….que….una joven me dijo que te llamara de esa forma

¿Quién te dijo eso? – Pregunto el-

No, lo se – Respondió ella nerviosamente- ¿no sabia el nombre de aquella joven? Además su mirada transmitía rabia y eso la intimido

¿No me estarás siguiendo? – Pregunto fríamente-

No….claro que no!!- respondió ella- Solo te estaba buscando para entrevistarte nada más…

¿Acaso eres reportera o que?- Cuestiono el- mientras la mirarla de arriba bajo ¿Por qué yo no te veo ninguna credencial?

No…no soy reportera

¿Entonces que rayos eres?- dijo el seriamente-

Una estudiante que necesita realizar un trabajo y no raspar a sus compañeros de clases…

Nada mas – dijo el-mirándola directamente a sus ojos

Si…. -dijo la joven algo aterrada- hasta que la voz de alguien los hizo voltear a una misma dirección

Ahhh… llegas temprano - Dijo asombrado Jiraiya- siempre eres tan impuntual.

Jiraiya….-pronuncio el rubio-

Jiraiya!! - repitió ella- mirando al dueño de aquella voz y darse cuenta que era la misma persona que hace minutos había tropezado por el camino y nuevamente poso sus ojos al joven sorprendida ¿si no era el? ¿Porque no se lo dijo?

Tu eres la alumna de Kakashi…. ¿cierto?

Si, -contesto ella- algo sorprendida

Devi imaginarlo- dijo el viejo-

¿Por qué?- pregunto ella-

Es que no todos los días uno se tropieza con jovencitas tan agradables….

Sonrojándose por el comentario Hinata agradeció el cumplido y pidiendo una disculpas para regresar en un minuto

Por supuesto…. dijo Jiraiya

Acompañada de una sonrisa amable en su rostro se alejo para entrar por la primera puerta que encontró, necesitaba soltar los nervios que le produjo ese encuentro tan desagradable y sin darse cuenta se sentó a llorar ¿No sabia porque la trato tan mal?

Jiraiya observo la cara de Naruto que estaba incrédulo viendo a la joven y le da un codazo-diciendo- ¿Qué? ¿Molesto porque no te estaba buscando?

No seas ridículo- contesto el rubio- no es mi tipo

Ahhhh…si – dijo Jiraiya- al parecer estas muy seguro de eso!!

Tu que sabes - dijo el rubio secamente- y de mala manera

Esta bien- Cometo Jiraiya- era una broma nada mas!! Y por cierto ¿Donde se fue?

No se… - dijo el joven - llevando una mano a su cabello., sabia que tenia la culpa en parte ya que se le había ido la mano

Eh….Naruto, creo que lo mejor es que te vistas y vengas para conversar sobre tu entrenamiento

Si….-dijo el rubio- no tenia caso permanecer más ahí. Y se fue directo a los vestuarios para escuchar sollozar a alguien una vez dentro… sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al caminar por el pasillo y verla sentada en el suelo llorando.

Demonios- dijo el rubio- era normal que las mujeres lo molestaran cuando entrenaba, y ¿No sabe qué impulso tal comportamiento en el para actuar de esa forma? Se sintió como un desgraciado al escucharla llorar que no se atrevió a decir nada, no quería provocar que lo golpeara y con toda la razón…

Ella sintió que alguien la observaba y levanto sus ojos para encararse con ese joven…inmediatamente volteo su rostro y trato de limpiar sus lagrimas lo mas rápido que pudo ¿ no sabia que hacia ahí? Y trato de pararse para escapar de ahí pero una mano la detuvo.

Espera…. -dijo el con tono amable- no te vayas!!

Suéltame…

¡No!!- dijo el -

Ella lo miro confusa y con temor… ¿ahora que pretendía? ¿Por qué había entrado al vestuario?

¿No me mires de esa forma? – dijo el- no pienso hacerte nada y la soltó lentamente…Además te debo una disculpa….

Ahórratelas….-dijo ella- no te las estoy pidiendo?? Y voltear su rostro a la otra dirección, no quería verlo.

El se sobresalto por su respuesta, no pensó que reaccionaria así.

Quiero estar sola…

Pero el no se movió en lo mas mínimo...

¿Qué no entiendes el mensaje? – Cuestiono ella- o quieres que sea mas explicita….bien, espero que lo entiendas mejor lar...ga...te...no quiero verte!!!

No, puedo….-dijo el-

¿Por qué? – dijo ella en tono burlón- ¿acaso no sabes por donde salir?

El sonrío de manera arrogante, esa jovencita no se dio cuenta de que estaba en los vestidores de Hombres…

¿Que ahora me vas a contar un chiste para que te estés riendo?

La verdad…. – dijo el mirando sus ojos- y aproximando su rostro al de ella, iba a decirle en realidad… ¿Dónde estaba? Pero un sonido lo perturbo….

Ella sintió palidecer su rostro al oír voces de chicos y lo miro directamente ¿porque no le dijo? Ahora si estaba en problemas, metida en un baño de hombres y acompañada de uno medio desnudo.

Esto es grandioso – dijo ella- lo que me faltaba puntualizo…

Entiendes ahora de porque no podía irme….

Hinata solo le hizo un gesto con su cara…o mas bien una burla –diciendo- lo se, pudiste haberlo dicho antes y le da la espalda tenia que hallar una forma de salir del lugar sin ser vista o ¿Que otra cosa peor pudiera ocurrir si saliera directo por la puerta?

El solo se negó con su cabeza- esta chica esta completamente loca-pero al verla junto a los armarios – pensó – que podría resultar y por alguna razón la halo por el brazo y la llevo unos pasos mas adelante hasta su locker para abrirlo y quitar la tabla que lo dividía en dos . Quito el resto de su ropa para empujarla ahí dentro. No hagas ruido – le dijo- y cerro la puerta con el candado para que nadie pudiera abrir – dejando a la joven encerrada como sardina en lata con la única diferencia de que esta tenia pequeñas ranuras como ventilación para respirar.

El solo fue rápidamente a tomar una ducha súper rápida, tenia que eliminar el cloro de su cuerpo y después de eso tomo una toalla para secarse y devolverse de nuevo al vestidor. No podía dejarla mucho tiempo encerrada ahí y más si ellos iban a darse una ducha con agua caliente, ya que el vapor calentaría el ambiente y por supuesto dificultaría la respiración de ella.

El no trato de dar demasiada cuerda a nadie, mas bien era cortante y distante sus comentarios y se vestía de forma lenta como si no pasara nada pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por la situación ¿y si le llegara a pasar algo? No...No eso no puede pasar- se dijo-

Hinata no podía ni moverse y de paso el calor empezaba a dificultar su respiración…al igual que su visión.

El joven respiro fuertemente al ver salir al último joven que quedaba. No quiso perder mas tiempo y busco rápido la llave para abrir la puerta y caer ante el la joven casi desmayada por el sudor. Su expresión cambio de preocupación a desesperación al voltearla y ver todo su rostro empapado en sudor.

-¿! Demonios como me metí en esto? Y suavemente toco su rostro ¿despierta por favor? – Le dijo- y dando pequeños toques con su mano una y otra vez pero ella no reaccionaba ¿no me hagas esto?- le dijo- y la cargo hasta la ducha para abrir la regadera y recostarla sobre la pared haciendo presión con su cuerpo para que no se cayera al suelo y con una mano recoger un poco de agua y mojar su rostro para verla mover un poco sus ojos

- Por favor dime algo…lo que sea

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo…..espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes y se que me tarde una eternidad en subirlo pero tenia otras cosas por hacer que me consumen mucho tiempo y a parte las ideas eran confusas….quizás muchos no entendieron este capitulo pero créanme le dará el giro a los acontecimientos por venir.

Agradeciendo a los lectores que tuvieron la gentileza de leer el prologo y con tantas dudas opinar sobre el fic… Se que es extraño el nombre pero tiene su porque?? Aunque deje una pequeña pista y espero que muchos lo noten….

Una aclaratoria la frase de la franela no me pertenece… y ni idea de quien la creo, yo solo la lei por casualidad a un chico en la calle y me causo tanta gracia que decidí ponerla aquí…

A mis queridos Fansfic:

Kenniana, Zack dark, Black- sky-666, Lenna Paris, AngeiiHyuga, Skuld Dark, Karla Hime , Shinofan, Kierinahana, Etolplow, Annie-lamperouge, Naruto Uchiha MN002 , Kumiko Uzumaki, Ikare, Heero Kusonagi, Aki, Kaory 18.

Se que no es común en mi dar el agradecimiento tan pésimo y mas si ustedes se tomaron la molestia de leerlo …pero de verdad no quería hacerlos esperar mas y quería dar las gracias a todos ustedes por tomarse ese pequeño tiempo y regalármelo leyendo mi historia. Así que mil gracias de nuevo y espero no defraudar a nadie con la Historia que recién comienza.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿ porque si lo fueran? ….Dios!! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

_Mi Pecadora_

-Por favor dime algo…lo que sea!!

Y sin darse cuenta se aproximo mas al tratar de oírle decir cualquier cosa, que le diera entender que estaba mejor. Necesitaba constatar al abrir sus ojos que solo había sido un susto nada mas…

Hinata podía escuchar alguien hablarle, pero no parecía entender bien que decia realmente. Además de sentir unos fríos roces por su rostro y la insistencia de aquella voz la hizo reaccionar… abrió un poco sus perlados ojos para darse cuenta que su visión no era del todo clara, mas bien era borrosa, y en primer momento no recordó donde se encontraba, solo podía sentir la falta de aire ¿no sabia realmente cual era el motivo? hasta que abrió totalmente sus ojos y se topo con aquellos zafiros clavados en ella...

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el- mientras la miraba intensamente y pasaba su mano mojada suavemente por su rostro

Ella pestaño un poco al reconocer al portador de esos ojos. No entendía que estaba haciendo tan cerca suyo, y se veía tan preocupado y dulce a la vez que por un instante pensó que la falta de oxigeno era debido a su cercanía o que estaba sufriendo alguna alucinación por aquel joven… Pero se da cuenta que no se desvanecía su imagen y como una tonta se quedo observando esos ojos que olvido por completo ¿donde estaba realmente? Y en vez de reaccionar rápidamente, se quedo mirando intensamente esas esferas azules que parecían dominarla y traspasar por completo su alma con solo mirarla…De pronto se sintió palidecer ¿ algo le recordó que no podía respirar con fluidez? Y cuando iba a pronunciar alguna palabra, simplemente no le salio.

¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto preocupado- al verla cambiar de color y mover sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno

No...Puedo...

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo alarmado- detallando completamente su rostro y no hallar nada anormal. Solo su color-

Que…no...Puedo...

-¿No puedes Que?- Cuestiono el- con preocupación al no ver nada inusual en ella.-

Respirar-…

-¿Que? – Dijo incrédulo -¿Como que no puedes respirar? ¡Si estas fuera del locker! ... y tampoco creo que estés acalorada, yo mismo me encargue de refrescar tu rostro con agua.-

Ella había tratado de moverse y no pudo así que – pensó – que ese rubio la estaba oprimiendo con fuerza contra la pared por algún motivo y no parecía notarlo…

-El quedo confuso al no recibir respuesta alguna. Y pensó que seguramente le estaría jugando alguna broma por haberle tratado tan mal unos minutos atrás. Y si ese era su forma de vengarse, el no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente-.

Me…estas….

-Si – Pronuncio el- con una expresión seductora en su rostro y mirando con mucha determinación sus labios ¿seguramente era eso lo que buscaba? Si quería hacerse la frágil, entonces le seguiría su juego. No todos los días se presentan oportunidades como esas, y no dejaría que se le escapara tan fácilmente. Que termino por oprimirla aun más a la pared-

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron mas de la impresión, al sentir pegar más su cuerpo al de ella. No sabia que tenia en mente ese tal 24…pero lo cierto era que su respiración se complico mas de lo que estaba…

-Dime- ...dijo con voz ronca- ¿No vas a besarme? estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas se le insinuaran y seguramente ella no seria la excepción y acerco su rostro para tocar sus labios-.

- Hinata estaba en shock, esto no podía estar sucediéndole realmente. ¿Porque razón iba a besarle en ese instante si le faltaba el aire? Y quedo algo desorientada por tener su aliento sobre ella, además de su atlético cuerpo… Y no supo que había pasado para que el estuviera haciendo semejante tontería y por temor a desmayarse viro su rostro aun lado para que no pudiera besarla.-

- El… se detuvo al verla reaccionar de esa forma, no era lo que tenía en mente en realidad.-

-Hinata no podía comprender que causo esa forma de reaccionar en el, y necesitaba hacerle entender lo que estaba pasando en verdad, así que respiro el poco aire que pudo para -decirle -

Quítate….me… estas… Aplastando!!!

-¿Aplastando?- Cuestiono extrañado- y se quedo inmóvil. No parecía muy convencido de ello, más bien pensó que solo era una excusa por parte de ella…! Crees que soy idiota verdad!!!

Hinata giro nuevamente su cara para verlo de frente y negar con su cabeza…

- Acaso… crees que no me di cuenta de la forma en que me miraste!!

No…. Se, de que hablas.- dijo a duras penas- con su rostro frente al suyo...

-Naruto la miro disgustado, sabía que mentía y odiaba que alguien lo hiciese-.

Ella sintió temor al ver la expresión de su cara. No sabía que tenía en mente ese joven para no quitarse y dejarla respirar-…

¿No te hagas la estupida conmigo?- Cuestiono el- sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-

No…se de que hablas y no me dejas respirar!!!

-Otra vez con lo mismo- Comento el- y siente un movimiento como queriendo zafarse. Y quedo –pensativo- un segundo, ya que su cuerpo experimentaba un calor placentero, tanto que bajo su mirada por curiosidad. Y constatar que la mantenía fuertemente presionada a la pared, como si aun se mantuviera inconsciente. Y sin decir nada se aparto de inmediato-

- Hinata casi se cayo al suelo al sentirse liberada, no tenia la fuerzas suficientes para insultarlo o simplemente salir corriendo, solo pudo respirar profundamente un par de veces.-

- Naruto quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer, sus pensamientos estaban alterados y confusos como para decir alguna cosa….

-¿Estas demente? – Cuestiono ella- mientras se recuperaba lentamente-

No….

¿No? - Respondió ella- entonces....seguramente te imaginaste, que chica tan fácil de seguro querrá divertirse!!

Claro que no! Es solo que….

¿Qué? – Cuestiono molesta- vistes una oportunidad y no quisiste desperdiciarla...

-El no podía creer que había sido tan idiota para tratar de hacer algo tan estúpido…y para no empeorar las cosas prefirió quedarse callado.-

¡Claro!!!- contesto ella- entiendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al no escucharle negarlo.

-No llores…por favor – dijo aproximándose- necesitaba explicar el mal entendido de alguna forma, ya que no soportaba verla llorar-.

-No estoy llorando -dijo ella volteando su rostro- solo me entro una basura en los ojos-.

-No quiso hacerla poner peor de lo que estaba. lo mejor era disculparse de una vez….En verdad lo lamento-dijo Naruto- nunca fue mi intención propasarme. Solo trate de ayudarte a salir de la situación y por eso te metí en mi casillero y al abrirlo nuevamente, tuve que sacarte en brazos ya que habías perdido el sentido y trate de despertarte pero no reaccionabas y me preocupe por ti. Por eso cuando volviste en si – dices- que no podías respirar- pensé- que te estabas burlando-.

¿Porque tendria que burlarme?-cuestiono ella- limpiando sus lagrimas. Por un momento pensó que el se había llevado una mala impresión de ella, y por eso actúo de esa forma.

-Pues...no lo se, de acuerdo- Contesto el- y se voltea no podía verla a la cara. Fue muy estúpido de su parte pensar algo así y de paso no tenía mas excusas para salir de la situación.-

- Mírame…-le reclamo- si se había atrevido hacer algo tan estupido, debía ser capaz de mirarla cuando le hablase.-

-El tuvo temor en voltearse, seguramente ella lo golpearía y lentamente se giro esperando el golpe. A parte no sabía que más le iba a decir…

-Aunque estaba molesta, no tuvo el valor suficiente para agredirlo… en cierta forma ella había tenido la culpa por haber entrado ahí sin leer el cartel. Pero quiso dejarle bien en claro que no iba aceptar ese tipo de conductas con ella.

Mira…se que estas acostumbrado en aprovecharte con las demás, y realmente no tengo ni la menor idea de que te hizo pensar que yo era igual. Y quiero que entiendas que no pienso volver a verte poner un solo dedos mas encima de mí me entendiste!!!-

- El abrió de golpe sus ojos, no era la reacción que esperaba. Pero… sus palabras le dolieron más que un simple golpe, al notar que sabía perfectamente su estilo de vida y eso lo desmoralizo por completo. Que bajo su mirada al suelo-

¡Me estas escuchando!!- dijo ella- al verle mirar el piso.

Claro que te escuche no soy sordo – pensó el- pero opto por mirarle seriamente, sabia que tenia razón en estar molesta y solo pudo –decir- Se que soy un completo imbecil en querer tratar de pasarme contigo… pero en realidad lo hice, porque tu me impulsaste.

Yo!!!- dijo señalándose ella misma.

Si…tú misma.

Ja. – Dijo con una mueca en su rostro- No seas ridículo, yo no te impulse a nada.

Claro que si!!! Y no te hagas la tonta, sino me hubieras mirado de esa forma nunca me hubiera imaginado tal cosa!!!

¡Que!!!- dijo sorprendida- ¿de que diablos estaba hablando? Si yo no te mire de ninguna forma, creo que, es solo un producto de tu mente retorcida!!!

Yo!! …. ¿Un retorcido?

Si!!!

-Con una sonrisa irónica, y negando con su dedo índice- dice- aquí la única con esos pensamientos eres tú…

Que!!!

¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- dijo seductoramente- Si me devorabas con tu mirada allá afuera cuando te presentaron.

-Eh…… ¿quedo pensativa, recordando la situación? Que no supo como rebatir esa respuesta. Y su rostro empezó a enrojecerse.

¿-Te distes cuenta ahora de lo que hablo? – Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia- sabia que ella lo había buceado descaradamente.-

Yo…no te estaba devorando con ninguna mirada-dijo- cruzando sus brazos, era el colmo.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestiono el- con una mirada mas que insinuante-.

Por supuesto que si – dijo ella- Fue solo ese estupido mensaje de tu franela la que me hizo pensar esas cosas!!! Y gira su rostro, no quería que se diera cuanta que se estaba enrojecida.

-Lo sabia- dijo con aires de superioridad- que detrás de esa carita de ángel – dijo susurrando a su oído- se escondía una gran PECADORA!!!!

-Su expresión de asombro no lo pudo ocultar tras el comentario, y giro nuevamente para verlo a su cara. No soy ninguna Pecadora!!!

Ohhh…si.- decia afirmando con su cabeza- por supuesto que lo eres.

-Ni que estuvieses tan bueno para yo querer devorarte de esa forma- dijo ella molesta- y...no me quiero ni imaginar la clase de cochinadas que te mentalizaste, de seguro te imaginaste locamente perdida en tus brazos queriendo perderme en las llamas de ardientes de tus caricias.

Cállate….no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

Ay por favor...- dijo ella- no me vengas con esas chorradas, cuando sabes muy bien que las unicas llamas ardientes que veras seran las del INFIERNO!!!

El la miro molesto, ella primero lo había mirado de una forma inusual y ahora se estaba haciendo la desentendida y -dice - Sabes…. eso me pasa por estar ayudando a tontas como tu, que no sabe ni donde diablos se mete, y se que me equivoque y me disculpe por ello. ¿Por qué cuando me equivoco lo reconozco? Pero en cambio tú… ni siquiera eres sincera y mucho menos agradeces nada. Y dicho esto se voltea en dirección a su locker, no quería seguir discutiendo.

Grandioso- dijo ella- ahora soy una total pecadora y el ofendido es el!!!

Naruto iba echando chispas camino a su casillero y guardo el resto de sus cosas de mala gana. Necesitaba salir y tomar aire fresco. Ya que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella.

No es culpa mía que mal interpretes las cosas – decia ella- caminando atrás de el.

¿Si, como no?- pensó el- y se quedo callado con su vista en otra dirección, Tampoco quería verla…

Te estoy hablando...- dijo ella- cerrando su locker con rudeza.

¿Que quieres ahora?- dijo el – con mirada fulminante.

Nada…- dijo ella- Solo…quería hacerte entender que si te pones algo con semejante mensaje, no quiere decir que me este derritiendo por acostarme contigo…. Pero veo que no vale la pena estar explicando, ya que no lo entenderías en tu escaso cerebro.

Perfecto!!! – Le contesto - ¿Ya estas liberada de toda culpa? Así no tendrás que perder tu valioso tiempo para andar siguiéndome y explicarme absolutamente nada….

¿Queeee? – Dijo con asombro- Yo… no te estoy siguiendo

Claro que si…

Por supuesto que no!! -Dijo ella-

Sabes ¿no tengo tiempo para andar discutiendo con Mentirosas?

¿Como que mentirosa?- cuestiono ella- si no había dicho ninguna mentira.

Si, eso eres…

Esta más demente de lo que me imagine – dijo ella-

Mmm...… claro ahora el demente soy yo - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-

Claro que si!!!

Bien….- dijo el- ya que no lo quieres reconoces, tendré que decirte esto también ¿ike no estabas preocupada por tu trabajo?

Claro que lo estoy….

Entonces…. ¿que haces perdiendo el tiempo con alguien como yo? ¿En vez de realizar tú trabajo?…

Es que…. No se había recordado con tanta discusión sin sentido.

Lo vez…- dijo Naruto- ni siquiera te ah preocupado dejar esperando al entrenador Jiraiya para tu tonta entrevista.

No es cierto….

Eso ya no me importa - dijo el- dándole la espalda, además el problema es tuyo no mío…. Ahhh te dejo sola para que medites, quizás puedas entender algo…Pecadora!!!

Tenia ganas de ahorcarlo de la impotencia que sintió, al escucharlo nuevamente llamarla de esa forma y de paso le dio la espalda para dejarla totalmente sola en ese lugar… no pudo contener su malestar y le grito eres un cretino e engreído pedazo de Idiota!!!!

Naruto Se detuvo un segundo al escucharle nombrar de esa forma, iba a contestarle pero se contuvo… no quería volver a comenzar una discusión con esa chica, el tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer. Como por Ej. Reunirse con su entrenador.

-Ella tuvo que respirar profundamente para lograr calmarse, de lo contrario no podría hacer el trabajo. Y no quería aparecer frente a Jiraiya en ese estado-.

-Jiraiya estaba sentado aguardando por Naruto y por aquella joven que por extrañas circunstancias había desaparecido del lugar hace un buen rato-.

Eh….Naruto- dijo el viejo- al fin apareces – pensé- que te habías ido por el desagüe al tardarte tanto!!

.ja- dijo un serio Naruto- no estoy de humor para bromas.

Y ¿cuando lo estas? - contesto Jiraiya- últimamente siempre andas molesto, ¿Qué? Problemas amorosos.

No diga idioteces – dijo el rubio- y dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse, su entrenador tenía razón últimamente estaba de malas…

Mmm.....… ¿has visto a la joven que vino a buscarme?- pregunto Jiraiya- para cambiar el tema. Es que...hace rato que se fue y no ha vuelto todavía.

El joven lo miro con ganas de decirle ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esa tonta? Pero prefirió no comentar ese desagradable incidente-

¿La vistes? – Cuestiono el viejo- al ver su expresión.

No….

Mmm...…. ¿que raro? -dijo Jiraiya- parecía muy preocupada en la tarea.

…. Naruto prefirió no opinar y olvidar el desagradable encuentro.

Bien…- dijo Jiyaiya- en ese caso, saco un papel de su bolsillo con el Horario pautado de los entrenamientos.

- Entre tanto Hinata se arreglo un poco el cabello y su ropa…estaba un poco mal arreglada por estar encerrada en ese armario. Y trato de contener su molestia para salir a terminar su trabajo de una vez… Pero al estar afuera vio a ese chico parado conversando con Jiraiya y no sabe que le estaría diciendo-

-Jiraiya levanto su vista por casualidad y vio a la joven parada, mirando de forma desagradable a su alumno. No era novedad que era un chico problemas y se volteo a ver al joven para notar la misma expresión en su rostro-

-Ella trato de relajar sus facciones para acercarse a conversar con Jiraiya, tenia que terminar un trabajo y no dejaría que ese Rubio pasado y mal educado le arruinara aun mas el día.-

-Jiraiya observo a los jóvenes con atención ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos?- pensó- al ver que sus miradas eran esquivas-

-Disculpe la tardanza Sr. Jiraiya…- dijo la joven- ignorando al rubio completamente. Es que…. Quedo en blanco, no sabia que excusa decir ya que no supo de que estaban hablando, y el pudiera haberle comentado algo de lo ocurrido-.

-Se perdió seguramente- dijo Naruto- viendo a otra dirección. Ya que al escucharla supo de inmediato que no sabia que decir por su tardanza. Y añadió este lugar es muy grande y la gente tiende a perderse con facilidad y mas si es nuevo-

-Ella lo miro confundida ¿que pretende ahora? no quiero tener que agradecerle nada a ese idiota-

-Muy cierto - dijo Jiraiya- observando a la joven, no debes avergonzarte ah cualquiera le puede suceder.-

-No me perdí- Dijo Hinata- mirando al joven. Solo quise caminar para despegar mis pensamientos y tener en claro lo que debo preguntar…no quería estar en deuda con el.-

-Naruto se volteo a verla con asombro y a la vez – se dijo- Que chica tan…

-Esto es extraño- pensó Jiraiya- al ver la actitud de ambos.-

-Naruto no quería seguir escuchando boberías de esa joven y lo mejor seria dar una vuelta hasta que terminara su trabajo para que lo dejara en paz de una buena vez… Jiraiya – pronuncio el rubio- creo que lo mejor será dejarlo solo para que usted atienda a la SEÑORITA.

-Me parece buena idea- contesto el viejo-Pero…..no te vayas muy lejos, que tenemos que terminar de concretar sobre tu entrenamiento-.

Descuide…estaré cerca.

-Hinata pudo respirar con tranquilidad, nada más faltaba tenerlo al lado y verle burlarse de sus preguntas-

-Bien…Soy todo suyo- dijo Jiraiya- y sentarse para responder el cuestionario de la joven-

.

-Descuide...no le quitare mucho tiempo- dijo la joven- y buscando su bolígrafo e su libreta que había dejado minutos antes. Y empezó a escribir las respuestas que le daba-.

-El Rubio prefirió alejarse del lugar, no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo en niñas tontas que se creen más listas que los demás y sobre todo que sean tan ingratas-.

Naruto!!!

Este se volteo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sakura- hace rato te estuve buscando por la piscina y no te vi-

.

-Naruto la miro detenidamente…sabia que mentía, el la vio con Sasuke. Pero no tuvo el valor de reclamarle, así que –dijo- estuve entrenado y luego me fui a cambiar. Seguramente por eso no me vistes.-

-Si…seguramente- respondió la pelirosa-

-Y ¿para que me buscabas?- pregunto el- tenia curiosidad, rara vez ella iba a buscarle y menos a verlo.-

Es que….no se si decírtelo.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto curioso-

Es sobre la prima de Neji….

-Ahhh….- Respondió con desgano - No me interesa el tema - dijo - y miro para otro lado. Le desagradaba la sola idea de recordarla-.

Ay…como eres- dijo Sakura- solo te quería comentar que es una engreída y no me agrada…

-Y ¿Porque me lo dices a mi?- pregunto molesto- sabia que la causa principal era (Sasuke)-.

Bueno...quería decírselo a alguien- dijo Sakura- y no era para que te enojes

-¿Sabes una cosa?- dijo el rubio- no estoy de humor para andar escuchando pleitos de mujeres…es mas!! ¿Por qué no aprovechas y se lo dices personalmente? Ahora que esta con Jiraiya-.

-El rostro se le ilumino a la joven, le había dado una brillante idea. Gracias Naruto!!! Por eso me agradas eres un sol y le da un beso en su mejilla y se retira.-

-Se arrepintió al instante de decirlo y más cuando la escucho despedirse. Sabía que tendría consecuencias sus palabras, pero ya estaba hecho, además aquella chica sabía defenderse y no cree que tuviera algún problema por ello-

……

En la piscina

Sasuke se había librado de Sakura y andaba cerca de la piscina, necesitaba hablar con Naruto de algo importante…

Hinata ya había culminado la tarea y solo estaba organizando sus ideas para redactar la información y pasarlo a computadora para luego imprimirlo y entregarlo al profesor.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo una pelirosa- quitándole el cuaderno de los apuntes de sus manos.-

-Me lo puedes devolver – Dijo Hinata- levantándose. Estoy algo retrasada con ese trabajo-

.

-No!!! – Dijo Sakura-

¡Que!!- contesto sorprendida Hinata-

-Veras…como te lo digo para que lo entiendas- decia Sakura-

-Oye…no se cual sea tu problema- dijo Hinata- pero yo no tengo nada que ver con ello-.

-Sakura la miro de mala manera y estiro su brazo dejando el cuaderno sobre el agua. En caso de soltarlo este cayera directamente a la piscina-.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Hinata-

-¿Y si lo hago?- Cuestiono Sakura- ¿que piensas hacer?-

-Sakura!!!! ¿Que rayos estas haciendo? – Dijo Sasuke- que recién llegaba y detallo que algo no estaba bien-

Nada- respondió la pelirosa- con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. solo estaba bromeando, eso es todo…

-Sabes que no tolero ese tipo de idioteces-dijo Sasuke de manera seria-

-Lo se…- respondió Sakura- y le devuelve sus apuntes. Solo quería jugarle una broma.-

-Te comportas como una niña Sakura…- dijo el azabache-

-De acuerdo...- dijo Sakura- además ya me iba-.

-Hinata tomo sus apuntes y espero que esa joven loca saliera del lugar. Estaba casi segura que en esa universidad había personas con trastornos mentales.-

-Naruto no pudo quedar tranquilo luego de prácticamente enviar a Sakura a buscar a la prima de Neji…. ¿Qué por cierto no recordaba su nombre? Y al llegar visualiza todo lo ocurrido. Que en cierta forma se sintió culpable por ser el causante de que Sakura estuviera molestando. Pero no hubo la necesidad de acudir en su ayuda ya que el Súper Sasuke había llegado justo a tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo…espero que les haya gustado y si ya se…..todavía no aclaro lo del ¿24? Y la razón de ¿Por qué de Megan? Pero tranquilos ya no falta mucho para que lo ponga es que todo tiene su ¿Por qué?

Ahora como muchos se darán cuenta Naruto es un chico Mala conducta. (Trato de imaginarme lo más parecido a su personalidad) Y mas adelante ampliare mas y entenderán su forma de ser y el motivo de su mal humor constante (aunque creo que esta claro).

Agradeciendo a todos aquellos lectores que leen el fic por su amplia paciencia en esperar la continuación del mismo.

A mis queridos Fansfic

Kierinahana!hola! como estas…que bueno que te ha gustado la historia…ahora Naruto si es medio tonto y muchas cosas mas jejejeeje. Pero esta Hinata no se le queda muy atrás que digamos. Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas... si la verdad me rei tambien en la situación de sardina enlatada (risas) y la cancion…ni idea de cual es. Pero gracias por decirlo...Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas….la verdad es muy simple eso de ¿24? Pero no te preocupes tanto, quizás cuando Hinata lo descubra todos ustedes dirán...Ahhh era eso. Y gracias por leerme.

Annie lamperougue: ¡hola Como estas!!!...la verdad ese rubio no es para nada virgen…. (Risas) y puede preocuparse algo por Hina recuerda que es prima de Neji….Arigato.

Kaory 18: ¡hola! Como estas... pues la Historia si tiene algo que ver con la Actriz Megan Foxx, bueno en cierta forma. Y tengo este capitulo en la mente desde hace rato peor por tiempo no lo había escrito...hasta ahora…Arigato.

Aki: ¡hola!....si la verdad a esta chica le pasa unas cosas!! Y las que vienen por culpa de ese tormento llamado Naruto Uzumaki…Saludos

Zack Dark: ¡hola! La verdad no le paso nada grave a nuestra Hinata…pero quien sabe mas adelante con un rubio como ese!!! (Risas).

Black-sky-666: ¡hola! Mafe… se que en este capitulo no explico casi nada….pero quise agregar algunas pequeñas situaciones a ese par de dos. (Risas) tu sabes como es esto! Arigato.

Shuld Dark: ¡hola! Como estas... se que es confuso un poco, pero según va fluyendo la drama se iran develando algunas cosas. Como el ¿24? Y el famoso nombre Megan…. Solo te pido paciencia. Que lo pondré a su debido momento. Arigato.

Mellamosam: ¡hola! ….Niña!!! Apareciste. Con lo bueno que esta tu fic y nos dejaste….sin señal alguna. Pero te perdonamos, ya que en el fondo somos buenos lectores y seguidores de Naruhina…jejejeje. Y tranquila lee los fic cuando tengas tiempo vale...

Etoplow-Kun: ¡hello! Amigo….como estas, tranquilo Etol... todos leemos cuando tenemos algun tiempo extra de nuestras ocupaciones diarias… y recuerda que estamos esperando la continuación de los tuyos.

AngieHyuga: ¡hola! (risas) me alegra que sepas quien es ahora Megan….y no hay problema, no todos la conocen es solo que me pareció adecuada para el Fic…Arigato.

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! …pues la verdad no es sencillo escribir aun Naruto así. Pero hago el intento…y Hinata la tendrá difícil para cambiar ciertas cosas en el… pero quien sabe si al final lo logre??? Arigato.

KumikoUzumaki: ¡hola! Amiga…ufff... que bueno que les dio risa un par de situaciones (risas) es algo difícil tratar de poner cosas cómicas en esto. Pero se hace lo que se puede y si ya se….los guiones ¡es que siempre se me olvidan!!! Sorry. Arigato por todo.

Naruto UchihaMn002 : ¡hola! Amigo como has estado…tranquilo que pienso siempre en ustedes, aunque me tarde. Y si me gusta agradecer. A todos ustedes por gastar unos minutos de su tiempo. Arigato….

Pink: ¡hola!.. Que bueno que te guste Megan... la verdad la puse aquí por un motivo especifico y creo que nadie parece notarlo...pero en fin, Gracias por opinar asi de mis historias, que las hagos con todo cariño y empeño para todos ustedes…Arigato.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios!! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Un Comportamiento Inusual

Sasuke no podía creer lo que Sakura estuvo apunto de hacer, ya estaba arto de soportar sus celos enfermizos y si a eso le añadía su carácter posesivo era como la gota que faltaba para rebozar el vaso, además no creía tener la paciencia necesaria para seguir aguantando sus malcriadeces .Esta claro que por es una de las chicas mas populares de la Universidad le hacia ser muy superficial y todo lo demás, Pero de ahí a comportarse de tal forma ¡nunca!

Esta vez estuvo a punto de pasarse de la raya y no se iba a estar calando esa tipo de cosas, si ni siquiera tenían una relación afectiva como para darse el derecho de sentir celos por Hinata y mucho menos si recién la acaba de conocer.

Gracias…- dijo Hinata amablemente-

El la miro de reojo. Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Es que….no se - dijo confundida- ¿no entendía porque tenia que estar pasando por todas esas cosas?

¿Tan importante es lo que tienes escrito?- pregunto el- al notar como aun se aferraba a su libreta...

¿Eh? – Dijo sorprendida- No pensó que la estuviera mirando. Si, es un trabajo que tengo que terminar para un profesor, pero llego aquí y me consigo con todo esto!

¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestiono seriamente Sasuke- mientras se volteo a observarla con atención

Es que… no podía explicárselo con palabras, su expresión daba a entender que no sabia como decir algo y opto por soltar lo que le vino a la mente en ese instante… ¿Siempre es tan anormal las conductas de ciertas personas en esta universidad?

¡A que te refieres! -dijo sorprendido- no supo a que vino ese comentario ¿Acaso tuviste otro incidente a parte de este? Si no es así no entiendo tu pregunta.

¡N…no! Por supuesto que no- dijo Hinata- sin poder verlo fijamente, no se dio cuenta que por estar algo alterada casi se le sale un comentario de aquel incidente que tuvo con ese rubio.

¿Segura?- Cuestiono el- Mira que estoy acostumbrado a cierto tipo de situaciones con Sakura. Pero si hubo otra persona deberías decirlo.

Descuida, no tienes porque preocuparte – dijo Hinata- tratando de mantener la seguridad en sus palabras, y agradezco mucho tu preocupación. Pero la verdad…no hubo nadie mas

Sasuke la miro seriamente ¿Si había dicho un comentario como ese, debía ser era por algo?

¿Que? Acaso no me crees – dijo ella- con una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro. Tenia que poner algo de carácter sino el se daría cuenta y empezaría a preguntar demasiado...

Este bien…te creo - dijo el azabache- con cierta mirada penetrante y una media sonrisa acompañada en su rostro. No quería hacerla enfadar más de lo que se veía, Pero realmente no le creyó

Te lo agradezco –dijo ella- soltando un suspiro. Ese chico intimidaba a cualquiera con solo mirarle.

¿Que trabajo estabas escribiendo?- pregunto Sasuke- queriendo cambiar de tema, además de sentir curiosidad.

En realidad, es sobre un tema deportivo que estaba por culminar, y solo me faltaba organizar mis ideas para redactarlo cuando llego….bueno tu sabes

Entiendo perfectamente ¿Como se llama el profesor? – Pregunto el – tenia la leve sospecha de saber quien era el dicho personaje.

Claro que puedes- dijo ella amablemente- ya no tenia esa mirada implacable sobre ella. Y busco el nombre que tenía escrito…se llama Kakashi Hatake.

Sonrío de solo escuchar ese nombre – el azabache- es uno de los pocos Profesores que siempre pone a correr a los estudiantes el primer día de clases. Ven te acompaño no deberías estar perdiendo mas tiempo, de seguro te puso una hora para entregarlo.

¿Como lo sabes? - dijo sorprendida - ¿te dio clases a ti también?

Si…-dijo el -cruzando sus brazos, y se perfectamente sus métodos.

¿Puedes decirme algunos detalles sobre el? - pregunto ansiosa - es que necesito impresionarle, sino capaz reprueba toda la clase.

La verdad, solo redacta bien el trabajo le dijo - y no lo entregues después de la hora, Eso seria fatal para ti.

Si, eso mismo hizo hincapié ese profesor – comento Hinata- mientras observo su reloj para horrorizarse de la hora que era….OH Por Dios!!! son casi las 11 de la mañana.

¿A que hora tienes que entregarlo?- pregunto preocupado Sasuke- por su expresión supo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Antes del mediodía…

No te preocupes – contesto el azabache- solo piensa en escribir correctamente, lo demás puedes dejarlo en mis manos que yo te ayudare a que termines antes de la hora

Pero... ¿Como? si todavía tengo que pasarlo a la computadora y no creo que llegue a tiempo para hacerlo.

Ya te dije, no te preocupes – Comento el -con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Se muy bien donde puedes ir para que termines tu trabajo y lo entregues a tiempo.

En Serio… ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

No entiendo tu duda…- dijo acercando su rostro con seriedad- ¿Acaso tengo cara de estarte mintiendo?

N…no - dijo Hinata nerviosamente - al verlo acercarse tanto a su rostro, no pudo olvidar la imagen de aquel rubio. Que solo atino a decir es que…tantas cosas juntas no me hacen pensar correctamente...

Esta bien – dijo apartándose – Solo no dudes. No soy como el resto de idiotas que andan por ahí sueltos en la universidad.

Si…tienes razón - Contesto ella- discúlpame no fue mi intención desconfiar de ti. Y decir esa palabra no pudo olvidar las palabras de aquel rubio y la hizo molestar de repente.

Bien, ahora que lo tienes claro podemos irnos – dijo el azabache- ya era algo tarde para estar perdiendo el tiempo.

Hinata quedo callada un segundo….

¿Dije algo malo?- Cuestiono el - al no escuchar respuesta de la joven.

No… nada malo. – Respondió ella- pero me imagino que lo debes conocerlo de sobra… y quedo en silencio al toparse con la mirada seria de ese joven. Realmente ni pestañaba siquiera cuando le hablo - pensó- este chico me da escalofríos con solo mirarme. Aunque no pareciera ser malo "hasta ahora", pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo de temor cuando me mira de esa forma...

Como tú quieras- contesto Sasuke- ¿no entendiendo a quien se estaba refiriendo en si? , mas bien empezó a caminar –diciendo- Solo necesitamos llegar pronto a la Biblioteca para ubicar una computadora para que pases en limpio tu trabajo.

Si - contesto ella - en realidad tenia razón, era mejor enfocarse en el trabajo sino los reprobaría a todos.

Y ambos se retiran en dirección a la Biblioteca de la universidad conversando.

………………….

Unos metros detrás de ellos se encontraba Naruto…

Siempre….Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke

Se dijo Naruto observando a cierta distancia, al parecer "aquella chica" le debió caer muy bien a su "Amigo" para estar tan entretenido conversando. Y ese tipo de conducta no era muy normal y eso lo dejo más que pensativo.

-¿Nunca lo eh visto hablar tanto con una chica?-

Mmm...…..Si, el es del tipo de persona que preferiría estar solo que mal acompañado, a excepción de Sakura que la considera una buena amiga, pero no mas que eso. Y verlo hablando tan amigablemente con esa joven, que si bien no era de su agrado, le molesto enormemente presenciar esa platica tan placentera.

¿Estaré viendo visiones? - se Cuestiono el rubio- al verle sonreír ¿realmente esta sonriendo con aquella chica con quien me tope hace rato?.. No puede ser posible, .tanta amabilidad me esta confundiendo.

¿En realidad ese es Sasuke?

Este tipo de situaciones no eran muy frecuentes para no decir otra cosa, y lo desconcertó por completo. Como que no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando en realidad, el era de los que decia

- En cuestión de mujeres, siempre era el quien llevaba la batuta.-

Y por alguna circunstancia visualizar aquella escena, le hizo remover en su interior algunas cosas no muy placenteras que digamos, y replantearse que "esa joven " no era una persona común y corriente para hacer que Sasuke le hablara tanto, ni mucho menos lograr que sonriera por su causa . No se podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía en realidad que se cuestiono a si mismo

-Ni siquiera sabe a ciencia cierta ¿Por qué razón la ayudo? Y ¿porque razón los detalla tanto si total no es asunto suyo? Y mucho menos sabe el motivo real de su enojo-.

Lo cierto era, que el tipo temperamento de aquella "Señorita" no era muy fácil de hallar y mucho menos en esa Universidad o por lo menos es su percepción… Si estaba más que acostumbrado a usar a las mujeres cuando Sakura lo rechazaba. Y luego usando alguna excusa o discusión se libraba de cualquiera para que no le molestaran mas…No le gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo en cosas sin sentido y mucho menos por alguien que ni siquiera conoce.

Pero…. ¿Por qué tenia ese sabor amargo en su boca?

Era obvio que no fue normal ese tal encuentro, no por la situación en si, sino que se sentía realmente extraño de cómo alguien con rostro tan angelical pudo decirle lo que le diera la gana y casi gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente pensaba de el ¿sin importarle en lo mas mínimo sus sentimientos? Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió agredido por una chica sin el siquiera tocarla…

Pero…mirando con atención a su amigo y notar como veía atentamente la joven, dueña de esos color de ojos tan peculiares, que ni siquiera la misma Sakura había podido lograr despertar tal atención en el.

Acaso…. ¿será una devoradora de hombres como Megan Fox x en su ultima película?

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando así liberar esos tontos pensamientos….no, por supuesto que no – se dijo-¿Debo estar delirando para estar pensando es semejante estupidez? Definitivamente esa película le estaba afectando -se dijo - la prima de Neji era solo una Tonta mas como cualquier otra mortal de aspecto angelical que se le cruzo en su camino, eso es todo… y levanto su vista para mirarlos nuevamente

Y con asombro observo algo que no esperaba, no podía creerlo si no lo estuviera viendo por si mismo. Ambos se alejaban del lugar con una amena conversación.

-¿Que clase de embrujo le hizo? – Se dijo con asombro –

Esto, esto es insólito- se decia - sin poder creerlo ¿Acaso será el fin del mundo para estar pasando semejante cosa? Nada parecía tener lógica, a menos que……

" Sasuke este interesado en la prima de Neji" no podía haber otra respuesta a su comportamiento.

Vaaaaaa Como si me importa realmente lo que Sasuke haga con ella- Dijo Molesto Naruto- si total todas son iguales. Más bien analizo la situación detenidamente para ver la gran posibilidad que esto podía traerle con Sakura.

Pero…. ¿Como lograría que ella lo acepte si lo rechaza siempre?

Y solo hay una forma de saberlo, que era ir directo a preguntarle, de seguro en este momento estará hecha polvo por el desplante que le hizo Sasuke. Y se marcha en dirección por donde la vio retirarse, mientras se imaginaba la forma de abordar a Sakura

¿Donde se abra metido?- se dijo mirando en todas las direcciones.

Y seguir con su camino hasta después de pasar un buen rato la observo conversando con una de sus amigas, y según se aproximaba noto la actitud agresiva que tenia por su forma de actuar, lucia muy molesta en verdad . Que dudo si acercarse o no pero, si iba a conquistarla tenia que tomar la decisión de hacerlo y con precaución se aproximo. Estando mas cerca y escuchar la forma de contestarle sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

No me estoy metiendo en su vida- dijo molesta Sakura - El no se librara de mi tan fácilmente, que se ah creído para tratarme de esa forma

Tranquilízate- decia Ino-

No quiero- dijo Sakura- es que fui tan tonta en no darme cuenta que el podía estar ahí.

¿Sucede algo ?pregunto Naruto -mirando a Ino, sabia que si la miraba directo llevaría la peor parte.

No- respondió Ino- de forma cortante.

Sakura al reconocer la voz de Naruto se volteo inmediatamente, estaba realmente enfadada por haberlos observado hace un instante caminando por los alrededores de la Universidad y no permitiría ser el hazmerreír si la ven caminando junto a su Sasuke.

Todo esto es culpa tuya – dijo Sakura- mirando al rubio.

Mía…- Dijo incrédulo-

Si…tuya - le reclamo- Tu fuiste el de la idea

No….un momento Sakura - Dijo serio - Tu fuiste la que te me acercaste para hablarme mal de ella, y solo te comente que no me gustan los líos de mujeres y si querrías reclamarle algo, se lo dijeras personalmente. Nunca te dije que hicieras tal cosa.

Pero….tu si sabias que iría- dijo Sakura- e igual no me detuviste

¿Que podía hacer?- dijo Naruto- si te fuiste tan decidida.

Igual - dijo con ganas de llorar- revistes detenerme…. y se acerco a el abrazándolo.

Sakura…

No se que hacer – dijo la pelirosa- Por favor….Necesito que me ayudes

Sakura….Yo

Por Favor Naruto….te lo ruego

El no tuvo la fortaleza de negarse ante tal petición y el abrazo fuertemente por su cintura. Para responderle con todo el dolor de su corazón, are todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte Sakura…

De verdad – dijo la pelirosa- manteniendo el abrazo.

Si…. are todo lo que pueda

Gracias…..Naruto, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Descuida, para eso están los amigos ¿no? – Dijo – ocultando su pena tras una sonrisa.

Y soltando su abrazo Sakura se limpio sus lágrimas y se marcha junto a Ino. Dejando al rubio devastado por el simple hecho de no sentirse correspondido por ella, que sentido tendría ¿decirle sus sentimientos si conoce de sobra los de ella? ….Seria una total perdida de tiempo "ella jamás le correspondería"pero al menos tendría la satisfacción de verla feliz y lo mejor era tratar de olvidarla aunque sea en brazos de otras chicas… quizás alguna logre borrar esos sentimientos por Sakura.

………..

En el Edf de la Universidad

Sasuke había llegado junto a Hinata a la Biblioteca para que pudiera escribir en uno de los computadores e imprimir el trabajo para entregarlo lo más rápido posible. No quería que fuese a reprobar el primer día- Hinata que estaba acostumbrada a escribir se sentó y en un momentito redacto el trabajo, mandando a imprimir la pagina y posteriormente fue a entregarlo en el salón de profesores donde aguardaba el dichoso Kakashi por el trabajo encomendado.

Al fin llegas – dijo Kakashi- al verla entrar al salón, solo espero que la demora haya valido la pena.

Eh…disculpe, es que tuve unos pequeños contratiempos- dijo ella- aquí esta terminado y observo su reloj que faltaban 15 para las 12.

Bien….veamos – dijo Kakashi- Mmm....... interesante- se dijo - esta joven tiene talento para escribir, se nota que es una Hyuga.

Puedo retirarme…- dijo la joven-

No, espera un momento- dijo Kakashi- necesito comunicarte lo siguiente, sabes que en toda Universidad hay un periódico donde se le informa al resto de estudiantes los acontecimientos tanto deportivos como sobresalientes de otros temas.

Si….lo se- dijo ella-

Bien….- Contesto Kakashi- en este caso la Universidad esta en busca de un estudiante que pueda cubrir un área en especial. ¿Te interesa la idea?

Claro, por supuesto- respondió ella-

En este caso… - dijo el profesor- saco un papel anoto algo y se lo da… ten busca a esta persona.

Hinata al tomar el trozo de papel con la información lee el siguiente Nombre "KARIN"… ¿Necesita que la entreviste?

No…en realidad- dijo sonriendo el profesor- lo que quiero que hagas es que te presentes directamente con ella, para que te asigne algún evento en especial que falta por cubrir.

¿Que? – Dijo sorprendida- estaré escribiendo para el periódico de aquí.

Ciertamente….

Esto es….– dijo con una sonrisa- una gran oportunidad que – pensó- estar viviendo parte de su sueño, de convertirse en una gran escritora aunque empezara por algo tan pequeño como son esos pequeños comentarios de un periódico de una Universidad.

Bueno…no tengo mas nada para ti, así que puedes irte…Ah por cierto, dile a tus compañeros que no los reprobé.

Si… descuide- dijo ella- No se me olvidada decirles y muchas gracias de verdad por darme esta oportunidad.

Solo no me defraudes- dijo el-

Por supuesto que ¡no!

Eso Espero…

Hinata Estaba tan feliz por la noticia que salio en busca de Sasuke para agradecerle por su ayuda que sin el no hubiera podido entregar el trabajo a tiempo, pero al salir no lo visualiza por ningún lado. Hasta que salio a la caminerita y se topo de nuevo con aquel apuesto rubio. Que para su sorpresa llevaba una expresión de tristeza que abarcaba todo su rostro que ni se percato de su presencia siquiera.

¿Que le abra pasado?- se pregunto- al verlo tan abatido

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que no es gran cosa pero que puedo decirles…. Lo escribí sin mentira como 6 veces y los borre todos, porque no me gustaba como estaba quedando así de simple. Y creo que logre escribir en parte lo que quiero que suceda de aquí en adelante y sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Y no se preocupen por las dudas que eh dejado que es a partir de ahora es que empezara el verdadero dolor de cabeza de Hinata y se Irán develando una a una las incógnitas que eh dejado en la historia y les aseguro que podrán entenderla mucho mejor y de ¿Por qué el nombre de Megan?

Y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de lo que viene (eso espero)…tengo algunas pequeñas sorpresitas por ahí escondidas.

Ahora Agradeciendo a todos mis queridos lectores que leen mi historia.

A mis queridos Fansfic

Black- sky- 666: ¡hola! Amiga como estas… me bueno que te gusto la pelea de Naruhina. A veces me gustan ese tipo de situaciones. Que te aseguro no serán las únicas. (Risas). Arigato.

Mazzi-chan: ¡hola! Amiga…gracias por tu comentario y te entiendo a la perfección de que estés corta de tiempo, sino dímelo a mi que me tarde un siglo en subir los capítulos.

Kenniana: ¡Hola que tal! Pues la verdad…falta varios capítulos para llegar a lo que me pediste. Pero de seguro te gustara cuando pase. Y en relación a la actitud de naruto pues creo que en parte el tiene razón y ella también...jejejeje. Ya sabrás porque mas adelante.

Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Amigo como estas… lamento haber escrito con tantos errores, pues como sabrás estoy tratando de mejorar todo lo que puedo. Mil gracias por tus observaciones. Arigato.

Ayame2009: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic…pues no te podría decir en este momento lo que pasara entre Sasuke y Hinata. Eso dañaría totalmente la Historia (risas) pero te aseguro que el será pieza clave para los próximos acontecimientos del fic. Arigato

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas… que bueno que te divierte ese tipo de discusiones, en la verdad me gusto hacerlo. Y esa Sakura es una bruja (definitivamente) y sabrás porque lo digo mas adelante. Saludos y Arigato.

Pink: ¡hola! Como has estado, pues si la verdad es cierto ese comentario, pero creo que no es el caso de ellos o como que si. (Risas) ya sabrás mas adelante lo que pasara. Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola amigo como has estado. Pues la verdad pensé en muchas alternativas pero la que me pareció la ideal fue esta que escribí en este capitulo y espero que te haya gustado. Arigato

Sumebe: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic…Arigato por tu comentario, y espero que te haya gustado este también. Saludos

AKI: ¡hola! Por casualidad vives en Barquisimeto, ya que es muy conocida la frase "naguara"...y sabes pensé en la posibilidad que me comentaste y la pobre Hina ya había tenido suficiente con ese día para anexarle más problemitas (risas) aunque ahora es que le vienen jejeje.

Naruto UchihaMn002 : ¡hola! Amigo como has estado. Me llamo la atención la posibilidad de Sasuhina y créeme no me gusta esa pareja. Pero tuve que ponerla por varios motivos importantes que sabrás mas adelante y tenia que ser Sasuke no hay otro que pueda cumplir con la tarea que viene, créelo que así será. Arigato.

Zack- Dark ¡Hola ¡ la verdad Sakura será mas que molesta en esta Historia como lo ha sido en el manga(risas) por algo la puse ahí…..y del apodo de 24 ya no falta mucho para que se sepa.

HiromiHyuga 24: ¡hola! Como has estado…lamento decepcionarte eso del beso, pero no creo que suceda por ahora. Hay ciertas cosas que pasaran para llegar a ese desenlace. Arigato.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios!! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Una Invitacion Complicada

¿Que le abra pasado?- se pregunto Hinata - al verlo tan abatido

Que dudo en continuar en buscar a Sasuke. Si no hubiera sido tan amable de seguro se diera la media vuelta y olvidara de una. Pero como no agradecerle por lo que hizo. Aunque – pensó- que pudiera hacerlo mas tarde de igual forma y detuvo su paso unos metros más adelante para voltear en aquella dirección. Ese joven de verdad se veía realmente afectado por algo, su mirada reflejaba tanta tristeza que no pudo evitar que sus perlados ojos lo dejaran de mirar… era tan distante su mirada que ni siquiera noto su presencia cuando paso cerca de ella, que tuvo ganas de seguirlo y preguntarle que le sucedía.

Pero… ¡no!

Si se le ocurría la brillante idea de ir tras de el, pudiera mal interpretar las cosas y pensar que lo esta siguiendo para otra cosa, que de solo recordar esas palabras en su mente, la hizo enfadarse de nuevo ¿Que se abra creído ese idiota? Mira que decirme tal cosa, como si yo fuese una de esas tantas locas que andan por ahí buscando hombres en los baños.

¡Es verdaderamente insólito lo que me dijo ese tal 24 o como se llame!

Aunque, no pudo negarse a si misma que el muy desgraciado estaba como le daba la gana. Era uno de los pocos chicos que había logrado llamar tal atención en toda su vida, a tal punto de considerarlo un chico bastante sexy que soltó un suspiro de solo imaginarse nuevamente ese torso desnudo saliendo de la piscina.

Vaya… ¿como puede haber un ser tan detestable y altamente atractivo? Y ¿No se como tuve el valor de decirle todo aquello?- se decia- a lo mejor el tiene un poder sobre natural para andar leyendo la mente a la gente…Un momento ¿Que rayos estoy pensando? ¡Si solo me deje llevar por la situación! a cualquiera le pudiera pasar ¿no?, si te encierran en un sitio y luego despiertas en otro con semejante rostro sobre el tuyo

¿Cualquiera mal interpretaría la situación y se equivoca no?

Y como dicen por ahí la carne es débil y mas con este tipo de ejemplares que no se consiguen tan fácilmente. Uno comete errores sin querer. Tenía un fuerte dilema en su cabeza ya no sabia que estaba bien y que estaba mal…

! Es mas, hice lo correcto!

a ninguna chica le va a gusta despertarse con semejante rubio, recostada fuertemente en la pared con su cuerpo y dispuesto a besarte… quedo sin aliento al terminar de decir la interminable frase y en total silencio.

Esa imagen era difícil de eliminar, no era tan simple. Esto no era como un video juego que borras de la memoria principal.

Bueno… ¿Quizás Pueda verlo a una distancia prudente sin que lo note? -se Cuestiono – y golpeando suavemente intermitentemente su dedo en su mejilla. La simple idea de verlo aunque sea de lejos parecía tentarla. Aunque no dejaba de ser una decisión complicada, no quería ser descubierta y mucho menos ganarse un nuevo problema con ese joven. Y tenia que ser lo mas honesta posible consigo misma. ¿Realmente tenia que ir detrás de el? o ¿Solo era una excusa para verlo una vez mas?

Mmm...…. Ya tenía un caos mental por su culpa de tanto pensar en ello y lo más sensato era decir… ¡no!

Le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una persona que no merecía ni el más mínimo pensamiento, y aunque fuese el hombre mas apuesto del mundo no debía andar malgastando su preciado tiempo en contradicciones.

¿No iba andar perdiendo la cabeza por pensar en aquel joven o si?

Además…Ese tal 24 era demasiado complicado para seguir sus pasos y tenia la leve sospecha de que si lo hacia, solo iba atraerle mucho mas inconvenientes de los que ya había tenido ese día y mas si su primo se llegase a enterar de lo que paso en los vestidores. Sus ojos se abrieron del susto de solo imaginarse su reacción y Eso, era lo que debía evitar a toda costa, iría a ser todo lo posible por evitar que el se enterase, ¿por que si lo hacia no sabia que tan graves fueran las consecuencias? Resultaba más que obvio que donde lo mirase el solo podía causarle problemas…

Y con desagrado siguió su camino, aunque por dentro sintiese una extraña sensación por haberlo dejado ir en ese estado ¿Qué mas podía hacer? ¿El no era nada suyo para estarse preocupando tanto? y lo mas lógico era que tenia que dejarlo resolver sus propios problemas y no crearle otro.

Así que sacudió su cabeza necesitaba despejar su mente y no pensar mas en el. Y golpeo su frente, como si de esa forma fuese a borrar de su cerebro la imagen que tenia. Y al tratar de retomar el rumbo que llevaba se dio cuenta de que se encontraba perdida en ese inmenso lugar. No sabia que camino tomar, lo único claro era que aquel "24" la dejo mas que contrariada…

.............

En otro lugar de la Universidad

Sasuke que se encontraba conversando con Neji sobre el trabajo que le mando a realizar el profesor Kakashi a su prima, cuando llego Naruto a su lado. Al parecer iba a decirle algunas cosas pero este se adelanto.

¿Donde demonios estabas?– Pregunto molesto Sasuke- Te eh estado buscando por todos lados

Resolviendo tus líos amorosos idiota- Se dijo Naruto- pero en realidad – le contesto- estaba conversando con Sakura, tratando de animarla un poco ya que estaba muy afligida.

¿Que te dijo esta vez?- contesto sarcásticamente Sasuke- No te abras dejado manipular por ella.

Oye, no te pases- dijo Naruto seriamente - Solo me comento sobre el inconveniente que tuvieron en la piscina, y no me gusta verla sufrir de ese modo.

A eso me estoy refiriendo- dijo secamente- No le absolutamente nada para que este en ese estado.

¿En serio? –Cuestiono Naruto - No me parece claro eso que me dices, si andas siempre con ella para arriba y para abajo…y nos das a entender que ustedes tienen una relación afectiva

-Espera un segundo - dijo de forma cortante el azabache- Se que estimas mucho a Sakura al igual que yo. Pero una cosa es la amistad y otra cosa son las relaciones mas personales. No puedo ir y decirle que la quiero cuando no es cierto y ella esta cansada de saber eso. Y no soy del tipo de hombre que anda por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las mujeres.-

Auch eso dolió- se dijo Naruto- parecio un gancho a la derecha, al escuchar sus palabras que en cierta forma se estaba refiriendo a el.

No lo tomes personal- dijo Sasuke- al observar su expresión, tu sabes que tengo razón de que a veces te pasas con algunas chicas.

Lo se- contesto Naruto- tampoco me gusta ser así, es solo que…Mejor no perdamos tiempo en hablando de mi.

-A veces no te entiendo- decia el azabache- te comportas de una manera extraña, pero es tu vida…y en relación a Sakura creo que entiendo tu punto de vista y se que tengo culpa en eso y debo encontrar una formula de cambiar su forma de ser conmigo, sino mira lo que hizo esta mañana por sus celos enfermizos-

Si, te entiendo - contesto Naruto- tampoco estuve de acuerdo con ello.

¿Que fue lo que hizo? – Pregunto Neji- No había querido meterse en la conversación anterior, pero al notar el rumbo de esta sintió curiosidad

Tsk…- hizo el azabache- por andar tan pendiente de Sakura se le escapo ese pequeño detalle.

Naruto se dio cuenta del error que cometido Sasuke al nombrar mencionar el incidente "celos" pero igual era su culpa de que haya llegado tan lejos. Y más bien se – dijo mentalmente- si, cuéntale que por andar muy sonriente con su querida primita, Sakura casi le hace una de las suyas…

-El azabache lo miro fijamente, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo de que se enterara por la misma Hinata lo que había pasado en la piscina, así que prefirió decirlo el mismo. Cruzo sus brazos y - dijo - La muy idiota de Sakura trato de jugarle una broma a tu prima.-

¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto seriamente Neji- ya andaba molesto por la actitud que tuvo esa mañana. Y ahora se había metido con ella otra vez!

Nada importante - respondió Sasuke- tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

¿Dije, que clase de broma iba hacer Sakura?- Pregunto molesto Neji- ¿si eran amigos? ¿Por qué tenían que ocultarle las cosas?

En realidad iba a lanzarle sus apuntes a la piscina- dijo Sasuke-en tono serio. Pero… llegue justo a tiempo y de ahí toda su lloradera.

Neji solo quedo serio y con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro….

-Si, por supuesto el superhéroe en acción- se decia Naruto mentalmente-con capa y todo llego este justo a tiempo para salvar a la indefensa señorita…. !que idiotez!. Ahora resulta que todo es culpa de mi Sakura cuando el es el único culpable por andar tan hablador y sonriente con la primita de este para que ahora se la esta dando de salvador-.

-Vas a tener que hablar seriamente con ella- decia Neji- no quiero tener que meterme. No me parece que por sus celos absurdos se meta con mi prima.-

-Oh, si – Se decia Naruto- con cierta sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Ese era el motivo real de todo, su querida primita… que por cierto era una insoportable chica. Y no pudo casi aguantar la risa de solo imaginarse el semejante premio gordo que le había tocado a Sasuke.-

Y…tú ¿Que te traes?- Cuestiono Neji- al ver la expresión que tenia Naruto. Parecía estar disfrutando mucho la conversación.

Yo, nada- contesto el rubio- No podía casi contener la risa.

-Si serás idiota- dijo Sasuke- al notar la sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sabia que Neji tenía totalmente la razón, a parte ya estaba algo cansado de tantos problemas por su culpa, así que –dijo-descuida que ocurrirá de nuevo, yo mismo me encargare de la situación.-

Eso espero…. Dijo Neji-

-Hasta yo- se dijo Naruto- No pensaba seguir resolviendo los problemas entre ellos y más si no era beneficiado con ello. Ya estaba algo agotado de haber pasado tantos inconvenientes ese día y como tendrían que esperar a que Tenten llegase, se acostó en la grama a descansar un rato. Y ¿porque no ? disfrutar un poco del mas rato que paso Sasuke por andar de picaflor con aquella insoportable chica-

.................

En los pasillos

Entretanto Hinata que regresaba por la misma vía que minutos antes había pasado, como tratando de recordar la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraba y tratando de no darle mas vueltas al asunto escucho su nombre

¡Hinata!

-Esa voz la hizo voltear y con una sonrisa ilumino todo su rostro. Al fin visualizo alguien conocido en aquel inmenso lugar que sintio un alivio, por lo menos no iba estar dondo mas vueltas sin saber que camino tomar, aparte podia hablar de otros temas mucho mas importantes de que andar ocupando su mente en personas no gratas.-

-Tenten al ver pasar la prima de su novio algo contrariada - pensó- que seguramente andaba perdida y decidió llamarla por su nombre -.

Se puede saber ¿Que haces por estos lados? - decia Tenten sorprendida- pensé que estabas con tu primo

Bueno….eso mismo me digo - decia Hinata- pero… ¿No se dónde esta? ni lo eh visto siquiera.

Tranquila - Dijo Tenten- y la tomo del brazo, sabia perfectamente donde ubicarlo.

-Hinata solo se dejo llevar por ella y después de un rato encuentra a su primo hablando con Sasuke y sin decir nada se fue rápidamente hacia el para abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que cerro instintivamente sus ojos –diciendo- Primo…. ¿Que bueno que te encuentro? ¿No te imaginas la clase de día me ah tocado hoy? ¿Si pudieras por todo lo que eh pasado? Mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente al escuchar una sonrisa de su primo. No se habia fijado hasta ese momento de la presencia de aquel joven acostado de una forma graciosa. Y cuando sus miradas chocaron lentamente fue soltando el abrazo.-

-Naruto estaba contemplando el cielo azul en ese momento, y claro se sentía relajado de solo recordar el pequeño incidente de su amigo. Y al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse, escucho una voz que le resulto familiar y volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al girar su cara se consigue con sus ojos-.

¡Demonios! – se dijo Naruto- al ver de quien era. Del susto se sento inmediatamente de tan solo recordar los vestidores.¿Que rayos hace aquí? ¿No pensara venir con el chisme a su queridito primo o si?- su mirada estaba tan fija en el que juro tener dificultades para tragar y sacudió su cabeza repitiéndose mentalmente -tranquilo- ¿No tengo porque ponerme nervioso si no paso absolutamente nada? Aunque no podía negarlo estaba empezando a sudar frío de solo imaginarse que a ella se le ocurriese la gran idea de cambiar la versión de los hechos.

Si, me imagino- Comento Neji- con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa Sakura es toda una lata ¿no?

¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida- eso la distrajo ¿como lo sabia? ¿Si ni la nombro siquiera?

Disculpa, Tuve que decirle – contesto Sasuke- algo apenado. Y ¿Como te fue el profesor?

-Descuida, no hay problema -Contesto Hinata- en relación al trabajo me fue excelente. Gracias por preguntar. No iba andar perdiendo el tiempo hablando de personas insignificantes. Y parar serte sincera me canse de buscarte para agradecer tu ayuda e inconcientemente mientras hablaba con Sasuke sus perlados ojos tomaron otro rumbo. Al parecer debía sentirse mal aquel rubio ya que se notaba algo pálido-.

En verdad me alegra- decia Sasuke- y no tienes porque agradecerme nada- dijo - sonriendo levemente

¡Claro que si!- dijo ella- si no fuera por ti no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

-Naruto al escuchar la conversación de ese par de dos lo hizo reaccionar, no le gustaba sentirse fuera de lugar… sus nervios parecieron esfumarse con tan solo escucharlos hablar que empezó una guerra mental en su cabeza ¿lo estaba buscando en verdad? ¡Ay por favor ¡¿a quien engañan? ni yo mismo les creo ese cuento. Si se la han pasado casi toda la mañana como un par de cotorras hablando bla bla bla bla.. ….mas bien deberían irse de una vez para un hotel.-

¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Tenten- al mirar la expresión que tenia Naruto.

¡No!- Contesto secamente- ¿Por qué?

Es que…te ves contrariado - decia Tenten- no pareces tu mismo

Prima no quiero preocuparte – decia Neji- interviniendo en la conversación, pero tendrás que tener mas cuidado con Sakura

¡Yo!... ¿porque? – Le contesto- si no le hecho absolutamente nada y sabes que…no me interesa, me importa un pepino lo que ella haga o deje de hacer- decia- acompañada con una suave sonrisa- no pienso preocuparme por ella, y mas bien dime ¿Dónde esta la cafetería que tengo hambre?

¿Como puedes pensar en comer?- Pregunto Neji- otra en su lugar no tuviera apetito.

-Veras, no eh desayunado aun - Contesto Hinata- con tantas cosas no tuve tiempo suficiente por andar pasando un par de situaciones desagradables con ese… instintivamente no se dio cuenta que al estar hablando sus ojos se posaron en aquel rubio nuevamente

En cambio el Rubio contuvo la respiración por un segundo cuando noto que sus ojos se clavaron en el, que se – dijo- listo ya lo soltó, no pudo aguantarlo mas, ahora me viene lo peor y a enfrentar las consecuencias de su bocota.-

Por culpa de ese……. kakashi

Naruto ya estaba de pie para cortar de una su intervención cuando la oyó decir otro nombre distinto al suyo que soltó un respiro…y a la vez quedo confundido por ello ¿Que se trae entre manos esta loca? ¿No pensara chantajearme o si?

Te entiendo- Comento Neji- con una leve sonrisa. Ese profesor era demasiado estricto, lo conocía a la perfección. Entonces mejor nos vamos no vaya ser que te de algo.

¡Ay ¡¿Cómo crees? – Dijo Hinata- tampoco es para tanto

Debí imaginarlo- se dijo Naruto- esa chica no come lo suficiente, por eso se desmaya con tanta facilidad…Pobre Sasuke lo que le espera.

Y…. ¿no vienes?- Cuestiono Sasuke- al verlo tan distraído.

Creo….que mejor, me quedo un rato más.

¿Qué? - dijo Tenten- ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estas enfermo? no parecen ser cosas tuyas, si siempre eres el primero en correr al cafetín.

Estoy bien, es solo que….

¿No pensaras que te la iremos a traer?- cuestiono Neji- mirando fijamente su rostro. El no era servicio de nadie a menos que su morena se lo pidiese.

Por supuesto que no….

Ya decia- contesto Neji- tomando la mano de Tenten.

Sasuke lo miro extrañado, Ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por las reacciones que tenia de hace rato...

-Hinata sabia que su negativa en acompañarlos era por su causa. Pero, tampoco iba a estarle rogando para que fuese. Aunque-pensó- por unos instantes en la situación tan incomoda que era. Los demás no estaban enterados de lo que ocurrió entre ellos y no era el momento ni el lugar para reproches. Ella Podía pasar de lado aquel incidente y hacer una excepción por ese día y más si era para comer algo. Solo tenia que hallar la forma de hacérselo saber sino el muy estupido seria capaz de arruinarlo con su comportamiento-.

- ¿Pero como decirle que viniese sin que nadie sospechara de su encuentro?-

Bueno… por es una chica le daba cierta ventaja de poder usar las armas que toda mujer tiene para conseguir su objetivo sin necesidad de decir absolutamente nada. Y en casos extremos como esos, un simple gesto era mas que suficiente para hacerle notar que no pasaba absolutamente nada con su presencia.

-Entretanto todas las miradas parecían estar fijas en el, esperando impacientemente su respuesta. Y el mentalmente buscando la excusa perfecta para salir de la situación cuando un pequeño movimiento hizo girar sus ojos a un punto especifico y - decirse mentalmente- aguarden un segundo, acaso ¿Me esta sonriendo? Sus dilatadas pupilas no podían creer lo que vieron-.

¿Que le pasa a este idiota?- se dijo Hinata- ¿es que no entiende las señas o que?

Estaba siendo más que evidente con enviarle ese mensaje para que lo entendiera de una vez. O ¿es que se lo estaba haciendo apropósito para molestarla? Relájate, respira…1…2….3…..- se decia mentalmente- no tenia que perder la paciencia con ese chico y menos frente a su primo.

¿Entonces vienes o te quedas?- Cuestiono Tenten- por ultima vez. Estaba realmente raro esa mañana.

El solo observo cada rostro y se detuvo en uno en particular "la prima de Neji "¿en verdad quiere que vaya? ¿Es enserio? ¿No estará jugando conmigo? tenia

Cierta desconfianza. No fue muy placentero ese encuentro para ninguno de los dos para andar muy sonriente con el. Y al poner más atención en su cara noto algo

En particular, esa expresión no iba poder mantenerla por mucho más tiempo antes de que explotara…

Casi no pudo controlar sus ganas de reírse para no estropearlo todo, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo terrible con aparentar verse serena cuando sabia que muy en el fondo lo que en realidad quería era mandarlo al diablo!!!

Y… ¿Por qué no? – Se dijo sonriendo- El podía contribuir en esa farsa. Total ella fue quien lo invito con su sonrisa…y por unos instantes contemplo sus perlados ojos y con una simple mirada suya pudo leer hasta sus pensamientos….

"Se que me desea, puedo verlo en sus ojos"

No iba a estar perdiendo mas tiempo en situaciones absurdas "Si al parecer la primita de Neji por lo visto sabia actuar muy bien ante los demás" pero a el si que no lo volvería a engañar con su carita de niña buena. para su punto de vista era demasiado volátil como para creer en sus buenas intenciones. Algo tenía que estar tramando o peor aun ocultando bajo esa fachada…. Debía estar acostumbrada a jugar hacerse la inocente en todo.

Pues bien, si ella parecía pedirlo entonces como buen conocedor en la materia estaba dispuesto a seguir su juego hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Total ¿para que darse mala vida si todos sabían perfectamente como era el? ¿No sabe porque se mortifico entonces? Si le daba a entender que no pensaba contar lo ocurrido o por lo menos en ese momento que la mira fijamente para dejar escapar una calida sonrisa de su boca y darle entender que aceptaba todas sus propuestas….

Por supuesto que podemos irnos- dijo- con naturalidad, mientras la asechaba con su mirada. No voy hacerles perder más tiempo por mi causa

Ya era hora- dijo Tenten- al ver al rubio decidido y se van en dirección a la cafetería.

- Todos iban conversando de asuntos sin mayor importancia para su punto de vista, La unica que iba meditando algunas cosas era Hinata ya que en su interior -penso -algo mucho más complicado de lo que en verdad significaba ese mensaje que le había dado entender ese rubio o ¿era imaginación suya la expresión de su rostro? No tenia el valor suficiente para voltear y se fuera a conseguir de nuevo con esos zafiros ya que podía sentirlos clavados en ella. ¿Será que el mal interpreto el mensaje que le di para responderme de esa forma? ¿Que rayos pasa en esta universidad para que todos se comporten de manera extraña?-

-Naruto sabia que en cuestión de juego todo era valido, por lo tanto debía ser cauteloso no quería que lo tomase desprevenido. Aunque iba demasiado atento y pensativo como para estar perdiendo el tiempo en hablar con los demás, solo se limito a escucharles conversar mientras caminaba detrás de ellos…No todo parecía ser tan malo desde ese punto de vista. Tenia la mejor visión de su completa anatomía trasera y para ser tan delgada ¿No esta tan mal? ¿Serán naturales ese par de dos buenas razones que tiene?-

¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Sasuke- al caminar junto a Naruto, estaba seguro que algo pasaba para estar tan callado.

¡Demonios!-Pensó el rubio- al escuchar a su amigo, estaba en la mejor parte de su imaginación para que lo interrumpiera de esa forma.

El azabache a no oír respuesta alguna, le dio un codazo para que reaccionara.

Auch- se quejo el rubio- ¿que rayos le pasaba para golpearlo? O es que ¿se abra dado cuenta?

Puedes dejar de mirarme de esa forma- dijo Sasuke- y decirme que diablos te sucede.

Na….nada- Respondió Naruto- sobando su barriga, ese golpe dolió.

¿Entonces porque no respondes?- Cuestiono el azabache- deteniendo el paso

Lo siento- le dijo- es que no te escuche.

¿Que no me que?- cuestiono Sasuke-. No te hagas el desentendido conmigo. Si te hable lo suficientemente claro para que me oyeras

Bueno, esta bien - dijo el rubio- queriendo quitarse de encima a Sasuke.

Eres patético- dijo Sasuke- Solo iba a comentarte que te andaba buscando una de las tantas admiradoras tuyas esta mañana.

Si, ¿Quién?- pregunto Naruto- tenía tantas que de seguro ni se recordaría de su cara.

Una tal….- dijo pensativo-Mmm...… ya no recuerdo su nombre

El rubio quedo con cara de strike, si el no sabia su nombre ¿como rayos iba a saber de quien se trataba? de seguro fue una de las tantas con quien salio y esta esperando su llamada...

Bueno, solo te lo digo para que no te tome desprevenido- comento Sasuke- Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, espero que no se te ocurra andar ligando a

Hinata.

¿Quién es esa?- pregunto el rubio- era malo para nombres y no recordaba haber conocido a ninguna llamarse de esa forma.

¿Como que quien es esa?-Cuestiono el azabache- la prima de Neji.

Ahhhh - dijo Naruto sorprendido- Con que ese es su nombre.

Si….¿ que ? ¿ acaso no lo sabias?

No , pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo interés en ella?- Pregunto Naruto- tenia que tener cuidado con lo que decia, no vaya a darle un ataque de celos por su causa.

Por nada- dijo serio Sasuke- Continuando el paso. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando algo le llama la atención.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dijo eso? – se Cuestiono Naruto- Si total no pienso quitarle esa chica. Solo estoy siguiendo su juego, de seguro noto cuando le sonreí y por eso me lo dijo demonios! Si el supiera la clase de carácter que tiene, ni se le acercara siquiera…

-Habían llegado al cafetín y se disponían a buscar la bandeja cuando se hizo un silencio total, cuando entraron ese par de chicos…Parecían captar toda la atención con solo su presencia ¿como no hacerlo si eran los mas atractivos del lugar?- se dijo Hinata- Sentía ser la chica mas afortunada al verlos sentarse frente de ella, podía percibir claramente las malas miradas de todas las chicas del lugar… en parte las entendía no todos los días almorzaba con semejantes ejemplares a su lado-.

¡Ja, Muéranse de envidia!-se dijo Hinata mentalmente-

-El azabache al sentarse se da cuenta que en otra mesa un poco mas apartada se encontraba la mirada asesina de cierta pelirosa y para no buscar mas inconvenientes pidió disculpas por tener que levantarse de la mesa, debía resolver algunas cosas pendientes con aquella joven. No iba a estar angustiando por su causa y lo mejor era hacerle saber que no le permitiría ese tipo de conductas con sus amigos, no dejaría que las cosas se agravaran mas de lo estaba-.

El rubio aunque no pronuncio palabra alguna de sus labios, se expresión decia todo cuando lo seguía con su mirada hasta que llego donde aquella infeliz….Ella volteo su mirada a su primo, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado con Tenten para detallar lo que pasaba, giro de nuevo su rostro para verlo. Ese joven de pronto era el mismo chico deprimido que vio esa mañana…

¿Ahora lo entiendo todo?- se dijo Hinata-En verdad parece estar enamorado de "esa" por lo que sus ojos decían….

No era una persona muy experta en la materia, pero sabia distinguir cuando una persona gustaba de alguien y mas si lo tenia en frente de ella- Debía sentirse mas relajada por ello, pero no era la percepción que tenia en ese momento ¿ Porque? No lo sabía aun…

Al visualizar a Sasuke con Sakura. El no pudo ocultar los celos que sentía en ese momento aunque el fuese su mejor amigo. No podía evitarlo. Ella era la mujer que amaba en realidad, la única que le hacia sentir cosas diferentes y que solo se conformaba con verla sonreír aunque no fuera con el….

-La peliazul estaba empezando a incomodarse con solo verlo. Si no estuviera frente a ella, no se hubiera fijado tanto- En ese instante Naruto cambio su vista a otro lugar como buscando salir de la situación y fue ahí que se topo con sus ojos que lo miraban intensamente. Al verse descubierta bajo inmediatamente su rostro, no podía verlo a la cara en ese momento, su rostro se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza y no quiso que el lo notase-

-El no comprendió que sucedió para verla reaccionar de esa forma, no le hizo absolutamente nada para que actuara así. Que no cambio sus zafiros para ningún otro lado y más cuando detallo ese color tan peculiar en su rostro. Le parecía extraño que reaccionara de esa forma, para su punto de vista ella era directa con sus cosas o por lo menos en los vestidores lo fue.

Y si iba decirle algo ¿Porque no se lo decia de una vez?

- Si, Cuando alguna chica lo observaba de esa forma era para avecinarse encima suyo, era lo mas normal para el. Y por lo que empezaba a sospechar que no iba ser la respuesta que tendría o por lo menos no en ese momento. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para retirarse del lugar cuando unos continuos movimientos en el plato lo hicieron detener, la observaba tan enfocada en su comida ¿Pero no la veía probar bocado alguno? Ya tenia por lo menos un minuto con el cubierto en mano moviendo de aquí para allá la comida en el plato-.

¿Será que no le gusto la comida? su desgano por el platillo le dio curiosidad.

-Ella sabia que la estaba observando y no quería subir su mirada para encontrar de nuevo esos ojos azules clavados en ella. Aunque tuvo curiosidad de saber ¿Que rayos le estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante? ¿Si iba a reclamarle por estar mirando de mas? ¿Porque no lo hacia? Así que cerro sus ojos y se concentro lo mas que pudo en el platillo y cuando iba a empezar a degustarlo se paralizo al notar la calidez de una mano tocar la suya – su corazón pareció detenerse con ello- era un simple roce nada mas y al levantar lentamente sus cara lo ve algo contrariado sujetando suavemente su mano. Al parecer iba a decirle algo cuando la voz de alguien la hizo palideces de inmediato-.

¿Te parece justo andar comiendo con tu novio de los mas tranquila mientras nos mantienes en suspenso a toda la clase?- decia un joven- cruzado de brazos con la mirada mas fría que había visto en su vida, parado frente a ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… lamento la demora pero últimamente no me queda mucho tiempo libre para escribir, pero aquí tienen el capitulo.

En relación al Fic se que no apareció la famosa pelirroja (Karin) en este capitulo, pero no quería que fuese a quedar demasiado largo de leer y se fueran a cansar la vista….risas. Pero, no se preocupen por ello, ya que estará en el próximo y una vez que haga acto de presencia cambiara ciertos acontecimientos que muchos no se esperan….

Ahora a mis lectores de Niña Luna….porfis no me ahorquen por esto, es que el fic de Megan me consume mas tiempo de lo normal, siempre escribo y borro por lo menos unas 3 o 4 veces cada capitulo. Pero de todas maneras ya estoy empezado a escribir la continuación, así que no desesperen que pronto la suba…. Si tengo tiempo mañana mismo la publico o sino será para el próximo sábado (sorry). Gracias por su comprensión.

Agradeciendo a todos ustedes por su valioso tiempo que me brindan en leer mí historia…

A mis queridos Fansfic

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Como has estado, pues la verdad para serte honesta tendrás que esperar un poquito mas para un encuentro que pides…Aunque no se si te ya agradar lo que sucederá después…Oops se me salio algo de información. Arigato por leerme.

Koolcag: ¡Hola! Pues si…esa Sakura me cae de la patada y lamento aquellos fans por mis palabras. Pero es cierto. En relación a los celos Ufff..... Ahora es que vienen, lo único que no te puedo decir es de parte de quien los sufrirá. (Risas maliciosas) Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola! Amigo como has estado. En el próximo capitulo es cuando aparecerá Karin en la historia, y podrás salir de la duda que tienes, ya que es una pieza clave para los acontecimientos futuros. Arigato por tu comentario.

Cleo-656: ¡hola! Amiga como estas….Una cosa importante, no eh leído tu fic todavía y no es porque no haya querido sino que eh estado algo corta de tiempo, pero si lo leeré…ahora en relación a tu comentario saldrás de la duda en el próximo capitulo. Solo amplíe un poco este para que tuviera un poco de sentido para lo que viene. Arigato por tu valioso tiempo.

Ayame 2009: ¡hola! Como estas… lamento hacerte sufrir por eso (risas), la verdad no creo que Sasuke es tan frío en el personaje original que a veces me cuenta trabajo ponerlo mas amigable…. (Risas) hago lo que puedo con su forma de ser. En cuanto a su relación afectiva con Hinata Mmm...…tendrás que esperar un poco para ver como se desarrolla su amistad, Uno nunca sabe…. Y de las palabrotas por Sakura no te preocupes que pienso igualito que tu. Arigato

Zack Dach: ¡hola! Como estas…Vas por buen camino amigo mío. Hinata no las tendrá nada fácil con esa Sakura…. Y Naruto por ahora no tiene mas ojos que para su pelirosa recuerda que es un picaflor por excelencia y no valora ciertas cosas…Arigato.

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado. Mmm... ….quizás te agrade un poco lo que pasara mas adelante en la hitoria. Ya que pasaran ciertas situaciones confusas y espero que les guste…..Arigato.

Aki: ¡hola! Lo sabia…. Ese Naguara es una frase muy conocida por los Barquisimetanos en este país. Ahora como eh mencionado en algunos comentarios, pasaran algunas cosas en la historia que los pondrán a pensar, será un poco confuso (eso espero). De todas maneras tratare de complacer lo más que pueda sus peticiones en cierta forma. Arigato por todo.

Pink: Hola! Como estas… algunas de tus dudas y las situaciones saldrán en el próximo capitulo, ya que en este quise añadir otro personaje a la Historia y espero que sepan quien es. Aunque no deje casi nada de pistas…..Arigato.

Sumebe: ¡hola! Como te ha ido. La verdad me gusta mucho más el Naruhina que el Sasuhina para ser honesta. Y quise ponerlo de esa forma para complicar aun mas las cosas (risas)...uno nunca sabe como terminaran…. Y por cierto me halagan tus palabras, aunque no me creo ser tan buena como dices, tengo un sin fin de errores en la narración que ni te cuento. Pero hago lo que puedo (risas) Arigato.

Etolplow –Kun: ¡Hola! Querido amigo como estas… se que converso contigo muy a menudo por el MSN, pero igual me gusta darte un pequeño comentario por aquí. Se que no fue algo sorprendente como esperaban muchos, es que trato de ponerme en el lugar de los personajes y de imaginarme envuelta en esa situación y escribir lo que tiene mas lógica. Aunque a veces se me suelten algunos tornillos….( risas) aunque no te prometo nada bueno por lo que pasara mas adelante entre la pelirosa y Hinata…. ahí te lo dejo .Arigato.

Kierinahana: ¡Hola! La verdad me sorprendiste amiga. Te distes cuenta en un dos por tres de la personalidad de Sakura… para mi no deja de ser una manipuladora y por eso pasara algunas osas conflictivas con ella. Que espero no decepcionar a nadie por eso. Y de Sasuke que te puedo decir….es uno de los chicos mas guapos de la Universidad (risas)... Arigato.

Dollim Pop: ¡hola! ….. Arigato por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Naruto UchihaMn002: ¡hola! Amigo como estas. Si lo se, se que le falto un poco mas de Mmm...… como decirlo .Ahhh mas violencia (risas)… Cálmate, relax ya vendrá no desesperes por ello. Y por supuesto algo más de romance… Arigato.

Fanatic 2000: ¡hola! Como estas…. La verdad no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Megan Foxx interviniera en el fic. Pero es una buena opción. Ahora comparto tu opinión no me agrada Sasuke para nuestra Hinata, pero era el que mejor quedaba para el papel (risas)….Arigato.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Una asignación Crucial

¿Te parece justo andar comiendo con tu novio de los mas tranquila mientras nos mantienes en suspenso a toda la clase?- decia un joven- cruzado de brazos con la mirada mas fría que había visto en su vida, parado frente a ella.

Una gota fría sintió caer detrás de su cabeza de solo ver la imagen que tenia al frente de ella, y más de imaginarse la que pudiera tener su primo si escucho ese comentario.

En cambio Naruto frunció el ceño al oír semejante idiotez y lentamente fue soltando su mano mientras volteaba su rostro para ver la cara del sujeto que se atrevía a decir semejante cosa… Al ver a ese pelirrojo de ojos delineados parado frente a ellos con una actitud hostil no pudo contener su desagrado y se levanto de la silla para encarar la cara de aquel imbecil que reclamaba tal estupidez….

Y…. ¿Qué? - Cuestiono el rubio- en tono desafiante ¿Acaso esta obligada a rendirte cuentas?

Aunque el joven lo escucho perfectamente, no le dio la menor importancia y lo ignoro por completo ya que se disponía acercarse nuevamente a la joven que no le había respondido.

¿Que te crees que eres? – Dijo Naruto- interceptando su paso. ¿Ni se te ocurra molestarla de nuevo?

No voy a perder mi tiempo contigo – dijo el pelirrojo- de forma seria y directa. Mi problema es con ella así que hazte aun lado.

¡No! - Contesto Naruto- para eso tendrás que quitarme del medio.

Bien, si eso te satisface – dijo Gaara- en forma desafiante y sin temor a las consecuencias lo encaro también. No era del tipo de joven que reclamaba algo y luego salía corriendo ante cualquier eventualidad.

¡Que! – Dijo Hinata- eso era justo lo que le faltaba para completar el día…. Eso en verdad no le podía estar sucediendo, ahora los tenia frente a frente

Con una mirada amenazante y en señal de que en cualquier momento explotaría una verdadera bronca. Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que fuese demasiado tarde pero que podía hacer? En cierta forma no entendía la actitud de ellos ¿Porque tanta agresividad? Y ¿Que ocurría realmente en esa Universidad para que se comportaran de esa forma?

Pero, ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? – Pronuncio Sasuke- al ver la escena desde lejos, que interrumpió la conversación que tenia con Sakura para levantarse y dirigirse hasta allá.

La Joven pelirrosa no le agrado la idea de quedar con la palabra en la boca…

A todas estas Neji se encontraba muy entretenido con Tenten que no se dio cuenta que pasaba a sus espaldas con su prima y al observar a varios de los presentes mirar en una dirección volteo para ver que sucedía y al ver a Naruto en actitud no muy pasiva que digamos, no le pareció extraño que se metiera en líos y como Hinata estaba sentada no acudió de inmediato y se quedo mirando la escena como los demás.

En cambio Hinata si que estaba preocupada por el camino que iban las cosas y más si se sentía culpable por no avisarle a nadie sobre el resultado del trabajo Pero, ¿Con que tiempo si apenas lograba probar bocado? A parte no quería que le sucediera nada malo a ese rubio y con tal de que se terminara la discusión sin sentido se levanto de su silla

¡Basta!

Y se interpuso entre ambos para intentar separarlos ¿Quieren dejar de comportarse como un par de crios de guardería?- Ambos jóvenes voltearon incrédulamente a verla, ¿Como se atrevía a compararlos con niños?

Ella sabia que tenia que ser rápida en sus acciones y sin darle tiempo a contestar miro seriamente al pelirrojo. En primer lugar recién culmine el dichoso trabajo que me mando el profesor y lo entregue justo a tiempo así que no estas reprobado si es lo que te importa saber. Luego miro al rubio, segundo aunque agradezco tu buena intención en ayudarme, lamento decirte que puedo resolverlo yo sola… a parte no ando buscando citas románticas con nadie. Y en tercer lugar miro a todos los presentes me disponía a comer algo pero por lo visto no puedo ni hacerlo en paz

¡Satisfechos!

Y se alejo de ellos para recoger su bandeja y tirarla a la basura, tantos líos le habían quitado el apetito completamente…

¿Que demonios fue eso?- Se dijo Naruto- quedo mas frío que un témpano de hielo al escuchar sus palabras…no pudo evitarlo sus zafiros la siguieron por todo el lugar hasta que salio por aquella puerta. No comprendía su actitud ¿el no estaba buscando citas con nadie? ¿Porque se imaginaria tal cosa? Y por supuesto que sabia que ella podía defenderse sola y para muestra un botón, solo trato de ayudarla ante tal situación pero se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea.

¿Se puede saber que coño le están haciendo a mi prima? - Pregunto Neji- bastante molesto al ver la reacción de Hinata.

Nada….- Respondió secamente el Rubio- ella es solo una demente que tiende a confundir las cosas y sin añadir nada mas se volteo y salio del lugar.

¿Que rayos quiso decir con eso?- Cuestiono asombrado Neji- No comprendía que estaba sucediendo ¿realmente dijo que su prima era una demente?

Si, eso dijo- Contesto el pelirrojo- dándose vuelta para retirarse también del lugar.

Algo extraño sucedió y no le había dado la importancia debida-Pensó Neji- por lo visto Hinata intervino para impedir un problema mayor. Y salio en busca de ella para que le aclarase que sucedió en realidad, pero por desgracia tomo el camino equivocado al Salir.

En cambio Naruto no se iba a quedar con esas, iba echando chispa por los pasillos de la Universidad, ¿No podía creer que pase por tal indignación? Nunca le habían hecho un desplante tan feo como ese y mucho menos frente a toda la universidad, una cosa es que fuera su Sakura y otra ella.

¿Que se cree esa idiota para andar hablándome de esa forma?

Estaba tan molesto que si la encontraba de seguro se la comería, y para su desgracia la visualiza apoyada cerca de un árbol y se fue directo a ella ¿no iba a permitirle ese tipo de situaciones? al acercarse lo suficiente la halo por el brazo de forma ruda para girarla hacia el.

¿Se puede saber que diablos tienes en contra mía? – Pregunto seriamente- mientras le sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

Suéltame - dijo la joven- tratando de zafarse.

¡No! –Dijo seriamente- hasta que me respondas de una puta vez ¿que coño te traes conmigo?

Yo…. – contesto temerosa - no tengo nada contra ti.

¿Entonces que diablos te sucede para decirme semejante cosa?- Cuestiono el rubio- soltando su brazo.

Solo…intente ayudarte- contesto ella- sobando su brazo ya que le dolía un poco por su rudeza

¿Ayudarme?- Pregunto asombrado- ¿a eso le llamas ayudar?

¡Si!- Contesto indignada- Y ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarlos a que se golpearan para sentirse más hombres?

¡Como!- contesto el sorprendido- eso le tomo desprevenido.

Si, como lo oyes- decia ella- Yo no tendré la fuerza suficiente para separarlos, pero eso no me impido desviar la atención de ustedes para que no se pelearan…

El quedo callado sin saber que decir…

Tuve que hacerlo- decia ella -volteando su rostro en otra dirección. Sabia que al decirles eso cambiaria toda su atención hacia mi.

Pero, ¿Te has vuelto loca?- le reclamo- ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme eso frente a todos?

No tuve opción- le respondió- no me dejaste otra alternativa.

¿Como que no tuviste más opciones? – Cuestiono el- halando su brazo nuevamente para verla a la cara. No me vengas con ese cuento ahora…. y ¿sabes que creo? Que solo querías vengarte frente a todos por lo que paso en el baño ¿Cierto?

No es verdad….

Por supuesto que si - decia el- ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estupido para no darme cuenta?

No, claro que no - le respondió Hinata- es solo que….

¿Que?- dijo el-

No quería que te pasara nada malo por mi culpa y sin añadir nada mas se volteo y salio corriendo de ahí….

Oye, espera un momento- le dijo Naruto- Todavía no eh terminado de hablar contigo….

Ella no quiso seguir escuchando sus reclamos, hasta coloco sus manos sobre sus orejas para no oirle mas. Ya era suficiente con el caos mental que tenia ¿Por qué tuve que decirle tal cosa?- se decia ella- mientras se alejaba lo mas pronto posible de el, en verdad solo trate de salir de sacarlo de esa situación pero el no parece entender eso...

Vaya….- dijo molesto Naruto- Que chica tan obstinada!

Pensó en ir tras ella, pero prefirió dejar las cosas "por ahora" de ese tamaño. Ya tuvo suficiente inconvenientes con la prima de Neji como para seguir añadiendo mas leña al fuego, además ya le había colmado la paciencia con sus tonterías… Trato de serenarse para volver a al cafetín a tomarse algo para digerir el trago amargo que paso y al entrar nuevamente fue bombardeado por preguntas

¿Sabes donde se fue Hinata? – Pregunto Sasuke- al verlo regresar solo, Pensó que había ido tras de ella.

No se- Respondió secamente Naruto- tampoco me interesa.

¿Que demonios te sucede?- Cuestiono el azabache- al detallar su rostro que reflejaba una expresión realmente aterradora.

Por favor – Contesto el rubio -es mejor que no me preguntes, no quiero volver a recordarlo...

Esta bien - Contesto el azabache- Solo necesito saber si esta bien y que me avises si la llegas a ver.

Descuida- Contesto Naruto- Ella…. esta bien y esta por los alrededores de la piscina.

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido ¿Acaso no acababa de decir que no sabia nada de ella? Pero no quiso preguntarle nada más, ya que tuvo la leve sospecha de que su estado de ánimo se debía precisamente por Hinata. Y salio directamente hasta allá y en efecto ahí la encontró sentada en una banca.

¿Estas bien? -Le pregunto Sasuke- al verla deprimida.

Si,- contesto ella- tratando de sonreír un poco.

No te preocupes por ese idiota- dijo el azabache- si se vuelve a meter otra vez contigo me avisas.

¿Quien?- Cuestiono ella- tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

¿Como que de quien? – Cuestiono el azabache- De aquel pelirrojo….

Ah, si- respondió ella- pensó por un momento que se refería aquel rubio.

Y… ¿que mas te dijo Kakashi?- Pregunto Sasuke- tratando de cambiar el tema.

Bueno, en realidad tengo que buscar a esta persona y saco de su bolsillo un papel que tenia doblado y se lo enseño.

Karin…- pronuncio el azabache- y ¿te comento donde ubicarla?

Si, me dijo que la buscara en el periódico de la Universidad.

Entonces, que estamos esperando – Dijo Sasuke- ven, te acompaño y le tomo su mano para irse con ella.

- A todas estas Sakura que se mantenía a una distancia prudente para no ser vista, y al ver aquello no pudo ocultar su enojo ante aquel gesto de "Sasuke "por aquella mojigata, que se dijo "Tengo que hacer algo y pronto" antes de que ella me lo quite-.

...

Al llegar a la editorial de la Universidad el joven azabache se despidió de ella dejándola frente a la puerta y ella solo tuvo que tocar la puerta que al abrirse se consigue con un joven de coleta…

¿Disculpe se encuentra la Sra. Karin?- Pregunto Hinata- No sabia que edad tendría dicha persona.

¿Sra.?- Cuestiono el- vaya ¿otra que no tiene idea de quien es? en fin… Pasa- le contesto- es aquella persona que esta en aquel escritorio.

Al entrar Hinata observo aquella joven pelirroja de lentes, que la miraba no de muy buena manera…

¿Tu eres el estudiante que envío Kakashi?- Pregunto sorprendida Karin- tanto que miro a Shikamaru, le parecía extraño que enviara una chica para ese trabajo.

Si- contesto Hinata- ¿Porque?

No, por nada….- Respondió Karin- pero mentalmente no dejaba de sentir cierta lastima por ella." Pobre niña no sabe lo que le espera con ese par de dos" y le pidió a el joven de coleta una carpeta con cierta información.

Y ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la pelirroja-

Hinata….

Bien, Hinata- dijo Karin- con la carpeta en mano. Te comento en que consiste el trabajo, necesitamos una persona que cubra toda la información deportiva de la Natación de la Universidad. Y cuando te digo toda la información me refiero a sus entrenamientos, los tiempos que registren tanto en sus practicas como en las competencias y si es posible hasta la dieta que les mandan. Me explico.

Si, perfectamente - dijo la peliazul- estaba atenta a todo lo que tenía que realizar.

Bien, Por suerte- Comento Karin- solo tenemos dos atletas en esa área. Uno es Suigetsu Hozuki y el otro es Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora este ultimo que te acabo de nombrar quiero que le hagas un seguimiento especial y si es posible quiero que te conviertas en su sombra.

¿En su sombra? Cuestiono Hinata- y ¿Puedo saber porque? Tuvo curiosidad.

No puedo decirlo- le comento- solo necesito la información detallada de todos sus avances.

Esta bien- le respondió Hinata- debía ser muy importante para que le mandara esa tarea en particular.

En ese caso- dijo Karin- Te hago la entrega de una copia de los registros de cada uno para que puedas darte una idea de sus tiempos.

Una cosa importante- dijo la peliazul- ¿tendré algún distintivo que me identifique que soy del periódico?

Si- Contesto Karin- por supuesto-Shilkamaru sácale una credencial a Hinata para que empiece mañana mismo.

¿Mañana?- Cuestiono sorprendida- si no tengo ni los horarios de sus entrenamientos.

Mmm...- buen punto- dijo la pelirroja- casi se le olvidaba ese dato tan importante y abrió su gaveta para sacar un papel con la hora de su entrenamiento. Ten aquí tienes la información que necesitas y cualquier otra pregunta no dudes en llamarme anoto su numero en un papel y se lo dio.

¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Hinata- no pensó que fuera tan difícil la tarea.

Si es todo- le dijo Karin-

Es ese caso me retiro-decia Hinata- tenia mucho trabajo por hacer.

Suerte- dijo la pelirroja- sabia que no la tendría fácil con ese par de chicos.

Gracias…

Y se marcho con toda la información necesaria a su cuarto, tenia que estudiar los reportes para ver como se encontraban a la fecha. Al leer los horarios detalla para su desgracia que entrenan a una hora muy temprano a las 5 am y por ser uno de los primeros entrenamientos tendría que asistir a ello.

….

Naruto se había retirado a su dormitorio, no quería volver a toparse con ella y más con el resto de sus amigos para que lo estuvieran interrogando sobre el inconveniente de la cafetería con aquel estudiante. A parte al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para su primer entrenamiento y quería estar tranquilo para ello.

* * *

Hasta aquí le capitulo, solo espero que les haya gustado. Se que la aparición de Karin no es como mucho se lo imaginaron, pero aquí apareció por fin. Ya verán lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo. (Risas) bueno espero no demorarme tanto por ello. Y pido disculpas por tanta demora.

Y no se preocupen por tanto lío entre ellos, que ya vendrán momentos mas relajados (risas)….eso espero ya que Naruto es un histérico insoportable ¿Qué creen ustedes que le hace falta a este chico? Ahí se los dejo.

A mis queridos fansfic

Pink: ¡hola! Como estas… aquí esta la continuación y espero que te haya gustado…Arigato.

Fanatic2000: ¡hola! La verdad si le gusta Naruto, pero este pareciera no darse cuenta de ello. Claro solo tiene ojos para Sakura...Arigato

Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Amigo como estas… si lo se mis errores siempre están presentes en mis fic. ¿Que le puedo hacer ¿ mejorar verdad!Arigato.

Cleo-656: ¡hola! Como estas… Karin empezara a tomar un papel importante en la relación de Hinata con Naruto ya sabrán porque o quizás ya se dieron cuenta de ello….Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Querida amiga como te va. La verdad me eh atrasado mucho con la historia y de paso casi pierdo la idea original…pero ya recordé en el fondo de mi memoria principal de mi CPU cerebral lo que tenia que escribir. (Risas) eso sonó medio extraño verdad?...Arigato.

Aki: ¡hola ¡lamento informarte amigo mío que las peleas volvieron, es que ese par de dos como que no se terminan de entender…a ver que sucederá en el próximo capitulo…Arigato.

: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas... tienes totalmente la razón con Sakura. No la soporto….pero en fin. Ya veremos que pondré para hacerla sufrir un poco….Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Como estas...develado todas tus incógnitas de quien era la persona que aparecía a reclamarle…creo que te debiste imaginar que seria gaara ¿cierto? Bueno no deje ninguna pista para que pensaran que era el (risas)...Arigato.

Zack Dark: ¡Hola! Como estas… te comento que todo lo que me escribiste es totalmente cierto tus teorías, creo que Naruto va a tener que aprender ciertas cosas para poder abrir los ojos y ya veras de que forma. Por esa razón son las peleas entre ellos y luego vendrá el periodo de aprendizaje para el poder diferenciar las cosas…mejor no digo mas. (Risas) y créeme no me molesta para nada tu opinión mas bien me gusta que analicen las cosas….Arigato.

Tania-Chan: ¡hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario….Arigato.

Sumebe: ¡Hola! Como estas…. Eh reconsiderado tu propuesta de mas Naruhina, lo que pasa es que quiero hacerlo de una forma especial y creo que todavía no ha llegado ese momento, pero quizás pueda hacer un pequeño adelanto (risas)…Arigato.

Selene-Moonlight: ¡Hola ¡ como te va…sabes que tu también escribes muy bien. Arigato por leer mi

Kaory-Hyuga: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas…me imagino que de practica en tu trabajo. No te preocupes por leer después, entiendo perfectamente que uno llega súper cansado a casa y que a veces no le queda tiempo para nada… de todas maneras mil gracias por tu tempo. Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Un sorpresivo reencuentro

Naruto se había retirado a su dormitorio, no quería volver a toparse con ella y más con el resto de sus amigos para que lo estuvieran interrogando sobre el inconveniente de la cafetería con aquel estudiante. A parte al día siguiente tendría que madrugar para su primer entrenamiento y quería estar tranquilo para ello.

El camino se le hizo interminable hasta que llego a la bendita puerta, se detuvo un instante para buscar en sus bolsillos con desesperación la llave que abriera su habitación, al tocarla con suma rapidez la saco para introducirla en la ranura y una vez cruzado el marco la cerro de un solo golpe. Tiro la llave sobre aquel escritorio y se tumbo sobre la cama no quería pensar en nada mas. Luego de un rato en la misma posición se voltea lentamente para observar el techo descolorido de su habitación….

Era sin duda uno de sus peores momentos que había tenido en su vida, Por un lado su amada Sakura lo ignoro por completo dando así una clara señal de que no cambiaria su trato hacia el, y solo imaginarse como seria su futuro inmediato sintió cierto escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo ante el mal presagio que le produjo ese pensamiento. Aunque visto desde otro punto de vista no era de extrañar ese tipo de conducta en ella, si esta siempre detrás de Sasuke. Estaba tan acostumbrado que veía habitual estar metido en el medio de ellos o mas bien pudiera decir que se encontraba atrapado en un circulo que giraba únicamente a su alrededor sin poder detenerse y mucho menos encontrar la forma de salir a todo ese tormento.

Pero, lo peor de todo era que no terminaba de aceptar que debía desprenderse de aquel sentimiento de una vez por todas y buscar un nuevo horizonte y en vez de hacerlo prefería seguir empecinado con ella antes de darse por vencido, y aunque le resultase difícil tener que presenciar las suplicas de Sakura por andar tras los pasos de su amigo seguía teniendo las esperanzas de que sus esmeraldas giraran hacia el como siempre lo había deseado y no imaginarse que solo estaba ahí de intermediario en sus problemas.

No terminaba de aceptar que serbia únicamente para verla como una garrapata pegada a su amigo….

A parte como para terminar de completar su fatal existencia tuvo que aparecer inoportunamente la susodicha primita de Neji.….Dio un respiro profundo para calmar su molestia de tan solo recordar su rostro y al escuchar sus palabras retumbar en su mente no pudo evitar repetir aquella frase en voz alta

Yo no tuve la culpa- decia -imitando su fina voz y añadiendo alguno de sus gestos - Solo quería ayudarte….si como no?

Tenia fruncido el ceño de tan solo imaginarse aquella situación y plantearse ¿Como una simple chica le causo tantos dolores de cabeza y sobre todo en un mismo día? en verdad no podía creer las veces que intento socorrerla y todo para que, para que ni las gracias le diera.

Era tan indignante ¿Con que derecho le reclama, si estaba tratando de ayudarla? y ¿Por qué razón se sentía aludida si no intento ligarle siquiera?

Seguramente necesita ser enviada a un psicólogo, porque su reacción era totalmente ilógica desde cualquier punto de vista y después de lo que hizo por ella menos, si le costaba trabajo entenderlo ¿En que rayos estaba pensando para perder el tiempo de esa forma? Era claro que "esa" no se lo iba agradecer si no lo hizo antes, porque debiera de hacerlo después y se sentó de pronto en su cama cruzado de brazos.

Demonios… ¿Quién entiende a las Mujeres? Si uno las ayuda se molestan y si no lo hacen tan bien.

Mmm...…. .Estaba tan contrariado como enfadado consigo mismo, porque rara vez iba detrás de alguna chica a exigirle alguna explicación por algo y quizás su molestia partía de ahí precisamente, ella no tuvo ninguna justificación coherente para actuar de esa manera y eso fue lo que le irrito e impulso a tener ese trato tan brusco. Pocas veces en su vida perdía el control de si mismo y sin embargo ella logro descontrolarlo con tanta facilidad que no pudo contener su rabia ante su reclamo en el comedor, si fue bastante amable que hasta se preocupo por ella al no verla probar su platillo para tener semejante respuesta.

Aunque… recordando los acontecimientos detenidamente del cafetín, seguramente el mismo tuvo la culpa al inmiscuirse en un problema que no era de su incumbencia. Pero, como evitarlo ante la llegada improvista de aquel sujeto de mirada siniestra al reclamarle semejante cosa, no pudo evitarlo su sangre hirvió por dentro de solo escucharle y mas cuando intento acercarse a ella con actitud hostil que no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Además ¿Que Coño le importaba a ese infeliz si fuera su novio o no? ¿Acaso iba agredirla por eso?

No lo consideraba un pretexto razonable para venir hablarle de esa forma, a no ser que estuviese celoso de su presencia, Porque no entendía que otro motivo tuvo para decir esa semejante chorrada… Por otro lado tuvo demasiada suerte que Neji no escuchara sus palabras, no le agradaba andar discutiendo con ninguno de sus amigos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y sobre todo evitaba tener problemas precisamente con el que era cinta negra en Karate.

Pero, colocando aquel inconveniente de un lado, era totalmente incomprensible e inaceptable que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca. Su enojo se hacia presente nuevamente de solo imaginarse la escena, le resultaba imperdonable que lo dejara ahí discutiendo si nunca en su infeliz existencia nadie lo trato de esa forma ni siquiera Sakura.

¿Quien se estará creyendo que es la primita de Neji…Miss Japón?

Seguramente es del tipo de niñas que se creen superiores a los hombres por ser una " Superwomen" que todo lo saben resolver sin ayuda de nadie… era lo mas sensato que pasaba por su cabeza ante aquellos episodios que vivo desde muy temprano en la mañana.

Y…. ¿Por qué tuvo que sucederle eso a el y no a otro?

No terminaba de aceptar que lo viera como un fracasado al no saber manejar correctamente la situación y de paso tener que verla intervenir en su ayuda?

¡Qué humillación!...

Estaba indignado ante la sola idea de imaginarse el concepto que tendría de el que se levanto de su cama directamente al espejo en busca de una respuesta que diera con su forma de actuar, se detuvo frente a observar cuidadosamente la imagen que proyectaba.

Tonto, tonto, tonto… Era lo único que notaba en ese espejo.

Rayos! Eso era lo que le faltaba para terminar de completar su patético día-decia- Preocuparse por su opinión. Salio del cuarto de baño para sentarse nuevamente en el borde de la cama no era normal ese tipo de conductas en el precisamente que llevo inconscientemente su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza para rascar su nuca, eventualmente lo hacia cuando estaba preocupado por algo.

En… ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando para actuar de esa forma? ¿Porque de pronto se siente tan confundido ante un asunto sin importancia?

La falta de respuesta lo estaba alterando y no debía perder mas su tiempo pensando en una chica que no valía la pena ni mencionar, solo necesitaba hallar un equilibrio de sus emociones para ordenar sus pensamientos. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo y repitiendo varias veces Calma, calma no iba andar martirizando su cabeza por algo que no tenía explicación alguna, al tener controlado el ritmo de su respiración a una mucha mas lenta y profunda logro encontrar la relajación necesaria para intentar llegar al fondo del asunto y buscar algo de lógica a todo aquello

Pero, por mas que lo intento no hallo absolutamente nada….

Soltó un ultimo suspiro y abrió pausadamente sus ojos para mirar con atención a su alrededor, necesitaba enfocarse en alguna otra cosa en que mantener ocupado su cerebro y observo todo el desorden que tenia, aunque no le gustaba ordenar ni mucho menos limpiar nada opto por hacerlo ante las circunstancias, era mejor estar ocupado que andar imaginando cosas. Al detallar esa fría habitación nota que faltaba algo importante, a simple vista se veían todas exactamente iguales a la suya pero con la única diferencia que esta no tenia ni una chispa de vida que agarro el bolso que faltaba por desempacar y busco entre el resto de cosas unos portarretratos que llevaba consigo siempre.

Tomo el mas importante de todos y la coloco sobre la tabla del escritorio, era la foto familiar que llevaba de recuerdo de una de sus primeras competiciones donde estaban sus padres y hermano menor junto a el. Era irónico pensarlo pero tenerla sobre aquel escritorio que representaba el sitio más importante de su habitación por ser el lugar más visible y con ello sentir como si la familia lo estuviera observando que lograba de esa forma llenar ese vacío que representaba su ausencia.

Además de imaginarse que algún día su Sakura estaría en una de ellas como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia porque para el no hay otra que pudiera ocupar ese espacio, aunque cada vez que pasaba el tiempo la sentía mas distante…. A parte era claro que sus padres no le agradaban la idea de creer que Sakura era la chica destinada para el y mas si esta no mostraba ningún tipo de interés en su hijo y obviamente ese bendito tema siempre desencadenaba en situaciones desagradables entre ellos, sin contar la conducta que tenia con el resto de las chicas que opto por no hablarles por un tiempo hasta que cambiaran de actitud.

No iba a tirar la toalla porque sus padres no coincidieran con sus gustos, el ya no era un niño del que debía obedecerles en todo que prefirió no atormentarse mas con eso.

Busco en el bolso el resto de fotografías que llevaba consigo y unos cuantos mini afiches de la otra mujer que lo tenia de cabeza… Megan Fox, que de solo verla se estremecía por completo, sin duda es una de las mujeres mas sexy del planeta y por eso siempre empapelaba su habitación con imágenes suyas.

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro ante la sola idea de saber que estaba rodeado de aquel rostro tan perfecto, Ella siempre lograba subirle el ánimo y por eso la adoraba tanto.

Estaba claro si alguna vez en su vida lograba conocer personalmente a Megan de seguro se….

Tock… tock…tock

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y con molestia- pregunto- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo Baka abre la puerta ¿No pensaras encerrarte ahí toda la noche o si?-

¡Ah! eres tu, debí suponerlo - respondió el rubio- Ahora no te puedo abrir, estoy ocupado.

-No seas idiota - Contesto el azabache- y sale de ese cuchitril-.

¿Para que?...

-Soltó un suspiro… como te haces de rogar ¿no?- decia Sasuke- Pensé que íbamos a comer algo donde Iruka - digo -por si tienes hambre?-

Claro que tengo hambre – dijo el rubio- ya empezaba a sonarle el estomago, Y ¿alguien mas nos acompañara?

- Hummm...- pronuncio el azabache- Por ahora solo somos nosotros dos ¿Por qué?-

¿Este seguro?- cuestiono Naruto- no quería ir y conseguirse con la primita de Neji….

-Si, por supuesto.-

Y sin esperar mucho Naruto le abrió su puerta.

-Vaya como eres de rogar – decia el azabache- cruzado de brazos. Pobre de la chica que se enamore de ti-

Ja ja ja muy chistoso Teme - decia el rubio- con tono serio.

-Idiota – dijo el azabache- mejor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de haberte tocado la puerta-

Si, claro- dijo Naruto-es lo mejor.

Y partieron rumbo al local de Iruka a comer algo para luego volver a sus respectivos cuartos.

….

En cambio por los corredores de la Universidad se encontraba Neji buscando a Hinata que no la conseguía por ningún lado y mucho menos contestaba sus llamadas.

¿Donde pudo haberse metido?

Ya estaba cansado de buscarla cuando la diviso a lo lejos que se fue directo a ella a pedirle una explicación y cuando estaba casi frente a ella apareció de la nada Tenten abordando primero a la peliazul antes de que el pudiera decirle algo.

Te eh estado buscando- dijo la morena- ¿Quieres que te suba mas tarde algo de comer? Ya que te veo con tantas cosas encima.

Si, te lo agradezco- Respondió Hinata- no tenia ganas de volver a toparse con aquel rubio mal educado. A parte tenia trabajo pendiente.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Neji- interviniendo en la conversación. Y ¿Que paso en el comedor?

Nada importante – dijo Hinata- ahora si no te importa no quiero hablar más de ese tema.

Esta bien- dijo el- pero si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo házmelo saber para caerle a patadas.

Cuanta agresividad- dijo Tenten- algo horrorizada.

Descuida – dijo el ojiblanco- es una forma de decir.

Ya veo- decia Tenten-

Si me disculpan tengo trabajo por hacer- decia Hinata- dirigiendo su paso a la entrada del edificio donde esta su habitación.

Si, esta bien – dijo la Morena- mas tarde paso.

Cuídate- dijo Neji- despidiendo a su prima

Si….

….

Mientras en la oficina de Karin seguían terminando de cuadrar las diferentes tareas que tenia que realizar. El nuevo ciclo ameritaba tener todo debidamente organizado, pero ante la asignación repentina de una chica para realizar aquella investigación tan complicada genero ciertas inquietudes en ellos por no saber si era lo correcto dejarla continuar.

¿Tu crees que sea la indicada para ejercer ese puesto?- Pregunto Shikamaru- realmente no creía que era la mejor idea de Kakashi.

Pues, a decir verdad- contesto Karin- espero que sea.

El suspiro de resignación no solo eran suposiciones suyas, sino que ella tan bien tenia la sospecha de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle y si no fuese por el inmenso trabajo atrasado que tenia iría a conversar directamente con Kakashi sobre esa idea. No iba andar reorganizando todo por causa de una mala decisión.

¿Tu crees que se molesten?- Pregunto la pelirroja – los conocía de sobra para saber que no seria nada fácil.

Ni me lo recuerdes- contesto el- se de que son capases con tal de sacarse de encima cualquier estorbo, ahora van y le mandan a esta pobre cometer semejante función?

Si, es verdad- contesto la pelirroja-¿por eso no entiendo que demonios estaba pensando Kakashi cuando la envío? El sabia muy bien lo que se necesitaba.

Cierto….

Sabes una cosa -Decia Karin – no debí enviarla todavía a ejercer esa investigación sin antes haberle dado un entrenamiento previo.

Mmm...- pronuncio el- odiaba perder el tiempo pero ella tenia razón.

¿Quizás debimos adelantarle algo más? – Decia Karin- eso la ayudaría mucho.

No estoy seguro- contesto el- si le hubieras dicho el motivo real seguramente saldría huyendo de aquí.

Como eres - decia la pelirroja- ni siquiera tiene un voto de confianza en ella.

El solo quedo en silencio…

Bueno, por lo menos será interesante presenciar la expresión de Naruto-decia la pelirroja- tu sabes de sobra que le choca que lo anden fiscalizando.

Crees que no lo se- dijo Shikamaro-lo conozco muy bien para que me lo recuerdes.

En verdad el se cabrea muy rápido- decia la pelirroja- y mas si lo andan siguiendo para todos lados y te apostaría el desayuno a que pegara un grito de aquí al cielo cuando se entere.

- El sonrío ante la idea, y no pudo negar cierta curiosidad de ver su reacción-

Bueno- decia Karin- acomodando con su dedo índice sus anteojos. Tampoco podemos olvidarnos de Suigetsu, no creo que se quede muy atrás del otro.

El detuvo por un instante lo que estaba haciendo…sabia que era cierto lo que decia Karin.

Dios! lo que me espera mañana- decia karin- espero que no se arrepienta y me venga con una excusa.

Ja - contesto el- No creas que me quedare aquí esperando a que decidas regresar. Yo tanbien quiero presenciar la respuestas de ese par de idiotas y veremos si Hinata tiene el aguante necesario para calarse sus tonterías.

Eso lo veremos- decia Karin – acompañada con una sonrisa de satisfacción porque había logrado convencerlo de que fuera con ella sin mucho esfuerzo, con solo dibujarle la idea este cayo redondito… Sabes no se si ella podrá soportar la presión de ellos, pero lo único que te pudiera decir es que nosotras tenemos un don especial de saber como amoldar ciertas situaciones de la mejor manera posible y pienso por alguna razón importante Kakashi la recomendó para el puesto.

Lo dudo- Contesto el- ella se ve demasiado ingenua y al primer problema saldrá corriendo de ahí.

Tu crees- contesto Karin- la sola idea le agradaba, por lo menos tendría algo interesante que hacer al día siguiente.

Si….

Ya veremos…. Dijo la pelirroja.

Y dejaron por culminada la discusión para finalizar con lo pendiente y cada quien se pudiera retirar a sus habitaciones a descansar, ya que el día siguiente prometía ser algo interesante.

…..

Encerrada en su habitación y con ganas de no ver a nadie mas se encontraba Hinata con las carpetas que recién le habían entregado, Estaba contrariada por la actitud de aquel joven y un leve sonido desde la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

Típico! -Pronuncio ella.- Y se fue abrir para conseguirse con una persona que no conocía.

-¡Hola!...buenas tardes, Lamento interrumpirte-.

No, esta bien – Contesto Hinata- Y ¿en que te puedo ayudar? No sabía el motivo de su visita.

-Eh…Me llamo Matsuri y estudiamos juntas en la misma clase, vine agradecerte personalmente por haber entregado el trabajo.-

Gracias… pero no hacia falta de verdad.

-Si, debía hacerlo- dijo la joven- con unos papeles en su mano-

Esta bien- contesto Hinata- Pero, pasa no te quedes ahí parada no me gusta atender a las personas de esa forma.

-Si - contesto ella- con una sonrisa amable. A estar dentro le extiende en sus manos unas copias -

Y ¿eso que es? – Pregunto Hinata- al verla extender unos papeles a sus manos.

-Los apuntes de las otras clases-..

Gracias- Contesto sorprendida Hinata- mientras observaba las copias.

-Veo que estas algo ocupada- decia Matsuri- al ver las carpetas en su cama-

Bueno, en realidad aun no empiezo con eso-decia Hinata- observando las carpetas y por curiosidad se volteo ¿Como sabes que entregue el trabajo a tiempo? Si no se lo comunique a nadie.

- Es que…- decia Matsuri- En realidad estaba en el cafetín cuando hubo el impase y no pude evitar escuchar todo aquello.-

Entiendo- dijo Hinata- por lo visto estaba en la boca de todos ¿cierto?

- Bueno, si -Respondió ella- pero no tienes nada de que preocuparse. Además tienes trabajo por hacer-

No hay problema- Dijo Hinata- Etto…. en verdad te agradezco por tomarte la molestia de llegarte hasta aquí para entregarme los apuntes.

-No hay de que - le respondió Matsuri- solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Y no te preocupes por los comentarios, muchos ni le dieron importancia.-

Gracias - decia amablemente Hinata- no me preocupare por ellos.

- Ahora si me voy- decia Matsuri-querrás continuar con tus cosas.

Si….

Y se marcho a su habitación.

Ahora nuevamente sola en su cuarto con los apuntes del resto de materias que falto por asistir se sentó para tomar notas, para luego pasar a ojear un poco la información de aquellas carpetas.

Al concluir de pasar los apuntes tomo los reportes para observarlos. Era sorprendente la cantidad de competencias asistidas por esos atletas que hasta le costaba trabajo poder entenderlas todas a parte para terminar de complicarle las cosas no lograba tener la concentración requerida ya que la imagen de aquel joven rubio cruzaba por su mente una y otra vez, era extraño que fuese tan atractivo y a la vez tan insoportable.

Era absurdo que aun no supiera su verdadero nombre, lo único que sabia era ese bendito apodo "24" que tampoco tenia claro de porque lo llamaban de esa forma. Tan bien seria absurdo negarlo pero empezaba a tener cierto interés especial en ese joven…Quizás el encierro en aquel locker la había afectado enormemente su cabeza como para andar perdiendo el tiempo en pensar en el. Tampoco podía comprender su ensañamiento hacia ella y sus malos tratos cuando intento ayudarle.

Estaba desconcertada no solo por su cambio repentino de humor sino por la fuerte atracción que sintió cuando la miro a sus ojos.

De verdad podía percibir su carácter dominante a través de su mirada y a la vez sentir su dulce contacto cuando se encontraba sereno, pero eso no iba a decir que iba aguantarse sus malos tratos todo el tiempo y para ser tan apuesto por fuera no dejaba de ser un ogro por dentro.

Ese encuentro debía olvidarlo porque a simple vista no dejaba nada bueno por añorar solo una mirada y un simple roce en sus suerte con esa nueva asignación no tendría el tiempo suficiente para conseguirlo por los pasillos y mucho menos andar indagando el nombre suyo, ya que tenía otras prioridades más importantes que atender en ese momento. Trato de centrarse nuevamente en los reportes pero ante tantos números y estilos no parecía comprender nada, solo pudo repetir en voz alta el nombre de aquel atleta de la asignación especial.

Naruto….

¿Como será ese joven? Busco entre las páginas algún dato extra que diera con su aspecto físico como alguna fotografía o algo que lo identificara pero no consiguió absolutamente nada, lo único que podía entender es que era un excelente nadador por la cantidad de competencias y sobre todo su nombre siempre aparecía entre los primeros 10 de las Universidades.

Resultaba curioso que tuviese que andar atrás de un joven con semejante historial, era contradictorio tener que realizar esa función si tenía un buen nivel de competición ante tantos nadadores.

Miro su reloj para activarlo 4 AM no iba a llegar tarde al primer entrenamiento y mas si tenia que presentarse primero… guardo las carpetas en su escritorio y cuando se disponía salir a darse un baño sonó la puerta, abrió de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Tenten que venia con la cena.

No iba andar indagando nada por ahora- se dijo- la morena, no quiso molestar sobre el tema en ese momento, pero de que le sacaría la información de lo ocurrido lo haría…. Al terminar, su pusieron hablar de la nueva asignación que tenia y al cabo de un rato se despidieron ya que debía acostarse temprano para madrugar al día siguiente a parte estaba agotada…

….

Al volver mas tranquilo Naruto se tumbo nuevamente en su cama, puso el despertador a cierta hora y cerró sus ojos con la imagen de Sakura en su

Mente y pensando en ella se quedo dormido.

…

Unas Horas más tarde.

Titi…Titi…..Titi

Era el sonido del despertador que le indicaba que ya eran las 4 AM. Con un bostezo se levanto de su cama, no tenía muchas ganas de pararse, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para salir de su cama. Y si no fuese por la asignación jamás se levantaría a esa hora de ahí, pero era su obligación.

Se levanto directo a darse un baño, eso seguramente la despertaría de una vez y al terminar se arreglo un poco y con una libreta para tomar algunos apuntes salio a su nueva tarea, por lo menos deseaba que ese día fuese mejor que el anterior.

…

En otro cuarto el joven rubio aun seguía durmiendo placidamente el tiempo paso tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se había hecho la hora de levantarse, normalmente llegaba puntual a los entrenamientos pero si no había alguna competición de por medio podía llegar un poquito mas tarde de lo habitual. Pero por ser uno de los primeros entrenamientos procuraba hacerlo a la hora, en eso Suigetsu toco su puerta solo para verlo correr, de seguro se quedo dormido.

Este al escuchar el sonido se levanto de golpe pensando que era tardísimo y que no puso la alarma del despertador porque no lo escucho sonar que se paro corriendo y al recoger su ropa para cambiarse sonó el reloj indicando que eran las 4:30 AM

Demonios! Decia de mala gana, Suigetsu lo engaño de la manera más estupida con una de sus tontas bromas.

Se termino de vestir y cepillarse los dientes para salir de su cuarto y encontrarse recostado en la pared con el rostro de su compañero de piscina lleno de satisfacción por haberlo despertado.

¿En verdad crees que eres un buen nadador?- le cuestiono Suigetsu- al constatar que por poco este se quedo dormido.

¿Que te importa si quiero serlo o no?- le contesto el rubio- cerrando su puerta. Consideraba que últimamente se le habían subido muchos los humos a ese tío.

Tsk.- pronuncio Suigetsu- por lo menos debería agradecerle por haberte levantado.

¿Que estas esperando?- Cuestiono el rubio- mientras iba caminando por el pasillo .No iba a estar perdiendo el tiempo en una pelea verbal y mas bien tenían que apresurarse para no llegar tarde.

Eres un idiota presumido- dijo Suigetsu- siguiendo su paso.

Como digas….

Ambos iban recorriendo el inmenso lugar hasta llegar al final de la casa de estudio, no conversaban mucho ya que no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, pero al ser los únicos nadadores se iban juntos por lo menos en el trayecto porque al entrar al agua cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo.

….

Después de haber pasado por los largos pasillos llego al área deportiva Hinata se detuvo al notar que nadie había llegado, sintió escalofrío de solo imaginarse completamente sola en ese lugar que por suerte a los pocos instantes llego el entrenador Jiraiya.

Mmm... Buen día - dijo sorprendido Jiraiya- no esperaba ver precisamente a Hinata.

¡Hola! Buen día - contesto Hinata- con una sonrisa amable.

Y ¿eso verte por estos lados ?–Cuestiono el viejo- no esperaba verla a esa hora.

En realidad vengo por la información deportiva - decia la joven- la Srta. Karin me encomendó esta asignación en especial.

Ah…que bien -dijo el viejo- ya teníamos tiempos sin nadie a cargo.

En serio…- dijo ella- Y ¿eso porque? sintió curiosidad.

En verdad no se- contesto el- quizás era por falta de presupuesto- dijo- sonriendo.

Mmm...… no lo creo- Respondió Hinata- con una leve sonrisa.

Jiraiya observo su reloj por un momento, no era tarde aun pero esperaba verle llegar a tiempo.

Eh…disculpe Sr. Jiraiya- dijo Hinata- ¿Usted entrena a Naruto?

Si- le contesto - ¿Porque lo preguntas?

Es que….- decia ella- buscando las palabras adecuadas, es que necesito saber algunas cosas extras sobre el y como no lo conozco todavía pensé que usted pudiera ayudarme.

¿Como?- le cuestiono el viejo- no entendió a que se estaba refiriendo si los vio ayer intercambiar algunas palabras.

Déjeme explicarme - decia ella- al notar algo confundido al entrenador. En la tarde de ayer fui asignada en cubrir todo lo relacionado con los nadadores y en especial a este que le acabe de nombrar.

El viejo la miro seriamente por un instante ¿Realmente no se recordaba de quien era? o ¿solo era una excusa para saber mas de el?

¿Dije algo malo?- Cuestiono la joven- al ver la expresión del viejo

Mmm...- Quedo pensativo Jiraiya- realmente no sabía que decir y cuando iba a pronunciar algo fue distraído por un saludo.

¡Ey! Ero-Senin

Ya llegue, no hace falta que te enfades por la hora-decia-a toda voz con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se fue apagando según se fue acercando para detallar con sorpresa a su entrenador conversando con…ella!¿Que rayos esta haciendo aquí? No pudo evitarlo, su molestia era tan evidente que no pudo ocultarlo

A unos pocos pasos detrás del rubio llego Suigetsu que al observar el comportamiento inusual de Naruto se detuvo de igual manera-

Hummm...- dijo Jiraiya- al notar el desagrado de su expresión.

Y…. ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunto Sui- señalando con su dedo y ¿Que hace por estos lados?

Ella es Hinata – decia Jiraiya- vino por algo muy importante para nosotros y de hecho estaba preguntando por ti Naruto….

¡Que!- dijo sorprendido el rubio- ¿acaso venia a disculparse conmigo por lo de ayer?

Co….co…mo. ha dicho- decia Hinata- no podía ser cierto que fuese el a quien debía seguir.

Naruto…- Repitió Jiraiya- Si hace un instante me preguntaste por el y ahora que llego aquí lo tienes.

Eh…eh -Decia Hinata- Pero ante tal descubrimiento se quedo sin habla, sus ojos temblaron ante la falta de una respuesta coherente y sin poder expresarse correctamente se giro para darle la espalda. ¿Como olvido ese detalle tan importante si lo vio justamente en esa piscina?

¿Dije algo malo?- pregunto Jiraiya- al verla reaccionar de esa forma.

No lo creo – Decia Naruto- seguramente es costumbre suya dejar hablando a las personas.

¿Que?- dijo Hinata- al escuchar su comentario.

Calma, calma- Dijo el entrenador- No es para tanto…

- Al fin llegamos se escucho decir que inmediatamente todos los rostros voltearon hacia aquella dirección.

Buen día! -Dijo Karin-acompañada de Shikamaru.

Hola…. Le contestaron

No hacia falta mucha explicación para sentir una mala vibración en el ambiente que tanto Karin como su acompañante lo percibieron de inmediato apenas pusieron un pie en ese sitio.

¿Nos perdimos de algo importante?- Pregunto Shika- al ver las expresiones de sus rostros

-No…..- dijo Suigetsu- solo esta chica que no sabemos que quiere con Naruto?

Mmm...-Pensó Shikamaru- al escuchar su respuesta no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

Bien, en ese caso – Decia la pelirroja-les comento el motivo real de su presencia. Como sabrán esta jovencita aquí presente es Hinata, que será la nueva encargada de cubrir todo lo relacionado con sus eventos deportivos a partir de este momento y cuando digo todos me refiero a todo lo que involucra a este deporte como sus entrenamientos y otras cosas para no entrar en detalle.

¡Que! -Dijo el rubio- No podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando, tenia que ser una broma y de mal gusto para variar.

Se que seguramente les tomo por sorpresa- Dijo Karin- ante el rostro que reflejaba Naruto, pero ustedes saben muy bien que hace tiempo estábamos en busca de alguien que pudiera desempeñar esa función hasta que el profesor Kakashi nos envío a esta joven para realizar el trabajo.

Y… ¿Entonces porque ella pregunto por este?- Cuestiono Suigetsu- señalando a el rubio.

Bueno, es simple- dijo Karin- El tiene una beca.

Disculpa- Dijo Naruto - ¿Acaso estas diciendo que ira a todas partes con nosotros?

Exactamente- Respondió ella- ira a cubrir todo lo que ustedes hagan.

Eso quiere decir - decia Sui -¿ Que será como un chicle pegado en nuestros zapatos?

Bueno un chicle no-Contesto la pelirroja- es un termino horrible para ella, el termino compañera suena mejor.

¿Que andaba tramando ella ahora? – Pensó Naruto- tenia ganas de insultar a todos ante semejante decisión, pero tuvo que controlarse para no estallar… los demás no estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido entre ellos para entender el rechazo de su presencia. Se volteo a mirarla por un segundo estaba tan cabreado que ante cualquier señal la insultara de plano

No podía negarlo- Se dijo Hinata- tampoco le agradaba la idea de estar a su lado tanto tiempo, eso no le beneficiaria en lo absoluto y menos si la seguía observando de esa forma que si no decia algo pronto la presión que sentía de su mirada explotaría en cualquier instante.

Resaltare lo mejor de ustedes- dijo Hinata- tratando de evitar la mirada fulminante del rubio, y no intervendré mas de la cuenta.

Lo ven- dijo la pelirroja- no tienen de que preocuparse…y aclarado el punto creo que es hora de irnos- decia- al joven shikamaru.

Si- Contesto Shikamaru- aunque no estaba muy convencido de que todo estuvo bien.

Y se retiraron del lugar.

Ya todo estaba dicho, solo faltaba que empezara su entrenamiento respectivo que el entrenador llamo a parte a la joven para que lo acompañara hasta su oficina para traer algunas cosas que necesitaban.

-En cambio el rubio no opino nada del tema y trato de no darle la importancia ante los demás, pero por dentro estaba que escupía fuego de verla pasar tan cerca de el, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no decirle nada. Su intención de entrenar se desvaneció por completo ante la presencia inoportuna de "esa".-

-Por el otro lado Suigetsu aprovecho para cambiarse ya que Jiraiya lo entrenaría por unos días mientras regresaba su entrenador-

Al observar a su alrededor Naruto no le quedo mas remedio que entrar a cambiase, no estaba convencido pero ante las circunstancias era mejor evitar empeorar las cosas.

-Ella al salir con los implementos necesarios se sentó junto al entrenador para saber todo lo relacionado del tema, al poco rato los vio llegar en trajes de baño para realizar los calentamientos previos antes de zambullirse al agua. Aunque trato de no mirarlo más de la cuenta porque no quería tener otro inconveniente por su causa y para evitar más problemas se enfoco en el procedimiento del entrenador para escribirlo en su libreta.-

Luego de hacer sus rutinas al cabo de hora y media culmino el entrenamiento. Se retiraron a las duchas para eliminar el resto de cloro de sus cuerpos y Hinata acompañado nuevamente al entrenador a su oficina para guardar las cosas que utilizaron y se quedo un pequeño instante a conversar unos pequeños detalles que desconocía, para luego salir.

Era sorprendente notar la rapidez con la que se cambio Suigetsu al parecer tenia clases a primera hora de la mañana... El viejo se aparto de ella un momento para entrar a los vestidores donde se encontraba Naruto cosa que aprovecho para buscar sus cosas que había dejado cerca de la piscina para retirarse tan bien.

Al tener todo se volteo rápidamente para chocar con alguien y dejar caer de sus manos todo al suelo.

-Era inevitable para el tener que acercarse por órdenes de su entrenador y más si Jiraiya entro a recordárselo. Que al salir la visualizo al fondo de la piscina y se llego hasta ella para preguntarle ¿Que necesitaba saber de su entrenamiento? Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirlo ya que al girarse de pronto sin poder evitarlo choco con ella.

Se quedo inmóvil observando con atención su comportamiento … al parecer lucia nerviosa ante su presencia.

-No quería toparse con el a solas porque sabia que no terminara muy bien las cosas y precisamente tuvo que tropezarse con Naruto…se agacho de Inmediato a recogerlas evitando tener alguna palabra que diera pie a otra pelea sin sentido.-

-Al no escuchar ningún quejido por parte de la prima de Neji se inclino a recoger alguna de sus cosas y mientras lo hacia la iba detallando, quería buscar la forma de hablarle pero al parecer ella lo estaba ignorando y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no le gustaba sentirse como si no existiera y solo la miro recoger rápido sus cosas del piso para levantarse inmediatamente y seguir su camino sin dirigirle el habla-.

Espera….- le dijo- sujetando su mano.

¿Que quieres?- Pregunto ella- No lo había molestado para nada en sus cosas.

¿Saber porque me haces esto?- Pregunto el-

¿Como? – Cuestiono ella- no entendió su pregunta.

No te hagas la tonta conmigo- Contesto el- sabes a que me refiero.

No, se de que hablas- decia ella-

Ok, le lo dire de otra manera- decia el rubio- ¿Porque estas aquí realmente?¿Que pretendes en verdad?

¿Yo?-dijo sorprendida- si no pretendo nada.

¿Como que no?- cuestiono el- Sabes lo difícil que es asignar a un estudiante de 1er año ese tipo de cosas y de paso ser precisamente tu quien la haga?

¿Que estas insinuando?- Cuestiono ella- que no soy apta para esto?

No se- le contesto- si uno trata de hablar contigo pero tu ignoras a la gente.

No me digas- contesto ella- cuanto lo siento…

No te burles - le dijo Naruto- no le veo la gracia.

Ni que fuera un chiste - Decia ella- es que eres tan insoportable.

Te parezco – dijo el- si al parecer te encanta verme molesto.

No seas ridículo- le dijo la joven- no soy tan masoquista. Además como iba a saber yo que eras uno de esos atletas.

¿Qué?- Cuestiono el- no me vengas con eso si me vistes ayer aquí, por supuesto que sabias que yo era uno de ellos.

Pues, fíjate que no lo sabia- Decia ella- porque si lo supiera no hubiera venido.

Y….¿Porque no?- Cuestiono el- quería saber.

Porque…. eres un Histérico!

Perdón….

Si, lo que oistes – decia Hinata- Así que te agradezco que te hagas aun lado y trato de dar unos pasos pero el se lo impidió.

¿Yo, un histérico? – Cuestión el rubio-interceptando su camino y sujetando su brazo para obligarla a que lo mirara. Y que me vienes hablar tú si te la pasas huyendo…

¿Huyendo? Por favor- le dijo Hinata- no seas idiota. Y volteo su mirada a otra dirección para ignorarlo por completo...

Por supuesto que si – le dijo- pero esta no lo miro siquiera… y al no obtener respuesta- dijo- Ey .te estoy hablando?

Pero ella solo miraba a otro lugar…

No me hagas enojar -decia Naruto- en verdad odiaba que no le prestara atención, y al no obtener respuesta hizo lo que creyó prudente para captar su atención.

Hinata ni lo miro siquiera….

Por lo visto no piensas mirarme-Decia el- veremos si de esta forma no me veras y de un jalon la acerco lo suficiente para subir sus manos y tomar su rostro para aproximarlo lo suficiente para obligarle asi que lo mirara aunque no quisiera.

Era imposible no mirarle ante su cercanía y más si podía sentir su respiración sobre ella….

¿Ahora que piensas hacer?- decia Naruto- observando su rostro.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…Si lo se que estuve perdida un tiempo pero ante tantos eventos inesperados a mi alrededor le hacen perder a una la concentraron de lo que estamos haciendo y sin contar los últimos episodios del manga y del anime….

Ahora agradeciendo aquellas personas que aun recuerda el fic (risas) por tanta espera no se si lo recuerden todavía. Pero aun así mil gracias por leer mi historia.

En especial a mis fansfic

Aki: ¡hola! Como estas, si lo se que solo hay peleas y mas peleas pero ya vendrá mejores momentos te lo aseguro, Arigato por leerme.

Sumebe: ¡hola! Jejeeje…. Por lo visto ya todos odian a Sakura. Y eso que todavía no ah empezado los problemas reales, Naruto tiene que aprender mucho todavía antes de fijarse en Hinata…Arigato por tu opinión.

Ayame2009! hola! sabes estuve a punto de hacer lo que escribiste, pero no quise mostrar a Hinata tan frágil, porque quiero que sea mas decidida en muchas cosas y no quiero que se vea como a Sakura en el anime que se la pasa llorando a cada rato… Bueno no es nada personal pero esa pelirrosa me cae de la patada

Después de la confesión….Arigato

Koste: ¡hola amiga! Tiempo sin saber de ti, pues a decir verdad quiero poner a los personajes un poco diferentes al anime, pero solo un poquito….y bueno lo que se viene es bueno "eso creo" o por lo menos lo que tengo en mente espero que les guste. Arigato por leer otra de mis historias..

Etolplow-Kun: ¡Hola! como estas, en verdad ninguno sabe que tendrán que aguantarse mas de lo que se imaginan (risas) creo que en verdad a cualquiera se le irían los tiempos ante una situación tan compleja como la que experimentaron ese par de dos.

HiromiHyuga: ¡hola ¡ya veo que eres de las que les encanta el romance, pues lamento informarte que tendrán que ocurrir ciertas cosas para que empiecen a leer eso por estos lados…UPS... se me salio cierta información, pero descuida que lo haré lo mas romántico que pueda…Arigato

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como andas... pues si Naruto es un cabeza hueca que tampoco sabe agradecer nada, pero ya vendrá el momento en que tendrá que darle las gracias a Hinata… Arigato. Y disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo.

Zarck Dark: ¡Hola! Te agradezco un monto tu mensaje, porque eres de las personas que dan su opinión ampliamente y eso me gusta, además que me respondes mi pregunta. Y déjame decirte que tienes mucha razón en todo lo que dices y ya sabrás mas adelante el porque… arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: Hola amigo como estas... por supuesto que eso ayudara a que se conozca mejor, aunque no será nada fácil para HInata saber todo lo relacionado con Naruto-kun. Pero ya veremos…. Arigato

Selene-Mohn Light: ¡hola como estas… es cierto tus puntos de vista, por un lado Naruto es un ser detestable en cierta forma hablando por el motivo principal "Sakura" y por el otro Hinata no es una chica tan fácil de dominar como el Pienza...bueno hasta ahí te lo dejo….Arigato

Hinata-sama198: ¡hola Bienvenida al fic, pues déjame decirte que por esta Pág. ahí infinidad de fic tan buenos o quizás mejores que el mío, pero en verdad te agradezco tu opinión de mi Historia, me agrada saber que te gusta como va…Arigato

Pink: ¡hola! Tranquila que no fue mucho lo que comentaste, lo importante que te guste... a mi también me entra un lapsus mental de vez en cuando jeje…Arigato por tu comentario.

Rimiish: ¡Hola! Bienvenido al fic, pues a mi me gusta poner a Sakura de esa forma, ya que para mi es en verdad como es en el anime original… claro uno mete una cosa mas impactante que otra para que al final demuestre esa personalidad tan insoportable….Arigato por tu comentario.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No se imaginan lo que haria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Un deseo casi hecho realidad

Por lo visto no piensas mirarme-Decia el- veremos si de esta forma no me veras y de un jalon la acerco lo suficiente para subir sus manos y tomar su rostro para aproximarlo lo suficiente para obligarle a que lo mirara aunque así no quisiera.

Era imposible no mirarle ante su cercanía y más si podía sentir su respiración sobre ella….

¿Ahora que piensas hacer?- decia Naruto- observando su rostro.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenia muchas alternativas disponibles – pensó Hinata- por un lado sus manos estaban ocupadas sujetando las cosas que trajo consigo y por el otro Naruto tenia su rostro sujetado de tal manera que a cualquiera le hubiera dado por imaginarse que iría a besarla…un momento ¿Acaso es lo que pretendía hacerle en realidad ese rubio?

¿Porque tan callada?- Pregunto de forma burlona Naruto- ¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua los ratones? o mas bien debería asumir que al fin pondrás la debida atención a lo que voy decirte.

Y… que te hace pensar que voy a escucharte. – decia seriamente Hinata - observando fijamente sus ojos azules. No le iba a dejar que pensara que tenía razón.

Pues… ha decir verdad no se si lo habrás notado – decia el con actitud triunfadora - no creo que logres zafarte de mi tan fácilmente muchachita… Si ya la tenia prácticamente controlada.

Ay, que lastima- le dijo la joven- lo lamento tanto…

¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado Naruto- no le agrado mucho el tono de su respuesta.

Es que en verdad no me interesa saber nada de ti - Respondió Hinata- Tampoco pienso oír ninguna de tus estupideces.

Ja…. ¿Como?- Cuestiono el joven- no la veía con muchas opciones para andar tan segura.

-Con una simple sonrisa amable en su rostro basto para hacerle distraer un poco, para luego darle un fuerte pisotón a su pie derecho y seguido de una patada a la misma-

La expresión del joven cambio tan rápido como el sonido de su voz..¿Hugh? fue lo único que pudo decir ante semejante pisada que inconscientemente suavizo el agarre que tenia de su rostro y antes de poder reaccionar recibe otro golpe en la pantorrilla.

Y para que entiendas de una vez – decia Hinata- le remata con un fuerte empujón para apartarlo de ella.

¿Que rayos le sucede a esta pedazo de loca?- Se decia Naruto- mientras contenía el dolor de su patada, tanto fue su asombro que sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder de la impresión. No lograba entender su comportamiento hacia el y mas si no le había hecho absolutamente nada… pero antes de pronunciar alguna otra cosa sintió un fuerte movimiento que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos desorientando su equilibrio por no poder afincar su pie correctamente debido al dolor para luego sentir un frío cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Lo vez, ahora me comprendes - decia Hinata- al verlo caer a la piscina e inmediatamente antes de que tuviera chance de alcanzarla, salio corriendo del lugar tan rápido como pudiera, no iba a quedarse a esperar a ver su reacción.

-Todo paso tan deprisa que al sentir el agua correr por todo su cuerpo el joven Rubio salio disparado hacia la superficie, no podía ser cierto lo que le estaba ocurriendo, si hace unos instante la tenia sujetada por su rostro y al otro se ve en medio de la piscina…. Intento salir rápido dando un par de brazadas con la intención de salir corriendo tras de ella, pero su pierna le recordó que aun se encontraba adolorida por el golpe… Tuvo que conformarse con aguardar un momento y salir con cuidado por el borde de la piscina para no apoyarla totalmente, no iba a lesionarse por un descuido suyo. Una vez fuera del agua se levanto lentamente mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles a ver si la encontraba con la mirada, pero todo fue en vano ya había desaparecido.-

No creas que esto lo dejare así….Me escuchaste!- Grito a todo pulmón Naruto - Puedes huir y esconderte ahora, pero no podrás hacerlo todo el tiempo!

-Mientras ella corría sin parar por el camino un fuerte sonido llego hasta sus oídos… realmente se le escuchaba muy enojado que del susto se detuvo detrás de un árbol, no sabia si era el efecto de oír su voz o simplemente era la consecuencia del esfuerzo que hizo para huir lo mas pronto posible, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su boca que hasta le costaba tomar aire.-

¡Estupida! – decia Histérico el joven- ¿Que se abra creído para tirarle con todo y ropa a la piscina?

Se sentía como cual colador, botando agua por todos lados… La única intención que tenia era buscar una explicación breve del cuestionario que tenia que hacer sobre el, para eso Jiraiya lo envío hablar con ella, para nada mas. Levanto un poco la tela empapada del pantalón para observar el moretón que de seguro tendría.

No solo era la molestia que sentía a causa del dolor en su pierna, sino en tener que regresar caminando a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y tener que pasar justamente en esas fachas por todo el frente del edificio principal de la Universidad. Precisamente a esa hora estará repleto de estudiantes aguardando a que se hiciera la hora de entrar a la primera clase y no podía esperar a que entraran ya que la fría brisa junto a su empapada vestimenta le podrían traer consecuencias no muy gratas… No pensaba enfermarse por andar mojado.

Así que no tuvo otra elección que irse caminando poco a poco para llegar a los dormitorios y quitarse esa ropa…

…..

En el edificio principal se encontraban muchos de los estudiantes reunidos esperando a que se hiciera la hora de su clase, todos andaban hablando hasta que la llegada de Naruto se hizo presente…. Un silencio total abarco el lugar y los ojos de todos los presentes se clavaron de forma extraña al joven, no sabían porque venia de esa forma y mucho menos que ocurrió en realidad , pero ante la mirada siniestra que llevaba dicho estudiante nadie tuvo el valor de preguntar siquiera que le sucedió.

A parte sus zapatos hacían un ruido peculiar con cada pisada…

El no prestaba la atención a ningún estudiante solo andaba buscando atentamente en cada rostro de los presente uno en particular…mientras tenia la misma mirada aniquiladora de Terminator buscando a Sara O Conor , que si por desgracia se cruzara en su camino en ese momento la exterminaría sin ninguna contemplación.

A lo lejos se encontraban conversando alguno de sus amigos….cuando el joven azabache divisa algo poco común ante sus ojos y al detallar mejor de quien se trataba no pudo contener la risa ante la imagen que proyectaba dicho amigo…parecía estar viendo la imagen de un gato recién salido del agua.

Ya bastante cerca el rubio nota como Sasuke reía sin parar, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo por su causa…

Que baka eres, Mira que olvidar llevar tu traje de baño a la practica-decia Sasuke- No podía contener la risa.

Este solo le dio una mirada fulminante…

¿Que te paso Naruto?- Pregunto Neji- al ver la actitud del azabache, si nunca lo había visto de esa forma que se aproximo a ver que le había sucedido.

El solo levanto su mano- diciendo- ni te atrevas a mencionarla… es mejor que no preguntes.

¿Eh?- Cuestiono Neji- no entendió esa seña. ¿A quien no debería mencionar?

Si, es mejor no molestar al gatito-decia el azabache- realmente nunca se había reído tanto en su vida.

Ja Ja Ja- le respondió secamente Naruto- Ya te vendrá tu turno y no te preocupes que yo sabre esperarte en la bajadita….Teme.

Este bien.- Le dijo Sasuke- tratare de contener mi risa…. Miau miau.

Que insoportable- dijo el rubio- andaba tan cabreado por culpa de la primita de Neji que prefirió no tomar muy enserio las palabras de Sasuke, su verdadero objetivo era otro.

…

Mientras la Joven peliazul llegaba por los caminos verdes a la casa de estudio, no iba ser tan tonta para regresar por los pasillos donde fuese fácil de localizar visualmente y mucho menos después de escucharle emitir aquel semejante grito amenazador…. Era mejor evitar toparse con su presencia.

Ahora sabia que se sentía ser una espía en campo del enemigo…tenia que andar con cautela para no ser descubierta, que se fue escondiendo detrás de cada alumno que pasaba hasta llegar a la entrada de su salón, aunque su clase empezaba un rato después, no iba a quedarse dando vueltas ante las circunstancias era mejor estar ahí que por los pasillos.

….

El joven Rubio al fin había llegado a su dormitorio y se fue directo al cuarto de baño, necesitaba quitarse aquella vestimenta mojada al igual que el resto de cloro de su cuerpo. Al desprenderse de su sudadera ahora empapada, la tiro sobre aquel lavamanos con tal violencia que al observar su patética imagen en el espejo supo que lo peor de todo era su falta de reacción y una vez mas ella daba un paso delante de el anticipando cualquier movimiento suyo.

Era como si conociera perfectamente su forma de ser para estar siempre a la defensiva con el…

Respiro profundamente….realmente necesitaba mantener la calma, su conducta se estaba volviendo agresiva y eso no le traería nada bueno. No iba a permitir que "esa" siguiera interviniendo en su vida y mucho menos que viniera a burlarse de esa forma, solo tenia que tranquilizarse para hallar la forma de hacerle pagar todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y termino por desvestirse para darse un baño de agua tibia.

….

En el salón de clases se mantenía en silencio la joven Hinata…estaba pensativa por el incidente y a la vez algo temerosa ante la entrada de cualquier estudiante al aula de clases…quizás imaginando que en cualquier momento el pudiera entrar por esa puerta y fuera directo a reclamarle frente a todos… probablemente se le había ido la mano al lanzarlo a la piscina, pero ya estaba hecho, el mismo la impulso hacer semejante cosa.

Era contradictorio decirlo, pero ante su mirada dominante la hacia flaquear todos sus sentidos y no entendía muy bien porque?

La puerta en ese instante se abrió para ver entrar al mismo Joven pelirrojo del día anterior… Tenia la misma expresión de odio en su rostro cuando la miro que le hizo sentir un cierto escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que ni se detallo a las otras personas que entraron detrás de el.

¡Hola!... Hinata- decia un joven- parado frente a ella.

-Al volver sus ojos hacia aquella persona que la llamaba por su nombre su rostro cambio por completo al notar que se trataba de el.-

Kiba ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida-

Pues, estudio aquí- le respondió el joven- Supo que no había notado su presencia el día anterior.

En serio- Dijo Hinata- No se había dado cuenta que estudiaba con ella en la misma clase.

¿Puedo sentarme a lado tuyo? – Pregunto Kiba-no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de volver estar cerca de ella.

Claro- Respondió la joven- ¿Porque no?

Y se sentó en el lugar que daba al lado de Hinata , iba a ponerse al día con el tiempo perdido que tenían sin verse y al detallarla mas de cerca nota lo hermosa que se veía que no pudo evitar preguntar ¿ Tienes novio? Aunque tiempo atrás habían salido como tal, pero decidieron que era mejor estar como amigos que mantener una relación de esa naturaleza.

¡No!...- le respondió ella- y ¿tu?

Tampoco….

¿Eso es bueno verdad?- Cuestiono ella sonriendo- normalmente se bromeaban de esa forma…Creo que es lo mejor así tendremos todo el tiempo para estudiar ¿No crees?

Si, por supuesto - dijo Kiba- no muy convencido de ello, pero en cierta forma era verdad, no estaban ahí para conseguir amoríos si no una carrera Universitaria.

¡Hola! – decia Matsuri- que recién entraba y nota la presencia de Hinata sentada con aquel joven. Lamento interrumpir su conversación.

No, esta bien- Respondió la peliazul- Por cierto Matsuri el es Kiba un viejo amigo de Konoha.

Mucho gusto- le dijo la joven- sonriendo un poco.

No, el gusto es mío- le dijo Kiba- estrechando su mano.

En eso entro al salón de clases un profesor dando los buenos días a todos….Mientras Matsuri se sentó en la silla mas cercana que tenia.

Este sujeto se presentaba como un tal azuma no sabe que- pensó Hinata- porque su atención se fue directamente al cigarrillo que mantenía encendido en su boca… No entendía como podía hablar y fumar a la misma vez, le parecía tan extraño que hasta lo considero una falta de ética de parte de la institución al permitir que un profesor diera clases fumando un cigarrillo…

¿Algún problema?- Pregunto Azuma- al notar su manera de mirarle.

No - respondió Hinata- pero en verdad si le desagradaba el olor y sin contar el humo que se empezaba acumular , Seguramente era un jugador de casino para tener semejante vicio, normalmente las personas que apuestan son las que no pueden controlar esa dependencia de apagarlo, solo encienden uno tras otro como en este caso.

De pronto alguien en la parte de atrás abrió una de las ventanas… seguramente estaba un poco asfixiado por el humo.

No creo que sea considerado de su parte fumar como chimenea- decia un joven- y más si no fumo.

Lamento incomodarte- le contesto el profesor- pero en esta universidad esta permitido, muchos de los estudiantes tanbien fuman en clases.

Al voltear su mirada se consigue que era el mismo pelirrojo del día anterior que reclamaba justamente a que apagara el cigarrillo, realmente parecía ser una casa de estudios atípica al permitir ciertas cosas.

No se preocupe- decia aquel joven- abrí algunas de las ventanas para que se disipe el humo.

Esta bien…- le dijo Azuma- continuando con la clase, realmente no le dio mucha importancia a su reclamo.

Poo otro lado era frustrante tener que salir con su ropa impregnada a ese olor y para ella eso era súper desagradable, solamente esperaba que terminara pronto para salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

…

En el núcleo estudiantil de chicos

El joven rubio salía de su habitación un poco mas tranquilo de cómo llego…en realidad no quería pensar mucho en el asunto o por lo menos en ese momento, porque iba presentarse en una de las clases y no quería andar predispuesto, si cursarla en si ya era un problema por tener bajo rendimiento que no quiso imaginarse estando molesto como serian los resultados…. Además ya tendría tiempo suficiente para maquinar en su cabeza la forma de hacerle pagar a ella por lo que le esta haciendo.

Naruto….

Ese sonido lo distrajo y se detuvo para voltear en la dirección de su voz y con asombro pronunciar….¡Sakura! No pensaba encontrase con ella.

Si, claro tonto ¿Quien mas?- Decia la pelirrosa- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Como estas?- Pregunto emocionado- por un instante olvido todo lo sucedido.

Bien, en realidad- Contesto Sakura- mientras se aproximaba lentamente a el.

-Unos nervios repentinos se apoderaron de todo su cuerpo, en verdad no podía creer que ella le estuviera hablando de esa forma-

Y dime ¿Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?- Pregunto ella – acariciando sutilmente la mejilla del joven.

-Su corazón latía tan fuerte ante el acercamiento de su pelirosa que si lo hacia mas de cerca no iba a poder controlar ese deseo que siente de ir de una vez por todas por sus labios para besarlos.-

Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- decia la pelirosa- suavemente en su oído. Quería saber de su propia boca si era cierto lo que escucho por los pasillos.

Sakura… -Pronuncio a duras penas Naruto- mientras fue acercando sus labios para tocar los suyos…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento la demora pero esto de escribir y sacar ideas de nuestra cabeza, en verdad agota…. (Risas) solo espero que no me asesinen por este episodio tan corto que en verdad lo disfrute mucho…

Agradeciendo a todos mis lectores por seguir leyendo mi Fic y sobre todo en darme su tiempo para leer mí Historia.

Un comentario adicional del fic Niña Luna pensaba subirlo esta semana junto a Megan y este, pero al darme cuenta de que debía de anexar muchos detalles importantes decidí posponerlo hasta la próxima semana por si alguno de ustedes se pregunta….

Por cierto un breve comentario acerca del Manga 504/505... Hinata no le pares a lo que dice Kushina si total la gran mayoria de las nueras tampoco se la llevan bien con sus suegras (risas) ademas Naruto ya no la considera "Rara" despues de los examenes chuunin y menos despues de semejante confesion...o sea

A mis queridos fansfic

Sumebe: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas…. Pues la verdad que no quería atrasarme mas de la cuenta, ya ando un poco retrasada con la lectura de muchos de los fic de mis amigos, pero espero empezar a ponerme al día en ello… Arigato.

Aki: ¡Hola! Que tal…. Pues en verdad si llevan un pelin mal, pero puede ser que ocurra algo imprevisto que ayude a entenderse mejor…bueno, digo quizás no del todo (risas)….Arigato.

Naminaruxtsubahina: ¡Hola! Como has estado… en verdad tienes totalmente la razón en cuanto a que uno pierde el hilo de la historia cuando dejamos de leerla por largo tiempo… me disculpo por ello, pero a veces el trabajo no me deja tiempo para escribir. Ahora estoy intentando retomar mi viejo habito de subir 1 capitulo semanal para que no se olviden de mi…Arigato por tu comprensión.

Etopolw-Kun: ¡Hola! Amigo como andas… la verdad que no escribí nada importante acerca de la reacción del rubio como muchos esperaban… pero quería subir parte del capitulo para dejar una parte importante para el otro, saludos…Arigato.

HiromiHyuga 24: ¡Hola!..Espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo porque no hubo ningún roce ni nada por el estilo con Hinata… pero no te preocupes que de seguro ocurrirá en algún momento.

Tales of Ithiria: ¡hola! En verdad me has dejado con la boca abierta de la impresión….Porque se que tengo mucha deficiencia en mi escritura para no entrar mas en detalles, en relación a la historia trato de ser lo mas Originales para que logre sorprender realmente y se diviertan un poco. Siempre disfruto cada línea que escribo y me alegra muchísimo que ustedes la capten de la misma forma. En relación al cambio de personalidad de Hinata lo base después de lo ocurrido en la manga 437, de ahí saque ciertas características de algunos de los personajes que aquí menciono….Ahora casi te me adelantas al pedir que le diera un golpecito en tu sabes donde…en el capitulo anterior iba a ponerlo todo, pero ya a las 3 AM no puedes concentrarte mucho que digamos… Solo espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas al igual que mis otros lectores que al final de cuentas es para ustedes este trabajo…..Arigato.

Aiki Namikaze: ¡Hola! Te comento lo mismo que le dije a Tales of Ithiria…esto es para que ustedes lo disfruten como yo, con sus altas y bajas. Solo quiero agradecerle por tomarse su tiempo en leer mis Fic… Arigato. En cuanto al Sasuhina…..ya veremos que sucede (Risas)

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Amiga, se que andas un poco triste por las mangas 504-505, pero en realidad no quiero que te preocupes por ello, para eso estamos nosotros para hacer nuestro sueño realidad... Y por cierto te tengo una sorpresita para cuando publique…al decir verdad publique dos de las tres historias juntas de una vez, casi se me funde el cerebro de tanto pensar (risas) no solo por los fic sino por la manga a parte de intentar subir mis historias en el otro foro...soy un desastre, pero ya veremos como solucionamos todo….Arigato.

Ayame2009: ¡hola! Como has estado, pues la verdad yo tampoco aprecio mucho a Sakura y menos después del maga 440, que aun sospechando de que Hinata gusta de Naruto fue a decirle a nuestro rubio que lo amaba….es un asco definitivamente ( perdón por mi vocabulario). Aunque en este capitulo quise incluir un poquito mas de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia Sakura…. Y creo que Kishimoto esta leyendo nuestros fic al colocar ciertas cosas semejantes….vaya que si...Arigato.

Dollin Pop: ¡Hola amiga… se que no eh dado mas pistas del porque 24", pero una vez que Hinata empiece a cumplir con su trabajo lo sabrá… no desesperes, sabes que soy un poco lenta con las historias…. (Risas) sorry… Arigato por recordarme que tengo que ponerlo pronto.

Cleo-656 ¡Hola! Amiga…mil gracias por preguntar por mi salud, en verdad ya ando súper bien…. Lo único es la falta de tiempo que tengo en escribir, por lo demás súper cool…en relación a tu comentario e comento que es cierto, mucho chicos que tienen la personalidad similar de Naruto optan por no ver la realidad de las cosas, y creen que la culpa es de los demás y no de el, y cuando lo ignoran se molestan y cuando le hablan tanbien (risas) son personas raras... Arigato.

Pink: ¡Hola! Que tal… se que voy paso a paso con la trama y me cuesta incluir algunos personajes, por ello tardara en algunos aspectos aflorar ciertos sentimientos importantes hacia ella, primero debe caerse la careta falsa de su Sakura para el fijar sus zafiros en otra… Arigato.

Zack Darck: ¡hola! Como estas... siempre dando esos pequeños tips interesantes de la Historia... no creas que no pensé en la posibilidad que me planteaste, lo que sucede es que cuando llegue ese momento quiero que sea especial por así decirlo, que sea importante para ambos y no solo que suceda y ya…. Aunque eh estado tentada en poner algo parecido., ya veremos si en el próximo capitulo lo pongo y en verdad es un poco inmaduro este Naruto….Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola Sergio como estas… pues en este tampoco hubo un acercamiento de esa naturaleza, creo que pasaran varis antes de que suceda en verdad… de todas maneras estoy replanteando algunas cosas a ver si cambio algo… Saludos, Arigato.

Black- Sky- 666: ¡Hola ¡Mafe como estas… tiempo sin hablar, gracias por leer mi historia se que andas súper pendiente con ella y yo….ando escribiendo súper lento para variar, pero espero mejorar y de nuevo tomar el ritmo de antes… Arigato.

Litlemonsterstick: ¡hola! Amiga…la semana pasada anduve por avalancha….por eso no subí nada de ningún capitulo y esta semana me toco fundir mi cabeza de tanto pensar. Ahora no te preocupes que la pareja en particular que me mencionas no tendrá vida… y si este Naruto es súper guapo pero muy obstinado… Arigato.

Enma- naruhina: ¡Hola! Como estas…. Pues gracias a ti por leerla sin sus comentarios no me inspiraría lo suficiente para subir alguna Historia. Ahora la actitud de Sakura la detesto y eso que todavía no eh desarrollado el personaje en cuestión porque ahí si que la van a odiar…en cuanto al lemon, ya veremos una vez publique uno en la historia Niña Luna o mejor dicho 2 y al parecer les gusto mucho…. A mi no me creas mucho solo te comento lo que dijeron los fans…. (Risas) arigato por tu comentario.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Consecuencias

Sakura… -Pronuncio a duras penas Naruto- mientras fue acercando sus labios para tocar los suyos…

Naruto….

-Si- susurro el- sobre aquellos labios color rosa antes de poder tocarlos con su boca, estaba tan nervioso al simple hecho de al fin iba poder rozar ligeramente sus bocas que sus latidos se hicieron mucho mas fuerte, que hasta le costo trabajo poder oírla con claridad.

¿P-puedo preguntarte algo? – Dijo la pelirrosa- totalmente paralizada.

Lo que quieras- Contesto Naruto- muy suavemente.

¡¿Que demonios crees que haces?- Soltó de pronto Sakura- deteniendo en seco al joven.

¡¿Que?- Pronuncio el rubio- abriendo de golpe sus ojos, esas palabras lo helaron por completo.

¿Me puedes explicar que rayos te sucede?- Cuestiono Sakura- bastante molesta ¿Quien te crees que eres para intentar besarme?

¡¿Yo? –Dijo totalmente desconcertado- Ahora si que andaba confundido, si se imagino otra cosa cuando la vio llegar y mas aun con las palabras que pronuncio. Pero ante su espontánea reacción no supo a que abstenerse.

Si, claro - Contesto muy seria- ¿Acaso vez alguien mas? No iba a bromear en algo así.

Esto…- Contesto Naruto- rebobinando por un momento toda la escena en su cabeza, porque no tenía la menor idea que estaba ocurriendo ni mucho menos que decir.

¡No te hagas el estupido conmigo! – Dijo molesta – mientras retrocedía un par de pasos de el no vaya ser que intentara hacerle otra cosa.

Sakura…- Pronuncio el – observando con horror su alejamiento, además de su reclamo.

¡Dime algo!- Decia una alterada Pelirrosa- ¡No te quedes callado como un idiota!

Ese grito le hizo reaccionar, sobre todo al verla sonar sus dedos- Por favor…. Sakura… No es lo que piensas? Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir en su defensa.

¡Ah, No! - Dijo secamente la pelirosa- ¿Qué? ¿Lo estoy inventando? o ¿Es que sufro de alucinaciones?

Tampoco eh dicho eso- Respondió Asustado - Ahora si que andaba metido en un grave problema ¿Como hacerle entender que fue una simple equivocación si la veía tan fuera de si?

¿Entonces?- Cuestiono ella- aguardando impaciente una explicación acorde a los hechos.

Lo siento…- Contesto Naruto- bajando su mirada. ¿Que otra cosa mas podía decir?

Y ¿crees que eso es suficiente para mi?- Contesto Sakura- una simple disculpa y asunto arreglado?

¿Que otra cosa siguieres que haga?- Respondió el – Si es lo único razonable y viable en este momento ¿No te parece?

! Naruto! – Contesto ella- Sabes muy bien lo que intentaste hacerme o es que no te has dado cuenta todavía.

Por supuesto que si- Dijo el rubio- fue un error de mi parte dejarme llevar por las circunstancias ¿De acuerdo? Además si no hubieras aparecido de esa forma no hubiera acontecido tal cosa.

! ¿Que?- Cuestiono ella- ¿Me estas diciendo que tengo la culpa?

Bueno, en parte – Respondió el - cerrando sus ojos para no ver el golpe que iba a darle ante su comentario

¿Como que en parte?- Cuestiono Sakura- a ver explícate.

Es que… Dijo Naruto- abriendo lentamente sus ojos… Ante todo Sakura soy un chico como cualquier otro y de pronto Llegas de una manera tan inusual que hiciste volar mi imaginación.

¿Que? No inventes una estupidez como esa ¡Naruto! – Dijo seriamente Sakura- A otro perro con ese hueso.

Es la verdad….Sakura.

Si, claro – Contesto la pelirosa- ¿Ahora resulta que me estaba insinuando?

Tampoco eh dicho eso- Respondió Naruto- No muy convencido, en cierta forma si tuvo gran parte de culpa por andar tan acaramelada, pero si lo decia tan directamente de seguro no llegaba hasta mediodía que prefirió obviar ese comentario para no recibir ninguna respuesta violenta de ella.

¡Naruto! - Dijo la pelirosa- con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sakura… No te pongas así… sabes perfectamente que tengo fama de ser mala conducta en ese aspecto - decia – intentando tranquilizarle.

Crees que no lo se- Respondió Sakura- por eso no entiendo porque te propasas conmigo si somos tan amigos.

Sakura….

¿Acaso pensantes en las consecuencias que pudiera traerme este tipo de situaciones?- Cuestiono ella- Y ¿Que tal si alguien nos hubiera visto? o peor aun, te has puesto ha pensar si Sasuke se llegase a enterar de esto o me dirás que te importa un bledo su opinión.

¿Sasuke?- Cuestiono dolido- Por un momento imagino que en el fondo de su corazón pudiera sentir algo mas que amistad por el, pero ante su ultima frase todo se vino abajo que prefirió girar su cuerpo para no verla de frente- Al parecer el siempre será lo único que te importa ¿verdad?-.

Por supuesto - Respondió ella- ¿Que pensabas?

Nada en realidad…

Pero ese no es el punto- Decia la pelirrosa- cambiando de pronto el tema.

¿No? – Contesto el- ¿Entonces cual es? Viendo por encima de su hombro e intentando no demostrar el sufrimiento de sus palabras, además de algo de lógica a todo eso.

En realidad si vine a verte- Respondió ella- al notar claramente su tristeza… pero no con esta intención.

¿Como?- Cuestiono el- girando totalmente su cuerpo hasta quedar nuevamente frente a ella. Necesitaba oír cualquier cosa que calmara su dolor interior.

Veras, vine a causa de los comentarios- Decia ella- Porque no son muy agradables que digamos.

¿Cuando lo son?- Cuestiono el- Y ¿Que tipo de comentarios estamos hablando? Quería indagar algo mas a ver si así ubicaba la verdadera intención de su visita.

En realidad escuche que estabas caminando totalmente mojado por los pasillos - Contesto Sakura- Y como veras no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados al escuchar semejante cosa o ¿Me estas queriendo decir que no puedo constatar personalmente lo que se esta murmurando por los pasillos acerca de tu conducta anormal sin llegar a preocuparme? ¿Crees que no me importas ni siquiera un poquito?

¡¿Ah?- Cuestiono asombrado- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi? Eso si que lo tomo por sorpresa.

¿Que pregunta mas idiota?-Contesto ella – Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti… Aunque por lo visto eres un cabeza hueca para entenderlo.

¿De veras?- Cuestiono el rubio- acercándose pausadamente para sostener suavemente sus hombros ¿No estas jugando conmigo?

No, claro que no – Contesto la pelirosa- ¿Como eres capaz de dudar a lo que te acabo de decir? Por supuesto que hablo enserio y mas si caminabas en esas fallas por la universidad ¿Para que crees que vine?

¿Eh? - Pronuncio Sorprendido-Estaba realmente en shock.

Arrrgg- Dijo cabreada- puedes ponerme un poco de atención, al notar su atontamiento.

Si, claro – Contesto volviendo en si- pero ¿Como es que te enteraste tan rápido de lo sucedido? O mejor dicho ¿Quien te lo dijo? Tuvo curiosidad de saber quien era el autor intelectual de haberse encargado de regar por toda la Universidad el chisme….Aunque obviamente la respuesta mas clara para el seria Sasuke ante sus burlas.

Eso no importa- Respondió la pelirosa- Saliendo del embrollo. Lo importante fue constatar personalmente que estas bien y lo principal es que no estas de tan mal humor como dijeron.

Bueno, si - Contesto Naruto- resultaba razonable su explicación.

¿Ahora me entiendes?- Cuestiono ella- No pensabas que iba a llegar hasta aquí de forma brusca con el mal genio que llevabas.

Si, perfectamente- Respondió el rubio- Aunque nunca te eh tratado de esa forma.

Eso lo se- contesto ella- de todas maneras tuve mis precauciones.

Gracias…

¿Por qué?- Cuestiono ella- Si no hice nada extraordinario.

Por preocuparte por mí…

No fue nada - Decia Sakura- Aunque todavía no eh olvidado lo que hiciste.

Sakura…– Pronuncio el rubio suavemente- tomando su mano, en verdad lamento haberte hecho pasar por esta incomoda situación.

Pues, no se- Dijo la pelirrosa- se estaba haciendo la dolida.

Vamos, no me lo pongas mas difícil- Decia el - ¿Acaso no puedes disculparme por algo tan pequeño? Un error lo tiene cualquiera ¿no?

Mmm...…

Si, tampoco fue tan grave- Decia casi rogando- al no escuchar su respuesta.

Esta bien - Contesto ella- Solo lo hago por nuestra amistad ¿Te quedo claro?

Siiiiiii- Dijo el- soltando su mano para abrazarla con fuerzas- Sabia que me disculparías-.

Aunque….- Dijo ella- sintiendo su abrazo…Quisiera pedirte una pequeña condición a cambio.

¿Condición?- Cuestiono el- soltando levemente su abrazo ¿De que tipo de condición estamos hablando?

Una simple – Contesto ella- No te preocupes tanto.

Esta bien…-Dijo cautelosamente Naruto- por lo menos no parecía estar molesta con el.

En realidad - Decia Sakura-Quiero saber el nombre de la responsable que te lanzo a la piscina.

¡Que! ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Impactado- No le había comentado absolutamente a nadie que lo lanzaron a menos que alguien….

Tranquilo – Contesto ella- es solo mi intuición.

Ufff...….- Soltó Naruto- ya era vergonzoso haber pasado empapado por los pasillos para que encima lo hubieran visto.

¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Cuestiono la pelirrosa- ante su notoria reacción.

Si, Pero ¿Para que lo quieres saber?- Cuestiono extrañado- arqueando una de sus cejas. No sabía que tenía en mente realmente.

¡Que! - Dijo ella- ¿Acaso no puedo saberlo? Si imagine que para eso estaban los amigos…

No, es eso- Respondió el rubio-bastante serio, lo que pasa es que no creo que sea buena idea – Decia- negando con su cabeza….Además tampoco quiero verte envuelta en problemas por mi causa.

Por favor Naruto- Dijo irónicamente - ¿Por quien me tomas? ¿Sabes realmente la cantidad de mujeres que a diario quito de encima a Sasuke?

Precisamente por eso lo digo- Contesto el- No quiero anexarte otro problema mas…Además no soy Sasuke.

Bien, si esa es tu respuesta- Decia Sakura- girando su cuerpo lentamente para retirarse del lugar… No antes de culminar de cruzar el pasillo detenerse un segundo para –decirle- Imagine que ibas a pasarle factura a dicha persona en cuestión y que necesitarías ayuda extra para ello o ¿Me equivoco?

La pregunta ya estaba en el aire y Naruto no la paso desapercibida porque inmediatamente capto su significado y eso lo dejo bastante pensativo, porque miles de cosas le pasaron por su mente en ese instante e inconcientemente el rostro de la primita de Neji llego a su cabeza que inmediatamente su respiración se volvió mas pesada de tan solo recordarla…

¿Que decides?- Pregunto Sakura- Aguardando su respuesta ¿Dejaras que esa se salga con la suya? Nunca imagine eso de ti… lo estaba arrinconando con sus dudas y ante su silencio prefirió continuar su camino….si llegas a cambiar de opinión entonces búscame.

¡No, espera!…- Dijo Naruto- Ante la angustia de verla alejarse nuevamente que sujeto suavemente uno de sus brazos impidiendo su partida. ¡Por supuesto que puedes saberlo! estaba realmente preocupado de que se marchara molesta con el que haría cualquier cosa por evitarlo.

Y ¿Bien?- Cuestiono ansiosa- deteniendo su paso esperando a que soltara de una vez el dichoso nombre.

Aunque la detuvo a tiempo no podía negarse a si mismo que seguía teniendo esa leve sensación de que aun con todo lo que había dicho Sakura no estaba totalmente seguro si era lo mas correcto o no decirle quien era la dichosa joven que se mantuvo en silencio observando con detenimiento esas esmeraldas que lo atormentaban tanto… en verdad se sentía presionado, por un lado no resultaba tan mala idea vengarse de la prima de Neji y por el otro no resultaba tan fácil hacerle algo sin complicar aun mas la situación, si precisamente ella es la encargada de escribir en el periódico sobre el , pero con todo y eso no podía perder la gran oportunidad de estar junto a Sakura, que era en si lo que mas importaba en todo eso.

¿Entonces?- volvió a decir Sakura- aguardando que lo soltara de una vez.

No había vuelta atrás para retirar lo dicho, tenia que contestar de una vez ¿Pero, porque le costaba tanto pronunciar el responsable?…En realidad era como estar en home de un partido de béisbol aguardando a que hicieran el próximo lanzamiento y para desgracia con la cuenta máxima en tres y dos a punto de ser ponchado si no decidía rápido que hacer.

Olvídalo, no importa - Dijo Sakura- No eh dicho nada, si por lo visto no tienes agallas para hacerlo

¿Como? – Dijo sorprendido Naruto- observando con asombro su rostro.

Si, lo que escuchaste- Dijo Sakura- si veo que andas demasiado pensativo con eso para tomar la decisión correcta.

No, es eso- Contesto Naruto- lo que sucede que no es tan simple como parece.

¿Porque?- Pregunto ella- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes? o ¿es que en el fondo no quieres hacerle daño por alguna otra razón?…lo estaba presionando.

¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió Naruto directamente -Esas palabras le hicieron ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista y no iba a quedar mal parado frente a ella a causa de su indecisión que al final concluyo ¿sabes que?

¡Que! - Dijo Sakura- esperando que escupiera el puto nombre.

Con solo verla a su rostro supo que hacer y mas aun si esta mostraba interés por ayudarlo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la decisión un tanto precipitada sin importar las consecuencias… A parte de ser la escusa perfecta para andar a su lado y de paso Sasuke no era parte de ello, por otro lado era lo mas justo hacerle pagar a la primita esa por todos sus malos tratos sin justificación para el obviamente con la ayuda incondicional de su Sakura.

De acuerdo - Contesto Naruto-¡Que se Joda!

Siiiii – Murmuro Sakura- para sus adentros.

Solo promete – Dijo seriamente el rubio- Que no harás nada estupido con esto, que de eso me encargare personalmente ¿Quedo claro?

Por supuesto- Respondió ella- con total satisfacción. Tienes mi palabra, no me veras a mi hacerle nada a esa ¿Porque es una chica? … aguardando impaciente a que lo confirmara.

Si, fue una chica – Respondió Naruto- Pero, no intente propasarme con ella para que me lanzara al agua. ¿Estamos?

No te estoy cuestionando por eso - Dijo ella- solo dime su nombre.

Bien, - Respondió el- Recuerda lo que me prometiste.

Descuida- Dijo ella- seré racional.

Bien, en ese caso – Contesto Naruto- Fue nada menos que la…. prima de Neji.

! Queeeeee!- Dijo horrorizada- ¿Como que fue ella? ¿Que rayos hacia en la piscina a esa hora? ¿Acaso la invitaste?

No, no- Contesto Naruto de inmediato- de ninguna manera hice alguna cita con ella.

¡¿Entonces porque estaba ahí?- Pregunto alterada- a menos que estuviera esperando a….

Aguarda un segundo- Contesto el- No es lo que te imaginas, igualmente quede sorprendido al verla ahí esta mañana.

¡Ah, no!- Contesto secamente- entonces ¿Que otra razón estaría ahí?

-Pues…En realidad Karin llego esta mañana con la novedad de que esa chica seria la persona encarga a partir de hoy de escribir los eventos deportivos en el periódico de la Universidad.-

! No! Imposible- Respondió atónita- Y ¿esa estupida capacitada para ejercer tal función?

No lo se- contesto el encogiendo sus hombros- Lo único que te puedo decir es que no es tan tonta como crees y mas si la orden viene directa del profesor Kakashi.

Mmm...….

¿No me crees?- Cuestiono el rubio- Si quede tan sorprendido como tu.

No es eso- Respondió la Pelirosa- Mas bien creo que tuvo que hacer algo fuera de lo normal, un cargo como ese no se lo dan a cualquier estudiante y mucho menos a una chica ¿No crees?

¿Que estas queriendo decir? – Cuestiono el- ¿Que se ligo a Kakashi o algo por el estilo?

Pudiera ser…

Vamos, Sakura- Dijo Naruto- tampoco hay que exagerar las cosas.

No exagero - Contesto Sakura- esas niñas con carita de yo ni fui son la peores, o me dirás que es mentira.

No digas esas cosas – Dijo seriamente Naruto – No puedes acusarla de algo que no tienes pruebas, además creo que no estas pensando bien los hechos.

¿Porque no?- Cuestiono Sakura- No te resulta extraño que pongan a una estudiante de primer año y precisamente a ella?

Contigo es imposible- Dijo El Rubio- No iba empezar una guerra de opiniones por algo que no tenia fundamento, que prefirió omitir cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto, si estaba completamente seguro luego de esos encuentros que tuvieron tanto en el vestuario como en la piscina donde le quedo mas que demostrado de que no era del tipo de chica fácil y mucho menos se dejaría manosear por cualquiera, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Sakura.

¡OH ¡por favor Naruto- decia Sakura- ante su silencio….todavía piensas que esa carita de ángel no puede hacer tal cosa.

No, es eso - Contesto el- Creo que solo estas celosa de ella.

¿Celosa yo?- Cuestiono ella- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? ¿Porque la defiendes tanto después de lo que te hizo?

No la estoy defendiendo - Respondió Naruto- lo que sucede es que nos estamos desviando del motivo principal y en verdad no creo que ella sea capaz de revolcarse con alguien por un puesto.

¿Que? – Respondió ella- ¿Porque tanta seguridad?

Intuición masculina…

Ya veo…. Dijo la pelirrosa - No tuvo otra alternativa que ceder ante aquella respuesta, además de notar que no iba a llegar muy lejos con sus descalificaciones.

¿Relajada?- Pregunto dudoso- sabia perfectamente que al enterarse de quien era dicha personita iba afectarle enormemente por tener cierto roce con ella, pero nunca imagino que la fuese a desprestigiar tanto.

Si- Contesto ella- es solo que me tomo por sorpresa todo esto.

Entiendo como te sientes - Dijo Naruto- solo te pido que no exageres con tus comentarios, una cosa es que sea insoportable y otra es que sea una cualquiera ¿Me explico?

¿Eh?- pronuncio ella- quedo sin palabras.

Además- Dijo seriamente Naruto- no deberías preocuparte por eso, si el que se la calara todo el tiempo seré yo… ¿Puedes imaginarte como serán nuestros encuentros a partir de ahora?

¡Que! – Dijo Sakura- asombrada. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

¿Ahora me entiendes?…- Dijo preocupado- esto será una verdadera pesadilla ¿no?

Bueno, si- Contesto Sakura- No había imaginado todavía la situación a fondo.

Ni modo…

No te preocupes- Dijo Sakura- intentando recofortarle. Ya inventaremos algo para sacarla del medio.

Espero….

Si, no te angusties- Dijo la pelirrosa- al mismo tiempo una idea macabra cruzo por su mente, ese trabajo encomendado por Kakashi iba a servirle de gran ayuda para quitarla del medio, porque al saber todos sus movimiento inmediatos podria eliminarla de su camino mucho mas facil y sobre todo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Realmente quiero hacerle pagar por toda esta humillación- Dijo molesto Naruto- Al recordar lo acontecido en la piscina. Quiero que lamente haberse cruzado en mi camino.

Estaba anonadada viendo la expresión del rubio que le resultaba extraño verlo tan cabreado, si en los 3 años que tenían de amistad jamás lo vio en ese estado y mucho menos por una chica, que no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al saber los pormenores del incidente. Realmente su visita era mas que provechosa, si solo fue para aliviar asperezas del inconveniente que tuvieron en la piscina del día anterior, pero al conseguirse con esa grata noticia que beneficiaba totalmente sus planes porque resultaba obvio que tendría un cómplice para sus próximas fechorías que hasta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no brincar en una pata de felicidad al saber que estaría bajo el ojo de aquel rubio endemoniado todo el tiempo.

¿Me estas escuchando?- Cuestiono Naruto- ante su silencio.

Por supuesto- Contesto Sakura sonriendo malévolamente- Tienes totalmente mi apoyo, no permitiremos que siga haciendo lo que le de la gana sin ninguna consecuencia…

Lo mismo digo- comento el rubio- Y… ¿Que sugieres que haga?

Por el momento…

¡Sakura! - Grito la rubia- detrás de estos….

Estos se sobresaltaron del susto…

Al fin te encuentro- Dijo la rubia- interrumpiendo de pronto la conversación.

¡Ino-cerda! ¿Que haces?- Cuestiono cabreada – estaba a punto de maquinar en su mente un plan perverso.

¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto la rubia- atónita a su mala respuesta.

!Nada!

En cambio el solo se limito a observar por un momento a Ino luego cambio su vista hacia Sakura… estaba paralizado ante el encuentro de ese par de dos, normalmente evitaba estar envuelto entre ellas porque cada vez que estaban juntas no era muy alentador el panorama a su alrededor, mas bien escapaba de la situación con alguna excusa ya que tenia la leve impresión que al llegar dicha rubia esta pareciera traer consigo una especie de nube gris que hacia desencadenar ciertos acontecimientos extraños a su alrededor que silenciosamente prefirió hacer lo mas conveniente en ese momento.

Tengo que irme - Dijo Naruto- hablamos en el almuerzo Sakura….

No, espera - Dijo la pelirosa- intentando detenerle.

Descuida- Contesto el- con una mirada llena de maldad en su rostro… tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo ¿No?

Por supuesto- Contesto Sakura- sonriendo de la misma forma.

Cada vez entiendo menos- Se Decia Ino- totalmente desconcertada ante los comportamientos de estos.

Nos vemos…

Si - Contesto Sakura- viendo como se alejaba dicho rubio.

Mientras Ino solo se limitaba a observar nada más…

¡Ay! eres demasiado tonta - Dijo Sakura cabreada – apenas vio desaparecer al joven. Estaba apunto de diseñar un plan maestro para destruir a la mosquita muerta de Hinata.

¡Ah!- Respondio la Rubia – Con que al fin lograste convencer a ese idiota.

Por supuesto- Dijo Sakura- ¿Que pensabas? que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados en ver como esta me quitaba Sasuke ¡Ja! ni lo sueñe. A parte, ni te imaginas lo que me acabo de enterar.

¡Que! – Dijo Intrigada la rubia- estaba ansiosa por saber que le ocultaba su amiga.

Espera, aguarda un segundo- Decia Sakura-intentado calmar su ansiedad…Todavía no tengo definido que hacer realmente, aunque pensando bien puedes serme de mucha utilidad, ven en el camino te cuento.

OK -Contesto Ino- lo bastante animada, siguiendo su paso.

…

En clase

Se encontraba Hinata escuchando atenta luego de haberse disipado el humo de cigarrillo, estaba tomando un par de notas importantes de los tips que recomendaba dicho profesor para tenerlos en cuenta a la hora de realizar sus evaluaciones.

Bien, dicho todos los pormenores de su forma de evaluar- Decia Azuma- Ahora, quiero que realicen un trabajo de investigación del tema de su preferencia, Este ejercicio que les acabo de mencionar deben hacerlo llegar a mi oficina a mas tardar el día lunes antes de las 9 am. No quiero excusas

Y aquel que no lo entregue en las condiciones antes pautadas tendrá como responsabilidad de ejecutar un próximo trabajo de investigación para toda la clase.

¿Queeeee?- Soltaron en coro todos los estudiantes -

Si, como lo oyen- Contesto el profesor seriamente- Esto no es la secundaria, y si pretenden todos ustedes graduarse de una profesión tan exigente como esta, por lo menos deben aprender lo mas vital de ella y aquel que no este apto para soportar un simple trabajo, pues simplemente no esta capacitado para ejercer este oficio.

Mmm...…- Pronuncio Hinata- Ese profesor era demasiado estricto para algunas cosas y por otro lado no sabía que tema investigar.

Es todo por hoy- Dijo el Profesor- pueden retirarse.

Vaya, menuda lata- Decia Kiba- ante semejante trabajo.

Pues si- Dijo Matsuri- soltando con desgano un suspiro.

En cambio Hinata no tenia ni ganas de opinar del tema siquiera porque ¿Donde iba a sacar el tiempo para hacerlo si tenia prácticamente el tiempo contado?

Creo que lo conveniente seria comer algo ¿no? - sugirió Kiba- intentando cambiar los pensamientos.

Totalmente de acuerdo - Respondió Matsuri- viendo directamente a su amiga.

Mmm...- Murmuro Hinata- No solo quedo pensativa por el trabajo, sino que ahora empezaba nuevamente ese conflicto interno en si era prudente o no salir, realmente no le parecía buena idea andar por ahí caminando libremente por los pasillos como si nada hubiera ocurrido … pero finalmente termino por aceptar la invitación, total que otra cosa peor pudiera sucederle en esa mañana si ante una eventualidad con ese rubio por lo menos esta vez tenia a su lado un par de amigos que pudieran socorrerla en caso de que lo ameritase. Por otro lado necesitaba urgentemente tomar algo para digerir tantas preocupaciones mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

No antes de salir por la puerta, asomo su cabeza con cautela a ver si lo visualizaba…Pero, no lo vio.

¿Que extraño?- Murmuro Kiba- ante su comportamiento inusual, pareciera que estuviera buscando o evitando a alguien…Seguramente esta atenta de los idiotas que se metían con los estudiantes nuevos.

No te preocupes- Dijo Kiba- No estas sola, para eso me tienes aquí.

¡Que!- Pronuncio Hinata- ante su comentario.

Vamos, no te preocupes- Decia el moreno- no puedes estar imaginando que esos idiotas nos andan buscando o ¿si?

Tienes razón- Contesto Hinata- desviando un poco su preocupación, ese era otro tema que olvido por culpa de ese joven histérico.

El tiene toda la razón -Dijo Matsuri- si andamos juntos nada nos sucederá.

Cierto- Contesto la peliazul- con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera tomo como cualquier estudiante el camino que fuera directo al cafetín, aunque no por andar acompañada iba a bajar su guardia que se mantuvo lo bastante alerta ante la minima posibilidad de que aquel atractivo pero insoportable rubio apareciera de la nada a reclamarle frente a todos que lo lanzo a la piscina… Y como para terminar de complicarle su fatal existencia el profesor chimenea tuvo que mandar a realizar aquel proyecto en tan poco tiempo y mientras iba sumergida en sus pensamientos una voz familiar llego a sus oídos que la hizo detenerse.

¡Hinata! - Decia el Hombre- Haciendo un par de señas para que se le acercase.

En primer momento dudo en ir o no, porque imagino que todo era un producto creado por su atormentada mente ante tantos conflictos mañaneros y esa señal pudiera ser un escape evidentemente, Pero la insistencia de aquel hombre era tal que no pudo negar que no fuese real y mas si se trataba de aquel entrenador…intento relajarse un poco antes de aproximarse, porque no sabia para que la llamaba con tanta urgencia…Solo rogaba que Naruto no le hubiera contado nada sobre aquel incidente, mientras cautelosamente se acercaba ya que no tenia ni idea para que la estaba llamando.

Al fin encuentro uno de ustedes – Dijo Jiraiya- ¿Por casualidad sabes donde esta Naruto? lo ando buscando por todos lados y no lo consigo.

¡No! – Contesto ella secamente- Tampoco tengo la remota idea de donde pudiera estar metido…

Vaya- Contesto el viejo- ¿Que problema?

¿Paso algo importante?- Pregunto Hinata- Tuvo cierta curiosidad de saber para que tanta urgencia, además de preguntarle exactamente a ella por aquel joven… Disculpe ¿Porque imagino que sabía donde estaría si prácticamente no lo conozco?

Bueno, era obvio ¿No? - Respondió el viejo- Si lo envíe esta mañana a colaborar con tu trabajo, por eso imagine que estarían juntos

¿Como?- Dijo ella- parpadeando un par de veces. Por un momento no creyó estar oyendo bien.

¡Que! ¿Acaso no te lo dijo?- Comento sorprendido- Si le di instrucciones que fuera contigo apenas saliera del vestuario.

Bueno, esto- Contesto ella- quedo tan sorprendida que no pudo ni pestañar siquiera.

Pensé que era lo más adecuado – Decia Jiraiya- ahorrarte un valioso tiempo si el mismo te facilitaba la información que andar perdiendo el tiempo buscando en los archivos.

¿Eh? - Contesto ella- mientras un frío aterrador se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo.

Entonces ¿No lo hizo?- Cuestiono Jiraiya- deduciendo la respuesta.

No, no es eso- Respondió preocupada- En realidad si fue a buscarme.

¿Entonces?- Pronuncio el viejo- por un momento imagino lo contrario.

Lo que sucedió fue…- Dijo Hinata- intentando cuadrar la mejor manera que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para no anexarle otro problema mas al asunto, si por lo visto Naruto tenia una explicación bastante confiable de porque fue a buscarla a la piscina ¿Ahora porque no le comento que lo enviaron?

¿Hinata?– Pronuncio el viejo- al observarla tan pensativa.

Disculpe - Contesto ella- En realidad no pude hacerle el cuestionario.

¿Por qué?- Pregunto el- Acaso ¿tuvieron algún inconveniente?

No, por supuesto que no - Contesto bastante preocupada- mientas sudaba frío….No quería que se fuese a enterar de aquel lío o por lo menos en ese momento. Así que Busco en su atormentada cabeza una respuesta coherente acorde a los hechos…vera, tenía una clase a primera hora y no disponía del tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Entiendo - Respondió el- cruzando sus brazos… por lo menos siguió mis instrucciones después de todo ¿no?

Si- Respondió ella- con una media sonrisa intentando mostrar una tranquilidad en su rostro, pero en su cabeza tenía una frase que se repetía sin parar… ¿Que eh hecho? ¿Ahora como salgo de esto? Si ni siquiera tenia la menor idea de cómo verle a la cara la próxima vez que lo encontraran, si lo mas seguro es que andará súper molesto por su causa.

Bueno, hablamos mañana- Dijo el Viejo- al verla como si estuviera sumergida en otro mundo.

Si- Respondió Hinata- a duras penas…realmente aquella sonrisa no convencía a nadie.

¡Ah! por cierto- Dijo Jiraiya- Recuerda que si lo ves, dile que ya salio publicado el calendario de las competencias y que me fui a retirar los requisitos para poder inscribirlo y que mañana debo de tener todos los detalles de los tiempos para su clasificación.

Esta bien- respondió ella- pensando ¿Para que se tomara tantas molestia en decirme todo eso si lo mas seguro es que no siga con esta función?

De todas maneras- Dijo el viejo- Mañana te debo tener un par de copias con toda esta información y así cuadres tus horarios de estudio con las competencias para que logres cubrir los eventos sin ningún problema.

Si, gracias- Contesto ella- mas temerosa aun.

No te preocupes- Dijo el entrenador- si necesitas alguna información adicional nosotros te la facilitaremos con mucho gusto.

Lo se.- Dijo ella- muchas gracias.

No hay de que- Contesto Jiraiya- Ahora tengo que retirarme…hablamos después.

Bueno- Dijo Hinata- Mientras una idea pasó por su mente, para que preocuparse ahora por el trabajo del profesor chimenea si de seguro no llegaría siquiera al domingo.

¿Quien era ese? Pregunto kiba- ante el rostro de preocupación que tenia.

Un enterrador- Respondió ella- sin pensar mucho en su respuesta.

¿Como? –Dijeron ambos jóvenes- con cara de espanto.

Digo -entrenador- Corrigió Hinata- por un momento tuvo un lapsus mental.

Ufff...- soltaron ambos jóvenes- por un momento le creyeron sus palabras.

Y ¿Para que te llamo con tanta insistencia?- Pregunto el joven- al parecer debe ser algo muy importante para dejarte en ese estado.

Bueno – Contesto ella- en realidad vino aconsejarme que hiciera un testamento…

¿Como Dices?- Cuestiono Kiba- le resultaba incoherente aquellas palabras.

Que verificara los entrenamientos - Dijo Hinata- acomodando sus palabras.

Estos quedaron callados por un segundo analizando cada cosa dicha que al parecer rimaba con la anterior.

Creo que mejor seria comer algo- Dijo la morena- realmente empezaba a sospechar que la falta concentración era debida a la falta de un buen desayuno.

Si, eso creo - Dijo la peliazul- mientras se imaginaba que posiblemente este pudiera ser su último bocado ante aquel hallazgo.

Luego de transcurrir un par de minutos en total silencio por los pasillos, un nuevo acontecimiento llamo poderosamente su atención que se detuvo ante los cuchicheos de ciertos estudiantes que lograron captar su interés … No es que fuese chismosa ni nada por el estilo, sino que era tan fuerte el rumor por aquellos corredores que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre aquel asunto, lentamente y con mucha cautela se aproximaron tanto sus compañeros como ella a escuchar algunos de esos comentarios.

Escuchen- decia una de ellas- No se imaginan la expresión de molestia que tenia ese idiota al caminar por los pasillos todo empapado- Pues bien merecido que lo tenia ese infeliz- contestaba la otra.

Un momento…- Se dijo Hinata- Acaso están hablando de…..No, debo haber escuchado mal.

¿Quién será ese infeliz?- Dijo Kiba- si por lo visto no gozaba de muy buena reputación.

Es verdad- Contesto Matsuri- con el mismo dilema que el joven.

No había terminado de descifrar el contenido de todo aquello cuando Hinata dedujo que solo una persona podía encajar con semejantes características y mas si venia incluido con la frase "empapado" que inmediatamente supo quien era el personaje en cuestión e inmediatamente su respiración pareció detenerse al caer en cuenta del problema real que se le avecinaba encima… Ahora si que empezaba a tomar enserio la gravedad del asunto, antes creía estar preocupada por su reacción pero después de escuchar este ultimo comentario la dejo mas que aterrada, y todo por culpa de un mal entendido de su parte, si tan solo el hubiera explicado a que iba en realidad esto no hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Bueno…. recordando por un instante aquella escena, tampoco le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero, fue su culpa en cierto modo al llegar con esa actitud frente a ella…En fin. Que otra cosa podía hacer ahora si por lo visto el mal ya estaba hecho y por lo visto regado como pólvora en boca de todos. Por suerte hasta ese momento desconocían el nombre del autor de todo aquello, o esa el suyo, solo tenían el del agraviado y eso hasta ahora era tranquilizador

Aunque… ¿Por cuanto tiempo mas pudiera estar ilesa a esos comentarios tan dañinos si ella era la causante de todas esas burlas?

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esa bomba estallara e inevitablemente no pudo dejar de transmitir en su rostro cierto malestar ante el posible desenlace fatal de aquel episodio….Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar parte de esos pensamientos negativos, pero ¿Como eliminar tales acontecimientos? No tenia una barita mágica para moverla un poco y desaparecer todo mal acto realizado por su imprudencia…Además como hacer caso omiso a sus amenazas si fueron lo suficiente claras.

Sin darse cuenta, su rostro fue perdiendo lentamente su color natural para reflejar una palidez inmediata…era como si hubiera visto pasar un fantasma por delante suyo en ese instante, aunque no se podía diferenciar quien era quien ante lo blancura de su piel. Su terquedad y los comentarios tanto de Tenten como del resto de los estudiantes eran la gota que faltaba para rebasar el vaso… Era imposible hacer caso omiso ante lo que se le avecinaba encima que sus piernas empezaron a sentir los primeros síntomas de aquella preocupación, lentamente fueron perdiendo su estabilidad y sin poder evitarlo se fueron doblando, por suerte pudo recostarse a tiempo a una pared cercana antes de desplomarse por completo en el suelo ante aquella noticia tan abrumadora.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Matsuri- ante la clara señal.

Si, que te ocurre - Decia Kiba- ¿Que tienes?

No, es nada- Contesto ella- tratando de tranquilizar a sus amigos. Es solo un bajón de azúcar por no haber desayunado todavía…

¿Segura? – Cuestiono Kiba- Mira que me asustaste, por un momento imagine que te desmayarías ante todos nosotros.

Si, no es para tanto- Dijo Hinata- tratando de verse mas fuerte de lo que estaba, intento normalizar su conducta ante ellos, que respiro profundamente un par de veces, debía continuar con el recorrido… pero en el fondo de su mente tenia un colapso nervioso ante la respuesta de Naruto, no se explicaba realmente ¿Como pudo pasar eso? ¿Porque no tuvo el cuidado necesario para que no lo descubrieran? ¿Seria que su rencor era tal que no le hizo analizar bien las consecuencias? o ¿Simplemente seria el principal regador de aquel chisme?

¿Segura que llegas al cafetín?- Pregunto Matsuri- ante su notorio malestar.

Si, no se preocupen- Dijo suavemente Hinata- mientras en su cerebro una amenaza latente seguía titilando Peligro, peligro, peligro. La clase del profesor chimenea le desviaron por un momento su preocupación, pero al estar en medio de aquellos pasillos y escuchar todo aquello la dejo mas que angustiada que hasta juraba tener taquicardia ante el terror de su reacción si sus palabras rezumbaban en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Que le sucederá?- Pensaba Kiba- Al notarla tan callada, pensativa e igualmente pálida.

Ven- Decia Matsuri- halando una silla para que se sentara e ir a buscarle algo para tomar.

No, espera- Dijo Kiba- Mejor quédate que yo buscare algo para que coman.

Bien- Contesto ella- mientras se sentó junto a ella.

Ahora, si que andaba enferma de los nervios…. Observo con detenimiento a su alrededor y era mas que evidente que todas las burlas que se le escapaban a cada estudiante era sobre el, y lo peor era tener que llevar esa cruz a cuesta de saber que fue ella el motivo principal de que eso haya sucedido, si no lo hubiera empujado al agua eso nunca hubiera sucedido, a parte era prácticamente insoportable el sarcasmo con que muchos lo decían y eso que ella no era el flanco directo...

Ten- Dijo Kiba- trayendo consigo un vaso con agua junto algunas cosas para desayunar.

Gracias….pronuncio ella.

¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Matsuri- ante su palidez.

Si, un poco- mintió Hinata- No podía decirles a sus amigos lo atormentada que se encontraba.

Que bueno – Contesto Matsuri- con una sonrisa forzada porque sabia que no era cierto.

Pero, ¿Cómo estar tranquila y relajada si todos seguían hablando del mismo tema? –Pensaba Hinata- o es que ¿Acaso en esa Universidad no pasaba otra cosa mas importante para fijar la atención en otro tonto que no fuera el?

¿Te preocupa algo?- Pregunto Kiba- ante su sepulcral silencio.

Bueno- Respondió Hinata- tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese los hirientes comentarios….Esto de empezar en una universidad y los trabajos por realizar estresan a cualquiera ¿No?

¿Es todo? - Dijo Kiba- en serio me habías preocupado… imagine por un momento que te impactaron la palabras sobre aquel infeliz que tienen como principal comidilla.

¿Como?- Pronuncio sorprendida – sudo frío de solo detallar el fondo de sus palabras.

Hasta mi- Decia Matsuri- apoyando las palabras del joven.

Disculpen, si los preocupe - Dijo Hinata- - intentando reflejar una sonrisa tranquilizadora...necesitaba a toda costa eliminar cualquier duda de sus mentes porque si su primo Neji se llegase a enterar de lo acontecido las cosas serian mucho peores tanto para ella como para Naruto, por lo menos

Debía evitar que se enterara en esos momentos que fue la autora de aquel problema.

Bueno, en parte te comprendo- Dijo Kiba- seguramente andaría estresado al igual que tu si tuviera que hacer tantas cosas a la vez como en tu caso ¿No?

Si- Respondió Hinata- tengo demasiadas cosas en mente para enfocarme en algo tan tonto ¿Cierto?

Bueno, si- Respondió Matsuri- debe ser complicado tener que realizar trabajos adicionales.

Si, es algo complicado- Decia Hinata- pensando en otra cosa que no fuese el… No iba a empeorar más la situación con sus arrepentimientos absurdos. Y ante un nuevo sonido su perturbación llego al máximo y giro su rostro con tal desagrado hacia aquella dirección para detallar aquel idiota que pronunciaba aquel comentario mal sano, en verdad se había pasado de la raya hasta el punto que la hizo explotar de rabia… porque en su mente retumbaban cada vez mas fuertes las risas de cada uno de los presentes que la hizo sentir mas culpable por dicha situación.

¡Pudieran dejar de decir tantas estupideces! -Soltó una molesta Hinata -golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y levantándose de golpe… ¿Cómo pueden ser capases de burlarse a sus espaldas y luego ir hablarle como si nada ocurriera?

Un silencio abarco el lugar…

¿Pero, que ocurre? - Pregunto Matsuri- ante su repentina respuesta.

Lo siento- Pronuncio Hinata- Tengo que retirarme, no tengo estomago para tanta ridiculeces.

Pero, ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto Kiba- ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Para donde vas?

A resolver esta situación...

¿Que?- Contesto el- ¿De que rayos esta hablando? No solo era extraño su conducta, sino con la urgencia con que lo hacia.

Hablamos luego- Dijo Hinata- Huyendo prácticamente de la cafetería, realmente era una situación bastante incomoda.

¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto Kiba- ¿Acaso te volviste loca o que?

No…

Estonces te acompaño- Dijo Kiba- no iba a dejar que se marchara en ese estado.

No….

¿Como has dicho?- Cuestiono sorprendido- no esperaba esa respuesta precisamente y mucho menos tal comportamiento.

Pero…- Dijo Matsuri- tampoco comprendía nada a parte era demasiado tarde para impedirlo porque ya había salido de ahí.

¿Que diablos sucedió?- Pregunto Kiba- estaba empezando a dudar que Hinata estuviera en sus cabales.

Pues, no lo se- Contesto Matsuri- encogiendo sus hombros…tampoco comprendía nada.

Mientras salía disparada como un rayo de la cafetería iba pensando en las posibles consecuencias que tendría que afrontar ya que ahora definitivamente si que andaba metida en graves problemas. Era obvio que si no le hubieran machacado tanto con sus advertencias de que el no era un joven de fiar, de seguro esto nunca hubiera acontecido ya que no andaría todo el tiempo a la defensiva con el.

Estaba tan concentrada en si misma que ni cuenta se daba a cuantos se llevaba por el medio, hasta que choco de frente con el cuerpo fuerte de alguien…

Lo siento….

¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Pregunto seriamente el joven- al impactar sus cuerpos.

Esta lentamente levanto pausadamente su mirada llena de terror para constatar que era….

¡Ahh!- Grito ella- al reconocerlo.

¿Eh?—Dijo su primo-¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque gritas? realmente estaba irreconocible

Ne-Neji- Pronuncio a duras penas- Aguardando el reclamo por el incidente de la piscina, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como un papel.

¿Porque corres? - Pregunto el- Mientras observo al fondo del pasillo a ver si alguien la seguía.

¿Co-Como? - Contesto confusa esperaba otro tipo de pregunta.

Hinata…. ¿Estas huyendo de algo?- Pregunto Neji- ante su mirada llena de pánico. Estaba totalmente seguro que algo grave debió suceder.

¡¿Yo? – Cuestiono ella- estaba tan temerosa a sus preguntas que tenia miedo de meter la pata en una de sus respuestas.

Si, tu misma- Contesto su primo- o ¿Que tan grave fue lo que hiciste para venir de esta forma?

Si, Hinata ¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto el azabache- Que estaba junto a su primo y no había querido intervenir hasta ese momento, pero las circunstancia le impulsaron hacerlo porque no era muy alentador la expresión que tenia.

No solo se topo con la imagen de su primo de improviso sino que este al perecer no venia solo lo que indicaba seguramente que … lentamente fue desviando su mirada hacia aquel sonido de voz , como buscando toparse con aquellos ojos azules que tanto temía encontrar que por suerte no los consiguió.

Soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad ante su ausencia…

¿Buscabas alguien mas?- Pregunto Sasuke seriamente- sabia claramente que no era precisamente a ellos a quien buscaba con la mirada, si su rostro se relajo por completo cuando termino de observarlos.

¿Que le sucede a este?- Se Pregunto Hinata- Sus perlados ojos volvieron a centrarse ante aquel comentario. ¿Acaso no era mal intencionada su pregunta? o ¿simplemente eran efectos de su nerviosismo?

No piensas contestarme - Dijo el azabache- por lo menos debía dar una explicación.

No, no estoy buscando a nadie- Dijo Hinata- enfrentando su mirada.

Creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro - Dijo Sasuke- Intuyo por tu expresión que nuevamente Sakura se volvió a meter contigo ¿Cierto?

¿Sakura?- Cuestiono ella- por un momento ni se había recordado de su desagradable existencia ¿Porque tendría que imaginarse tal cosa?

Por lo visto tampoco es por su causa- Dijo el ojiblanco- totalmente intrigado ¿Entonces a que se debe tu nerviosismo, si lo puedo leer claramente en tus ojos?

No me hagas caso - Contesto Hinata- es solo que ando estresada con tantos trabajos que tengo que hacer.

¿Eso es todo?- Cuestiono Neji- No imagine ver a mi quería prima en ese estado por algo tan…. ¿simple?

No, todos somos unos genios….Neji

Esta bien- Contesto el- no te enfades conmigo, no es para tanto.

Tu primo tiene razón- Dijo el azabache- no debes enrollarte tanto por algo tan sencillo.

Bien….

Aunque trataba de responder acorde a los hechos el joven azabache iba estudiando muy cuidadosamente cada movimiento realizado por ella, ya que iba analizando cada uno de sus gestos a ver si estos le facilitaran algún detalle adicional...

No solo se mantuvo callada esperando impaciente a que Sasuke emitiera su próxima pregunta, sino que le imito todos sus movimientos sin darse cuenta.

¿Desayunaste? – Pregunto Sasuke- al final.

Si, gracias- Contesto ella- Intentando volver en si, necesitaba continuar con su camino. -Si me disculpan necesito resolver algo importante- término de decir - mientras se abría paso entre ellos para continuar con su recorrido.

Por supuesto- Respondió Neji - apartando su cuerpo.

Gracias…

¿Ella siempre se comporta de esta manera tan extraña?- Pregunto Sasuke- al verla retirarse así no mas.

Pues, a decir verdad- Contesto Neji- recordando en su mente algunas cosas…. No

Me lo temía- Dijo el azabache- Definitivamente cuadraba con el perfectamente, por algo imagino que serian tan para cual.

Y prosiguieron su camino.

….

En otra parte de la Universidad

Andaba caminando sin rumbo fijo por la Universidad, ya que no pudo llegar a tiempo a dicha clase por detenerse a conversar con su Sakura…

Estaba por un lado agradecido por semejante accidente porque si no hubiera acontecido, nunca se hubiera acercado de esta forma y no es que fuese algo fuera de este mundo pero algo era algo, si rara vez Sakura se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuese su amigo y no conforme con todo eso, lo apoyo plenamente en su decisión de hacerle pagar todo mal que le hizo a la primita de Neji.

Que por cierto…. ¿Como coño es que se llamaba? Al parecer siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

No solo tenia mala memoria para recordar cada nombre de chica con quien salía…Aunque este no era el caso, pero igual no le venia su nombre a la cabeza. Lo único que no podría olvidar era esa falsa sonrisa que lo engatuso como a un novato y del peculiar color que tienen sus ojos, sin olvidar su larga y oscura cabellera que en definitiva era lo único agradable que tiene esa chica.

Sin buscarlo llego a la entrada del cafetín…Aguardo un segundo antes de tomar la sabia decisión de entrar o no ahí dentro.

No hacia falta ser muy sabio ni mucho menos adivino para saber que era la comidilla de la Universidad, si con solo verlos a sus caras se delataban fácilmente con ello, que prefirió dar la cara en ese mismo instante.

Pueden seguir hablando de mi- Dijo un serio Rubio – al entrar y observar a todos los presentes, realmente me importa un bledo su opinión y sin añadir algo mas fue directo a ver que le apetecía comer.

No fue desapercibida para ningún estudiante la entrada de dicho rubio y mucho menos a dos de ellos en especial…

¿Con que ese es el idiota que todos nombran?- Dijo Kiba- Observándole de mala gana.

Al parecer si- Contesto Matsuri- detallando a primera vista su atractivo.

Ja…No se porque le dan tanta importancia- Dijo el moreno- intuyendo que algo mas ocultaba Hinata.

Bueno, si- Contesto la morena- intentado no darle mucha importancia al comentario, pero si dedujo que pudiera haber una pequeña posibilidad que a su amiga le atrajera dicho joven…si no para molestarse en defenderlo.

….

Llegas tarde- Decia una Joven de cabellos castaños- aproximando su bandeja muy cerca del rubio…al parecer una incauta salio a tu defensa.

!Ah, si! ¿Quien?- Pregunto curioso- sin siquiera voltear a mirar quien le hablaba.

Pues, no te sabría decir su nombre – decia la joven- solo se que se levanto muy molesta reclamando a todos por sus burlas y luego se marcho.

¿Como?- Dijo el -inmediatamente girando su rostro para encarar su cara. ¿Me estas queriendo decir que vistes alguien saliendo en mi defensa y no sabes quien es?

Si, eso dije- Contesto ella-

Vamos…- Dijo casi soltando una carcajada- ¿Crees que voy a creer algo tan absurdo como eso? si casi todas me odian.

Es enserio- Contesto la castaña- Yo no te odio.

Pues, seguramente es porque no hemos salido aun…

Vamos, no creo que seas tan malo- dijo la castaña-es solo que no te comprenden.

¿Hugh?- pronuncio el- ¿Acaso esta me comprende?

Ahora, volviendo al tema- Dijo la joven -Nunca la eh visto por estos lados, seguramente es una estudiante nueva.

Seguramente- Dijo el rubio- Si todavía no familiarizo con las nuevas... ¿Quien será esa chica?

Bueno- Dijo la joven- solo se que tiene un parecido con tu amor platónico.

¿Cómo?- Cuestiono el- no sabia que estuviera enterada de eso.

Para que veas- respondió ella- que se todo sobre ti.

Ya veo…

Y… ¿Sakura?- Pregunto ella- ¿Todavía sigues enamorado de ella?- decia- muy cerca de su oído.

Por supuesto- contesto el- siempre voy a estar tras su aprobación.

Lastima- Dijo la joven- al mismo tiempo que tomo su mano para dejarle un mensaje, recuerda llamarme apenas te rompa el corazón nuevamente ¿si?

Este cerró su mano inmediatamente al tener ese pequeño papel en su poder… No porque en si lo necesitara con urgencia, sino que no sabría si en verdad lo llegase a necesitar y disimuladamente lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Era muy discreto a la hora de flirtear con una chica y mas si esta lo hacia con el como era este caso.

Si, seguro- contesto el- aunque no tenia la menor idea de cómo se llamaba pero si de lo que seria capaz de hacerle.

Bien- Contesto ella- esperare ansiosa tu llamada.

No te garantizo que lo haga- contesto el- mientras la vio alejarse.

Ya lo veremos…

Esto es increíble- se dijo Naruto- luego dicen que soy un pasado.

Tomo su bandeja y busco una mesa para sentarse de lo más tranquilo cuando de pronto sus amigos entraron al cafetín…

Oye, tu- Dijo un joven- frente a el.

Nada le molestaba mas que le interrumpieran su comida…

¿Que quieres?- Contesto el rubio- viéndole de arriba hacia abajo, no tenia ni la menor idea de quien era ese sujeto.

Se puede saber- Dijo seriamente Kiba- ¿Donde conociste a Hinata?

¿A quien?- Cuestiono el- No sabia a que venia ese idiota a reclamarle, ni mucho menos quien seria dicha joven.

No te hagas el tonto- Contesto el moreno- Por lo visto conoces muy bien a la prima de Neji ¿no?

¡Que!- Dijo Naruto- con cara de espanto. La chica que se refería ese imbecil era ella...No de seguro era un error.

No te quedes ahí sentado- Decia Kiba-estaba molesto que ni lo mirara siquiera.

Nada era tan irritante como tener un idiota colmándole su paciencia que se levanto de mal genio….

Y ¿Que con eso?- Pregunto Naruto- Agarrando fuertemente su camisa, estaba apunto de lanzarle un golpe si volvía a repetir una estupidez como esa.

¡Naruto! – Dijo Seriamente Neji- ¿se puede saber que esta sucediendo contigo? Y tu Kiba ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo por estos lados?

Estudio aquí- Contesto el joven- mientras seguía mirando fijamente el rostro del rubio ¿Que otra cosa más podría hacer en una universidad?

¿Como has dicho?- Cuestiono el ojiblanco- No lo toleraba ya, para que encima ahora lo tuviera que ver ahí.

En verdad ¿Conoces a este Idiota?- Pregunto Naruto- lo tenia atravesado y si añadía algo mas de seguro le partiría la cara en dos.

Desgraciadamente- Contesto el ojiblanco- colocando su mano en la frente.

¡Ah!..- Pronuncio Naruto- observando atónito a Neji.

Pueden calmarse un momento- Dijo una joven- intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

¿Tu quien eres?- Pregunto Neji- al intervenir en un asunto que no era suyo.

Matsuri…

¿Su novia? – Pregunto El ojiblanco- deseando enormemente que fuese afirmativa la respuesta.

Al igual que los demás quedaron expectantes a lo que iba a contestar dicha joven…

No- Contesto Matsuri - solo somos compañeros de clases.

Mmm...….- Dijo con desgano Neji- ahora seria un infierno con ese tonto ahí.

¿Pudieras soltarme?- Decia Kiba- al joven rubio…Quiero decirle algo importante a Neji relacionado a su prima.

Esta bien…- Dijo el rubio- de mala gana soltando su ropa, para que discutir si no era parte del problema. Además tenia la bandeja con el desayuno que por culpa de ese idiota no pudo saborear. Se sentó nuevamente a comer mientras estaba atento a lo que diría el idiota ese…

Escucha, Neji- Decia el moreno- lo que sucede es que tu prima no se encontraba nada bien y de paso se altero aun mas por culpa de este imbecil que esta aquí sentado.

Naruto estaba escuchando atentamente mientras iba devorando su desayuno hasta que llego a sus oídos el término "Culpa" que de repente se ahogo con la comida Cof, cof, cof al imaginar que ese sabía el episodio de la piscina.…

Haber Naruto- Dijo Sasuke- se puede saber ¿Desde cuando estas aquí?

Unos….. Tres años ¿porque?– Respondió Naruto- tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

No te hagas el idiota - Dijo el azabache- me refiero al tiempo que llevas desayunando.

¡Ah!, lo siento teme - Dijo el rubio- No te explicaste correctamente….Haber…. unos 10 minutos como máximo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Que le hiciste a mi prima? - Pregunto Neji- tratando de obtener la respuesta.

Nada….

¿Como que nada?- Cuestiono Neji- si la vimos corriendo por los pasillos hace unos minutos.

Yo, que se- Contesto Naruto- Acaso soy encargado de cuidarle el trasero en tu ausencia o ¿Qué?

Disculpa que me meta, pero el no estaba aquí- Decia Matsuri- interviniendo en el interrogatorio.

¡Ah, no! - Dijo Neji- Y ¿entonces porque este acaba de decir que fue culpa de el?

Y ¿le crees?- Cuestiono Naruto- No sabia como salir ileso del problema que tenia encima.

Podrias callarte un momento- le respondió Neji- quería saber que paso realmente

Mira…- Contesto ella- tu prima se molesto a causa de el, pero no de la forma que imaginas.

Tsk…- Pronuncio Kiba- ¿Por qué no cierra su bocata esta niña?

No entiendo- Decia Neji- pudieras explicarnos que sucedió realmente.

Si - Decia la joven- veras hace rato cuando entre a clases note que ella tenia cierta preocupación que imagine que era normal porque yo ando en las mismas, luego de la asignación del profesor Azuma donde nos angustio a todos un poco por un trabajo que no mando a realizar y mas a tu prima debido a su falta de tiempo para concretar el trabajo.

¿Falta de tiempo?- Cuestiono el ojiblanco- si apenas empezaban las clases.

Ciertamente- Decia la joven- lo que sucede es que en el día de ayer el profesor Kakashi la envío a realizar un trabajo especial, y como quedo tan bien hecho este profesor le asigno un trabajo mucho mas complejo que le consume parte de su tiempo. A parte de eso, al salir del salón se topo con un entrenador y después de ahí fue que vimos un comportamiento inusual y luego vinieron los comentarios acerca de el, donde asumo que no los soporto ya que te conoce por lo que puedo constatar y por ende ella se levanto a reclamarles y luego se fue.

¿Que? ¿Acaso esta chica estaba demente o que?- Se dijo Naruto-! Como se le ocurría ponerse en tal evidencia frente a todos! mientras terminaba de escuchar aquella joven.

Entiendo…- Dijo Neji- Ahora ¿Que tipo de asignación la mandaron a realizar? quedo intrigado.

¡Demonios!- Se dijo Naruto- al escuchar tal pregunta, por lo visto quedo en bandeja de plata lo acontecido en la piscina.

Realmente no te se decir con exactitud- Contesto Matsuri- solo se que es algo importante.

Cubrir mis eventos deportivos- Contesto Naruto- No iba poder ocultar tal cosa.

Tus eventos…

Si, Neji- Contesto el rubio- esta mañana vino Karin junto a Shikamaru con la noticia donde nos indicaron tu prima será la nueva encargada de cubrir tales eventos a partir de hoy.

Vaya, esto si que es sorprendente- Dijo Neji- ¡Mi prima como periodista deportiva! Ahora comprendo porque andaba tan preocupada por los estudios.

Lo vez - Dijo Kiba- señalando a Naruto… Ven que era cierto que es el causante de su malestar.

¿Que diablos le sucede a este tipo?- Se dijo Naruto- al mirarlo tan molesto.

Un momento- Dijo Sasuke- pensando por un segundo alguno de los acontecimientos.

¡Bingo!- Se dijo el rubio- ante la mirada implacable del azabache.

Mmm...…- Pronuncio Sasuke- Eso quiere decir que su molestia partió precisamente al saber que no era cierto lo que decían de ti Naruto.

¿Como?- Cuestiono Naruto- ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

Lógicamente- Dijo Matsuri- porque si estuviera molesta con el no le hubiera defendido.

Exactamente- Contesto Sasuke- Que caso tiene imaginar otra cosa.

Cierto- respondió Neji- no había pensado la situación como tal.

No pudo negarlo pero se sintió aliviado al no verse descubierto…Aun.

Entonces - Decia Neji – sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, de seguro debe andar buscando al tonto este por toda la universidad.

¿Como has dicho?- Dijo sorprendido Naruto- No se consideraba ningún tonto... Tampoco consideraba muy buena idea estar llamando por teléfono a esa loca que le daba por unos instantes agredirlo y por el otro defenderlo.

Espera un segundo- Dijo Neji- callando a su amigo, mientras aguardaba a que repicara el numero…Por desgracia se encontraba apagado-¿Por casualidad alguno de ustedes sabe adonde se fue?

Ni idea- Contesto Sasuke- pudiera estar en cualquier lado.

Y, tu Naruto- Dijo el ojiblanco- aguardando su respuesta.

¿Yo, Que?- Contesto el rubio-¿Como voy a saber donde diablos esta metida tu prima? por cierto ¿como es que se llama?

¿Como que no sabes?- Cuestiono Kiba- interviniendo en la conversación, si te dije su nombre hace un rato.

No estoy hablando contigo- Dijo el Rubio – si se lo pregunte directamente a su primo.

Que idiota eres – Dijo Kiba- con razón te lanzaron al agua

¡Tu que sabes de eso!- Dijo alterado Naruto- encarando su cara… ¿Acaso te gustaría que te lo hicieran a ti? porque si es tu caso no te preocupes que yo mismo te llevo hasta la piscina y te lanzo de una a ver que tal se siente.

Vamos, tranquilos - Dijo Sasuke- interviniendo en el asunto, por lo visto estamos un poco alterados ¿No?

¿Que ironía? - Decia Kiba – Ella preocupada por ti y tu ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre.

Y ¿Quien te crees tu para cuestionarme?-Decia Naruto- realmente enfurecido

Un amigo….

¿Amigo?- Cuestiono Naruto- Si dejaste que se fuera sola en ese estado ¿Que clase de amigo eres?

Mira quien habla – Dijo el moreno - si hubieras estado en mi lugar tampoco la hubieras detenido idiota.

¡Quieren dejar sus tontas peleas para después ¡-Dijo Matsuri- interviniendo en el asunto. Ya me tienen verde con sus estupideces.

Tanto Sasuke como Neji se quedaron sin habla, si lo único que hicieron fue mirarse mutuamente ya que no comprendían absolutamente nada el comportamiento de esos dos, si lo importante era averiguar el paradero de Hinata en ese momento, pero al ver esa discusión tan impactante se quedaron de piedra sin poder reaccionar.

Oye, no se que trae este tipo- Decia seriamente Naruto- Si lo único que hace es involucrarme en asuntos que no son ciertos y si sigue acusándome de esta forma le parto la cara.

Ni que pudieras hacerlo- Contesto Kiba- desafiándolo.

No me tientes- Contesto cabreado Naruto- con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Realmente lo tenía entre ceja y ceja que si volvía a repetir otra imprudencia como esa no se contendría de golpearlo.

Quieren calmarse de una vez- Dijo Sasuke- ¿No comprendo todavía cual es el bendito problema de ustedes?

¿Hugh?- pronuncio el rubio- Era totalmente cierto…. ¿Porque estaba perdiendo el control de si por algo sin importancia?

Esta bien – Contesto Kiba- al ver lo grave que se torno el asunto.

Si, tienen razón- Contesto el rubio- Sin dejar de tantear aquel idiota.

Esto es agotador- se dijo el azabache- si se descuidaba un segundo volverían a discutir nuevamente y esta vez ya no serian con palabras.

¿Calmados? – Cuestiono Neji- observando a cada uno…pienso decir algo sin ánimos de ofender a nadie.

Si, descuida – Contesto Kiba- dilo de una vez.

Y tu Naruto….

No te preocupes- Dijo el rubio- no pienso molestarme de nuevo.

Bien, en ese caso- Dijo Neji- Creo que debemos dividirnos para localizarla mas rápido ¿De acuerdo?

Por mi esta bien- Contesto Sasuke- Me encargare de revisar por los alrededores del edificio.

Yo, voy a revisar el dormitorio - Dijo Matsuri- quizás regreso a su habitación.

Yo buscare cerca de la biblioteca- contesto el moreno- de seguro se puso a investigar el trabajo.

Ok- Dijo el ojiblanco- y sus ojos cambiaron directamente hacia el joven rubio.

Entiendo- Dijo resignado Naruto- me encargare de buscarla por los alrededores de las canchas deportivas al igual que la piscina, seguramente ande por esos lados.

Me parece bien- Dijo Neji- estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, conoces de sobra el lugar para enviar a otra persona…Por mi parte llamare a Tenten para que visualice conmigo el otro lado de la Universidad a ver si la encontramos.

Y como te aviso si la hayamos –Dijo Matsuri- porque no poseo ningún número de ustedes.

Cierto- Respondió el ojiblanco- que descuidado soy, anoten mi numero de celular.

Luego de guardar los números se separaron en las diferentes direcciones….

¿Que tontería? – Pensaba Naruto- ¿Mira que ir a buscarla después de lo que me hizo? ¿Porque diablos me ando metiendo en tanto problemas por su causa? Si lo mas seguro es que sufra de algún trastorno mental para andar metida en tantos líos ¿En que cabeza cabe reclamar algo sin fundamento para luego andar defendiéndole?

Estaba realmente confundido por la situación… Por un lado tenía toda la rabia acumulada y por el otro tenia una cierta preocupación a que le hubiera sucedido algo. No es que fuese a olvidar lo sucedido, sino que no era el momento más oportuno para reproches, luego pudiera llevar acabo su plan con Sakura sin levantar sospecha alguna, además todavía no estaba decidido que hacerle realmente y si lo hiciera en ese preciso momento de seguro estará preparada.

Luego de pasar unos cuantos minutos andaba más que agotado de tanto caminar hasta que llego por fin al área deportiva, luego de revisar por varios sitios y no hallarla solo le quedaba un lugar por buscar… la piscina.

De solo recordar ese lugar su histeria brotaba por sus poros…

….

En el área de la piscina

Se mantenía Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba aquella agua… Por lo visto se había quitado un gran peso de encima "Sus estudios" porque para que mortificarse por ellos si una vez que se consiguiera frente a Naruto este de seguro la ahorcaría en ese mismo instante sin ninguna contemplación…. que sonrío irónicamente ante las circunstancias.

Aunque… Tal vez llegando aun acuerdo razonable con el pudiera salir ilesa de todo ese problema ¿Pero como? si tenia pocas alternativas disponibles para ese momento y una de ellas, la mas difícil de ejecutar, era pedirle una sincera disculpas ante su comportamiento, la otra era aceptar las consecuencias tal como fuesen y por ultimo simplemente buscar la puerta de salida mas cercana de la Universidad.

Pero, ¿Seria suficiente para el con ofrecerle unas disculpas suyas? Era una duda razonable

…

Al llegar a la piscina no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para reconocer a cierta joven sentada en uno de los puestos de salida, al parecer se encontraba bastante relajada. Que no pudo evitar cierto pensamiento macabro… si se acercaba lo suficiente "pudiera empujarla al agua" o mejor seria darle un susto para que esta misma se cayera.

En ese momento cuando sus deseos iban a dominarle algo se interpuso ante el, frenando cualquier impulso al intervenir una calida brisa entre ambos para contemplar por un instante el movimiento de su larga cabellera.

Quedo paralizado ante aquel suave roce…

Definitivamente no era el momento de hacer algo imprudente- se dijo- que se quedo totalmente inmóvil ante aquella escena donde el viento jugaba con su cabello e acariciaba sutilmente su cuerpo…Adicionalmente el resto la andaba buscando al igual que el, por lo tanto si le sucediera algún tipo de incidente fuera de lo normal no tendría excusa alguna para librarse.

Cerro sus ojos por un instante y respiro hondo para calmar cualquier pensamiento indebido y que le indujera realizar cualquier locura …una vez calmado se fue hacia ella lentamente, debía ser cauteloso ya que no sabia con que le saldría esta vez, no vaya ser que al estar frente a ella le diera por gritar.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que una sombra apareció de repente, giro su rostro y levanto su vista para ver su cara pero el sol de las 10 la cegó por completo…

Al fin di con tu paradero – Dijo seriamente Naruto- Parado frente a ella.

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio ella-No hubo necesidad de preguntar su nombre, porque al escuchar el tono de voz inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba… La suave brisa ondeaba su cabellera al mismo tiempo que sus perlados ojos dieron con la mirada fulminante de aquel rubio.

No supo que le pasaba en realidad al tratar de levantarse, su corazón parecía detenerse por algún motivo y al mismo tiempo todo se empezaba oscurecer…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque quedo largo para variar… Aunque era de esperar ante la tardanza ¿no?, la verdad admito que me tarde casi un siglo en subir una continuación (risas) Pero, quiero que sepan que estoy pendiente de todos ustedes tanto de sus sugerencias al igual que sus quejas… estuve un poco desligada por no tener el tiempo suficiente para escribir, sin contar que muchas veces se me iba las ideas al momento de ponerme a desarrollar la trama….en verdad lo lamento.

Ahora un breve comentario acerca del manga, aunque no lo eh visto mucho en los últimos meses pero si en las ultimas 2 semanas, no se si fue curiosidad o tal vez intuición, lo cierto es que me tope con algo que llamo mi atención.

Es extraño que Hinata apareciera en el manga 515 y creo que en el 516 también…no porque no fuera importante sino que fuese la única chica en el manga en intervenir, a parte vemos como aparecen en la portada de la revista todos los Ninja de la nueva generación. Lo curioso de esto para mi punto de vista es ver a nuestro protagonista en el centro "obviamente" y a su derecha esta justamente en primera fila nuestra querida Hinata, donde se ve claramente que esta por encima del mismo shikamaru y lo mas sorprendente de esto es ver a Sakura, aunque el mismo lado derecho pero en segunda fila un poco mas alejada del rubio. ¿Extraño verdad?

Ahora, tampoco creo que muera Hinata en la 4ta guerra Ninja como muchos me han comentado, para mi no tiene lógica que este personaje desaparezca a esta altura del manga, para eso Kishimoto tuvo la oportunidad de quitarla ante la pelea contra Pein. A parte me resulta ilógico que la eliminen si ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de hablarle a la cara para decirle un comentario sobre la confesión ya sea positiva o negativa.

Y por los vientos que soplan….pareciera ser positiva.

Fin del asunto-

Agradeciendo a todos mis querido lectores por su enorme paciencia….Bueno si recuerda la historia por supuesto (risas) porque la verdad estuve desaparecida de este medio. Oops.

A mis queridos Fansfic:

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola! Amigo que tal…Ufff... por poco te saludos para año nuevo (risas), pero aquí estoy…Por lo visto nadie imagino la crueldad de Sakura-Chan…jejeje, y bueno pobre Hinata lo que le espera con ese par de dos….Arigato por leerme.

Enma-Naruhina: ¡Hola! Amiga como has estado, la verdad no podía poner un evento así con ese pelo chicle como le dices. Eso para mi punto de vista seria el último recurso, ya que no la quiero cerca del (risas). Y bueno me pase esta vez con el tiempo ¿verdad? Solo espero que haya valido la pena esperar por el capi….Arigato.

Sumebe: ¡Hola! Amiga...Bueno a decir verdad se que no eh aclarado algunas cosas importantes, pero no desesperen por eso ya saldrá a la luz publica ciertas cosas….Y de que le hará Narutin…bueno ya veremos, lo que te puedo decir es que nada bueno saldrá con esa junta (risas)….Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Aiko Namikaze: ¡Hola! Que tal….Arigato por tu comentario y espero que te recuerdes de la historia, además del capitulo que recién subí….Saludos.

Naminaruxtsubahina: ¡Hello! Amiga...Mil gracias por tu comprensión y tus palabras, en realidad me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora, pero trato de mejorar (risas). Y bueno el tiempo a veces nos juega malas pasadas y no nos damos cuenta de ello y cuando lo notamos ya es demasiado tarde…en pocas palabras al fin lo subí. Ahora solo espero que les guste como quedo porque mi cabeza esta que explota de las ansias por ver el resultado…Y por cierto no me molesta para nada tu discurso (risas) más bien me encantan. Arigato

Hada-AikoChan: ¡Hola! Como has estado… realmente tuve que ponerle mucho coco a este capitulo porque es complicado poner ciertas cosas que en el manga no ocurre ¿creo yo? A parte trate de buscar lo mas sensato posible para darle cierta credibilidad a situaciones que son difíciles de manejar Ej. La mojada en la piscina jejeje. Tú sabes que en la vida real a veces no es tan fácil resolverlo y solo deseo no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo…Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

Litlemonsterstick: ¡Hola! Amiga tiempo sin hablar ¿no?, pues aquí esta la continuación de este episodio que tantos dolores de cabeza me dio…Y me encanta que te imagines las escenas porque yo hago lo mismo cuando las leo. Saludos y Arigato.

Pink: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado…Espero que estés satisfecha con el desenlace entre Naruto y Sakura, porque déjame decirte que ni en sueños lo permitiría (risas)…Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Zack Dark: ¡Hola! Amigo como estas…ya se que estas pensando, creo intuir tu risa malévola al leer la continuación ¿cierto? Jejeje. A decir verdad hubo de todo un poco y de paso quedo un pelin largo para gustos de todos. A decir verdad no me había dado cuenta hasta que imprimí las páginas y quede O_O al ver la cantidad, pero ni modo, así tenia que quedar. Saludos y Arigato por tu comentario.

Narutoxhinatax13: ¡Hola! Como te va...te comento que al leer tu comentario me dije hay Dios! Y pensar que me tarde mas de tres meses en subir el capitulo. Solo puedo disculparme por la demora y deseando que sea de tu arado la continuación. Saludos y Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola Amiga! Ya se, ya se que no aclaro absolutamente nada, pero tengan un poquito de paciencia ¿si? porfis…. Las cosas saldrán pronto lo prometo bueno aquí esta la continuación que tanto me costo hacerla…Saludos y nos vemos.

Kaory Hyuga: ¡Hola! Como estas… la verdad ya no se que decir ante sus comentarios, porque ahora que les estoy dando respuesta me da tristeza de leer que esperaban rápido la continuación….Sorry, solo espero no tardarme mas de la cuenta en escribir otro. Saludos y Arigato por tu paciencia y comentario.

Selene- Moonlight: ¡Hola que tal! Tiempo sin subir nada ¿cierto? Sin contar que ando atrasada en la lectura, pero tendré que ponerme al día con ello. En cuanto al capitulo espero que haya sacado de dudas muchas cosas como por Ej. El encuentro de Naruto con la pelirrosa y de los futuros planes que tendrán...Saludos y que estés bien. Arigato por seguir la historia.

Rocio Hyuga: ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza….pero aquí la tienes y espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por seguir mis historias… se que tienen sus fallas, pero lo importante es que te gusten… saludos y arigato por tu comentario.

Aki: ¡Hola! Como has estado, por aquí con el agua hasta el cuello ante tanta lluvia…Bueno es que en la capital a sido fuerte los chaparrones, pero deseando que mejore el tiempo. Ahora el capitulo estuvo un pelo complicado de escribir porque quise poner algo de drama (risas) bueno solo un poquito porque me encantan las discusiones si sentido de ese par de dos. Además aclare algunas intenciones de Sakura-Chan…veré si fueron bien aceptadas…Arigato por leerme.

Kasubi 905: ¡Hola! Que tal…. por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, se que a veces uno tiene un día malo y se desanima por completo y le da por dejar a un lado muchas cosas entre ellas actualizar una historia, pero pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para culminarlas de eso no te quede la menor duda. Y más si tengo muchos amigos que esperan la continuación... Arigato por recordarme que les gusta leer mi fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Aviso Importante

A todos mis queridos lectores y amigos que leen mis historias, les quiero desear un feliz y prospero año 2011 lleno de paz dicha y prosperidad tanto para ustedes como a sus seres queridos.

Adicionalmente les comento que andaba trabajando en el capitulo nuevo de Megan, pero por motivos mayores (Mi salud) me eh visto en la necesidad de postergar un poco la escritura a raíz de una intervención quirúrgica que tuve el sábado pasado.

Quiero informarles que ando en vía de recuperación así que no se preocupen que apenas me recupere el 100% culminare el capitulo.

Saludos

Didiluna


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que se del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Frente a Frente

Al fin di con tu paradero – Dijo seriamente Naruto- Parado frente a ella.

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio ella-No hubo necesidad de preguntar su nombre, porque al escuchar el tono de voz inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba… La suave brisa ondeaba su cabellera al mismo tiempo que sus perlados ojos dieron con la mirada fulminante de aquel rubio.

No supo que pasaba en realidad al tratar de levantarse, su corazón parecía detenerse por algún motivo y al mismo tiempo todo se empezaba oscurecer…

Mientras el la observaba con detenimiento, no pudo evitar suspirar con desagrado…

Realmente ahora si que era difícil tenerla en frente suyo. Todo lucia mucho mas sencillo a cierta distancia, pero eso de estar tan de cerca le altero mucho mas y sobre todo tener que contener toda aquella rabia acumulada para no explotar sobre ella….Así que no tuvo otra opción mas que apretar sus puños ante su impotencia. Cerro sus ojos y giro su rostro hacia un lado para no verla tan de cerca, por un instante intentaba dominar sus bajos instintos de ir sobre ella… suspiro nuevamente repitiendo mentalmente una frase.

Es una chica, es una chica….Demonios!

Lo cierto era que no parecía valer de nada algún tipo de ritual de relajación en ese momento ya que ni un conteo servia para apaciguar lo que sentía, era demasiado tentador tenerla ahí, hasta consideraba una verdadera proeza no agarrarla por el cuello y darle un par de sacudidas, pero respiro profundamente intentando por todos los medios de controlar sus bajos deseos….De pronto

¡Plow!

¡¿Eh? ¿Que rayos fue eso?- Se pregunto el- al escuchar aquel semejante sonido.

Por un momento quedo desconcertado ante aquella novedad que hasta dudo en abrir sus ojos, sus pensamientos se fueron al diablo al verse en medio de un silencio tan escalofriante al no percibir movimiento alguno a su alrededor que hasta trago seco de solo imaginarse aquella chica con algún objeto punzante en sus manos porque no estaba seguro si estaba intentando hacerle algo al bajar su guardia.

.

.

.

¡Vamos por Dios! – Se dijo – ¿Que rayos le estaba ocurriendo? al transcurrir un par de segundos.

No era ningún cobarde para andar tan preocupado y mucho menos por una simple chica….Obviamente aquellos pequeños encuentros como que le habían dejado huella para andar tan pensativo o por lo menos mucho mas cuidadoso a la hora de aproximarse a esa chica… Luego de transcurrir un pequeño intervalo de tiempo en ideas alocadas junto el valor necesario para abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos y observar con sumo cuidado el panorama y al no creer lo que vio abrió ambos de golpe con cierta incredulidad.

¿Como?- Se cuestiono- cerrando de nuevo sus parpados. Sacudió su cabeza, porque eso no podía ser cierto o ¿si?

Definitivamente debía ser una ilusión pasajera o tal vez su enojo era tal que no le dejaba ver con claridad las cosas...Abrió lentamente sus parpados nuevamente para confirmar lo antes visto. ¿Eh? ¿Pero, como? No hubo ninguna duda, era totalmente cierto, no hubo ningún error, que giro un poco su rostro a un lado y luego hacia el otro como buscando una silueta pero….Nada.

Se esfumo….

¿Como rayos hizo eso? ¿Acaso tiene poderes sobrenaturales para desaparecer de esa forma o que?...Eso no podía estarle sucediendo a el, ¿Acaso estaba paranoico? O ¿En verdad hizo algo fuera de lo normal para desaparecer así?

En verdad ¿Ella pudiera ser una brujita con escoba y todo para salir volando?

Sacudió su cabeza… ¿Que idioteces estaba pensando? Aunque a simple vista pudiera ser la explicación mas lógica a los hechos. Pero, aun con todo y eso no le parecía ser la respuesta mas correcta, nadie desaparece así o ¿si?... Andaba más que cabezón de no saber su paradero que se concentro de nuevo en los hechos acontecidos para buscar alguna respuesta lógica.

Veamos, lo único que recordaba es haberla visto levantarse y como cerro sus ojos escucho aquel ruido… ¿ruido? Lo había olvidado ya que estaba tan concentrado observando la distancia que olvido por completo detallar lo mas simple hasta que bajo su mirada….

¡Demonios!

Fue lo único que atino a decir con cierta preocupación al verla tirada en el suelo totalmente fuera de combate… Pero ¿Que rayos sucede con esta tonta? ¿Por qué esta en el suelo desmayada si no le hizo absolutamente nada?... ¿Aguarden un segundo? ¿En serio esta fuera de combate? o ¿será que simplemente es una estrategia de su parte para no recibir su merecido reclamo, hacerse la victima para luego agarrarlo fuera de base y noquearlo?… No estaba totalmente seguro si se estaba haciendo la dormida, así que uno de sus pies movió un poco su cuerpo intentando ver si reaccionaba pero… Nada

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio con sorpresa- Definitivamente estaba en shock aquella joven…Y al constatar su estado no pudo evitar resonar un cruel sonido en su interior.

Tin…Tin…Tin…. Si, no era otro que el cruel sonido de una campana de ring de boxeo indicando el ganador del encuentro por Nocaut.

Siiiiiii…..- Se dijo Naruto- alzando sus manos en señal de victoria, por lo menos le gano uno de los encuentros.

Aunque… Su celebración le duro muy poco al recordar la realidad, si era prácticamente el autor intelectual de su desmayo ¿Entonces para que celebrarlo con tanta euforia? No tenía un plan B como para salir de aquel rollo y para su desgracia no había más nadie a la redonda a quien atribuirle el problema, por lo tanto era el único culpable y con ello dudaba salir completamente ileso ante los demás, que en caso que se aparecieran de improvisto que dejo de lado su sonrisa. Por lo visto como que ah estado viendo demasiadas películas de ciencia ficción o mucha televisión para imaginarse algo tan absurdo, no solo por el sonido de la campana, sino que a eso debía sumarle tanto la escoba y los objetos punzantes, si estaba completamente seguro que estaba inconsciente a sus pies.

Suspiro con resignación…. Estoy frito.

Y para colmo la situación no parecía estar de su parte, sino todo lo contrario. Cierto calor empezaba a sentirse con mayor intensidad por todo sus poros que se quito su chaqueta y miro al cielo un instante ante los inclementes rayos solares, luego con dificultad volvió a mirarla … Al parecer tampoco tenia ninguna clemencia con ninguno de los dos y para rematar no estaba totalmente seguro si se golpeo en su cabeza al impactar en el suelo, no le quedo de otra que tumbarse de rodillas sobre ella para tomarla por la cintura y alzar un poco su cuerpo para visualizarla mejor y con sumo cuidado fue quitando parte de su melena que cubría parcialmente su rostro para hallar algún golpe o algo que…

Se detuvo por un momento…

La sedosidad de su cabellera lo tomo por sorpresa al querer encontrar alguna protuberancia que sobresaliera en su cabeza, era como si sus dedos en vez de buscar algo lo único que hacían era contemplar la suavidad de su larga melena y mas aun se sintió tentado de rozar levemente el borde de sus labios por su porcelana piel.

Pero, ¿Que demonios estaba pensando? Esa chica no estaba consciente para aprovecharse de la situación….

Bueno, dada las circunstancias tampoco tuvo la culpa que ella estuviera en esa posición, el no llego hacerle absolutamente nada hasta ese momento… Por otro lado, estaba inconciente como para darse cuenta de que le acaricio un poco su rostro, como negarse si parecía toda una muñeca que se detuvo en el acto. Eso no estaba bien, esa joven que tenía en brazos era la única responsable de aquella humillación y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto todo eso, una oportunidad es una oportunidad y si era una fácil como esa pues mucho mejor que no le importo nada. Tenia claro que aunque fuese una insoportablemente y con un carácter del demonio no dejaba de ser jodidamente tan…tan…tan…pero tan…

Hermosa….

Si, tenia que reconocerlo. Esa chica que detesta en cierta forma tiene cierta belleza atrayente tanto que hasta le hacia dudar… Pero no, debe ser fuerte y objetivo, no iba a dejar de lado su molestia por esa pequeña razón. Ya estaba decidido hacerle pagar por todo aquello y mas ahora que Sakura estaba mas cercana de el.

Bueno…. Cercana, cercana como tal no.

¿A quien engañaba? que hasta le resulto contradictorio decirlo… Si ahora que lo notaba, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para estar pensando en Sakura y mucho menos para decir que estaba mucho mas cerca, y todo porque? Por la misma de siempre, la primita esta. Si desde que llego lo único que a hecho es consumirle todo su tiempo libre y hasta se adueño de todos sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo para nadie mas.

Rayos….

Volvió a mirarla con detenimiento ya que estaba todavía en sus brazos totalmente indefensa. Estaba como en bandeja de plata y no podía dejar de pasar una oportunidad como esa. Además ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer alguien como ella en su camino? Si fue lo suficientemente amable desde el principio ¿Entonces porque lo trataba de esa forma? Estaba totalmente confundido. La ve tan serena que hasta se pudiera decir que no rompe ni un plato con ese rostro tan angelical… De pronto sin razón alguna soltó su cuerpo dejando caer con su propio peso al suelo nuevamente, no podía retroceder en sus objetivos.

¡Plow!

Introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el móvil y no precisamente para realizar alguna llamada. Era perverso imaginar algo así que hasta una sonrisa macabra ilumino todo su rostro... Con móvil en mano empezó diciendo veamos… ¿Cual seria tu mejor ángulo? Sin duda seria este… Chick, Chick, Chick.

.

.

.

.

Listo….

Guardo su móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo luego de culminar la tarea, se paso el pulgar suavemente por sus labios que no dejaban de sonreír… se levanto para analizar cual seria el lugar mas apropiado para ponerla ante el solazo inclemente ya que tanto Neji como el resto andaban en su búsqueda así que por su integridad física no le quedaba mas remedio que ayudarla. La halo por debajo de sus hombros hasta una sombra cercana. Realmente no fue delicado ni nada por el estilo a la hora de desplazarla o mejor dicho arrastrarla….porque no se merecía ningún trato especial.

Ahora tenia que despertarla ¿Pero, como?

Dado a su personalidad no sabia como hacerlo y sin duda a como estaban las cosas imagino que igualito le reclamaría apenas volviera en si, así que ¿cual era la diferencia? Daba igual la manera que fuese. Aunque debía alejarse de la piscina no vaya ser que lo lanzara de nuevo.

Se levanto y saco de su otro bolsillo una llave para introducirla en la puerta del vestuario, y se fue a esa dirección una vez dentro tomo una toalla y no antes de regresar paso por una pequeña parada a culminar con su objetivo "Despertarla", luego camino hasta ella con cierta sonrisa en su rostro y con el paño en sus manos, lo dejo de un lado para arrodillarse sobre ella y buscar nuevamente aquel Chichón o chichones que de seguro tendría al impactar dos veces en el piso.

.

.

.

Estaba volviendo en si cuando lentamente intento abrir sus ojos. Era extraño pero cierto aroma le impregnaba su nariz, sin contar el suave masaje en su cabeza que le resulto ciertamente excitante. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Porque si fuese un sueño nunca tuvo alguno tan placentero y con tal realismo que hasta la suave brisa juraba sentir rozar su cara al igual que una respiración cercana.

Definitivamente muy relajante…

Era gratificante la calidez del momento y aunque quiso abrir sus ojos cierta experiencia se lo prohibía o más bien no quería que culminara. Intento moverse un poco pero cierto dolor le indico lo sucedido…auch ¿Porque le dolía tanto la cabeza? No estaba totalmente segura de que ocurrió realmente cuando intento levantarse apenas llego Naruto ¿Será que reboto al caer al suelo para dolerle ambos lados de la cabeza? y mientras analizaba la situación algo la perturbo de inmediato que la hizo volver a la realidad…

¡AHHHH! -Grito de pronto Hinata- ¿Que estaba pasando?

No te muevas….- Escucho decir- mientras un frío liquido recorría parte de su espalda además de unos dedos helados que tocaban parte de su rostro.

¿Q-Que E-Estas H-Haciendo?- Pregunto Hinata- ante aquel frío.

Vaya, hasta que al fin reaccionas - Dijo Naruto- Ya veo que al fin la niñita se digno abrir los ojos ¿No?

¿Hugh?- murmuro ella- quedando en shock. ¿Que paso para recibir aquel baño y regaño? Y ¿porque estaba bajo un árbol?

No se consigue hielo por estos lados -Dijo seriamente Naruto- Así que a falta de, buena es el agua helada del bebedero

¡¿Queee?- Cuestiono Hinata- ¿Se abra vuelto loco? ¿Como iba a ponerle encima un paño empapado con agua prácticamente helada y de paso sin escurrirle siquiera?

No seas malagradecida - Dijo el rubio- tenia que despertarte con algo ¿no?.. ¿Que imaginabas? ¿No iba a despertarte con un beso de amor o si?

¿Como? - Pronuncio ella- el dolor en ambas partes de su cabeza era casi insoportable al estar mas consciente o mas bien cerca de el…Además tampoco estaba segura si estaba escuchando bien.

Bueno, lo que te acabe de decir- Dijo Naruto- Que esto no es un cuento para despertarte de esa forma.

¿De que forma estas hablando?- Cuestiono ella- algo no parecía estar funcionando bien.

Vamos, no te hagas – Respondió el rubio- Escuchaste perfectamente bien lo que dije…Aunque por lo visto pegue una contigo por lo visto en tu mundo real no existen los príncipes y por supuesto en el mío mucho menos las princesas…Así que estamos a mano.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio ella- ¿Como dices? ¿Que significaba todas esa chorradas?

No te hagas la inocente conmigo- Contesto el- sabes muy bien que solo hay resuelves, una princesa como tal no existe, quizás en películas infantiles.

Y.. ¿Yo que tengo que ver con tus gustos?- Contesto molesta-¿Acaso lo pregunte o que?

¡OH, gracias!- Dijo asombrado - como que al fin logro captar su atención para que lo oyera.

No fue un cumplido Idiota- Dijo Hinata- por si no lo captas.

Por supuesto – Contesto el- Es solo que me parece insólito e inaudito que al menos me estés escuchando…

Ni que me importara tus boberías - Decia ella- Es mas… ¿A quien le importan tus resuelves? Ni que te lo hubiera preguntado…! Cretino! le resulto insoportable aquellas tonterías sin sentido.

Interesante – Contesto Naruto- Ahora como era de esperar empezaría sus descargas verbales.

¡Idiota!- Dijo Hinata- por alguna razón notaba cierta satisfacción en su cara.

Ahora…-Dijo el rubio muy calmado - ¿Dime una cosa?

¿Quéeee?- Cuestiono molesta- ¿No creas que soy una de esas?

Ja….-Sonrío torcido Naruto- francamente….la verdad creo que ni siquiera llegas a ese nivel.

¿Nivel?- Cuestiono ella indignada le pareció tan insultante aquellas frase que tuvo deseos de golpearlo.

Vamos, no me mires así- Contesto arrogante Naruto - No tengo la culpa de que sea tan popular y deseado por las mujeres.

¡Ja! Ya quisieras…- Respondió ella- ¡Daaaa!

¿Que demonios significo eso?- Se pregunto Naruto- ese "Daaa" le sonaba mas bien como un insulto.

Pues, si- Dijo ella- aunque no me creas…Eres un fracasado ¡Daaa! al intuir que no le comprendió.

¿Ah, si?- Respondió el seriamente- intentando hacerse el oído sordo… Entonces ¿Porque perdiste el sentido tan fácilmente al verme? O ¿Solamente pierdes el sentido ante mi aproximación?

¡¿Qué?- Contesto indignada- No sea ridículo y quítate del medio, que necesito salir…

¿Que? ¿Huyendo de nuevo?- Pregunto el maliciosamente- Mira que eres una de las pocas afortunadas de que este galán se tomara la molestia de despertarte de su dulce sueño… Porque de seguro estabas pensando en mi ¿cierto?

¿Galán? –Cuestiono Hinata- ¡Ay, por favor! No me vengas con estas estupideces a esta altura de la vida. Y sobre todo que te creas uno. ¡Ja! Ya quisieras que soñara contigo… Tan extraño le resulto hablar de este tema con el que hasta una carcajada de risa le salio por su boca. .ja.

¿Porque la risa?- Pregunto el irritado- no le agrado para nada aquella sonrisita burlona.

Lo siento - Dijo ella- pobrecito… de ilusiones también se vive ¿verdad?

¿Sabes que?- Respondió molesto- Si en verdad yo fuera un príncipe, ten por seguro que aun seguirías dormida por toda una eternidad.

Pues, no lo dudo- Contesto ella - Y muchas gracias por tu amable gentileza My Lord. Creo que ah ninguna mujer en su sano juicio desea ser despertada con semejante animal de cuento de hadas….ja ja ja.

¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto indignado- ¿A que tipo de animal se estaba refiriendo?

¡OH! Mil disculpas My Lord…

¿De que tipo de animal estas hablando?- Pregunto bastante serio- No le estaba agradando mucho el punto que llevaba la conversación y mucho menos que lo comparaban con algo.

¿Que barbaridad?- Contesto ella- Eres sorprendente, para alguien que define ser un galán y de que tiene cierto conocimiento de cuentos de hadas me resulta ilógico que no sepa de que animal estamos hablando.

-No te hagas la chistosa conmigo, no me gustan estos juegos…-

¿Juegos? ¿Como crees?- Cuestiono ella- Estoy muy grandecita para eso y además tu empezaste con el tema no yo. Tampoco tengo la culpa de tu poco nivel intelectual porque imagine que lo tenias claro ¿no? pero ya veo que no My Lord.

¡Pues, no!- Contesto secamente Naruto – Y tampoco soy un burro como piensas…y deja de decirme My Lord. Ya empezaba a perder su paciencia con ella.

Bien, como quieras - Respondió ella- Y puede que tengas razón ese termino te quedaba demasiado grande.

¡Como sea!- Respondió el- Ya estaba echando humo por las orejas de la rabia.

De todas maneras - Dijo Hinata- No quiero que pienses que soy una desconocedora del tema y te recordare de cual animal estamos hablando… a…. ver…. Veamos decia colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios como si fuese a pensar en algo.

¡Ah! Cierto – Dijo el Rubio- al recordar de pronto ¿crees que soy una rana?

Pues…Mmm...….

Sabes, lamento informarte que no te creo ni una sola palabra- Dijo seriamente Naruto - Porque veras ni tengo cara ni me asemejo a un sapo.

Estamos de acuerdo- Contesto ella- esos animalitos no merecen ser comparados contigo.

¡Arrggg! Eres insoportable- Le dijo Naruto- casi al borde de la histeria…Solo déjame aclararte un par de cosas mocosa para que lo tengas bien claro. En primer lugar ni siquiera tuve intenciones de acercarme a ti para tal cosa, solo iba hablar contigo pero obviamente no me diste oportunidad alguna de pronunciar algo como cosa rara en ti ya que al parecer te encontrabas desplomada en el cemento…

¿Desplomada?-Cuestiono ella- Por un instante olvido la razón principal de porque estaba en esa situación.

Si, como una vulgar piedra- Contesto el rubio- suerte que no fue sobre mi, te imaginas la escena…yo cayendo de espaldas y tu arriba mío.

Bueno…- Contesto ella- Lastima. Por lo menos te hubiera aplastado.

¿Eso crees?- Cuestiono el joven- mientras acerco su rostro al de ella… ¿Lo dudo? Eres una especie de piedrita plana.

¡Ah!...¿Resulta que ahora soy una piedrita?

Si, en el zapato- Contesto el- la que es una molestia que no te deja caminar.

Y si te molesto tanto -Pronuncio ella - ¿Que haces aquí entonces? Yo no te detengo… Además ¿Esto es insólito? Sabes… estuve casi toda la mañana buscando la forma de acercarme a ti para disculparme por el incidente de la piscina y tu me sales con estas idioteces de niño de guardería?

¿En serio?- Cuestiono el- crees que me chupo el dedo para creer semejante mentira…no le creyó mucho.

Pues, si….

Esta bien- Dijo el joven- te escucho, ahora dime de una vez ¿Porque me lanzaste al agua?

No me da la gana - Contesto ella- volteando su rostro hacia otro lado. Porque ahora pienso que te mereces eso y mucho mas.

¡Ah, si! - Respondió Naruto- Y sujeto su barbilla con su mano obligando a que lo mirara. Ahora resulta que a la niña le ah dado por ser malcriada.

Piensa lo que quieras- Le contesto Hinata- enfrentando su mirada…

¡Claro!, por supuesto- Contesto el- Entiendo, si fuese Sasuke de seguro no lo tratarías de la misma forma ¿cierto?

¿Sasuke?- Cuestiono sorprendida- ¿Porque lo nombraba si no era parte del problema?

Todas son iguales…

¿Iguales a que?- Pregunto Hinata- le molesto aquel comentario que lo sujeto con ambas manos su franela y observando con mucha atención sus ojos. ¿Ahora si que no comprendía la actitud suya?

¿Que?- Pregunto el suavemente -ante su choque visual. ¿Que rayos pasaba con esa chica? ¿Porque le observa de esa forma?

Vete al diablo…

¿Hugh?- Respondió Naruto- Hasta sudo frío de tenerla tan de cerca…estaba seguro que hasta pudiera jurar verla echar humo de la ira al escuchar lo que dijo.

Eres un Patan….

¿Patan? – Le cuestiono el-¿Quien te entiende? por un rato soy un animal y ahora soy otra cosa?...creo que en verdad debo estar loco para escucharte tanto… Y no te comprendo, así es ¿Como pensabas disculparte? no pensaba que eran las palabras mas adecuadas para tal cosa.

¡No lo hice ni pienso hacerlo Imbecil!- Dijo súper molesta- Hazte aun lado… claro el estaba arrodillado sobre sus piernas y ella estada recostada a un árbol por ende le resultaba difícil flexionar sus piernas con el prácticamente arriba suyo. Aunque de la rabia le hizo explotar una fuerza endemoniada que lo empujo para apartarlo y si no se quitaba era capaz de darle una golpiza Ninja.

¿Que carácter?- Dijo Naruto- quedando totalmente inmóvil sobre la grama ante aquella transmutación.

Se levanto hecha toda una fiera y empezó a sacudir toda su ropa y junto todas sus cosas para retirase del lugar… Al quedar fuera de su alcance se giro hacia el con tanta rabia que iba caminando sin detener su paso, solo que en vez de ir hacia adelante como cualquier persona iba retrocediendo mientras le decia del mal que se iba a morir.

Eres un idiota…Cretino…Insoportable… Y sobre todo un completo….

¡Cuidado!- Le grito el joven- ante la aproximación de…

Splash….

Vaya - Pronuncio el rubio- cerrando sus ojos ante el sonido de agua… eso debe estar bastante helada. Y eso que le dio una advertencia antes de tropezar y cayera al agua, pero no lo escucho (Como siempre).

Al caer al agua no supo que hacer en primera instancia ya que todo su nublo, luego intento subir, gritar y calmarse al mismo tiempo, pero la desesperación por ir a flote era mayor pero lo único que conseguía era hundirse más…

En cambio el no pudo controlar su risa al ver como cayo como una tonta directo al agua … lo considero hasta justo como si fuese un castigo divino por haberle lanzado esa mañana a la piscina sin ningún motivo para el y ahora ella estaba en la misma situación… Luego la curiosidad de verla empapada le gano que se fue hasta el borde para reírse aun mas.

No quería perderse absolutamente de nada y se aproximo lo suficiente para reírse en su cara y verla aun mas molesta de lo que se fue. Pero, al llegar noto que algo no estaba bien y poco a poco se le fue desvaneciendo la risa al notar una escena tan espeluznante… Su cabello se había expandido por todo su alrededor y hasta juro verla enredado con el ya que le tapaba casi todo el rostro…

No solo le inquieto su melena, sino al parecer algo estaba mal ya que parecía haber una lucha constante, la vio salir un par de veces a flote, chapoteando y a la vez bajaba con cierta facilidad, era como si le costara mantenerse en la superficie en vez de nadar hasta la escalera…¿ Aguarden un momento? ¿Acaso esta idiota no sabe nadar?... se quito los zapatos al igual que su franela con una rapidez increíble, se desabrocho los pantalones y se los quito de un solo jalon y sin esperar mas se lanzo al agua.

En ese momento no pensó si era una trampa suya o no, lo cierto es que dio un tremendo clavado para llegar hasta ella de un solo salto, tenia que llegar pronto y con un par de brazadas llego por su espalda y el tomo por la cintura tomo impulso en el fondo y subió de una.

COF…COF…COF…

Una vez en la superficie le toco lo mas difícil de hacer….Intentar calmarla, no es tan simple sacar a alguien que se esta ahogando y no ser arrastrado por su desesperación, angustia. Debía tener el cuidado y destreza suficiente o ambos terminaran en el fondo de la piscina. Nunca había salvado a nadie bajo esa condición.

Tenia que hacer algo drástico ¿Pero, Que? ¿Como apaciguar a una chica en ese estado?

Con su lucha entre su cabello y sus continuos movimientos de seguro lo agotaría en poco tiempo… no tenia muchas opciones disponibles y sin analizar mucho una idea cruzo por su mente ¡Lo tengo! se dijo aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaria correctamente, pero algo era algo y si tenia que desviar su atención para hacerle llegar hasta el borde para salir era sin duda una de sus mejores opciones.

Bueno, se lo que sea ahí voy….Su mano se movió con rapidez hasta posarse en uno de sus pechos, lo abarco con totalidad. Realmente fue una medida desesperada para hacerle cambiar de pensamiento y lograr desviar su atención...

Su sorpresa fue tal que en primer momento no supo que hacer… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarle un seno en esas circunstancias?

Era lo que necesitaba, su reacción fue instantánea…. Se había quedado totalmente inmóvil al sentir su mano en uno de sus senos, quizás no esperando algo como "eso" y menos en un instante como ese. No dudo mucho porque sabía de sobra lo que tenia que hacer y aprovecho el justo momento para llevarla hasta la escalera. Una vez ahí la soltó para que ella misma se sostuviera.

Respiro con tranquilidad… realmente ella lo había agotado.

Sujetada firmemente al tubo…Estallo en llanto. Era sin duda el escape a toda la acumulación de nervios creado desde muy temprano empezando con el tras pies con ese joven y luego seguido de una secuencia de hechos initerrumpidos.

Tranquila, ya paso todo- Le dijo Naruto-Solo respira con calma…. Estaba tan angustiado al verla reaccionar de esa forma que se fue hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura desde su espalda. No te preocupes, no pienso salir y dejarte aquí sola, me quedare contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Solo logro asentir, no tenia la fuerza suficiente para decir algo, ya sus emociones se encargaron de hacer el resto-.

Comprendo tu angustia-Dijo Naruto- abrazando su cuerpo con mas fuerzas…No quiero presionarte en salir, pero debemos subir. Estas vestida y necesitas cambiarte lo antes posible, no quiero que te resfríes por andar con la ropa mojada.

Ella solo negó con su cabeza mientras las lagrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro, sosteniendo con fuerzas el tuvo de la escalera…todos los nervios acumulados de esa mañana salieron de pronto sin darle chance a su garganta de expresarse con facilidad.

Por favor, no llores mas - Dijo el rubio muy preocupado- Nada mas te pasara… No sabía como calmarla.

Igual no le contesto…

Vamos ¿dime algo?- le decia suavemente Naruto- En cierta forma comprendía su comportamiento, por poco se ahoga frente a el. Así que con sumo cuidado tomo su barbilla y la giro hasta estar frente a el. Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante, el solo dejo su rostro encontrase el suyo y con su mano tomo un poco de agua y la paso por su cara para lavarle su rostro. No quería que llorara más…

Lo siento- Dijo Naruto preocupado-No quise propasarme con mis comentarios y mucho menos por mi comportamiento de hace rato, decia mientras limpiaba sus mejillas, pero no me dejaste otra opción. Puedes insultarme si quieres, pero dime algo? En verdad estaba angustiado.

Ella solo lo miro sin pestañar…. En verdad le tomo por sorpresa ese cambio de personalidad.

Al notar que por lo menos le prestaba atención y dejaba de llorar, añadió un comentario un tanto más agradable.

Te confieso algo- Le dijo Naruto suavemente- intentando de serenarse tanto el como a ella...Se que es su habita y todo lo demás, pero esta rana no esta acostumbrada a tanta agua en un solo día y remato la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

Lo tenia demasiado cerca para no detallar cada gesto suyo, en verdad era galante y amable cuando se lo propone y frío y cruel en otra. Pero, el de ese momento era sin duda la mejor faceta suya, su sonrisa y su mirada penetrante harían temblar a cualquiera.

¿Mejor?- Pregunto Naruto- acariciando su mejilla.

S-Si- Contesto Hinata- E-Estoy B-Bien...a duras penas pudo decir, la envolvió de una tal manera que no pudo negar la atracción que sentía.

Estaban tan pero tan cerca uno del otro que hasta sus alientos casi podían chocar entre si…A parte el sonido que provenía de sus pequeños movimientos en el agua los hacia querer acercarse cada vez mas y sus pupilas no dejaban de observar uno al otro.

Que bueno – Contesto el- sin dejar de rozar el borde de su cara… Entonces noto algo en particular, lo observaba de cierta forma que pensó que iba a decir algo mas que se aproximo lo suficiente para escucharla mejor.

Tu...tu...TU...tu...Tu...tu...TU..tu

Era el sonido que escuchaba en su interior al estar tan cerca de su boca, que no sabia como evitar que lo escuchara.

Fue instintiva su reacción e inevitable al verlo acercarse tan lentamente que cerro sus ojos ante su inminente contacto…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Se que no fue gran cosa pero tampoco espero haber desilusionado a nadie. (Bueno, digo) jijiji….Se que no quedo tan largo pero intente por lo menos poner solo Naruhina para el gusto de todos.

Quiero agradecer muy cariñosamente a mis amigos que se preocuparon y me dejaron sus mensajitos… Kari Takaishi Yagami-pollomon, Zack Dark, Rocio Hyuga, Sumebe, Naminaruxtsubahia, Pink al igual que Kenniana que lo hace por msn (Arigato).

Quise informarles a todos mis lectores para que no fuesen a imaginar que no escribiría mas ante la larga ausencia que tendría debido al reposo absoluto que me dieron.

Nuevamente gracias por su paciencia….

Se que me tomo un poco de tiempo recuperarme en totalidad de una operación de una hernia que tenia cerca de la ingle. Pero les comento que fueron mas los cuidados de la recuperación que en si el dolor como tal de la cirugía. Ahora ando mucho mejor ya que estoy de alta Yupi! Claro sin exagerar, ya que tengo que volver a mi vida cotidiana poco a poco.

A parte quiero Agradecer públicamente a Kishimoto Masashi por haber culminado los benditos capítulos de rellenos en shippuden Gracias a Dios! (Ya estaban fuertes ¿no?). Al Fin!

A mis queridos lectores

Zack Dark: ¡Hola! Querido amigo como estas? Yo mucho mejor y gracias por preocuparte. La verdad si subí la historia en Foros Dz, una amiga quería que la subiera ahí. Con respecto a tu comentario te digo que vas muy bien encaminado amigo mío, eres muy detallista y es bueno saberlo… Y por casualidad notaste la pista que deje hoy? Y tienes razón hay cosas que no aclaro porque en los próximos capítulos los sacare de dudas.

Se que voy un poco lento con la escritura pero tratare de buscar el ritmo nuevamente. Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola! Amigo como estas? Pues la verdad este par de dos como que no terminan de cuadrarse o por lo menos uno de ellos. Ya veras lo que sucederá en el próximo capitulo. Arigato

Hinata-sama 198: ¡hola! Amiga. Déjame decirte que opino igual que tu, me gustan que cambien ciertas cositas del personaje para darle un poco mas de interés al fic…saludos y Arigato.

Pink: ¡Hola Querida amiga! Pues si, ya ves lo del nombre...Ahora pondre en los proximos capitulos el porque 24...jejeje. Espero que no me asesinen por eso. Bueno y aquí te dejo este capitulo con el encuentro de esos dos. Espero que te guste…Arigato

Rocío-Hyuuga: ¡Hello amiga! Lamento confirmarlo pero en verdad si se desmayo del susto…Aunque me gusto dejar dormida un poco a Hinata para desarrollar parte del pensamiento oscuro de Naruto. . Arigato…

Aki: ¡Hola! Como has estado? Por lo momentos esta lloviendo por aquí…. Y cuanto al fic, espero que te haya gustado la pelea de hoy de esos dos, me encantan que te tiren de los pelos je jeje y por supuesto que Hina-chan no sea tan callada. Jijiji. Saludos. Arigato

Kari Takaishi Yagami-Pollomon: ¡Hola! Que tal? Pues si, creo que en verdad ni el mismo Naruto lo sabe. La historia tiene sus momentos complejos de dificultades y lleno de confusiones para llegar a donde queremos que llegue… Y si Sakura no la soporto, es una interesada pero ya veremos que sucede y que ara Hinata para quitarla del medio….Saludos Arigato por leerme y preocuparte por mi salud.

Kasumi 905: ¡Hola! Pues me demore más de lo debido…Aunque espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo ya que es todo Naruhina. No quise anexarle por el momento otro personaje ya que para el próximo si lo tendrá. Saludos y espero hacerlo mas largo. Saludos y Arigato.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se Estos Personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

Buscando respuestas

Estaban tan pero tan cerca uno del otro que hasta sus alientos casi podían chocar entre si…A parte el sonido que provenía de sus pequeños movimientos en el agua los hacia querer acercarse cada vez mas y sus pupilas no dejaban de observar uno al otro.

Que bueno – Contesto el- sin dejar de rozar el borde de su cara… Entonces noto algo en particular, lo observaba de cierta forma que pensó que iba a decir algo mas que se aproximo lo suficiente para escucharla mejor.

...

Era el sonido que escuchaba en su interior al estar tan cerca de su boca, que no sabia como evitar que lo escuchara.

Fue instintiva su reacción e inevitable al verlo acercarse tan lentamente que cerro sus ojos ante su inminente contacto…

Mientras el se iba aproximando con una lentitud asombrosa para no sobresaltarla, se detuvo un segundo ante su cambio repentino. Ahora que le sucede ¿porque cerro sus ojos? Espero un par de segundos antes de volver aproximarse, debía estar seguro no vaya ser que le diera por gritar o algo peor.

No es que fuese mal pensado ni nada por el estilo, pero la situación no era tan normal que digamos…Por eso tenia que estar prevenido ante alguna eventualidad suya, sus anteriores experiencias se lo decia.

La detallo por un momento para llegar a la siguiente conclusión…

Bueno, al parecer no se ve alterada, mas bien esta lo suficiente calmada como para intentar agredirle ¿cierto? Si hasta se pudiera decir que un poquito mas relajada que antes por eso iba a pronunciarle algo ¿no?... Entonces prefirió aguardo en silencio para escuchar con atención lo que le iba a decir, quizás lo estaba meditando bien antes de soltarlo, pero solo quedo el silencio como respuesta ya que esta no le dijo nada solo se quedo inmóvil con sus parpados cerrados.

¿Qué extraño…?

Cada vez entendía menos la situación porque tal comportamiento era inusual en ella…A no ser que haya mal interpretado su señal o simplemente se arrepintió de hablarle porque el único sonido que escuchaba era el del agua al golpear contra sus cuerpos. Entonces quedo totalmente inmóvil y desconcertado observando con cierta incredulidad su rostro angelical…No comprendía absolutamente nada.

¿Porque no me habla de una vez o le mira no ve que me pone nervioso esta situación?...

Le resultaba sumamente difícil tener que contenerse al contemplar tan minuciosamente sus facciones y mas si algo empezaba a llamarle poderosamente su atención, sus labios, que al quedarse fijamente en ellos una cosa paso por su mente y mas si estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no dejarse tentar nuevamente por ellos.

Definitivamente esta chica debe estar tocada de la cabeza porque ¿Como se le ocurre exponerse de este modo a alguien con una semejante reputación como la mía no ve que pudiera dar pie a otra situación?

Mientras Hinata aun aguardaba silenciosamente por su contacto…

Era difícil negarlo, aunque intento por todos los medios resistirse a sus encantos masculinos, pero ¿Como negarse? Si en verdad era casi imposible no dejarse llevar por tal magnetismo, si podía sentir claramente su respiración además de su cuerpo sobre ella y por mas que lo evitase le resultaba inútil poder rechazarlo, sobre todo si su cuerpo era el primero en traicionarla al dejarse llevar ante tal provocación.

Tutu…Tutu...Tutu…Tutu…Tutu…Tutu….Tutu.

Con el ritmo acelerado e intentando contener el inminente contacto quedo a merced de su boca…

En cambio Naruto tenía una pelea mental en hacer o no lo correcto, que lo único que pudo decidir fue que ella diera el primer paso, no iba a volver a equivocarse que se quedo a la espera e impaciente por su contacto…

La espera empezaba sentirse interminable entre ambos y con ello aumentaba aun más su ansiedad….

Tutu…Tutu...Tutu…Tutu…Tutu…Tutu….Tutu...

Con su respiración prácticamente acariciando sus labios al igual que la calida respiración de ella, empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de debilidad ante su cercanía que empezó a inquietarse de tal forma que lo único que pudo pensar era en besarla, besarla, besarla!

¡Un momento! – Se dijo Naruto – frenando sus impulsos antes de impactar con sus labios ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando hacer?

Al imaginarse por un instante que pudiera besarla sin ninguna consecuencia ¿Acaso estaba demente o que? ¿Como era capaz de imaginarse tal cosa luego de haber experimentado una situación tan delicada como la que vivió? A parte debía incluir que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar uno de sus amigos y pillarle en plena acción y dudaba salir bien parado porque ¿Que excusa iba a decir para salir de ese problema?

Una cosa era que por su imprudencia al no fijarse bien por donde iba cayo por error al agua y otra era esa circunstancia.

Por donde que lo mirara no tenia ninguna excusa para librarse de este pequeño incidente que pudiera ocasionar, además como se le ocurría darle pie a que ella fuese a pensar o decir que en verdad era un pasado aunque en realidad lo es, porque si ella hubiera querido besarle ya lo hubiera hecho ¿no? y no iba a crear un problema adicional para que luego se lo restregara en la cara afirmando sus razones por haberle empujado al agua. Eso si seria totalmente injusto. A decir verdad estaba en total desventaja por donde lo mirase

Porque ¿Como se le ocurría la brillante idea de intentar propasarse después de haber pasado por semejante experiencia?

Era claro que su actitud se debía al estado de shock derivado al susto que experimento al caer a la piscina y por no estar aguardando a que la besara ni mucho menos. Era obvio que si el estuviese en su lugar seguramente estaría en las mismas por lo tanto era sumamente riesgoso aprovecharse de una situación tan desagradable.

Tampoco era tan inhumano…

Aunque, le resulto extraño admitirlo ¿Como alguien de su calaña le importaba que pensaran mal de el? Si rara vez en su vida desperdiciaba una oportunidad, si desde que llego a la Universidad y tras conocer a Sakura fue que empezó aquel estilo de vida. Además solo aprovechaba las oportunidades que le daban y no había remordimiento alguno a la hora de estar con alguien.

Pero, ¿Por qué esta vez las cosas no resultaban ser tan sencillas?

Por supuesto, en esta oportunidad se trataba de la prima de uno de sus mejores amigos y por ende tenia que respetarla ¿no? Por eso le era demasiado complicado para buscarse un problema mayor con uno o dos de ellos por intentar besarla ¿cierto?... Luego de analizarlo bien, lo sensato era darle un poco de tranquilidad para que no se perturbara más de lo que estaba, que sutilmente la abrazo para reconfortarla un poco, ya era hora de salir del agua o alguien pudiera verlos e imaginarse otra cosa.

No te angusties –Dijo suavemente Naruto- presionando su cuerpo…ya todo paso, ¿Te encuentras mejor? Al sentirle aun en la misma posición.

¿Eh?- pronuncio sorprendida- ante aquel leve contacto… Aun tenia sus ojos cerrados aguardando a que el la besara. Pero el sonido de su voz acompañada de un pequeño abrazo la hizo volver en si o más bien se pudiere interpretar como si un frenazo le impidió impactar contra su boca que abrió de una sus parpados.

¡No te asustes!- Dijo Naruto- al notar claramente su reacción.

N-No- Contesto algo desorientada- al tenerlo tan cerca... ¿Qué cosa sucedido? ¿Por qué la abrazo de esa forma? o es que ¿Acaso estaba paranoica al imaginar que iba a besarla? Tuvo tantas interrogantes en su mente y tan pocas respuestas disponibles que no supo que decirle.

¿Segura? - Cuestiono Naruto- soltando levemente su abrazo para verla a la cara y quedar un tanto extrañado ya que sus gestos eran más que elocuentes.

S-Si- Contesto ella- aun dudando de su respuesta.

Bien - Dijo Naruto- Entonces vamos, debemos subir alguien pudiera venir e imaginarse otra cosa ¿No crees?

¿Cómo dices?- Cuestiono ella- con leve parpadeo. Era cierto como no pensó en ese detalle.

Vamos, hay que salir- Dijo Naruto- empezando a subir por las escaleras.

Aunque siguió aferrada al bendito tubo, no porque en si le diera temor a soltarse porque sabia muy bien que el la ayudaría en caso que ameritase nuevamente, el problema real era al analizar cuidadosamente la situación y de ahí era que provenía toda su preocupación que hasta le resultaba ilógico su comportamiento al grado tal que no pudo evitar sentirse algo estupida al darse cuenta que por mal interpretar una situación por poquito era ella quien accidentalmente lo besaba.

¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto el- deteniendo su paso al notar que no le seguía como imagino, mas bien se veía algo contrariada.

N-No- Respondió ella- Estoy bien le dijo sin poder verle a la cara. Pero la verdad era otra, le resultaba demasiado embarazosa la situación por lo bochornosa que era y solo deseaba que por lo menos el no se hubiera dado cuenta, sino estaba perdida. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

¡Ah, ya!... - Dijo Naruto- intentando entender su preocupación ¡Que descuidado soy! Ven sujeta mi mano, deja ayudarte a salir no te preocupes.

Aunque vio descender su mano hasta la altura de su rostro de la misma vergüenza no pudo ni voltear a verlo siquiera, una experiencia como esa nunca la vivió en su vida.

Vamos- Repitió el joven - Confía en mi…puedes agarrarla. No pienso hacerte ninguna maldad.

¡Ah!- Contesto sorprendida - Realmente su comentario la tomo desprevenida, al parecer las cosas que decían de el como que no eran totalmente ciertas o por lo menos hasta ese momento no mostraba ni rastro de ello. El pudo claramente aprovecharse de su situación y en cierto modo era un alivio que no lo hubiere echo que le extendió su brazo para tomar la suya.

Te tengo- Dijo el - Mientras le acerco su brazo lo suficiente para que la agarrara, apenas la tuvo cerca la apretó con tal firmeza que de un jalon la hizo subir hasta la mitad de las escaleras, no quería que se fuera a tropezar y volviera a caer al agua de nuevo… Eso si seria una catástrofe.

Era sorprendente con la firmeza con que la halo que le dio la confianza de subir sin problemas… Todo iba bien hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la altura de sus piernas, se detuvo al notar algo inusual que la paralizo, subió su vista con detenimiento para constatar que….

!OH Por Dios!

Fue lo único que atino a decir al retirar sus manos y al mismo tiempo las llevo directo a su rostro para tapar parte de el ¿Porque no estaba vestido? ¿Donde estaba toda su ropa?

¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el- al verla alejarse de pronto y cubrir de parcialmente su cara.

¿P-Porque N-No T-Traes R-Ropa?- Pregunto Temerosa- ¿Acaso estaba totalmente desnudo o que? Que no pudo seguir mirando.

¿Eh? -Pronuncio extrañado – Que se echo un vistazo a si mismo y luego soltó una carcajada Ja ja ja ja… Por lo visto sus perlados ojos tenían la mala costumbre de observar donde no debía. Por un momento casi se dejo convencer con sus propios pensamientos de ser correcto y hasta de comportarse cortésmente en el momento de ayudarla tanto estando en el agua como al salir de ella, pero aquel pequeño comentario le hizo despertar cierta malicia contenida.

¿Porque te ríes? - Pregunto indignada- Aun con su rostro cubierto ¿Cuál era el chiste?

¿Que porque me río?- Cuestiono el- parece tonta tu pregunta y para ser honesto no parecen cosas tuyas…Ah decir verdad me resulta gracioso tu actitud ante un rápido razonamiento.

¿Cosas mías?- Cuestiono sorprendida - ¿a que se refería con eso?

Veras- Dijo el- aproximando su rostro hasta llegar al suyo y tomarle sus manos para apartarlas un poco y pudiera esta verle a sus ojos…Hace un rato me hubieras catalogado como depravado sexual y ahora me sales con esto? Si por lo visto no soy el que tiene la mala costumbre de mirar primero la parte de debajo de alguien, primero yo veo su cara luego lo demás, en cambio eso solo lo hacen los pervertidos o en este caso las pervertidas como tu.

¿Q-Que m-me e-estas q-queriendo d-decir?- Cuestiono pálida- ¿Que soy una enferma sexual?

Algo así- Contesto un sonriente joven- le daba gracia ver la expresión que puso.

¿P-Porque dices eso? – Pregunto confundida- No sabe de donde saco semejante calumnia

Porque – Contesto sonriendo Naruto- Por un momento eres agresiva conmigo y me das entender que no eres una chica "fácil " y por el otro te la pasas observando mi parte baja…! Me tienes confundido!

¿Queee? – Pronuncio atónita- que no pudo evitar contener su respiración ante tal comentario ¿Eso no podía estarle sucediendo? Y al ver su sonrisa satisfactoria no pudo contener su desagrado. ¡Ja ¡Eso era el colmo si era el quien no tenia ropa que giro su rostro hacia la otra dirección era indignante aquella comparación.

Bueno, tengo la razón ¿no?- Contesto el- al ver como se puso….

Idiota…

Pues a decir verdad - Decia el- No lo creo…Por lo menos yo tengo una explicación bastante razonable para estar vestido o mejor dicho desnudo según tu criterio.

!Yo no soy ninguna enferma!- Contesto ella- !tu eres el que tiene la culpa!.

¡Ah, si! –contesto el- entonces aclararemos el punto. Veras como tuve que lanzarme al agua para rescatarte ya que obviamente no sabes nadar y como comprenderás no iba a lanzarme con todo y ropa para luego quedarme de nuevo todo empapado y ser el hazme reír de toda la Universidad. Además si no lo notas llevo puesta algo de ropa, no pensaste que estaba totalmente desnudo o ¿si?

¡¿Qué? - Dijo algo sorprendida- ante sus propias palabras… ¿Acaso le estaba dando entender que lo imagino sin prenda alguna?

Como te decia - Contesto el- Observando fijamente su rostro. Puedes verificar si quieres, realmente tengo algo puesto, aunque se que será algo frustrante para ti.

¿Como has dicho?- Cuestiono horrorizada- ¿Como el se atreviera a decirle que lo observara bajo esas condiciones?

Entonces, no vas a mirarme - Dijo maliciosamente- no tengo todo el día o es que tienes temor de verme.

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio ella- Aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo que la tomaran por una fisgona o algo peor, pero considerando las circunstancias hasta ese momento y ante una propuesta tan llamativa como esa, porque no tomar su palabra y arriesgarse si andaba tan urgido que lo hiciera. Entonces ¿Porque no matar su curiosidad de ver si tenia algo puesto o no? total que otra cosa peor pudiera suceder si el ya le tenia puesta esa raya encima.

Así que giro lentamente su rostro y con sus perlados ojos lo primero de diviso a ver fue sus esferas azules con cierto brillo…No había duda tanto sus ojos como su amplia sonrisa era lo mas cautivante de el que bajo casi de inmediato su vista al sentir un ardor en su cara, seguramente derivado a vergüenza que tapo su cara con las manos.

Vamos- Dijo el- no piensas salir de dudas…Si lo único que tienes que hacer es mirarme, no te estoy pidiendo mas nada.

Es que no le parecía suficiente con pedirle semejante cosa, la situación no era para nada normal aunque con el nada lo era. Pero, no iba a quedarse con la duda y mas si era el quien la alentaba a que prosiguiera, que disimuladamente fue entre abriendo sus finos dedos para detallar con sus ojos primero de arriba hacia abajo y luego de abajo hacia arriba todo su cuerpo y después encaro su rostro nuevamente.

¡OOOOHHH!... Quedo horrorizada al verlo nuevamente de frente, en efecto era verdad que cerró sus dedos ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerlo?

Lo ves….

P-Por S-Supuesto Q-Que L-Lo V-Veo- Dijo ahora enrojecida- Y no se estaba refiriendo al boxer que llevaba…. Claro no es que lo hubiera dado mucho tiempo para verle tanto, pero definitivamente algo vio. Ahora estaba peor que antes al atreverse a mirarlo porque el sin duda aria hincapié en eso que de los nervios le hizo temblar ¿Como iba a imaginarse que tenia puesta esa pequeña prenda? y ¿porque tenia que ser precisamente de color blanco? Ahora obviamente transparente por el agua.

¡Vamos! - Le dijo sorprendido -No exageres, si no estoy desnudo tengo algo puesto ¿no?

¿Exagerada? – Cuestiono ella- Si no hay ninguna diferencia entre llevar o no ropa, si total se podía ver claramente el contenido de su interior.

No te preocupes- Contesto el- Al notar a que se refería perfectamente a su…Ya te acostumbraras y si te perturba tanto lo que ves puedes mantener tus ojos cerrados, no vaya ser que te de por perder el sentido nuevamente. ja ja ja

¿Cómo? - Cuestiono Hinata- descubriendo su rostro ¿Acaso se andaba burlando de ella? O ¿Que expresión tenia para decirle eso? Ya se le estaba haciendo difícil verlo directamente como para ahora añadirle algo así. Además ¿Como pretendía que se enfocara ahora en su trabajo cuando esa imagen no podría borrarla tan fácilmente de su mente?

Esta bien - le dijo el- intentando contenerse… Te entiendo, seguramente no has visto uno tan de cerca ¿cierto?

Por supuesto que eh visto más de uno - Contesto ella- totalmente roja. No iba a dejarse torturar por el…La verdad no creas que me perturba ver tu pequeña cosa.

¡Ah, si! – Pronuncio sorprendido- con que has visto mas de uno ¿no? y ah que te refieres con ¿Pequeña cosa? viendo de nuevo para si, no lo consideraba tan diminuto como decia mas bien siempre creyó que era uno de tamaño perfecto.

¡¿Qué?- Dijo preocupada- al tener que contestarle.

Entonces ¿Lo consideras pequeño para tu gusto? – Le Dijo Naruto-Intentaba sacarle mas información en cuanto a sus gustos y sobre todo hacerle un poco de maldad tomando como bases sus propias palabras para hacerle enrojecer aun mas.

¿Hugh?- pronuncio Hinata – Su rostro reflejaba claramente un color rojo intenso.

Ya veo – Dijo totalmente satisfecho- al detallar su color. ¿Entonces? le decia mirando directamente sus ojos ¿No te gusta este por su tamaño?

-Quedo muda ante sus palabras, es que ¿Quien le mandaba abrir la boca y decirle precisamente a el semejante cosa?-

Entiendo-Dijo el- ante su silencio… Por lo visto eres una chica muy exigente ¿no? para deducir una conclusión como esa ¿cierto?

E-Etto…- Dijo Hinata- intentando explicarse, pero sus palabras se esfumaron por completo.

Bueno, puede ser que tengas razón - Dijo el- viendo de nuevo su cuerpo, Pero ¿Como rayos quieres que entrene? ¿En traje y corbata? Por supuesto que tengo que usar un traje de baño pequeño para mi comodidad ¿Que pensabas?

C-Claro P-Por S-Supuesto - Respondió ella- intentando referirse a lo mismo, tenia que salir de aquel mal intencionado tema, la conversación se había tornado un poco acalorada para su punto de vista y no iba a darle más tela que cortar.

Entonces…- Dijo Naruto- Con su mirada puesta en sus boxer. ¿Te parece aceptable? Y luego la levanto su mirada para verla a sus ojos fijamente.

¿Aceptable?- Cuestiono ella- No sabia si era el calor por los rayos del sol o por el giro que dio el tema en cuestión. Pero, contesto lo que creyó más conveniente... B-Bueno en realidad tengo que admitir que este no es un traje de baño como tal, por eso es algo pequeño en comparación con el que tenias puesto esta mañana y la otra tarde.

¡AHHHH! – Dijo el sorprendido- Lo sabia, con que me estuviste buceando ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida- ¡P-Por s-supuesto q-que n-no! Aunque si lo detallo un poco cuando lo vio salir de la piscina en las dos oportunidades. Estaba tan enrojecida al verse pillada nuevamente por sus propias palabras que termino de subir las escaleras. Tenia que salir de ahí no importaba como.

Puedes negarlo si quieres – Le Dijo Naruto- con satisfacción…pero, no me cabe la menor duda que si lo hiciste le dijo mientras la seguía con la mirada ya que paso por su lado sin detenerse hasta apartarse lo suficiente de el.

No hice nada – Dijo Hinata- haciéndose la desentendida. Por lo visto no iba a convencerle tan fácilmente mientras empezaba a exprimir su ropa.

Esta bien – Dijo Naruto- Digamos que te creo... Aunque internamente pensaba vaya que chica tan rara, por un lado se nota que miente descaradamente e intenta parecer todo lo contrario y por el otro parece ser una pecadora de alta potencia ante su comportamiento, claro con un toque angelical de quien no rompe un plato… Entonces quedo algo pensativo por los hechos ocurridos y quiso salir de dudas ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? tenia cierta curiosidad.

¿Que cosa?- Cuestiono algo molesta - No estaba totalmente segura de que querría saber y tampoco tenia muchas ganas de contestar.

¡No te alteres! - Dijo tranquilamente Naruto- No te estoy interrogando ni nada por el estilo, lo único que quiero saber es ¿Porque te acercaste tanto a mi en la piscina? Y se sincera, no me gusta que me mientan.

¿Qué estas sugiriendo?- Contesto ella de pronto- ¿Que soy una mentirosa? Pues te digo que no iba a besarte si es lo que imaginaste…. Sin querer se le escapado.

Vaya- Respondió asombrado- Esto si que es novedoso para mi, en realidad nunca me paso por la mente ese pequeño detalle aunque ahora que lo mencionas…como que tienes razón.

¡¿Que? Ni lo sueñes- Respondió ella- Solo lo dije sin pensar, además no soy del tipo de chica que hace algo así con un desconocido.

Pues, eso no lo se – Dijo Naruto- Eso solo lo sabes tu, mientras se fue aproximando lentamente.

¿Queeeee?- Contesto atónita- ¡No digas tontería! Decia mientras retrocedía un par de pasos al verle acercarse ¿Porque querría besarte a ti precisamente?

¿Quién sabe?- Contesto el- encogiendo sus hombros… Quizás sea por mi sonrisa encantadora o porque soy atlético de piel bronceada y de buen perfil mientras al mismo tiempo acortaba mas su distancia hasta hacerle chocar contra la pared y quedar a solo milímetros de su rostro.

Estas demente- Dijo Hinata- Al chocar contra algo.

Puede ser-Dijo el- Apoyando su brazo a la pared por encima de su cabeza para quedar viendo sus perlados ojos intensamente, tenia la leve sospecha que esta vez si se encontraba algo acorralada.

¿Que haces?- Pregunto temerosa- Por andar pendiente de sus gestos no tuvo tiempo de alejarse y para cuando se percato del asunto no pudo huir ya que le impedía el paso fácilmente, en otras palabras se sintió presa sin posibilidad de moverse ¿Que pretendes hacerme? ¿No pensaras besarme? Al tener prácticamente su rostro sobre su cara.

Nada de eso – Contesto el - sujetando con firmeza su cintura porque esta vez no se le escaparía tan fácilmente.

¿Como que nada?- Cuestiono ella- ¡ Suéltame! Dijo intentando liberarse.

No- Contesto el- Porque no te estoy haciendo nada.

¿Entonces que quieres?- Pregunto ella- moviendo sus brazos a ver si se zafaba, porque no lograba entender su actitud.

No te preocupes- Contesto Naruto-solo estoy siendo caballeroso al dejar que seas tu quien me diga el motivo…

¿De que motivo hablas?- Le cuestiono Hinata- empezaba a ponerse sumamente nerviosa a no lograr liberarse.

El motivo de besarme…

¡¿Queeee?- Dijo asombrada- Hasta quedo inmóvil por un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron a tal punto de la impresión que pensó que se le iban a salir…Ya te dije que no iba hacer eso ¿porque querría hacerlo?

Porque lo deseas….

¡Yo no dije eso! - Le dijo ella- frunciendo el seño ya se andaba pasando de la raya con eso y le soltó una advertencia me sueltas o grito.

Grita…. No me importa.

¡¿Qué? – Dijo aun mas sorprendida- Eso era lo único que le faltaba escuchar, mientras lo veía con cierta incredulidad.

Y…. ¿No ibas a gritar?- Cuestiono Naruto- mientras puso cada pie sobre los de ella para impedirle que lo fuese a golpear o peor aun lograse huir. De todas maneras imagino en facilitarle un poco el trabajo a que tomara la iniciativa que quito su mano de su cintura y la llevo directo a su rostro, con suavidad tomo su barbilla para elevarla un poco y con su pulgar fue delineando la comisura de sus labios que tanto le tientan...

P-Pudieras d-dejar d-de h-hacer e-eso- Dijo nerviosa- No sabia que tenia en mente. En verdad la puso de pelos.

¿Hacer que? –contesto el- Si no te echo nada todavía mientras se fue aproximando hasta detenerse justamente sobre sus labios, no antes de impactar sobre ellos levanto su vista para chocar con su mirada.

Tu….tu…..…..Tutu….Tutu..Tutu..Tutu...

D-Detente… - Pronuncio ella- a duras penas observando sus zafiros la ausencia de respuesta le hizo tomar la decisión de girar su rostro a un lado como si fuera evitar de esta forma su eminente contacto, su respiración se aceleraba de tal forma que hasta pudiera jurar que le fallaba.

¿Entonces que?- Contesto el- aguardando impaciente por una respuesta… Quería comprobar que tan resistente eran sus palabras.

Y-Yo….

Si, Dime- Dijo suavemente Naruto -la tenia a puntito de caramelo al notar su respiración agitada ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Decia seductoramente al mismo instante que empezaba acariciar parte de sus mejillas con su nariz para luego volver a su boca y rozar levemente sus labios.

N-No S-Soy….

¿Que?- Susurro el- sobre sus labios esperando a que lo soltase de una vez…realmente empezaba a sospechar que se hacia la fuerte o en verdad sabia controlarse demasiado ante sus encantos.

¿Que estaba sucediendo?- Se pregunto Hinata- como llego a ese punto ¿Por qué no lo apartaba de una o le gritaba cualquier cosa para separarlo de una vez? Las palabras simplemente brillaban por su ausencia que no tuvo otro remedio que girar su rostro de nuevo, ya era sumamente difícil tenerlo tan de cerca como para no caer en sus redes.

Mientras el soltaba un suspiro con desagrado….

Era evidente su comportamiento y ante la falta de una respuesta afirmativa no tuvo mas remedio que cambiar de maniobra. Quedo quieto por un segundo maquinando en su cabeza que debía hacer ahora y al verla girar su rostro hacia el otro como impidiendo que tocara su boca de manera fácil una idea fugaz paso por su mente ya que sin darse cuenta le dejo cierta parte de su cuerpo totalmente descubierta y un tanto mas apetecible.

Como en bandeja de plata…

Y como cual vampiro en busca de sangre para calmar la sed que necesita para su supervivencia descendió suavemente por aquella blanca piel rozando con su boca cada parte expuesta hasta detenerse justamente en su vena principal donde pasa el mayor corriente de sangre, sus palpitaciones son claramente mas palpables en ese lugar ante una leve presión.

P-Por f-favor…

Ante su suplica el deseo se incremento mucho mas… Ya no solo era morder por morder, era algo que desbordaba sus sentidos y sin meditarlo mas su mano se encargo de acomodar su cuello al inclinar su cabeza sutilmente hacia atrás para buscar el lugar perfecto para clavarle los colmillos, al no percibió ningún tipo de resistencia de su parte junto mas su cuerpo al suyo y al mismo tiempo pego su boca directamente a su piel para acariciarla con cierta suavidad para después presionar ligeramente con sus dientes sobre aquella porcelana que le dejo a su paso cierta sensación de cosquilleo que erizaba la piel a cualquiera.

¡OOOOHHHH!

Sin poder evitarlo un gemido provino del fondo de su garganta al tener aquellos dientes presionados en su cuello…cerro sus ojos ante aquella placentera sensación que hasta la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, el impacto con su piel fue simplemente fulminante.

Se detuvo levemente luego de escuchar aquel sonido….

Claramente pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante su contacto y al culminar con su hazaña, quedo complacido ante su nerviosismo y de aquel pequeño logro que pudo arrancarle de su boca, fue sencillamente satisfactorio hasta el punto de sentirse orgulloso por haber cumplido con su objetivo, ese era el precio que debía pagar por su rechazo…

Mientras Hinata empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de debilidad después de aquel atrevimiento ya que su cuerpo aun estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por el simple hecho de tomarla por sorpresa. Tenia que reaccionar de una vez, así que pausadamente abrió sus ojos luego de tener aquella experiencia tan fuera de lo normal, pestaño un par de veces antes de voltear a mirarle porque aun no comprendía ¿Porque le hizo eso? a parte no sabia como actuar con el después de todo, en realidad le era difícil borrar de su mente aquella experiencia porque se le quedo grabada tanto en su cabeza como en su cuerpo.

Ahora… ¿Que debía hacer?

Realmente la dejo fuera de base, muchas cosas giraban en su atormentado cerebro ¿Golpearlo? ¿Insultarlo? ¿Escapar lo mas lejos de el? o hacer todo a la misma vez? Estaba considerando realmente si era viable reclamarle por lo que hizo y al analizar el posible desenlace tomo la firme decisión que no valía la pena perder el tiempo si al final el resultado seria el mismo…

Hacerse el desentendido…

Ese tipo de chicos con semejante conducta nunca se arrepienten de hacer lo que quieren. Bajo su rostro ya que los rayos solares la cegaron por un instante para quedar frente a su cara mientras volvía a la normalidad su visión.

En cambio Naruto empezaba a separarse lentamente al notar su mirada tan directa y con cierta pasividad luego de haber culminar su propósito. Era extraño pero tuvo cierta curiosidad de saber que opinaba luego de aquel mordisco, su ansiedad aumento al querer ver la expresión de sus ojos ya que necesitaba saber su opinión verdadera aunque esta no fuese agradable.

Ahora era el momento crucial de todo eso… su respuesta.

Desconociendo por completo sus argumentos de atreverse a morderla, Hinata aun permanecía inmóvil observando sus ojos detenidamente mientras inconcientemente colocaba su mano directamente en el área afectada…

¿Q-Que m-me h-hiciste?...- Pregunto al fin Hinata- Pero, las palabras simplemente no le salieron correctamente, aun tenia secuelas de su mordisco.

Lo que me pediste- Contesto suavemente Naruto- al notar su estado pacifico. Me pusiste tu cuello y por ende te di lo que deseabas.

¿C-Como?- Cuestiono ella- desconcertada aun con la mano en su cuello…

No te preocupes- Le dijo Naruto- puedes quitar tu mano de ahí tampoco fue tan grave la mordida.

¿Nada grave?- Cuestiono Hinata- reaccionando de una vez. Que aparto con rudeza su cuerpo para alejarlo de ella… ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme esto? Primero casi me ahogo por tu culpa, luego intentas besarme y ahora me sales que no fue nada grave ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy?

¡Calma, relájate! – Dijo preocupado Naruto - En primer lugar no tengo la culpa de que no te fijes por donde vas en 2do tampoco soy adivino para saber que no sabias nadar en 3ro lugar hasta donde yo recuerdo no fui yo quien intento besarte si no tu y por ultimo tampoco eh comentado absolutamente nada ofensivo acerca de ti.

¡Eres un cínico!- Dijo una irritada Hinata- Era imposible hablar con el porque al parecer siempre tenia respuesta para todo. ¿Qué, ahora me estas queriendo decir que te insinúe que lo hicieras?

La verdad….

Si- Dijo seriamente Hinata- ya se estaba impacientando realmente. ! Esto definitivamente era inaudito!

Bueno, a decir verdad- Dijo Naruto- No te enfades que no es para tanto, solo fue una pequeña broma.

¡¿Qué? ¿Como has dicho?- Dijo Molesta-Me estas queriendo decir ¿Que esto fue un vulgar Juego?

Yeap….- Dijo Naruto- A punto de soltar una carcajada de risa al ver su expresión de histerismo.

Lo miro por un segundo antes de contestarle, respiro profundo… porque no estaba segura que tenia en mente para decirle semejante cosa…

Me alegra que lo tomaras de ese modo - Contesto Naruto- Por lo visto su forma de reaccionar fue cambiando según fue saliendo del estado en que se encontraba. Ahora de seguro vendría su anhelada respuesta.

Que inmaduro eres….

¿Eh?- Pronuncio sorprendido- Esperando otra cosa.

Considero que lo mas sensato era ignorarlo… definitivamente retirarse sin medir palabra alguna era peor que insultarlo, golpearlo o simplemente huir. Así que se aparto lo suficiente con un par de pasos hasta llegar donde estaban sus pertenencias que trajo consigo mas temprano, definitivamente no podía seguir perdiendo mas su tiempo en cosas tan absurdas.

¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto confundido- ¿Es lo único que piensas decirme? Mientras paso por el sin agregar absolutamente nada…

Pero, esta no le dijo nada ni siquiera le miro.

Si, hazte la sufrida- Contesto molesto- Tú empezaste todo esto. O es que se te olvido lo que paso esta mañana aquí. Sabes las burlitas que me tuve que aguantar por tu culpa y pensantes que con una simple disculpa todo solucionado y olvidado.

Ella solo se detuvo al escucharlo, pero no le añadió nada, ya era suficiente de leña para ese fuego.

¡Pues, te digo que equivocada estabas! - Dijo Histérico- ¿me estas escuchando? Se puso de un genio terrible al sentirse ignorado… Además como se te ocurre imaginar que iba a besarte teniendo tantas chicas disponibles y menos problemáticas que tu?- le decia- al interponerse en su camino para que lo viera. Aunque te confieso que no fue para nada placentero, realmente con otras le eh pasado genial en cambio contigo…

Si, opinas así- Dijo seriamente Hinata- Porque me sigues molestando entonces.

No te hagas la lista conmigo- Dijo Naruto- todavía no eh culminado de decirte lo que pienso

Ni que me importara…

Pues, si deberías- Contesto el- para eso eres mi reportera ¿no?

Hazte aun lado que tengo prisa….

No me da la gana- Contesto el- Primero me escuchas luego te puedes largar si quieres.

¿Que quieres ahora?- Pregunto Hinata- deteniendo su paso. No consideraba tener tanta paciencia para aguantarle.

Que me escuches- Dijo seriamente- ¿Puedes oírme aunque sea por un momento?

No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces- Le contesto ella- tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer y siguió su camino.

Bien, si esa es tu respuesta- Le dijo molesto- al ver como continuaba sin pararle mucho… ¿En verdad pensaste que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que me hiciste esta mañana?

¿Que miedo?– Dijo Hinata- deteniendo su paso... estoy que lloro.

Pues deberías - Le dijo Naruto- en verdad iba hacerla explotar de la rabia.

Y ¿porque debería sentir temor?- Pregunto ella- No hizo nada fuera de lo normal.

Pues, pudiera divulgar algunas cosas tuyas.

¿Como cuales?- le dijo Hinata- No pensó que tuviera suficientes argumentos para ello.

Bueno, simple- Contesto Naruto- Fue sumamente fácil arrinconarte. Aunque tengo que admitir que imagine algo mas de resistencia de tu parte.

!Desgraciado! ….En verdad no pudo evitar contenerse, la saco de sus casillas.

Eso ya lo se- Contesto Naruto - Y me importa un comino tu opinión.

¡¿Que insinúas?- Cuestiono molesta – que se giro para encararlo ¿Que soy fácil?

Si….

-¡Fácil tu abuela!

Y le levanto la mano para abofetearlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera el se anticipo en sujetarle la muñeca.

Eres un cerdo - Le dijo enfadada- ante su impotencia ¿Te crees muy popular no es cierto? Ojala te pudras en el infierno y cuando te ardas en el espero que lo disfrutes tanto como ahora.

No lo dudo- Contesto seriamente- Observando sus ojos intensamente…Ahora sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien se burla de ti ¿no es cierto?

M-Mira….Dijo Hinata- cerrando sus ojos intentando serenarse, por lo visto le gustaba verla molesta….No pienso seguir discutiendo cosas sin sentido contigo y hazme el favor de soltarme.

Hummm...- Le dijo el- un tanto pensativo. ..Puede que si, o puede ser que no ¿Quién sabe?

Deja de burlarte ¿quieres?- Le dijo enfadada- Ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

No quiero- Contesto Naruto- primero quiero que me respondas lo pendiente.

¿De que hablas?- Cuestiono ella- Ahora como que se le terminaron de salir las tuercas.

Si, claro hazte la gafa - Dijo el- Si sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando. .

Eres insoportable...

¿Y?- Cuestiono el- Si mira quien habla, si te la pasas mintiendo y buceando descaradamente. Pero te guste o no te atraigo ¿cierto?

Por favor- Dijo Hinata- eso quisieras y deja de inventar cosas, tampoco exageres con tus fantasías.

¿Quieres hacer la prueba?- Pregunto el- realmente quería desquitarse por su desplante.

¡Ay por favor! – Dijo ella- Hazme el favor de quitarte, me das nauseas.

Y si no quiero….

Te vomito encima- Le contesto Hinata- esa es tu decisión.

La miro con determinación y sin darle chance alguno se fue hacia ella con tal rapidez que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, tomo sus muñecas hasta pegarlas a la pared nuevamente dejando caer al suelo las cosas que tenia consigo para quedar frente a ella y así poder mirarla fijamente.

Suéltame- Le dijo Hinata- me haces daño.

No…

¡¿Qué? – Pronuncio ella- ¿Acaso sufría de problemas mentales para ir de un rollo a otro?

No pensaba discutir con ella nuevamente sino hacerle entender con hechos lo que decia, pero en ese preciso momento un ruido llamo su atención que se puso pálido del susto… Ambos se voltearon al mismo tiempo quizás imaginando que alguien estaba presenciando su conversación o mejor dicho discusión y al detallar bien que no era mas que el sonido de un celular pudieron volver a la normalidad.

Ufff...…

Soltó de pronto Naruto, realmente se preocupo por la presencia de alguien. Esta vez se le fue la mano.

¿Que? No piensas soltarme - Dijo seriamente Hinata - Como piensas contestar si no me sueltas. No quería seguir viendo su desagradable cara. De seguro es una de esas tantas con quien le encantaría estar.

El solo se limito a mirarla…

¡¿Qué esta esperando?- Dijo molesta- No pienso atender tu llamada.

Si, ya te oí- Dijo el- De seguro debe ser tu primo que te andaba buscando como un desesperado por toda la universidad.

¿Como dices?- Pregunto Hinata- de seguro era otra de sus tontas bromas.

Que tu primo y compañía te andan buscando- Dijo Seriamente- ¿Para que crees que vine a buscarte? ¿Para ver tú lindo trasero?

Arrrrgggg – Pronuncio furica- ¿Ahora es que me lo dices? Estaba por creer que en verdad le encanta hacerle salir de sus casillas y si no fuese porque le tenía sujetada sus muñecas lo hubiera golpeado.

Lo siento- Dijo el- con total naturalidad… es que se me olvido. Por cierto pudieras bajar el tono de tu voz, no pienso contestar con una loca gritando al fondo, voy a soltarte y no quiero truquitos bajos.

No seas idiota- Dijo indignada- ¡A mi no me dices que hacer!

Si, lo que digas – Decia Naruto- soltando lentamente sus manos…Y no se te ocurra moverte de aquí no hemos culminado nuestra platica? Y fue retrocediendo lentamente no quería quitarle la vista de encima no vaya ser que escapara antes de coger el celular.

¡Alo!

¿Se puede saber donde estas metido?- escucho decir del otro lado.

!Sakura!

Quedo mudo ante aquella novedad…realmente ella ¿lo estaba llamando? Que observo con incredulidad la pantalla. Era raro, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban de amistad casi nunca le llamo que hasta su pulso le empezó a temblar por la novedad.

Intento tranquilizarse un momento girando su rostro un segundo a mirar nuevamente a la joven que estaba ahí y luego volvió a observar el teléfono, tenia que hablar con ella aunque no fuese el mejor momento para ello, levanto su mirada una vez mas a la prima de Neji para recordar que ella era la causante de aquella llamada

Suspiro con pesadez, por lo menos saco algo positivo de todo eso. …

Se dio media vuelta para quedar a espaldas de ella para que no leyera sus labios, la llamada lo tomo por sorpresa.

¡Dime!- Contesto el- en esos momentos quedo en blanco.

¿Donde estas?- Pregunto Sakura- del otro lado del teléfono.

Estoy…estoy… Decia Naruto- Intentando decirle algo creíble ya que dudaba en decir su ubicación real no vaya ser que diera por llegarse hasta ahí y tal como estaban las cosas se fuera armar un problema mayor del que ya tenia, porque de algo si estaba seguro Sakura no la tragaba ni con agua.

Llevo un par de minutos esperando - Dijo Sakura- ¿No se supone que nos veríamos en el almuerzo?

Si, por supuesto- Contesto el- Es solo que tuve un inconveniente, por eso no eh llegado aun.

¿Que tipo de inconveniente?-Cuestiono ella- No te estarás echando para atrás ¿verdad?

No, claro que no- Contesto el- cerrando sus ojos…Como se le ocurría pensar que la iba a dejar plantada.

Eso espero- Dijo la pelirosa- ¡entonces no te tardes!

Si, dame un par de minutos- Dijo el- apenas termine con este asunto salgo inmediatamente para allá.

Esta bien…- contesto Sakura- Te espero.

A ti por llamar y colgó…

Mientras Hinata aguardaba a cierta distancia no pudo evitar soltarle muy bajo un par de insultos ¿imbecil que se abra creído? ¿Como se le ocurre decirle que hacer? Pero, este solo la miro por un segundo y luego le dio la espalda. Era claro su cambio de expresión al recibir aquella inoportuna llamada que dudaba que fuese su primo.

Aunque ¿Quien seria para crear tal comportamiento? La curiosidad por saber quien le llamo le intrigo.

Arrrggg-Pronuncio enfadada- Presumido…. No iba a quedarse esperando a que el niño ese colgara su llamada para saber de quien se trataba, total tampoco era problema suyo, además tenia cosas mas importantes que resolver, su cuello por ejemplo que fue directo a verificar si tenia alguna consecuencia a su estupidez.

Entonces ¿Porque perder su valioso tiempo en observarle si solo lograba irritarla?

Por andar discutiendo idioteces casi olvidaba lo más primordial, que se giro indignada en busca de alguna puerta que diera a uno de los vestuarios, tenia que asegurarse de no tener ninguna marca. Entro a la primera puerta que consiguió abierta, busco dentro del vestuario algún espejo para lograr verse…Finalmente al fondo se encontraba uno que velozmente se fue hasta el para reflejar su silueta, se quito el cabello que cubre esa parte para constatar..

Nada….Ni marca, ni rosetón alguno.

Se recostó a la pared más cercana para soltar un suspiro de tranquilidad… aunque ¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquella sensación? Sin duda el supo lo

Que hizo…molestarla. Y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin poder contenerlas.

Era un descarado definitivamente…

Entre tanto en la piscina al colgar su llamada noto un silencio a su alrededor y giro su rostro para no hallarla ¿Dónde se fue? Si le dije que se quedara ahí… Por lo visto no escucha ni siquiera bajo estas circunstancias y eso pudiera traerle serias consecuencias.

¿Donde se pudo haber metido?

Empezó a recoger sus cosas que tenia esparcida por el suelo con tal rapidez, tomo cada prenda y se las fue vistiendo una a una hasta llegar donde la chaqueta que trajo consigo, la sacudió un poco para entregarla a la prima de Neji, no podía quedarse en este estado.

Aunque lo primero era lo primero su cita con Sakura.

Y no podía estar perdiendo mas tiempo, y en caso de no hallarla por el camino lo dejara hasta ese punto, no iba a desviarse a causa de ella así se enfermara.

No iba a dejar esperando a Sakura mucho tiempo si era una de las pocas veces que no hablarían de Sasuke, que no podía fallar en esta…Al doblar cerca de la entrada del vestuario noto abierta la puerta de par en par. Era de suponer quien estaba dentro, no era la primera vez que entraba por error a ese lugar.

Por lo menos la consiguió…

Miro para ambos lados antes de entrar no vaya ser que alguien la hubiera visto y les diera por contar otra cosa…Entro y tras de si cerro la puerta con seguro, con cautela fue buscando en el interior del lugar su presencia hasta que la vio recostada a una pared sobando cierta parte de su cuerpo que recién saboreo…se aproximo silenciosamente lo suficiente para decirle

¡Te encontré! – Le dijo a su oído- Te dije bien claro que no te movieras de ah…..no pudo culminar la frase al verla.

¡¿Que?- Dijo sobresaltada- que instintivamente se tapo de nuevo el cuello en vez de cubrir su rostro.

¿E-Esta Llorando….?- Se dijo Naruto- Por un instante atrás imagino estar complacido ante su molestia pero al ver lagrimas correr por sus mejillas no estuvo tan seguro.

¿Que me ves idota?- Dijo enfadada- limpiando su rostro.

Nada en realidad- Contesto el – bajando su rostro. Puedes tranquilizarte que no pienso volver a morderte…fue lo único que pudo decir

¡OH! Gracias – Dijo irónicamente- tanta amabilidad me confunde…Como se atrevía entrar ahí y decirle tal cosa.

No me mires de ese modo- Dijo el- encarando su rostro nuevamente. Para tu información creo que mejor deberías de leer las puertas antes de entrar porque nuevamente estas en el vestuario masculino.

Y ¿eso que?- Respondió ella- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vienes a decir que también vine a expiar a los demás?

Pues…- Dijo Naruto- algo pensativo… Puede ser una buena alternativa de tu parte, quedarte para ver, pero lamento informarte que tengo algo de prisa y no puedo perder mi tiempo en ese tipo de situaciones, alguien me esta esperando y no puedo retrasarme mas así que ponte esto y le lanza la chaqueta para que no se resfriara.

No gracias – Le Dijo Hinata- Prefiero agarrar una enfermedad a tener algo tuyo puesto.

¡¿Qué? -Cuestiono Naruto- No seas malcriada y pon tela.

Iba a decirle algo, pero prefirió mantenerse callada…

¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?-Pregunto el- observando con detenimiento su comportamiento.

Si…- Contesto secamente - ya te oí, no soy sorda ni bruta.

Es bueno saberlo- le dijo el- entonces quítate esa ropa mojada y ponte la chaqueta que esta seca. ¿Que estas esperando?

¡Un momento ¡- Contesto secamente- ¿Ahora pretendes que me desvista frente a ti?

Mmm...- pronuncio Naruto-Tampoco eh dicho eso, quiso intentarlo pero siempre terminaba por colmarle su paciencia…Para que lo tengas presente, estoy mas que acostumbrado a ver chicas sin ropa, por una mas que lo haga no creo que sea la diferencia créeme.

Grandioso- Se Dijo Hinata- ahora el niño esta apurado y ike acostumbrado a ver mujerzuelas ¿como si yo fuese una? y para colmo de males me dio aquella chaqueta, ni que me la fuera poner, primero prefería coger una pulmonía antes que usarla.

! Haz lo que gustes!- Dijo molesto- la espera lo saco de quicio que le dio la espalda. No puedo quedarme a discutir contigo tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

¿Importante?- Cuestiono ella- Si como no, ni que se lo hubiera preguntado…

¿Me estas hablando?- Cuestiono Naruto- girando su cuerpo…

No…

Que insoportable - Se dijo el joven- realmente le alteraba los nervios.

Y ¿Por qué no te vas?- Dijo Hinata- nadie te detiene y mas si te causo tantos inconvenientes

Porque no puedo dejarte aquí- Le contesto Naruto- Tu primo te esta buscando y no voy a permitir que por tu terquedad te enfermes ¿te quedo claro?

¡Que amable!- Dijo sarcásticamente- Espero que no sean otra de tus pesadas bromas.

Mira…- Dijo el- tomando su brazo con rudeza, hazme el favor de ponerte la puta chaqueta, no tengo tiempo para tus idioteces.

Y si no quiero- Contesto ella- ¿Qué, vas a obligarme a ponerla?

Pues, si- respondió Naruto- si fuera preciso yo mismo te desvisto y te la pongo así que tu decides ¿Te la pones tu o te la pongo yo? y hazlo rápido no tengo tiempo que perder, luego la soltó bruscamente.

Esta bien…- Dijo Hinata- No tuvo más remedio que aceptar... Puedes voltearte por lo menos, no quiero que me veas al cambiarme.

Bien…- Contesto el- girando su cuerpo, por lo menos era un avance.

Aunque le dijo eso a Naruto tampoco quiso exponerse a desquiciarlo mas, aun no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tan lejos llegaría con sus histerias que se dio la vuelta para bajar el cierre de aquella prenda, en verdad pesaba por lo húmeda que estaba y al ponerla sobre el banco para coger la chaqueta que le dio Naruto esta resbalo por su propio peso y al caer al suelo se agacho para recogerla.

El sonido que provenía a su espalda le puso los pelos de punta, y con el rabillo del ojo intento mirar por encima de su hombro ya que su curiosidad se incremento después de oír el otro ruido. Y al sentir que algo rozo sus pies se agacho para ayudar sin voltear a ver que era.

Ambos fueron al mismo tiempo agarrar la misma prenda quedando expuestos, por un lado ella con la parte de arriba en ropa interior y el al agacharse a recoger la prenda choco con su mano que levanto su rostro para quedar al mismo tiempo frente a frente.

¡Ahhhhh! Grito ella – tapando su piel expuesta.

El giro de pronto su cara, sin querer por poco la ve semidesnuda. Tan apenado quedo que su rostro le quemaba.

Te dije que no voltearas- decia una enrojecida Hinata- tomando deprisa la chaqueta para vestirla de una vez.

Disculpa- Dijo Naruto- Fue accidentalmente, descuida tampoco logre ver nada tu cabello lo cubrió todo.

Y ¿quieras que te crea?- le contesto Hinata- subiendo de una el cierra de la chaqueta.

Lo juro - le dijo Naruto- Es la pura verdad… como te dije anteriormente eh visto suficientes chicas desnudas para querer verte a ti apropósito, solo intente recoger la ropa que se cayó al suelo y por chocar con tu mano fue que voltee a verte, imagine que estabas vestida no así.

Ni que te creyera…- Contesto ella- Aparentemente era razonable su explicación, su cabello estaba lo suficientemente largo para el haber visto algo, pero aun así tuvo dudas...

¿Lista? – Pregunto Naruto- antes de voltear nuevamente.

Si….

Vamos- Dijo Naruto- Evitando verle a toda costa su cara, intentaba evitar un nuevo conflicto… dame tu ropa para meterla en el locker mañana la recoges. No es conveniente que te la vean en la mano.

¿Eh? – Contesto ella- Por momentos era de una forma y por el otro todo lo contrario... ¿Acaso sufría de personalidades múltiples o algo por el estilo? No le entendía del todo, lo cierto es que ya deseaba a toda costa irse del lugar, no soportaba estar mas tiempo a solas con el.

Y mientras tomaron el rumbo a la cafetería Naruto metió la mato en su bolsillo y saco su celular para hacer una llamada…

¡Alo Neji!..

Si, Naruto- contesto el- del otro lado ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

Descuida, esta bien- Le dijo Naruto- La acabe de encontrar, vamos rumbo al cafetín…Así que espérala ahí.

Gracias- Contesto el- te debo una.

Si….descuida y colgó a llamada.

¿Que estoy bien?- Cuestiono ella- deteniendo su paso, eso era el colmo que dijera semejante barbaridad después de haber pasado por todo eso.

Si, Estas bien - Contesto el- tratando de no pensar en aquel asunto. Estas completa, no te falta ningún pedazo ¿no? El no parecía darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido.

Si, claro- Dijo sarcásticamente- desde luego, en perfecto estado.

Vamos- Dijo seriamente- sabes que es cierto, tampoco tengo tiempo para discutir contigo nuevamente.

Por supuesto-Confirmo ella-Era mejor mantenerse con la boca cerrada antes que le diera por empujarla por alguna escalera o algo peor y luego dijera que se tropezó por el camino

Bien- Contesto el- era mucho mejor que se mantuviese calmada, así no le alteraba los nervios.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de transcurridos un par de minutos en silencio y en sana paz ambos llegaron a su destino. Cada uno tomo un rumbo al llegar frente al cafetín, por un lado Hinata decidió aguardar afuera a su primo y por el otro este entro al encuentro con Sakura. No antes de entrar no falto una clara advertencia.

Ni una sola palabra de lo que paso entre nosotros a tu primo ¿me entendiste? solo comenta lo que te sucedió en la piscina, el notara que tienes puesto mi chaqueta.

Descuida- Contesto Hinata- Tampoco pienso mencionar aquella desagradable escena.

Bien- Dijo Naruto- Aclarado el punto no agrego mas nada y le dio la espalda, tenía un compromiso más importante ahora.

Idiota- Se Dijo Hinata- ¿Qué se creerá para decirme que debo decir y que no? mientras lo vio entrar al lugar.

Una vez ingresado a la cafetería lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada. Había pocos lugares disponibles como para verla tan fácilmente

¡Ey, Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre supo inmediatamente donde localizar a la portadora de aquella voz, su amada Sakura aun estaba ahí.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado… realmente me cuesta hacer escenas donde este par de dos se odien a muerte, pero a ver que les parece. Se que muchos imaginaron que era la escena del beso pero todavía no viene, falta un par de cositas para llegar a ese nivel. Aunque tengo que admitir que a este paso que escribo me tardare mas que kishimoto en culminar la escena entre Naruto y Hinata. (Espero que no). Por otro lado tuve 2 semanas algo triste por lo acontecido en Japón, se que no tengo muchos conocidos por esos lados pero… Al uno ver tantos animes como que se siente algo identificados con ellos ¿no? En verdad fue impactante para mí ver todos esos desastres naturales por TV, una vida entera destruida en segundos.

Yo no se si algunos le paso por la mente, pero cuando vi la zona afectada por el tsunami no pude evitar recordar en mi mente la similitud del anime cuando Pein llego a Konoha y utilizo su Shinra tensei donde destruye a toda la población en cuestión de segundos. Es casi la misma imagen, todo destrozado con la única diferencia es que no hay chakra alguno que traiga de vuelta a los seres queridos de esas personas.

Ahora un dato curioso acerca del fic ¿Quien creen ustedes que será el primero en dar el paso importante para que se concrete el beso? Es decir quien besara a quien… Solo hago la pregunta por si alguno de ustedes la quiere contestar y darme su opinión al respecto… Saludos.

A parte, les quiero comentar que el próximo capitulo que publique será en del fic Niña Luna. Lo tengo algo olvidado y tengo que culminar esa historia.

A mis queridos lectores:

Nat sumí hhr nh: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic. Pues a decir verdad en parte tienes razón, pero ella también que no se fija por donde va….Jajaja. Arigato por tu comentario.

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Querida amiga…. Pues aquí la tan esperada continuación, porfis no me asesines con esta porque veras todavía falta un par de cositas antes de entrar a ese plano sentimental entre ellos…jeje Arigato por tu comprensión y paciencia.

Sumebe: ¡Hola! Que tal…. Pues estuve tentada en colocar un beso pero no podía salirme del esquema que tengo planeado…Sorry aunque la escena de la mordida fue para complacerles un poco ¿no? espero que si Saludos Y Arigato por leer la historia

Rocío Hyuuga: ¡Hola amiga ¡Pues a decir verdad el lado más oscuro de Naruto aun no ah salido como tal, pero ya saldrá… Ahora vendrá una serie de eventos entre ellos para poder haber un acercamiento y tengan su momento especial…. (El beso) saludos y espero que te guste la continuación...Arigato.

R: ¡Hola! Y bienvenido a mi fic…. Lamento informarte que las peleas seguirán por un tiempito mas, quizás no mucho hasta que uno de los dos descubra algo importante acerca de la vida del otro y es cuando empezaran a bajar dichas peleas. Saludos y arigato por leer.

Naru-fan Avd: ¡Hola! Bienvenido al fic…. Y lamento no poder complacer en esta oportunidad al incluir un beso a estas alturas… Aunque ya empezamos a ver cierta presión entre ellos lo cual traerá como resultado el tal ansiado encuentro. Saludos y espero que te haya gustado la continuación y Arigato por leerme.

Monidex120: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic, pues si trato de cambiar algunas cosas, pero es sumamente difícil incluir algunas facetas no antes vistas en los personajes, por eso me tardo tanto en escribir la continuación…Saludos y Arigato por creer en la historia.

Kari Takahashi Yagami-pollomon: ¡Hola! Que tal, a decir verdad lamento en cortar la trama en ciertas partes, pero a veces resulta mejor dejarlo hasta ahí. Se que no era para muchos lo que esperaban pero espero haber complacido con el mordisco al poner una escena similar a la de un beso. Saludos y Arigato por tu comentario.

Zack Dark: ¡hola! Como estas! La verdad es que tienes casi toda la razón en tu comentario, por lo visto comprendiste la escena a la perfección en donde no iba haber un beso y por el otro has notado ciertas claves de suma importancia para el desarrollo de la trama. Ahora en relación a las fotografías que tomo ya pronto sabrán porque y para que las tomo…. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Hinata- sama198: ¡Hola! Como estas… lamento no poder complacerte con el beso, pero ya vendrá no te preocupes. Solo falta un par de detallitos para que llegue ese momento…Saludos y Arigato por leer la historia.

Aki: ¡hola! Como has estado, por estos lados bien gracias a Dios…En relación al trama te puedo decir que todo marcha bien para nuestros amigos, solo que ninguno quiere dar su brazo a torcer, por eso tantas pelas sin sentido, aunque pudiera desencadenar en algo mas grande entre ellos.

Pink: ¡Hola amiga! Je jeje realmente me dio gracias del porque 24, sabes eres una de las pocas que se recuerda de ese pequeño detalle, pero esta a puntito de ser revelado ese famoso apodo. Solo espero que no me recuerdes toda mi generación cuando veas el porque ese nombre (jajaja) nada malo a decir verdad. Arigato por tu comentario.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola Sergio que tal! Pues, bueno la historia anda avanzando lento pero seguro, en un par de episodios mas veremos ciertos cambios entre ellos para dar pie a lo que vendrá…Saludos y gracias por creer en la Historia.

Zabra: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic… a decir verdad considere tu propuesta seriamente porque se que la mayoría quería la escena, pero por complacerlos coloque el pequeño mordisco solo espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas. Saludos y Arigato por leer.

Citrus GI: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic… Pues te comento que seguirán sus peleas, cada vez con mayor o menor intensidad hasta que uno de los dos cambie o modere su conducta de lo contrario seguirá en las mismas. A veces me resulta difícil plantearme los diálogos entre esos personajes, no es tan fácil ponerlos a pelearse a cada rato y más si Hinata originalmente no es así. De todos modos gracias por confiar en la Historia...Saludos


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que haria con ellos (risas).

* * *

La Propuesta

Luego de transcurridos un par de minutos en silencio y en sana paz ambos llegaron a su destino. Cada uno tomo un rumbo al llegar frente al cafetín, por un lado Hinata decidió aguardar afuera a su primo y por el otro este entro al encuentro con Sakura. No antes de entrar no falto una clara advertencia.

Ni una sola palabra de lo que paso entre nosotros a tu primo ¿me entendiste? solo comenta lo que te sucedió en la piscina, el notara que tienes puesto mi chaqueta.

Descuida- Contesto Hinata- Tampoco pienso mencionar aquella desagradable escena.

Bien- Dijo Naruto- Aclarado el punto no agrego mas nada y le dio la espalda, tenía un compromiso más importante ahora.

Idiota- Se Dijo Hinata- ¿Qué se creerá para decirme que debo decir y que no? mientras lo vio entrar al lugar.

Una vez ingresado a la cafetería lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada. Había pocos lugares disponibles como para verla tan fácilmente

¡Ey, Naruto!

Al escuchar su nombre supo inmediatamente donde localizar a la portadora de aquella voz, su amada Sakura aun estaba ahí.

….

Mientras afuera se encontraba una molesta joven caminando impacientemente de un lado a otro por la pronta llegada de su primo. Con la mente aturdida de solo pensar e intentando comprender como fue que termino en esa situación, si solo fue a solventar aquel desagradable inconveniente que tuvo con el a primeras horas de la mañana para que ahora todo se haya complicado de ese modo.

Ciertamente todo resulto un desastre desde el principio o es que ¿Tan idiota se considera para no haberse dado cuenta?

Parecía imposible admitirlo que hasta le resulto ilógico imaginar como aun seguía perdiendo su valioso tiempo enfocada en lo sucedido para olvidar una de las cosas mas primordiales…comer. Aunque, por lo visto su organismo no se lo paso por alto al soltar un peculiar sonido y esta vez si que acaparo el centro de todas las miradas.

Quedo avergonzada al percibir sus expresiones….

A parte estaba totalmente segura que no solo fue por el asombroso ruido lo que sorprendió a todos, si obviamente no lo pudo ocultar y mas si fue tan notorio que resultaba complicado tratar de explicar algo que estaba a simple vista. Además su estomago seguía emitiendo sin piedad una severa protesta ante la falta de alimento. Lo mas curioso de todo y sorprendente era ver sus rostros llenos de confusión al no verla entrar precisamente al lugar para calmar su apetito, creando así una atmosfera de desconcierto a todos los presentes.

Y ¿Que me miran estos idiotas? ¿Acaso nunca han estado en una situación similar para observarla de ese modo?

Era contradictorio decirlo, pero en su corta existencia nunca estuvo tan supervisada y mucho menos por algo tan insignificante. Una cosa era aguardar en la entrada por su primo y otra era tener que ver a los incrédulos que la detallaban sin ninguna contemplación…Bueno, considerando la conducta de ciertos estudiantes de esa Universidad era de esperarse tal comportamiento, si al parecer algunos de esos son un tanto "normales" por describirlos de alguna forma, adicionalmente tampoco se topo alguna vez en su camino con semejante clase de idiota como ese rubio obviamente.

Aunque, dicho joven le resultaba sumamente atractivo.

Pero, no por eso dejaba de ser un completo abusador e engreído que se cree que todo lo consigue a base de pequeños gestos amables para luego obtener una recompensa.

Por cierto…. ¿Donde rayos se metió su primo para no haber llegado aun? ¿Porque se estaba demorando tanto?

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de tener que enfrentar las miradas de todos los curiosos sin nombrar los continuos sonidos de su barriga, para que encima su primo se diera el tupe de llegar tarde

Aunque ¿Porque estaba aguardando a su primo afuera de la cafetería cuando nada le impedía hacerlo dentro?

No tenia nada de raro ir a comer algo ¿no? Y en vez de hacerlo aun seguía plantada en toda la puerta como la propia tonta esperando ¿Quien sabe que cosa? Dando la leve impresión de ser alguien con problemas mentales.

A menos que…

Fuese engañada por ese idiota. Frunció el ceño de solo imaginar que pudiera ser victima por una estupida mentira… ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo al decir que la estaban buscando? ¿En verdad no estaba siendo demasiado confiada al creer semejante relato si su primo no era de los que les gustaba dejar esperando a nadie?

¡Ay, Por Dios!... Eso era lo único que le faltaba, No podía creer semejante cosa…

Ahora…. ¿Que debía hacer? Si ya andaba a punto de explotar de solo verse ridiculizada ante los demás por su ridícula excusa …Realmente fue tanto su molestia que estuvo a punto de entrar y decirle del mal que se iba a morir de solo imaginarse a dicho rubio disfrutando de su hazaña que la hizo colerizar aun mucho mas.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar cuando algo la freno…

Con la mano ya sobre la puerta a punto de entrar quedo pensativa por un hecho improvisto…Era cierto que no confirmo con Neji la versión de su historia y tampoco tuvo la minima precaución de asesorarse antes de esperar…Pero, al intentar empujar dicha puerta una brisa cruzo por su camino produciendo cierto escalofrío en cierta parte de su cuerpo produciendo una reacción instantánea de abrazarse inconscientemente, ese breve acontecimiento le hizo recordar algunas cosas importantes que antes no detallo. Acaricio su chaqueta por un instante recordando aquel gesto suyo de darle su ropa para que no regresara caminando totalmente empapada por toda la Universidad… ¿Porque entonces hacerle eso si deseaba hacerle daño?

¡Ay por Dios!

Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza e inconscientemente su mano fue a parar directamente a su cuello al recodar su leve mordisco ¿Ahora se estaba volviendo loca o que? ¿Porque imaginaba tantas incoherencias en su mente? De seguro todo era producto de su imaginación y del hambre que tenia que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Si, seguramente era obvio que esa era la respuesta acorde a los hechos.

Lo principal ahora era tener una respuesta que la ayudara a tranquilizarla un poco… Giro su rostro por un instante para observar detenidamente la puerta .Tenia tantas ganas de entrar a comer algo y de saber que pasaba realmente, pero ¿Porque le costaba tanto trabajo entrar ahí dentro? Que ella recordase tampoco se lo prohibió, el solo estaba apurado por llegar a una importante reunión ¿cierto?

! Que desgracia la suya!...pronuncio con pesadez

De todos los lugares disponibles que hay en esa Universidad tuvo que ser precisamente ahí donde tuvo que entrar ese imbecil… Era frustrante tener que estar parada frente a la puerta que comunicaba directamente al comedor y no querer hacerlo, Aunque lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabia que hacer…Tampoco quería verse envuelta en otro problema y no es que le tuviese miedo ni nada por el estilo, sino que al verlo nuevamente pudiera ver la pequeña posibilidad de que mal interpretara su existencia ahí y mas si su primo no llegaba con ella.

El no era del tipo de persona a la que pudiera llamarse "racional" sino todo lo contrario.

Por algo demostró su vil rostro al enfadarse con ella con tanta dureza ¿no? y no es que no lo comprendiera, porque en cierto modo entendía su rabia por haberlo lanzado al agua, pero del resto no. Su actitud era anormal, a parte sus reclamos eran muy ofensivos y hasta fuera de contexto que nada tuvieron que ver con el mal entendido inicial.

A menos que el sufriera de trastornos emocionales…

Es cierto, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente. Resultaba totalmente absurdo discutir con alguien de semejante temperamento por eso iba ser cautelosa a la hora de entrar ¿no? No vaya ser que apenas la vea ahí dentro este se ponga a decir a los cuatro vientos que ahora lo esta espiando por entrar sin su consentimiento ¡Ja!

! Eso ya seria el colmo!

Y conociendo dicho personaje no lo pondría en duda… Era mejor entrar acompañada por alguien a que estar expuesta a sus estupideces, y en caso que no fuese cierto lo que dijo sobre su primo. Pues,… simplemente no lo va a dejar de ese tamaño, no se va a seguir calando sus show sitos de pacotilla. Ya no se encontraba tan serena como antes, ahora si que perdería sus estribos fácilmente y si eso llegase a ocurrir ahí si que no respondía de si, el hambre que tenia era mas que suficiente para alterarla sin contar lo molesta que se encontraba por la larga espera.

¡!Eh! – Se Dijo Hinata algo confundida- ¿Un momento?... ¿Porque tenia que esperar afuera por su primo? Total el entro sin remordimiento alguno a un encuentro "importante" ¿no? ¿Entonces? ¿Porque preocuparse si se enfadaba o no, si normalmente se entra a ese tipo de establecimientos a comer? Hasta donde ella supiera ese era un lugar público y de libre transito.

Exactamente ¿Porque meditar con el lo que estaba bien o mal si no era absolutamente nada de ella ?...

Tampoco tenia que hacer estrictamente lo que Neji le dijera, ya se considera lo suficiente crecidita para tomar una decisión propia y si todo era parte una vulgar mentira con el único fin de hacerla molestarla, pues que se abstenga a las consecuencias….Tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y pasar hambre todo el día porque el niño ese se encontrase ahí dentro. Tampoco se iba a quedar esperando una eternidad a que llegase su primo, si lo mas probable es que el debe estar de lo mas tranquilo por la Universidad en cambio Naruto disfrutando de lo lindo y ahí si que no estaba dispuesta a calarse sus burlitas.

A menos que, todo haya sido simplemente un vulgar truco….

Quizás, solo huyo del problema ante la falta de una explicación coherente ¿no? tampoco se considera una tonta para no darse cuenta que la dejo completamente sola para enfrentar la situación ¿cierto? Si, de seguro eso era, ahora que lo pensaba mejor… Al fin dio con la respuesta mas acertada a todo ese rollo.

Es que en verdad ¿Como iba a explicarle a su primo que estuvo a punto de ahogarse y que el la rescato sin estar mojado siquiera?

¡Eso era!... ¿Como no lo pensó antes? Si resultaba demasiado claro su comportamiento, el simplemente escapo del asunto apenas tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo al tener que hacer algo "urgente " Tal vez pudo haber usado otra excusa como decir que alguien lo esperaba para ir a ¿Comer? A ¿biblioteca? o….

¡Claro!

Por supuesto como olvidarlo, la excusa mas barata que todo hombre puede decir en un momento grave, tener que cumplir una importante "Cita " Porque de seguro hasta era mentira con tal de salir de la situación ¿verdad?

Típico….

Y este no seria la diferencia, de seguro es del tipo de chico que al menor problema huye como las ratas….Total, no sabia porque se molestaba, si era mas que evidente la clase de hombre que es, por algo Tenten se lo advirtió ¿No? En definitiva, este tipo de hombres son todos iguales al menor inconveniente corren despavoridos y mas si se ven envueltos para no causar ningún tipo de daño a su "Imagen" no vaya ser que se rayen ante los demás. Por algo le impuso que hacer antes de ingresar al cafetín ¿cierto?

Una por una no era trampa y mas si no ha comido absolutamente nada, no iba a desmayarse por su culpa. Tampoco se consideraba esclava de nadie para tener que cumplir sus ordenes al pie de la letra y si a el no le gusta verla ahí pues, es su problema no el de ella.

Ahora, ya todo estaba claro…

¿Que tonta era? ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Entonces? ¿Porque cohibirse de entrar o salir de un lugar si el hace exactamente lo mismo? Aunque de ser cierto dicha cita porque no matar su curiosidad de una vez y ver ¿Quien era la persona para andar tan apurado?

Quedo a la expectativa…

No se iba a quedar con la intriga. A parte no iba a pasar hambre por su causa, que decidida paso al fin por esa puerta…

…

Dentro del cafetín

Cansada de esperar a que Naruto apareciese por esa puerta, estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia de levantarse e irse del lugar… No le gustaba que le hiciesen esperar y mucho menos alguien que no le importaba en la mas mínimo.

Aunque por Sasuke haría cualquier cosa.

Ya se encontraba molesta por tan larga espera imaginando en su interior que este ya no vendría a la cita…De pronto visualizo su rubia cabellera entre el resto y toda su amargura se esfumo como por arte de magia, aquel idiota por fin llego.

Ya era hora – Dijo Sakura- Al grupo de amigas que tenia alrededor. Es mejor que se marchen antes que el las vea. Debía hablar cosas importantes con el.

Luego nos cuentas- Dijeron ellas- al levantarse para dejar a solas.

Si, descuiden – Contesto ella- las mantendré informadas en caso que falle el plan.

Desde luego- Contestaron todas- y se dividieron para no crear suspicacia.

Luego respiro profundamente como si nada hubiera pasado, cambiando su semblante con tal naturalidad que aquel que no la conociese bien se lo hubiera creído por completo, luego extendió su mano y lo llamo por su nombre…

¡Ey, Naruto!

Este al verla no pudo ocultar su agrado y se fue hacia ella….

Era extraño decirlo pero se encontraba tan feliz al verla aun sentada en aquella mesa aguardando por su llegada que sonrío para si al notar que lo miro con una amplia sonrisa lo que demostraba que no se encontraba enfadada por tener que esperarlo tanto, después de todo tuvo un buen rato aguardando por el ¿no? Y no es que le gustase hacerse el importante ni nada por el estilo pero, definitivamente esa ocasión era sin duda una de sus favoritas.

Rara vez ella le esperaba…

Se aproximo lentamente hasta donde se encontraba. Siempre añoro estar en una situación similar. Aunque los motivos reales no eran ciertamente la de una "cita" pero, por lo menos su encuentro no era para resolver un inconveniente con Sasuke. Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar donde estaba pensando que después de todo no fue ni tan malo el resultado que obtuvo del encuentro con la prima de Neji por haberlo empujado al agua, si no hubiese sido por ese altercado no estuviera ahora reunido con Sakura.

Llegas tarde- Dijo una sonriente joven- imagine que ya no venias.

Como se te ocurre decir eso- Contesto un sonriente Naruto- al halar la silla para sentarse al lado suyo.

Bueno, no importa- Dijo ella- lo importante es que ya estas aquí ¿no? Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Porque te demoraste tanto?

Resolviendo un pequeño inconveniente -Respondió Naruto- Y disculpa la demora….Por cierto ¿Comiste algo? ¿Quieres que te lo traiga? Intentando a toda costa desviar la atención para no hablar del tema.

No me cambies la conversación - Dijo seriamente Sakura- Si te pregunte ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? y una gaseosa baja en calorías no estaría mal…Pero, eso puede esperar un momento primero cuéntame porque llegaste tarde.

¿Eh? – Pronuncio sorprendido- Ante su curiosidad.

¿Que? –Dijo Sakura- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? O es que te comió la lengua los ratones para no hablarme del tema.

No, es eso – Dijo el bajando su rostro- Lo que sucede es que no quisiera hablar de eso. Además me tomaste desprevenido, no pensé que te importara tanto.

¿Desprevenido?- Cuestiono extrañada- ¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Tenia la leve sospecha que le ocultaba algo muy importante para no querer soltarlo e intentar ocultarlo a toda costa.

Nada en particular- Contesto el- subiendo su mirada al notar su insistencia….Realmente ¿A quien engañaba? Si era cuestión de tiempo para que se enterase pero ¿Como iba a decirle que estuvo casi desnudo con la prima de Neji sin que llegase a pensar mal de la situación?

Esta bien, como quieras - Dijo frustrada - No me digas nada, por lo visto no confías lo suficientemente en mi para contarme lo que te paso ¿cierto? al notar claramente su molestia. Era preferible intentar hacerle sentir mal para que soltara lo ocurrido sin llegar a indagar demasiado.

¡No es eso!- Contesto preocupado- Colocando su mano sobre la de ella para luego sostenerla con fuerza. ¡Por supuesto que creo en ti! Si no tuviera la suficiente confianza en ti no estaría aquí sentado al lado tuyo, lo que sucede realmente es que no quiero incomodarte a causas de mis problemas, tampoco quiero saturarte ¿Me entiendes?

¡Por favor! ¿Como crees?- Dijo Sakura- bastante intrigada. Al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano suavemente ¿Acaso no me has ayudado cuando te eh necesitado? –dijo-Observando su cara detenidamente. Solo necesitaba saber que escondía detrás de esa mirada tan directa.

¡Por favor! – Dijo avergonzado- Girando su rostro hacia otra dirección. No me mires de esa forma, si con solo mirar esas esmeraldas tan de cerca lo alteraba por completo.

¡No exageres! - Dijo curiosa- No seas tonto. Ahora fue ella quien coloco su mano sobre la de el… Sabía perfectamente sus puntos débiles con las mujeres aunque se hiciera la desentendida. A parte quería saber en que lío andaba metido, si iba hacerle entender que estaba de su lado por lo menos debía lograr un mejor acercamiento.

Créeme es lo mejor- Contesto sonrojado- al mismo tiempo que giro un poco su rostro para observar detenidamente su mano encima de la de el y no creer lo que sus ojos veían ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿En verdad le esta tomando su mano?

¿Lo mejor para ti o para...?- Dijo curiosa- No será que estas encubriendo alguien importante para ti - Digo -¿no? ante tanto misterio.

Este quedo sin palabras…

Entiendo- Contesto Sakura- retirando su mano ante su inminente silencio. Por lo visto últimamente has tenido varios inconvenientes de los que prefieres no hablarme ¿cierto? O es que ¿Tan grave fue que no quieres contarlo? intentando lograr que se abriera de una vez y le dijera el motivo real de su comportamiento tan inusual.

B-Bueno…- Contesto dudoso- Observando como lentamente retiraba su mano. Su corazón parecía detenerse ante aquel pequeño gesto ¿Para que mentir? Si era totalmente acertada su suposición, cerro sus ojos y de un impulso detuvo su mano antes que la terminara de retirar por completo como no queriendo ver su expresión de decepción.

¡Y, Bien! - Dijo Sakura- cerrando su mano con la de el. ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que pasa? ¿Tan malo fue? o ¿prefieres dejarme con esta incertidumbre y que sea otra persona la que me lo cuente?

¿C-Como? ¿A que te refieres con eso? – Dijo extrañado- abriendo de una sus ojos…No se esperaba un comentario como ese.

Simple -Contesto Sakura-Sabes perfectamente que los sapos del lugar se encargan de regar cualquier hecho noticioso sea verdad o no, lo que significa que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo sepamos ¿verdad?

Te refieres a… ¿chismes? - Cuestiono Naruto- totalmente horrorizado.

Si, claro- Contesto ella- Por supuesto ¿Que pensabas? Si tu mismo conoces las consecuencias ¿no?

Y ante su afirmación se quedo impactado que no pudo agregar mas nada al comentario….Si tan solo pronunciar aquella palabra "chisme" le causo unos escalofríos horribles en su cuerpo para que encima Sakura le dijera abiertamente una cosa como esa. Trago en seco de solo imaginarse la reacción de Neji cuando se entere y propague por toda la Universidad lo que paso entre su prima y el.

Aunque ¿Por qué preocuparse por eso si nadie mas estuvo presente ahí? A menos que… Sakura se este refiriendo a otra cosa o ¿Acaso si hubo alguien mas en la escena y por eso su insistencia a que le contara todo?

! Ahhhh! Te fijas- Dijo Sakura- al ver su preocupación…Ves que estoy en lo cierto.

Bueno, si – Dijo a duras penas Naruto- Realmente estaba aterrado.

Descuida - Dijo la joven- Hasta ahora no se de nada. Pero, te aconsejo a que lo hagas lomas pronto posible para estar a tu favor obviamente.

Ufff...…- Soltó aliviado- Por poco se vio descubierto por ella ante una clara duda. Y para desviar su atención le –dijo-¡Gracias Sakura! Se que puedo contar incondicionalmente contigo. Tampoco creo que sea para tanto si tampoco fue nada grave lo que sucedió.

¿Porque tan seguro?- Pregunto Sakura- No me parece que sea cierto.

Es que….veras ¿Esta chica?- Dijo Naruto- Algo desconcertado.

¿Cuál chica?- Cuestiono ella- ¿a quien se estaba refiriendo? Si no estaba observando a ninguna en particular.

¿Cual mas?- Respondió el- la prima de Neji.

¿Hinata?- Cuestiono Sakura- ¿Que pasa con ella ahora? no me digas que después de todo te arrepentiste.

! Ahhhh!- Dijo algo pensativo- Con que ese es su nombre... sin haber puesto atención a lo último que le dijo Sakura.

Si, pero…- Dijo Sakura- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? ¿Me estas escuchando? Le estaba dando la leve impresión que este ya no iba a cumplir con parte de lo acordado.

No, es que no lo recordaba – Respondió Naruto- Lo que sucede con ella, es que es una chica demasiado problemática ¿sabes? Y pensándolo bien tampoco fue nada del otro mundo lo que sucedió.

¡¿Que? ¡- Dijo sorprendida- Que le soltó y retiro su mano de una ¿Como has dicho? ¿Como que nada grave? si te lanzo al agua con ropa y todo ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Shhhhhhh...- Pronuncio el- baja la voz ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? Decia observando minuciosamente a su alrededor. Los demás no tienen porque enterarse de lo que paso o quieres que me cuelguen apenas lo sepan. Y no me estaba refiriendo a ese altercado sino a otro.

¿Otro?- Cuestiono Sakura- aproximando su rostro hacia Naruto –diciendo- casi como un susurro ¿Cuando? ¿En que momento? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Y ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? ¿Acaso no quedamos desde un principio en reunirnos hoy para discutir precisamente lo que vamos hacer con ella o es que te olvido?

¡Oye, oye!- Dijo muy bajito Naruto - Un tanto confundido ante tantas preguntas juntas… ¡Espera un segundo! No tan deprisa que me aturdes con tantas cosas a la vez. Lo que sucedió no es tan simple de explicar, además necesito de toda tu compresión y sobre todo discreción porque no quiero que esto salga de aquí ¿Me comprendes?

Si, desde luego- Contesto ella- Pero, ¡dimeeee! ¿Ahora que paso? ¿Que te hizo esta vez?

Bueno… – Dijo Naruto- ante la ultima revisada de ojo a su alrededor y ante tanto interés de Sakura no le quedo de otra que soltar la lengua, al diablo con tanto secreteo, ella es mucho mas importante que esa tal HI-HI- HI -¿Que?... Va, como se llame- se dijo- Ya había olvidado nuevamente su nombre y mas si debía enfocarse en recordar toda la escena para luego empezar a contar lo sucedido…veamos por donde empezaba.

Te oigo- Dijo ella- Al ver que por fin el idiota ese se lo iba a decir. Estaba tan emocionada por saberlo que puso ambos codos sobre la mesa para así sostener su quijada y escuchar atentamente su relato…esto prometía ser bueno.

Bien- Dijo el- Lo que paso fue que, Aunque espero que no lo tomes a mal ¿eh?

¿Pensar mal?-Cuestiono confundida- Esta bien- le dijo- antes de ponerle mas peros al asunto. Lo importante era saber que ocurrió realmente.

Si, eso dije - Contesto el- Es que no quiero que vayas a mal interpretar lo que voy a contarte ¿De acuerdo?

¡Por supuesto! Y habla ya de una vez- Dijo Sakura- Ya le estaba impacientando. Aunque ¿Porque iba a pensar mal? Y menos si no se lo decia no pudiera sacar tal conclusión

Esta bien- Respondió el- No te alteres, que no es para tanto. Estaba en cierto modo feliz porque al fin había logrado conseguir tener algún tipo e interés de su parte para hablar de sus cosas con ella. Bueno, por lo menos era un avance en su relación ¿no?

¡Ay, me enfermas!-Dijo Sakura- ¡Suéltalo de una vez! ¿Que sucedió? No me dejes con esta intriga.

¡Ya, va ¡Tranquilízate- Dijo el- intentando serenarla que hasta gracia le daba, jamás imagino que fuese tan curiosa…. Por otro lado no quería que el resto intuyeran que algo pasaba.

Soltó un respiro con resignación…

Tu ganas – Dijo Sakura- al tranquilizarse, descuida esto no volverá a pasar te lo prometo…

Lo se- Dijo El- casi con una sonrisa.

Siempre le resultaba tan fácil hacerle caer en sus cosas – Pensaba Sakura- Y más si andaba lo bastante intrigada por saber que ocultaba.

Bueno - Dijo el- Solo dame un chance para recordar todo lo que sucedió, es que fue varias cosas a la vez.

Entonces, No te andes con rodeos- Le Dijo ella- Ve directo al grano.

Esta bien…-Contesto el- Ahora si que Llego la hora de la verdad de relatar lo sucedido. Aunque ¿Que debía decir exactamente? ¿En verdad era buena idea contarle exactamente todo lo ocurrido a Sakura? ¿Acaso se pondrá celosa si llegase a contar un par de cosas? Y…. ¿Si alguien más escuchaba su conversación? Y con ese pequeño gusanito levanto su cabeza para verificar que alguno de los presentes lo estuviera espiando y fue justamente en ese momento que la vio entrar.

Quedo mudo de la impresión…

Hasta su lengua se le trabo de solo verla ahí dentro…. ¿Por qué razón entro? ¿No se suponía que iba a esperar a su primo afuera? O ¿Acaso lo esta retando para solventar el dilema de la mordida? Porque si no le engañaban sus ojos ella se mostraba un tanto molesta por la expresión que llevaba.

¿Que paso?- Pregunto Sakura- ante su estado de shock y al mismo tiempo siguió la misma dirección de su mirada.

Una vez dentro Hinata sintió como de pronto todas las miradas se clavaron en ella sin ninguna razón aparente, pero esta no le dio la importancia debida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de situaciones que solo miro seriamente a todos y luego se topo con la mirada de alguien que no le era tanto de su agrado. No pudo evitarlo cuando vio con quien estaba sentado justamente ese idiota que giro nuevamente hacia donde estaban las bandejas para tomar una.

Su enojo se avivo mucho mas de solo ver con quien era su famosa "Cita"

Mientras Naruto quedo petrificado que no lo pudo ni disimular siquiera. El problema no fue verla ahí dentro, lo que realmente le impacto fue que lo observo muy fijamente y para colmo con cara de muy pocos amigos, luego todos los presentes se le quedaron observando con detenimiento primero a la joven y luego a verlo a el.

Nunca imagino que su chaqueta fuese tan conocida…

¿Por qué ella tiene puesta tu chaqueta?- Pregunto Sakura- girando su rostro directamente hacia el ¿No me acabas de decir que tuvieron un inconveniente grave y delicado? Luego volvió a mirarla…! Aguarda un segundo! ¿Su cabello esta mojado o es idea mía? Para volver a encararlo.

¿C-Como has dicho?- Cuestiono el- volviendo sus ojos a Sakura… ¿Que demonios estaba insinuando?

¿Que? - Dijo Sakura- ¿No me vengas a decir que no te has dado cuenta?

¿Como olvido ese detalle tan simple?- Se cuestiono Naruto- volviendo sus ojos a la prima de Neji…. Ahora ¿Como diablos se suponía que iba a explicarle si saco tal conclusión sin siquiera haberle contado nada?

No te hagas el tonto- Le Dijo ella- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. Y por lo visto – le dijo- dando un soberano codazo en su costilla, cada vez eres más rápido con las mujeres ¿no? Con eso basto para hacerle hablar de una vez.

¡Un momento Sakura!- Dijo seriamente Naruto - No es lo que piensas. Puedo explicarlo.

Yo, no eh dicho nada- Dijo Irónicamente - Solo hice un comentario de lo que veo, es todo….Y por lo visto tampoco fui la única que se dio cuenta del pequeño detallito ¿Sabes?

¡¿Qué?- Pronuncio el- viendo con horror a la joven de cabellos largos para no hallar nada extraño fuera de su chaqueta.

Vamos, no te hagas el desentendido- Dijo Sakura- Sabes muy bien a que me refiero.

¿C-Como puedes pensar eso?- Cuestiono el indignado- Me estas queriendo decir ¿Que me acosté con ella? ¿Acaso te volviste loca?

Bueno - Dijo ella- Tu eres un hombre y ella una mujer ¿no? ¿Qué tendría de raro eso? Además es lo que parece o me lo vas a negar… Aunque no estaba totalmente segura si era verdad o no, solo lo dijo a ver que soltaba el.

No, nada de eso sucedió – Dijo el tajantemente - No saques falsas conclusiones antes de tiempo ¿No es lo que te acabe de decir? Podía aguantar cualquier cosa menos que pensara mal de el, por lo menos esta vez no era verdad que empezó aclarar todo de una vez.

Mira, Sakura lo que sucedió realmente fue entre nosotros fue…..Esta mañana por alguna extraña razón esa loca desapareció de la vista de todos. A todas estas cuando llegue aquí de lo mas normal a desayunar se acerco un idiota a contarle a Neji no se que diablos que lo puso de mal genio, tu sabes como se pone el de quisquilloso cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja ¿no?

Si, por supuesto- Dijo ella- Manteniendo una gran atención en su relato… Pero, por dentro estaba intrigada por saber absolutamente todos los detalles para ver que podía utilizar de ahí.

Como te decia…. Quería demostrarle que nada tuvo que ver con su mal pensamiento y que todo era producto de malos entendidos. Aunque en realidad lo que no le dijo fue que nunca estuvo tan nervioso de contar algo, quizás por el temor a que no le creyera o peor aun que mal interpretara la situación que podía jurar estar sudando por todos lados…

En realidad - Prosiguió Naruto- No se que decir con exactitud lo que paso, lo cierto fue que de pronto todos los presentes incluyendo mi persona tuvimos que dividirnos para buscar a esa "susodicha" por supuesto que intente negarme pero, fue en vano ya que todos se ofrecieron a buscarla por toda la Universidad.

¿A que te refieres con todos?- Pregunto Sakura- interviniendo en su relato ¿Quiénes mas estaban presentes? Ese pequeño comentario le dio una mala espina.

Bueno…-Contesto dudoso – Al tener que confirmar la presencia de Sasuke porque hasta ese momento no lo había mencionado siquiera.

¡Dime! Sasuke ¿estaba ahí?- Cuestiono ella- sosteniendo su franela con rudeza. Su expresión cambio rotundamente al ver la cara que puso Naruto.

Si…- Respondió temerosamente- No iba a mentirle en algo tan obvio.

¡Esa infeliz!-Dijo Sakura- soltando su ropa ¿Que se esta creyendo que es para poner a mi Sasuke a buscarla por toda la Universidad?

Descuida - Dijo Naruto- acomodando su franela. No te angusties tanto que no paso nada entre ellos.

¡Ah, no! – Contesto ella con rudeza- Y como quieres que lo tome ¿No ves que salio a buscarla? Y ¿Donde quedo yo?

Lamento haberlo dicho - Le dijo el- Pero tampoco sabemos que tan interesado este el en ella…A parte, lo único que te puedo decir en ese momento es que fui yo quien la hallo no el. Por algo ella tiene mi ropa ¿no?

¿En verdad? - Dijo un tanto aliviada – Estaba a punto de llorar de solo imaginar a su Sasuke en búsqueda de esa.

Si, es verdad – Decia el joven serenamente – Puedes tranquilizarte. Pero, su corazón parecía partirse en mil pedazos de solo verla en ese estado…Ahora comprendes ¿Por qué no quería contarte lo que paso?

Si, entiendo- Contesto ella- Ya estoy calmada….Y ¿Qué paso después? ¿Por qué ella no entro contigo entonces? y ¿Cómo fue que llego tu ropa a sus manos? Quería saber todos los detalles.

Bueno, esto….- Dijo Naruto algo pensativo – Que le hizo pensar nuevamente en los hechos. No tenia que mentirle ¿no?

Y ¿Bien?- Cuestiono ella- Después de todo sus sospechas como que no estaban tan erradas, sabia que algo tenia entre manos Hinata.

Pues- Dijo Naruto- con mucho cuidado a la hora de narrar esa parte, su mirada se fue directo a la joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba a cierta distancia de ellos lo cual indicaba que podía ser totalmente franco con Sakura ¿no?

Que concluyo su relato diciendo… Resulta que halle a la muy tonta cerca de la piscina y cuando me fui acercar a ella la muy idiota se asusto de tal manera que al apartarse de mi con tanta rapidez, no se fijo por donde fue y tropezó sin querer con uno de los puestos de salida lo cual la llevo a parar directamente en la piscina…

¿C-Como dices?- Cuestiono ella con asombro- Sacando de su mente la preocupación que tenia. ¿Acaso te escuche bien?

Si, es verdad- Le dijo el- Ella callo con todo su peso a la piscina, o sea, al agua.

¿En serio? – Cuestiono dudosa - ¿No le abras empujado?

¡Por supuesto que no!- Contesto el seriamente - Aunque ganas no me faltaron….

¿De verdad? - Cuestiono Sakura- Como que no le estaba creyendo del todo.

¡Claro!- Contesto el- ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? ¿Acaso no me crees?

No es eso- Dijo ella- Es que me parece un tanto extraña y fuera de lo común toda esta historia.

¡Noooo! – Dijo el un tanto preocupado- Por lo visto no era del todo creíble….que termino de rematar lo ultimo que faltaba agregar a la historia. Y eso que no te eh dicho la mejor parte ¿Sabias que la muy idiota no sabia nadar?

¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?- Dijo Sakura - a toda voz… eso si que era un batazo.

Si, como lo oyes- Le dijo Naruto-Si hasta tuve que rescatarla ¿Te imaginas como fue eso?

Ahora si que no pudo evitarlo, inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron directamente en Hinata para luego soltar una soberana carcajada risa…Jajajajaja.

¡Por favor!- Le dijo Naruto- No seas tan evidente o quieres que se de cuenta y venga hacia aquí a reclamarnos.

Pero, esta ni coquito igualmente seguía riendo…. Ja ja ja ja ja.

¡Disimula por favor! - Le rogaba Naruto- Mira que si entra Neji y se entera que nos estamos burlando de ella de seguro me mata.

Todos los presentes voltearon hacia su mesa al escuchar semejantes carcajadas….era imposible de esconder algo tan sonoro.

Mientras en el área de caja se encontraba Hinata a punto de cancelar su comida cuando algo la detuvo al escuchar semejante sonido y esta vez no era su estomago quien lo emitía sino la risa burlona de alguien que provenía de una mesa a sus espaldas y que inundo el lugar con su eco... Miro de reojo para corroborar la portadora de aquella macabra risita.

¿Con que le causa gracia no?- Se dijo Hinata- al percibir que era ella la causante de sus carcajada porque no hacia otra cosa que reír a toda voz sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos… Por lo visto Naruto se había encargado de ponerla al tanto, si sus expresiones eran mas que elocuentes mientras el no hacia otra cosa que mirar para todos lados, como temiendo una posible consecuencia.

Lo mas sorprendente e irónico de todo era que precisamente fue el quien le sugirió de no contarle a nadie lo que paso. Entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente a ella a quien se lo dijera? Eso sin duda la hizo enojar…Tomo con firmeza la bandeja la sabia decisión en busca de una mesa con la determinación de cortar de una sus constantes provocaciones, porque sin duda esa era una clara señal.

¡Ja!... Ya veremos si esto les causa tanta euforia.

No me hagas esto- Le repetía Naruto- Mira que estoy a punto de arrepentirme de haberte contado esto ¿eh?

E-Es q-que ¿No entiendo?- Dijo Sakura- intentando calmarse. Que giro su rostro directo al joven.

¿Que no entiendes?- Cuestiono el- Todo ocurrió tal cual como te dije. ¿Acaso no me crees?

Bueno – Dijo ella- Es que…No cuadra algo, si te lanzaste al agua como me das entender ¿supongo yo? ¿Porque de que otra forma la salvaste si estas mas seco que una hoja de otoño? Y por lo visto ella no lo esta –digo- por tu ropa ¿claro?

¿¡Eh! ?– Pronuncio el- Al voltear por un segundo a ver la prima de Neji y constatar que!Demonios!

Disculpen, Interrumpo - Dijo Una joven- Parada frente a ellos colocando su bandeja directamente sobre la mesa.

Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar absolutamente nada…

Es que no hay espacio en otro lugar- Dijo Hinata- Al sentarse de lo más tranquila… Por cierto, disculpen mi curiosidad en saber pero, ¿Cual era el chiste? Porque de seguro es uno bastante bueno para dar tanta gracia ¿no?

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la mesa…

Aunque detestaba buscar pelea con alguien, pero dadas las circunstancia no tuvo mas remedio que enfrentar de frente cualquier indicio de provocación de parte de ellos. Normalmente ese tipo de gentuza no le habla directamente a la persona sino a sus espaldas.

Tienes razón…-Contesto Sakura- de manera desafiante. ¡Por supuesto que molestaba!

¿Te encuentras bien?...Pronuncio alguien detrás de ellos… Que diviso a cierta distancia una conducta inusual en la mesa y prefirió intervenir antes de que algo grave aconteciera ¿Porque tanto silencio?

¡¿Eh? ¡Pronunciaron todos a la misma vez cortando cierta atmosfera tensa en el lugar…. Definitivamente no lo sintieron llegar.

S-Si, - Contesto Hinata sorprendida- Al ver de quien se trataba ¿Como se entero que algo pasaba? Al verificar que era Sasuke.

Inmediatamente el azabache ojeo al resto y noto cierta inconformidad en sus rostros que le hizo sentarse justo al lado de ella… como si a través de sus miradas intuyera que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

¿Que te sucedió?- Pregunto inmediatamente el- ¿Por qué desapareciste de ese modo? Tu primo se volvió como loco en tu búsqueda.

Lo lamento…- Contesto avergonzada- No sabia que los había preocupado tanto. Si solo que quise resolver un inconveniente pero, no se pudo.

¿Porque?- Cuestiono Sasuke- Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de tu buena fe.

¿Idiota? – Se cuestiono Naruto- Como se nota que no fue a el a quien lanzaron al agua.

¡Vamos, No exageren! - Dijo Sakura- Interviniendo en la conversación….No estaba pintada en una pared para pasar olímpicamente por ella sin hablarle siquiera… De seguro no fue para tanto- puntualizo-.

¿Tu que sabes?- Le Dijo Sasuke- Directamente en su cara ¿Acaso sabes la razón de porque huyo tan deprisa?

Bueno, no- Contesto ella- Pero, de seguro fue un mal entendido y nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad Hinata?

Hummm... – Pronuncio ella- A esta altura, no lo creo. Hay gente que nunca termina de aprender a diferenciar cuando algo es realizado con buena fe y cual no.

Naruto solo pudo tragar en seco al percibir cierto malestar en sus palabras…. Eran frías y cortantes. Eso daba la clara señal que algo oscuro se avecinaba y el estaba incluido en el paquete.

¡Por cierto Sasuke! - Dijo Hinata- Me harías un pequeño favor.

Si, desde luego- Contesto el- ¿Que necesitas? Al ver su bandeja repleta de comida.

Es que quiero verificar algo – Decia Hinata- al mismo tiempo que quitaba parte de su cabellera para quedar expuesta su blanca piel. Es que al estar por ahí entre los jardines sentí como cierto animalito me mordió o pico ya no estoy tan segura, lo único que quiero es corroborar si tengo alguna marca ¿Pudieras verificar por mi si tengo un rosetón o algo? Al inclinar su cabeza, sus perlados ojos fueron directo a parar a cierto personaje que estaba sentado al frente suyo y al ver sus expresiones supo que con esto mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Déjame ver- Dijo Sasuke - no antes de hacerlo observo por un instante a Naruto ¿No sabia que estaba ocurriendo ahí para ella pedirle tal cosa?

En cambio, si antes Naruto estaba nervioso al intentar explicarle a Sakura todo lo acontecido, ahora no tenía la menor duda de estar completamente aterrado y en cierta forma molesto ya que no entendía nada o ¿A que estaba jugando? – Se pregunto- de solo presenciar como esa chica se dejaba tocar abiertamente su cuello por su amigo y a el ni lo dejaba acercarse siquiera. ¿Acaso no sabe que su vida corre riesgo con Sakura enfrente? Por lo visto estaba bien cabreada para haber llegado hasta ese punto y eso que apenas la mordió un poquito nada más.

Mientras, alguien los miraba sin contemplación…

Entre tanto, Sakura estaba que se venia encima de ella por la ira que tenia…

¿Que?- Pensó Hinata- Mientras lo observaba ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no le causa gracia? Al ver como sus rostros cambiaban con tanta facilidad.

No, tienes nada- Le Dijo Sasuke- Al intuir parte del problema y seguir abiertamente parte del juego… Y ¿Qué clase de animal te pico? Eres ¿alérgica a algo así? continuando con la inspección de su cuello.

Pues, no lo se- Dijo ella- La verdad no me fije bien el tipo de insecto que era.

¿Insecto?- Se dijo Naruto- ¡Eso ya era el colmo! El no se consideraba algo tan pequeño e insignificante y que de paso fuese infeccioso. Además ¿Por qué tenia que pedirle tal cosa a Sasuke? Si tenia que reclamarle algo se lo hubiera dicho en su cara ¿no?...Bueno, Sakura estaba ahí.

¡Oye, tu!...Quieres quitar tus sucias manos de encima de ella!

¿EH?- pronunciaron -todos al ver la expresión del joven…

¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- Pregunto Neji- Que llegaba de improvisto y presencio al igual que Tenten toda la escena.

¡Si! ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí- Pregunto el moreno- ¿Porque este cara de amargado te esta tocando?

¡Ah!... ¿Como dices?- Dijo el azabache-Volteando a verlo de arriba a bajo un tanto sorprendido…Nunca lo han llamado así.

Si, anda síguele- Se decia internamente Naruto- Ya era hora que alguien detuviera al manos flojas de Sasuke y mas si estaba frente a Sakura.

No la estoy manoseando- Respondió el azabache- Solo estoy revisando su cuello ya que al parecer fue picada por un bicho raro. ¿Acaso te molesta que lo haga?

Pues, si….- Respondió Kiba- y no quiero que la sigas Tocando.

¿Bicho raro?- Se dijo Naruto- Ahora si que se molesto no solo porque lo consideraban un animal raro e insignificante, sino que a todas estas no podía abrir la boca para defenderse sin ser descubierto. Pero, deja que este a solas para que vea lo que le espera… y de paso ¿Que le picaba a ese idiota? ¿Por qué tanta euforia? ¿Acaso…es el novio de ella para andar con tanta lata?

Bien, hecho- Se dijo Sakura- Se lo tenia merecido por andar de regalada... Pero, un pudo aguantar mas tanta indeferencia de su parte que se levanto de pronto, ese no era problema de ella. Con permiso, tengo algo que hacer - Dijo- al levantarse. Sentía tanta indignación al ver a su Sasuke tocando a Hinata que era mejor salir del lugar antes de poner a volar todo por los aires. Mientras el no parecía entender que estaba sucediendo ¿Porque la ignoraba tan abiertamente? ¿Acaso se entendía a sus espaldas con ella?

Sakura….- Pronuncio Naruto- Al notar abiertamente su tristeza. Estuvo a punto de parase e ir detrás de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que Neji y el maniático ese acababan de llegar y no podía simplemente retirarse sin dejar en claro algunas cosas.

Mira…. Kiba- Dijo una molesta Hinata- Ya es suficiente, no tienes ningún derecho a decirme esto

Pero, Hinata… ¿Yo?

Nada, no tienes porque reclamarme- Dijo Hinata- Si entre nosotros ya no hay ningún tipo de relación afectiva , solo quedamos como amigos ¿Te quedo claro? eso era lo único que le faltaba para completar su día, un ataque de celos de su antiguo novio...

Si...

Te creo- Contesto Neji- al escuchar a su prima y giro su cara para encarar a Sasuke. Pero, por si las dudas quita tus manos de encima de mi prima. ¿Quieres?

Si, Descuida - Respondió el azabache- No fue con mala intención intentar ayudar… Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que hablar urgentemente con Sakura antes que se empeore las cosas. Y se levanto para ir tras suyo.

Si, esta bien- Contesto el ojiblanco- Para luego voltear a ver a su prima….¡¿Hinata? ¿Se puede saber donde coño te metiste? Tengo horas buscándote.

Igual, Yo - Dijo el Moreno- Y aunque no seamos novios, quisiera saber porque razón saliste corriendo del comedor hace un par de horas atrás. Y ¿Porque te fuiste sin decirme nada?nos ves que n os preocupastes a todos.

Bueno, porque...- Dijo Hinata- ante tantas interrogaciones. A todas estas no sabia a quien dirigirse primero.

Mejor no me hables- Contesto Neji- Estoy tan molesto contigo Hinata que seria capaz de golpearte.

¡Por favor! – Dijo indignada Tenten- Interviniendo en el problema. Controla tus impulsos y deja que se explique ¿no?

¿Que se explique?- Dijo Neji- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Tenten? ¿Como pudo haberse ido de esa manera? No ve que algo malo pudo haberle pasado.

Estoy de acuerdo- Decia Kiba- dando su propia opinión.

No podía ser posible lo que estaba escuchando…Que apenas Naruto escucho tal cosa giro su rostro directamente tanto a Tenten como a Neji… Tampoco iba a permitir que algo así sucediera y mucho menos frente a todos que intervino en la situación.

Oye, es mejor que te calmes ¿si?- Dijo Naruto- interponiendose a Neji. Tampoco seamos tan extremistas.

¿Extremistas?- Cuestiono el Ojiblanco- Sabes la clase de problema que me hubiera metido si algo le llegase a pasar ¿Ah? ¿Como se nota que no conoces el carácter de mi tío para decirme tal cosa?

Si, es mejor que no te metas- Dijo Kiba- No lo conoces siquiera.

Pues, no lo dudo- Respondió seriamente Naruto- ¿Quien se cree que es para intervenir? Se de sobra que no conozco a su tío, pero me imagino como debe de ponerse ¿no? Es lógico. Y se que fue bastante estresante para ustedes no saber de ella. Pero lo importante ahora es que esta aquí intacta y sin un rasguño siquiera ¿no?

Bueno, si- Dijo Neji- soltando un respiro de tranquilidad. Tienes razón. No debí alterarme tanto.

Mientras Kiba se le quedo mirando un intensamente a Hinata para luego voltear a ver a Naruto y constatar algo peculiar… ¿Porque tienes puesta la chaqueta de el? si no me equivoco esa era su ropa antes que fuéramos a buscarte o ¿me equivoco?

¿Eh?- Pronuncio Neji- entre tantas cosas no se había fijado de ese detalle.

Bueno…- Pronuncio ella- ante tantos percances olvido decir que por poco se ahogaba, bueno tampoco le habían dado mucho chance de hablar.

Un momento- Dijo tajantemente Naruto-Eso puedo explicarlo. No iba a permitir que ese idiota siguiera dudando de ella o peor aun de el. Antes intento buscarle problemas con Neji y ahora lo intenta de nuevo ¿Que pretende ese imbecil?

Pero…- Dijo Hinata-. Intentando negarse, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que Naruto empezó hablar antes de que se diera cuenta.

Bien- Dijo Naruto- En ese caso, es mejor que tomen asiento para que no se vayan a cansar e igual tu Tenten.

De acuerdo- Contestaron todos- Quedaron intrigados de saber que paso con ella en todo ese tiempo.

Como acaban de darse cuenta- Dijo Naruto- Tu prima…. ¿Como es que se llama?

¡Hinata!...

Cierto- Contesto el- Es que soy muy malo para recordar nombres. Ustedes lo saben, en fin.

Si, Ya lo sabemos.

A todas estas la principal implicada, o sea, Hinata lo único que podía hacer era escuchar, si no le daban la menor oportunidad de decir algo en su defensa y mucho menos la dejaban probar bocado porque cada vez que iba a probar algo una cosa nueva acontecía y ahora que podía comer no pudo al temer que Naruto dijera algo inapropiado o peor aun, se desquitara por lo que hace unos minutos hizo con Sasuke sobre su mordida.

Bueno, como les decia - Dijo Naruto- Tu queridita prima una vez que desapareció de aquí y luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda por la Universidad, la vine a conseguir por los alrededores de la piscina y cuando me acerque a ella de improvisto obviamente sin llamarla por su nombre porque no lo sabia, esta se asusto de tal manera que dio unos pasos sin fijarse bien donde caminaba y sin querer tropezó con uno de los puestos de salida y como podrán darse cuenta cayo directo al agua.

¡¿Queeee?- Dijeron Sorprendidos- Viendo con horror a Hinata. Ya que todos sabían que no sabía nadar.

Esta al verse descubierta no pudo ni opinar del tema, ahora venia la peor parte…

Esperen- Dijo el Rubio- No se alarmen, afortunadamente yo estaba cerca…Inmediatamente me fui en su ayuda y pude agarrarle un brazo antes que terminara de hundirse por completo, la saque sin ningún percance por el borde de la piscina por esa razón me ven seco. Y lo digo antes que me vayan a preguntar ¿eh? Que conste. Por esa motivo al salir del agua inmediatamente tuve que darle mi chaqueta para que no se resfriara ni tampoco regresara con la ropa mojada.

Vaya – Se dijo Hinata- Que historia más convincente, ni a ella misma se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Estuvo a punto de aplaudirle ante tan perfecta historia.

Porque no nos dijiste desde un principio- Dijo Neji- al verla con preocupación.

Si, lo mismo digo- contesto Kiba- Al sentirse como un inútil al no poder ayudarla cuando lo necesito.

Bueno…esto- Intento decir Hinata – Pero, nuevamente fue interrumpida por un sonido familiar en ella….Su estomago.

Esperen un momento- Dijo Naruto- Creo que lo principal ahora es dejar que almuerce en tranquilidad ¿No creen? Y por mi parte voy a lo mismo. Así que aclarado el punto voy por mi bandeja. Ya regreso- dijo-al notar que entraba nuevamente Sakura junto a Sasuke que se levanto velozmente para ir hacia ellos.

Y entre diversas opiniones sus miradas se cruzaron llenas de incredulidad al reconocer que tenia que comer algo….Que la dejaron almorzar sin ningún otro reclamo. En otro momento podían retomar el caso.

Te encuentras bien- Dijo Kiba- al aprovechar que estaba sola para sentarse junto a ella.

Si- Contesto Hinata- observando fijamente a Naruto. No terminaba de entender porque le ayudaba si lo peor de todo es que lo trataba de mala manera. Aunque era de esperarse que algo así ocurriese si el estaba altamente implicado y antes de tener un percance mayor era preferible cortar por lo sano algún indicio de mal pensamiento.

No debió dejarla ir sola…- Pensaba Naruto- mientras camino hacia Sakura… ¿Porque tuvo que hacer precisamente aquella estupidez la prima de Neji? No ve que Sakura esta enamorada de Sasuke. A parte ¿Por qué el tuvo que seguirle el juego si el mas que nadie sabe de sus sentimiento? A menos que…el se sienta atraído por ella ¿no?

Naruto ¿hazme un favor?- Le dijo Sasuke- Puedo dejarte a cargo a Sakura por un momento, ya regreso. Tengo que ir al baño y no quiero que haga una estupidez

Si, descuida- Contesto el- Yo me quedo con ella.

Bien, ya regreso- Dijo el azabache-

¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Le Dijo Naruto- al coger disimuladamente la bandeja para quedar al lado suyo.

Si, Claro- Contesto ella- ¿Viste lo que me hizo Sasuke? ¿Como puede hacer tal cosa?

Lo, se - Contesto el- No te preocupes y se quedo callado al imaginar lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Y todo por esa...- Dijo la pelirosa- Y ¿Que paso después que me fui? ante su silencio….

Nada importante- Dijo el- es solo que la prima de Neji me parece extraña.

¿Por qué?- Dijo ella- mirando con atención su rostro.

No lo se- Respondió el- Pero, descuida… no me hagas caso. Y agarro un jugo ¿Te gusta ese sabor o quieres que te lo cambie?

Si, este esta bien- Contesto ella- Pero, que paso ¿Qué le sucede aquel chico de allá? ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ella?

Ese idiota - Respondió el- Es solo un maniaco que se cree su dueño.

¿Es su novio?- Pregunto ella- al verlo tan apegado a ella.

¡No!- Respondió tajantemente- Eso fue lo que dijo hace un ratico. Y si lo fuera pobre de ella, Más vales estar solo que mal acompañado.

¿Como?- Se dijo Sakura- al observar como divisaba una mirada directamente a ellos… Eso facilitaba enormemente su objetivo de alejarla de su Sasuke.

Por cierto- Dijo ella- ahora que la mencionas ¿Has pensado que hacer con ella? Porque estuve meditando un par de cosas y creo tener la propuesta indicada.

¡¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes una propuesta?- Cuestiono sorprendido- olvidando por un instante lo que sucedió ¿En verdad ya tenia listo un plan? Quedo tan

Sorprendido que no supo que decir, si el no tenia ni la remota idea de que hacer.

Si- Contesto ella- Pero, no me mires de ese modo.

Disculpa- Dijo apenado- bajando su rostro. Por lo visto era mas que evidente la forma en que la miro.

No seas tonto- Le dijo ella-dando un codazo, es solo una broma… Aunque te puedo decir que es muy buena y pienso que es la mejor opción para llevar a cabo tu venganza.

¡Ah, si! ¿Cuál es?- Pregunto curioso- subiendo su mirada… Ya tenía acaparada toda su atención.

En realidad es muy simple- Dijo Sakura- Lo único que tienes que hacer es enamorarla.

¿Queeeeeee?- Dijo sobresaltado- Que por poco sus ojos se le salen de la impresión ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en semejante cosa?

Vamos, no te espantes- Dijo Sakura- Si no te estoy pidiendo gran cosa…Tampoco eh mandado a matar a nadie.

¿Como que gran cosa?- Cuestiono el sorprendido- ¿te parece poco tener que convivir con ella casi todo el tiempo para que encima tu me digas que tengo que enamorarla?

¡Un momento!- Dijo Sakura- Y no te dije "Enamorarnos" para que te angusties tanto. Creo que no me estas comprendiendo bien.

Pues no…

Me explico- Dijo la Pelirosa- Veras, antes que llegaras a nuestra cita anduve pensando detenidamente lo que me dijiste de cómo hacer para que ella te odiara y que lamentara haberte conocido ¿no es así?

Si, pero…

Bueno, ahí tienes la respuesta- Dijo ella- Que otra cosa puedes hacer para que una chica te odie. ¿Como crees que se sienta cuando la enamores y luego la deseches a un lado como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

¿Como?- Dijo el- que hasta se le erizo la piel de solo escucharla.

Vamos, no te hagas el inocente conmigo-Dijo ella- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo no te hagas el tonto, si conoces perfectamente que el corazón herido de una mujer nunca perdona algo así o ¿me equivoco?

Quedo pálido ante su respuesta, en verdad no se lo esperaba…

¡¿Qué?¡- Dijo Sakura- No me vengas a decir que no puedes o no quieres hacerlo, pensé que en verdad ibas hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo…Además no te estoy pidiendo algo fuera de lo normal, Tu encajas perfectamente en ese tipo de perfil si estas mas que acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. A parte no te estoy pidiendo que tú enamores de ella sino ella de ti.

No es eso Sakura…- Dijo Naruto bajando su mirada- lo que sucede es que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

¡¿Quéeeee? ¡- Dijo Sakura- En estado de shock. Ahora si que no comprendía nada.

Me explico- Dijo Naruto- Cuando salgo con una chica no lo hago en plan de noviazgo sino como una compañía para esa noche no por algo mas ¿me comprendes? Ahora comprendía uno de los motivo de porque nunca lo miro con otros ojos.

¿Cómo eres? - Dijo ella- Tampoco te lo tomes tan apecho si no te estoy cuestionando tu forma de vivir, sino que no quieras hacerlo. Y para ser honesta contigo me sorprende ver tu actitud, si has salido con gran parte de las mujeres de esta Universidad para salir con eso ahora.

Si, eso es cierto- Contesto Naruto- Pero esas son chicas sin importancia para mi, además no tengo la culpa que mal interpreten las cosas y se crean otra cosa que no es.

Lo ves- Dijo Sakura- A eso me refiero.

¿Qué me quieres decir?-Cuestiono Naruto- estaba herido por su comentario. ¿En verdad dudas que no pueda gustarme una en especial?

Tampoco eh dicho eso- Contesto ella- pero en verdad dudo que exista ese alguien.

Pues, te confieso que si existe- Contesto el- En verdad si me gusta mucho una chica

¿Que? ¿Como has dicho?- Cuestiono sorprendida – Y ¿Quien es esa desafortunada? Eso si no se lo esperaba.

¿Desafortunada?- Cuestiono el-Observando sus ojos, si lo único que anhelo es tener una relación formal con ella.

¿Que? –Pronuncio ella- A punto de soltar una carcajada, Por favor no me hagas reír y déjate de payasadas que esto es serio.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio el- ¿Por qué le daba risa si era totalmente sincero?

Esta bien – Dijo ella- Digamos que te creo…Pero por ahora lo que esta en juego es hacerle pagar la humillación que te hizo a la prima de Neji ¿cierto?

Bueno, si- Dijo el- Aunque considero analizar otras opciones, no se quizás hacerla desistir de su trabajo para que no me siga a todas partes.

¡Ah, no!- Contesto ella- ¿Porque? Si ese era el plan perfecto.

Veras, Sakura- Dijo el- Te agradezco que te tomes la molestia en ayudarme, pero creo que seria mejor buscar otra alternativa menos complicada o se te olvido la existencia de Neji.

¿Y, Qué hay con eso?- Dijo Sorprendida- ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? O ¿Solo es una excusa para negarte? Por un momento vio sus planes desmoronarse a su alrededor.

Tampoco eh dicho eso- Contesto seriamente- Por supuesto que quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo, pero no de esta manera. Si lo analizas bien te

Das cuenta de lo arriesgado que es para mí.

Que cabeza hueca eres- Dijo molesta Sakura- No puedo creer que seas tan tarado para decir eso. Se supone que debes actuar con normalidad ante los demás para que nadie lo note y luego al cumplir con tu objetivo le haces algo para que se vea afectada públicamente y es ahí donde procederás abandonarla ¿me entendiste?

No lo se- Dijo el- No estoy seguro.

Esta bien- Dijo ella- Por lo menos piensa en esta alternativa.

De acuerdo- Respondió el- Pero, no me agrada esa idea.

Bien….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que ha sido una larga espera…Pero, lamentablemente entre el trabajo, la falta de tiempo y el cansancio no pude actualizar antes. Gomen!

Ahora, con respecto al manga y al anime, lamento informarle que me sentí algo decepcionada al ver en animación de la confesión de Sakura, imagine que Kishimoto le anexaría algo más, pero esta paso sin pena ni gloria. Cosa que es altamente positiva para el Naruhina. Y mas al ver el episodio 218 donde Naruto entra a la villa de Konoha o mejor dicho lo que queda de esta y al ver su reconstrucción una sonrisa alegre se muestra en su rostro e inclusive eh llegado en pensar que ve a alguien de sumo interés para el….. Será que vio a Hinata? pues ya veremos.

Ahora a todos mis queridos fans que lectores que leen mis fic, quiero darle un especial agradecimiento por su alta paciencia y fe que tienen en mis historias….Arigato.

Ayer 2 de julio como habia prometido iba a subir el capitulo, pero por problemas de conexion en internet no pude, aunque no me di rendi y lo intente esta mañana y si lo ven publicado es que tuve suerte.

A mis queridos Fansfic

Rocio Hyuga: ¡ Hello! Que bueno que te haya sido entretenido, se que en este es algo tedioso y súper largo. Pero estas líneas tenían que darse y no sabes lo complicado que se me hizo al incluir a los otros personajes, bueno quizás si lo notaste. Saludos y Arigato por tu comentario.

Hinata – sama 198: ¡ Hola! Pues a decir verdad esto no estaba planeado por eso no deje marca, solo fue un leve roce Jejeje Y ya veremos con el famoso beso, quizás hasta adelante ese episodio. Arigato.

Zack Dark: ¡Hola amigo! Tiempo sin escribir ¿no? y te felicito vas por muy buen camino en la historia y hasta me distes un par de situaciones que hasta ahora no había considerado. Gracias por ese dato. También ando considerando una escena de beso, no es la principal pero me gusta la idea. Saludos y Arigato por seguir creyendo en la historia.

Kari Takaishi Yagami-Pollomon: ¡Hola que tal! La verdad veras un poco de "amor" de Naruto por Sakura.. Es inevitable escribirlo, pero las cosas suceden por que si. Y a veras de lo que hablo más adelante. Y para nada me resulto pervertido tu comentario jejeje. Saludos y Arigato.

Kennniana: ¡ Hello amiga! Tiempo sin saber de ti…espero que estés bien. Ahora en relación al capitulo, pues si hubo mucho roce entre ellos y en este capitulo fue algo mas Light no tan problemático por así decirlo je jeje, solo espero no haberte decepcionado. Y ya veremos quien da el primer paso, lo estoy considerando bastante. Arigato.

Natsumi hhrnh: ¡Hola que tal! Pues si, no ocurrió el beso todavía y pasaran un par de capítulos mas antes de que suceda, aunque estoy considerando ponerlo, es decir, adelantar uno pequeño aunque sea ¿ tu que opinas?, estaré pendiente de tu respuesta. Saludos…Arigato.

Willou: Bienvenido al fic, si lo se Hinata tiene un carácter un poco diferente al manga… Aunque en ciertas ocasiones es igual, y Naruto no es tan angelito como crees je jeje. Bueno ya sabrás porque…Arigato.

Aki: ¡ Hola querido amigo! Que tal, me imagino que ya culminaste tus clases y al fin Vacacionessss…..Espero tener un tiempito tuyo para que me ojees el capitulo, y si como perro y gato, todo el día peleando por tonterías….Arigato.

Hiromihyuga24: ¡Hola que tal ¡Tiempo sin escribir ¿no? Si lo se, lo del beso tendrá que esperar un poquito mas...Sorry. Con relación a la (plasta Rosa) te puedo decir que de ahora en adelante es que se pone tensa con dicho personaje, ya veré si les agrada lo que sigue…Saludos.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola amigo que tal! Pues, espero haberte sacado de dudas en relación al encuentro de esos tres, quería colocar algo mas, pero mi mente estaba saturada con varias probabilidades y esta creo que fue la mas acorde….Espero jeje jeje. Arigato por leerme.

Pink: ¡Hola amiga! Pues…si lo lamento, nada de besos lo que si te puedo decir que esta a apunto de saberse el de porque 24….No falta mucho. Arigato.

Bella: Bienvenida a mi fic, pues como le decia a Pink, ya no falta mucho para saber el porque de 24, jeje solo espero que no me maten cuando se enteren de que es. Jijijijiji Arigato.

Naruto Uchiha MN002: ¡Hola amigo! Tiempo sin saber de ti ¿eh? Pues actualice mi perfil por si deseas pasearte por el, bueno no digo nada espectacular, pero algo digo ¿no? Y si tienes totalmente la razón esos dos se llevan como perro y gato y Ufff...…. Lo que viene, solo espero que te guste. En cuanto a Niña Luna, estoy trabajando en ello, lo que sucede es que por falta de tiempo y a veces por falta de ideas ando un poco floja con eso de la lectura y escritura. Gomen… Es que Megan me consume mucho tiempo al tener que modificar ciertas cosas, tú sabes algunas pequeñas cosas para cambiar en su carácter. Saludos y Arigato.

Kasumi905: ¡Hola amiga! Pues si, hace un siglo que no subía nada….Sorry. Pero no es por falta de interés sino por el tiempo disponible. Siempre pienso en mis lectores y es por ellos que sigo escribiendo. Saludos.


	14. Chapter 14

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No te imaginas lo que aria con ellos (risas)

* * *

El seudónimo 

Que cabeza hueca eres- Dijo molesta Sakura- No puedo creer que seas tan tarado para decir eso. Se supone que debes actuar con normalidad ante los demás para que nadie lo note y luego al cumplir con tu objetivo le haces algo para que se vea afectada públicamente y es ahí donde procederás abandonarla ¿me entendiste?

No lo se- Dijo el- No estoy seguro.

Esta bien- Dijo ella- Por lo menos piensa en esta alternativa.

De acuerdo- Respondió el- Pero, no me agrada esa idea.

Bien….

Dicho esto Sakura tomo su bandeja y se fue directamente a contemplar las ensaladas para luego ir por el resto de la comida para su Sasuke. Ya todo estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Naruto tomase la sabia decisión de ejecutar su plan. Aunque era evidente que se notaba algo indeciso, pero eso no seria ningún obstáculo para ella, lo conoce suficientemente bien para darle la vuelta al asunto, además tampoco iba a darse por vencida en su primera negativa y mas si conoce de sobra todos sus puntos débiles como para dejarse vencer a la primera. Era solo cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia para que aceptara la idea.

Ahora el problema radicaba en separar a Sasuke de esa mosquita muerta…

Tuvo la leve sospecha que Sasuke no era totalmente sincero al intentar resolver aquel desagradable encuentro y mas aun si mostraba cierto trato privilegiado con Hinata para inventarse un cuento tan absurdo como ese de que solo estaba siendo "amable" con ella por ser la prima de Neji. Estaba desconcertada ante su cambio repentino y mas aun si resultaba bastante obvio que sentía cierta afinidad hacia ella sino ¿porque tanto interés? Rara vez lo ha visto en ese tipo de facetas y en vez de disipar sus dudas lo único que logro fue aumentarla.

Sus ojos no la engañaban, Tampoco se consideraba una novata en ese campo para dejarse arrebatar al hombre de su vida y mucho menos se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados a esperar que el se fuese con ella o esta se lo quitase en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. De ahí partía precisamente la idea macabra de hacer sufrir a esa regalada, si fue ella quien empezó ¿no? nadie en su sano juicio puede negarle que es una roba novios si a simple vista lo demostró abiertamente al coquetear con el en sus propias narices.

Es una cualquiera… Y ¿Como no pensar semejante cosa si claramente lo demostraba?

Era demasiado evidente la clase de conducta que tenía Sasuke una vez que "esa" apareciese por el medio ¡claro! si se le mete por los ojos, y eso si que no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo por mucho tiempo, podía aguantar ciertas cosas por ser la prima de Neji pero ¿eso? ¡No!. Tampoco les va a dejar el camino libre para que estos hagan a sus anchas lo que les plazca.

Pudiera aceptar el reto de una digna rival. Pero, de una ¿Paracaidista? ¡Imposible!

Cualquier contrincante menos ella….Ninguna recién llegada le iba arrebatar el amor de su vida, antes preferiría verse muerta que ver a su azabache en brazos de esa mojigata. Todos esos años no le habían pasado en vano, alguna recompensa debería tener ¿no? Si en su corta vida hizo muchas cosas para eliminar a cuanta idiota que se le atravesaba por el medio para que ahora como si nada esta llegase y se lo arrebatase así no más.

¡Nunca!

Fue lo último que paso por su mente antes de colocar los platillos en su bandeja. Mientras dio una pequeña ojeada al rubio que tenia muy cerca de ella, Y pensar que sus esperanzas posaban sobre los hombros de ese joven, no podía defraudarla era su mejor carta en juego.

…

Esto no me agrada – Se dijo Naruto mentalmente- Quedo tan impactado con tal proposición que se quedo paralizado con su comida en mano sin saber que hacer, Su expresión cambio tan dramáticamente que se podía distinguir a unos cuantos metros de distancia lo aterrado que estaba y no era para menos, si de solo imaginarse hacer algo tan bajo le daba escalofríos.

Además ¿Por qué su Sakura tenia que proponerle algo tan siniestro?

¡Demonios! – Pronuncio para si- Esa faceta como que no se la conocía muy bien que lo inundo en una gran preocupación en caso de negarse rotundamente. No se imaginaba estar besando a esa chica para cumplir un objetivo tan malévolo. Definitivamente eso no tenia buena pinta por donde quiera que lo mirase, la propuesta o plan como quisiese llamarle era demasiado arriesgada como para tomarlo tan a la ligera.

Aunque…

Pudiera desanimar a su pelirosa en caso de negarse hacer algo tan bajo. Era de suponer que algo pensara hacer después de todo su Sasuke esta metido en el paquete y de paso para rematar la problemática este pareciera también estar interesado en ella. ¿Porque tiene que sucederle eso el? ¿No podía ser cualquier otra persona que tuviera ese inconveniente sino su Sakura? Y como no ayudar si por lógica y deducción busco a la persona más cercana que le generase la confianza necesaria para hacer algo al respecto.

O sea, el.

Por donde quiera que lo viese no saldría bien parado. Era como una balanza que se inclinaba hacia un lado o hacia el otro según el grado de importancia. Por un lado estaba la razón de hacer lo correcto y por el otro no quería defraudar a su Sakura. Además de que se sorprendía si era de esperar una alternativa tan viable como esa después de todo para los ojos de ella es un normal mujeriego así que ¿porque escandalizarse por ello?

Pero…

Lo más triste de todo fue presenciar la falta de credibilidad que tenían sus palabras a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos verdaderos ya que para Sakura no tenían ninguna credibilidad o peor aun era no tener ninguna importancia al no creer que en verdad pudiera gustar de alguien y que ese alguien fuese ella misma. Si tan solo pudiera confesarle que es la indicada para hacerle cambiar su conducta y con solo una simple palabra suya bastara para transformar todo su mundo y aceptarlo como algo más que un amigo.

Suspiro con resignación…

¿A quien engañaba? Ella nunca lo ha mirado con esos ojos…. Si tan solo hubiera formulado otra cosa de seguro aceptaría sin titubear, Pero eso de estar enamorando precisamente a "esa chica" como que no le daba mucha inspiración y de paso tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hacer algo tan indecente.

No era su estilo…

Una cosa era acostarse con una chica una noche sin ningún compromiso y otra es con uno a cuestas… ¿Acaso Sakura no esta captando el problema real? No ve que ni siquiera puede mantener una conversación con la prima de Neji sin que esta culmine a una discusión…. Francamente ¿Como puede pedir tal cosa? Y ¿Como supone ella que lograra alcanzar la meta si ni siquiera puede acercarse lo suficiente?

Aunque…

Este último comentario no se lo menciono, no pudo soltarle así no mas los roces que tuvieron en la piscina… Si de solo mencionar que cayo al agua esta se echo a reír sin ninguna contemplación que no quiso imaginarse la reacción que hubiera tenido si le contaba con lujo y detalles lo que paso entre ellos realmente. Pero, una cosa era contar ciertas cosas sin relevancia y otra era contar detalles su vida privada. Es mas…solo fue algo sin importancia que carecía de interés por eso no lo dijo ¿no? tampoco tenia la culpa de que la primita de Neji sea tan torpe, una cosa era burlarse de sus distracciones y otra era contarle que intento manosearla.

En pocas palabras, ahora si esta realmente….Jodido.

Sin el amor de Sakura, y por el otro sin poder lograr el objetivo que le propuso. Dos fallas importantes que de seguro no se lo perdonara…Sabe que

Sakura tenia algo de razón al andar tan preocupada por eso dos al recordar minuciosamente los hechos de la mesa si al parecer Sasuke simpatiza muy bien con la prima de Neji al igual que esta con el porque no había ninguna duda si dejo que le acariciara su cuello suavemente y más frente a ellos en busca de una ike mordida de un "bicho raro"

O sea, la que le hizo.

Tsk….-pronuncio molesto- Esa rata… ¿Como se atreve hacerle semejante desplante a Sakura? o ¿es que se le olvido que esta loca por el? si fuese el quien estuviese en su lugar nunca haría tal cosa…Todos lo criticaban por su status, pero al parecer a más de uno levanta envidia para andar copiando su forma de ser ¿no?

Y por otro lado ¿Por qué a el no lo insulta o aleja como lo hace con el?

…

A todas estas el azabache regresaba sin ninguna preocupación "aparentemente" si todo estaba resuelto y en santa paz. Sabía que en la mesa algo debió suceder cuando llego de improvisto. Tan mal actores eran que no supieron como manejar la situación y más aun en la forma en que ambos observaban a Hinata. Estaba seguro que algo tuvo que pasar, sino ¿porque tanto nerviosismo de todas las partes?

Y al poner un pie dentro del comedor noto nuevamente algo extraño y se fue directo a ver que aconteció esta vez para el estar tan inmóvil…No podía dejarlo solo ni un instante sin haber que ocurrido algún otro problema.

¿Que paso?- Pregunto Sasuke- al colocar una mano sobre su hombro al pararse justamente a su lado.

¡Ahhhh!- Dijo de un sobresalto Naruto- Que por poco deja caer su bandeja al suelo…Su llegada lo tomo desprevenido.

Tranquilo - Respondió sorprendido el azabache- Retirando su mano. Relájate que no es para tanto. No sabia que sucedió para asustarse de esa forma.

¡Demonios Sasuke!- Dijo el rubio- Colocando una mano sobre su corazón. Casi me matas del susto.

¿Que? ¿Porque?- Pregunto desconcertado Sasuke- ¿Que sucedió? ¿Porque esa reacción tan temerosa?

No me hagas caso- Respondió Naruto- Intentando desviar su atención. Al notar lo intrigado que estaba y eso si que no le convenía.- Descuida teme, Es solo que te apareciste de pronto, sin avisar.

¿Sin avisar?- Cuestiono incrédulo el azabache- cada vez lo entendía menos ¿Como se le ocurría decir algo tan estupido? Si era obvio que iba a regresar del sanitario ¿no? Además solo le pidió que estuviera pendiente de Sakura. Entonces ¿Por qué sorprenderle que regresara? Definitivamente algo lo perturbaba para estar tan nervioso.

¡Sasuke! –Le dijo Sakura- Al verlo llegar y notar el nerviosismo de Naruto. Ya solicite tu comida, ven y lo halo de una para llevarlo a su lado.

Si, ya voy- Contesto Sasuke- que era arrastrado prácticamente sin darle la menor oportunidad de investigar algo mas.

Ufff...- Dijo Aliviado Naruto- Por poco este descubre que algo raro pasaba…Giro un poco su rostro para divisar la mesa donde el resto se mantenía conversando para verificar si habían presenciado la escena y al parecer no hubo ninguna novedad. Aunque tampoco sabia de que estaban hablando para andar tan compenetrados.

Sudo frío de solo imaginar que… ¿Acaso estarán hablando de el?

Entre tanto en la mesa.

Andaba calmada saboreando su comida sin ninguna eventualidad, claro ni Sakura ni aquel rubio estaban presentes… Eso sin duda la relajaba enormemente, por lo menos esos desquiciados no la atormentaban con su presencia, solo tenia a su primo acompañado por su novia y de Kiba obviamente. Que por cierto debía aclarar un par de cosas con el. Lo considera un buen amigo, pero eso de estar inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos personales si que no se lo iba a tolerar. Por algo termino su noviazgo con el ¿no?

Le choca que la agobien…

Andaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos y en la comida hasta que fueron interrumpidos y desviados al escuchar la voz de su primo que volteo por instinto hacia su dirección.

Ya, regreso- Dijo Neji- al levantarse por ir por los almuerzos...Y tu vienes conmigo, quiero conversar algunas cosas puntuales.

¿Conmigo?- Contesto Kiba- señalándose a si mismo ¿Por qué? ¿Yo, que hice? Si no tuvo nada que ver con su desaparición para que encima fuese al que estuviera llamar y ¿en privado?

Si, por supuesto- le dijo Neji- No te hagas el tonto, además no pensaba repetírselo dos veces. Realmente le inquietaba verlo cerca de su prima, si tan solo imaginar que van a estudiar juntos le alteraba los nervios.

Esta, bien- Contesto el moreno- arrastrando de mala gana su silla al ponerse de pie, no tenia ningún caso discutir con el, no antes de acompañarle -dijo- Ya regreso Hinata…Y si vuelve ese idiota a molestarte me lo dices ¿de acuerdo?

¿Huh?- Respondió Hinata- en estado de shock. Si estaba tan concentrada observando la actitud de Neji que por poco ni oye el comentario de Kiba…A parte ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

Si, Hinata- Dijo Seriamente Kiba- al notar que no percibió su indirecta. No quiero que ese imbecil –decia- señalando al rubio, piense que puede quedarse de lo más tranquilo después de lo que te hizo pasar.

¿Que se supone que significaba eso? – Pensó Hinata- ¿Acaso Kiba estaba celoso de Naruto? o es que... ¿Le habrá quedado alguna duda de la explicación que dio? Porque si fuese ese el caso para su punto de vista fue más que convincente como para dudar en algo. Mmm...- murmuro para si- para luego pronunciar- No, de seguro era idea suya que continúo comiendo de lo más normal.

Bien – Dijo Neji- Ya regresamos, no tardaremos mucho.

Si, no tardo- Dijo molesto Kiba- al tener que retirarse con Neji.

Al alejarse lo suficiente vio el momento justo de empezar a indagar lo que ocurrió realmente, si espero que estuviesen lo suficientemente apartados para que no escucharan lo que iba a preguntar, y cuando junto el valor necesario empezó…

Oye – Le susurro Tenten- ¿Segura que no paso nada mas entre tu y ese rubio?- Digo- porque el no hace mas nada que mirar hacia acá.

¿Como?- Cuestiono ella- girando violentamente a constatar lo que decia la morena.

¡Rayos! –Se dijo Naruto- Al verse descubierto que volteo nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente. No quería que lo pillara observándola, ya era suficiente con la propuesta de Sakura como para que encima ahora tuviese que resolver otro problema por andar mirando sin ninguna excusa valida. Intento normalizar su conducta yendo como si nada detrás del azabache y de Sakura.

Y ¿Entonces?- Cuestiono la morena- ¿no piensas decir que paso entre ustedes?

El ya lo aclaro - Contesto Hinata- Girando nuevamente su cuerpo hacia la mesa. No iba a cambiar su relato para buscarse un rollo adicional y si todo estaba "aclarado" para que revolver las cosas nuevamente.

¿Segura? – Cuestiono Tenten- Sabes que no confío en ese tipo, por algo tiene su famita ¿no te parece?

¿Que me estas queriendo decir?- Respondió la peliazul- con cara de pocos amigos… ¿Que estoy mintiendo? ¿Es, eso?

No, claro que no- Contesto avergonzada Tenten- Al ver su actitud. Es solo que….

¿Que?- Cuestiono Hinata- ¿Acaso es mas convincente que lo hubiera contado otro en vez de el? o ¿es que no te parece acorde su explicación?

Porque si prefieres que relate otra historia o le anexe otra versión para complacer todos los gustos me lo dices.

Esta bien- Le dijo Tenten- te creo, no te enojes….Es solo como el tiene tanta mala reputación que no me sorprendería que fuese un invento de su parte. Pero viniendo de ti su afirmación olvida mi tonto comentario ¿De acuerdo?

Si, esta bien - Dijo Hinata- Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero te repito que no tengo nada que ver con historias inventadas, lo que paso fue un descuido de mi parte y nada más.

Esta bien- Dijo la morena- no molesto más con esto.

Gracias- Respondió la peliazul-Por lo menos pudo evadir sus dudas.

Aunque- Dijo Tenten- Te recomiendo de verdad que te andes con cuidado cuando estés con el, mira que el no es de fiar.

Si, lo se- Contesto Hinata- Exhalando con resignación….Gracias por tu concejo, lo tendré presente. Por lo menos se libro de su teoría y evito que la siguiera interrogando. Ya era suficiente con Kiba y su primo para que encima ella también se pusiera en las mismas.

Disculpa – Dijo Tenten- Si te moleste con el tema….Es que me preocupa tu situación, es todo.

Descuida - Contesto Hinata- Tengo el cuidado necesario para no caer en sus tonterías.

Por lo menos- Dijo Tenten- Se que no es fácil decir esto pero, ese tal 24 es una cosa seria…a lo largo de estos años eh escuchado tantos comentarios acera de el que ni te imaginas.

¿24?- Pronuncio Hinata- volviendo a mirarla. Solo quería un momento de tranquilidad ante tantas locuras experimentadas esa mañana…Pero, lamentablemente Tenten tuvo que decir aquel fatal número para poner su cabeza de nuevo al revés. Quedo pensativa por un instante de solo imaginar que pudiese ser… De paso ¿Porque decia siempre ese número? o ¿Por qué no le habla claro de una vez y le dice que significado tiene? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo cabezona que la deja cada vez que repite dicha numeración?

No me hagas caso- Dijo la morena- al ver la expresión desconcertada en su rostro. Mejor termina tu almuerzo.

Como si pudiera- Se dijo ella- al verse nuevamente pensativa por aquel numero.

...

Ya de regreso, Como era de esperar y por ser la hora pico todas las mesas se mantenían repletas que no le quedo de otras que volver a la inicial de donde partieron.

Al constatar hacia donde se dirigían sus amigos Naruto empezó a inquietarse de tal modo que juro sentir como su tiempo se paralizo y podía jurar escuchar los latidos de su corazón junto a los ecos de sus pisadas así como cualquier recluso que se dirige a su ejecución al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus amigos. No sabia porque todo se andaba complicando a su alrededor, pero tanto ese teme como Sakura iban directamente a la misma mesa donde estaban antes. ¿Porque demonios vuelven a la misma dirección? ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que acabo de suceder? Al parecer como que nadie iba a cambiar de lugar que no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse justo al frente de ella para evitar una desgracia y por supuesto al no dejarle otra opción.

Nunca en su vida le costo sentarse tanto…

Que procuro por todo los medios no mirarle a la cara, resultaba absurdo sentarse al frente suyo y mucho mas después de lo que paso entre ellos. A parte para su desgracia debía esquivar sus pensamientos para no ser tan evidente al momento de intercambiar miradas por estar frente a frente, era inevitable, quizás pudiese leerle los pensamientos porque se le notaba muy seria al momento de coincidir sus ojos.

Eso no podía estarle sucediendo- se dijo Hinata- al verlo justamente frente a ella. . ¿Acaso la andaba provocando o que? Por lo visto esa inmensa Universidad tenía infinidad de corredores y pasillos pero en otras áreas como que era demasiado pequeña al ser uno de los pocos lugares donde comer. Aun así no esquivo su mirada, más bien lo enfrento fijamente por unos instantes al no saber que planeaba esa vez.

Ahora si- Pensó Naruto- Al ver sus perlados ojos sobre el…. El remordimiento lo estaba consumiendo y eso que aun no le había echo absolutamente nada.

Al notar que no hubo ningún tipo de provocación Hinata bajo su guardia al percatarse que no andaba en busca de riña, por lo visto no quería seguir discutiendo ni ella tampoco. Por suerte para ambos estaba por finalizar su almuerzo y pronto saldría de esa tortura.

Algo extraño pasaba-Pensó Tenten- al percibir una conducta fuera de lo común entre ese par de dos, no tenia ninguna lógica esas miradas.

Siento interrumpir - Dijo Sasuke- A veces se complican las cosas sin uno querer. ¿No es así Sakura? quiso dejar aclarecido el asunto antes que empezara de nuevo con sus celos absurdos.

Bueno, si- Contesto La pelirosa- Ciento haber sido descortés hace rato, es que en ocasiones tiendo a comportarme de forma hostil ante los demás.

Miserable - Se dijo Naruto entre dientes- Como se atreve poner a Sakura en esa posición cuando otro fue el verdadero culpable del problema.

Es cierto - Dijo el azabache- Por eso hago el hincapié, es mejor aclarar las cosas antes que haya una mala interpretación. ¿No es verdad Hinata?

Si, descuida- Dijo Hinata- al no darle mucho importancia a lo sucedido. Tampoco fue para tanto. Quizás tuve parte de la culpa al pedirte que me revisaras el cuello, la próxima vez tendré más cuidado-dijo- Al notar lo embarazosa de la situación.

¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- Se pregunto la morena- Al no comprender nada. ¿Que paso en su cuello? Si al parecer no le veía nada extraño.

Aprecio mucho a Sakura- Dijo Sasuke- Por eso detesto que se ponga tan celosa frente a mis buenas amigas

Entiendo- Se dijo Tenten- Por lo visto aconteció otro numerito con Sakura. Aunque prefirió no tocar el tema en ese momento, era mejor estar de espectadora y pasar desapercibida.

¿Un momento?- Se dijo Naruto- ¿Escucho bien? ¿Ya la considera una "buena amiga"? ¿Desde cuando? ¿No acabo de conocerla? Y ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir semejante estupidez frente a todos? Se puso tan tenso al percibir la mala onda que rondaba entre ellos que hasta podría jurar que en cualquier momento vería volar los platos de comida a su alrededor si Sasuke seguía diciendo semejantes chorradas.

Solo un poco más ¡aguanta! - Se decia Sakura- Debía aparentar serenidad frente a Hinata, Pero la próxima vez….seria ella quien estuviera pasando por esa vergüenza.

Aclarado el punto- Dijo el azabache- ahora si no les importa seguiré con mi comida.

Por cierto- Dijo Sakura- cortando el tema de la conversación. Me eh enterado que eres la nueva periodista deportiva y que tienes que escribir todo lo relacionado con Naruto.

Si, ¿como lo sabes?- Respondió sorprendida la peliazul- La tomo fuera de base, no se imaginaba que ya lo supiera.

Bueno, a decir verdad- Dijo la pelirosa- Obligando prácticamente a que Naruto abriese la boca y dijera algo, por lo menos debía ayudarla en algo ¿no? quería que Sasuke dejase de hablar de y con ella. Como te decia, la verdad me imagino que tendrás que pasar muchísimas horas juntos ¿cierto? – Digo- para poder obtener toda la información que necesites.

¿Como?- Cuestiono Hinata- Tuvo la leve percepción que era doble filo sus palabras.

Si, yo se lo dije- Contesto Naruto- Al notar prácticamente el juego de Sakura por desviar la atención de Sasuke…Que detuvo la dirección de su intención al crear algo que no era y no le quedo mas remedio que intervenir en la conversación antes de que Sakura echara chispas y fuese a meter la pata nuevamente.

Ciertamente - Dijo Sasuke- Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el rubio- Ahora que se le iba a ocurrir decir a ese imbecil.

¿Que podía hacer?- Se pregunto Tenten- solo estar de espectadora. Al parecer seguían pasando cosas extrañas que no terminaba de asimilar.

Verán - Dijo el Azabache- Interrumpiendo su almuerzo. También soy atleta y no me parece justo que le hayan enviado a cubrir exclusivamente tus eventos habiendo otros también.

¡¿Que?- Pronuncio sorprendida Hinata- viendo por un instante al azabache y luego al rubio ¿Que le estaba queriendo decir? ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

No me hagas reír –Dijo sarcásticamente Naruto- Por lo visto aun no terminas de asimilar que soy mejor atleta que tu. Como te has dado cuenta no hay mas razones que añadir o asignar a otro atleta importante que no sea mi persona. Quería evitar una tragedia si Sasuke seguía diciendo estas tonterías.

Lo dudo- Contesto el azabache-. No puedes igualarte conmigo-dijo-desafiando a Naruto, realmente lo estaba provocando.

Y ¿Que deporte practica?- Pregunto Hinata- Al ver a esos dos en tono no muy amigable, además tuvo curiosidad.

¡Hugh!- Pronuncio el rubio- girando sus ojos rápidamente para verla ¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando? Por lo visto sentía gran interés en el, lo que hace deducir que la atracción es mutua.

Futbol tipo Americano- Respondió Sasuke- Soy el mariscal de campo para ser más especifico.

¿Futbol americano?- Cuestiono la peliazul- Y ¿se practica en Japón?

Aunque te parezca extraño- Dijo el azabache- si.

Yo, soy la Porrista principal - Dijo Sakura- interponiendo una barrera entre ellos.

Si, la mejor- Dijo Naruto- Desviar la atención. De paso poner en evidencia del porque se enamoro de ella. Así que no le hacia falta añadir nada más.

¿Porrista?- Cuestiono La peliazul- Observando por un instante a Sakura. Con razón era tan problemática, de seguro su carácter irritante era por su alta popularidad entre el sexo opuesto, normalmente eso es lo que siempre pasa, se creen mas que las demás por ser las mas llamativas y "bonitas" de la institución.

Entiendo- Se dijo la morena- Por lo visto había una rivalidad entre ellos a causa de Hinata. Ahora ¿Que tan grave era? Era lo único importante de averiguar. Pero ¿como hacerlo sin ser tan evidente? Si era muy complicado el panorama para dictar una opinión definitiva.

No exageres- Contesto Sakura- Pero, internamente estaba brincando en una pata al verificar que sasuke no lo negaba. No todas tienen la oportunidad de pertenecer a un selecto grupo.

Es la verdad- Repitió Naruto- con total certeza, nadie podía ponerlo en duda.

Es cierto- Añadió Sasuke- observando directamente a Hinata. Ella es la capitana y por ende las mejor.

¡Siiiiiiiiii! – Se dijo Sakura- al escucharlo hablar.

Por cierto – Dijo el azabache- ¿Por qué no intentas ingresar al equipo? Se que a principio de temporada reclutan algunas chicas que reúnan ciertas condiciones y por lo visto tu reúnes esas cualidades físicas ¿No te parece Sakura?

¡¿Qué?- Pronuncio atónita Sakura- viéndolo aturdida ¿Como se le ocurría pensar en incluirla en su grupo?

Si la cara de Sakura era de total terror la de Naruto no se quedaba atrás, tanto así que por poco se le desprende mandíbula al escuchar semejante locura…. ¿Acaso quería llegar vivo a la cena? Jamás en su sano juicio pondría a dos rivales en un mismo lugar.

G-Gracias- Contesto sonrojada Hinata-Al notar claramente la indirecta. Agradezco tu oferta, pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, si apenas logro cuadrar mi tiempo disponible para estudiar. Además tengo que cubrir los eventos y entrenamientos de el como para utilizar mis horas en cosas triviales.

¿Triviales?- Se cuestiono Sakura- Era idea suya o menosprecio su función. Eso ya era el colmo.

¡OH, oh!- Se dijo Naruto- eso iba de mal en peor.

En ese caso- Dijo Sasuke-Es una lastima. Me hubiera gustado verte ahí. De todas maneras piénsalo con calma y cuando cuadres tus horarios busca ese huequito extra que te sobre y busca a Sakura, de seguro ella te dará una mano para que logres ingresar al equipo ¿No es así?

¿Una mano?- Cuestiono Sakura- En estado de demencia. Ni de coña… A menos que sea para empujarla directo a la piscina para que se ahogue de una vez.

¡Demonios!- Pronuncio mentalmente el rubio- Era idea suya o la temperatura subió de pronto al empezar a sudar sin razón aparente. Lo único valido era buscar a como de lugar una salida de emergencia ante el inminente riesgo que ocurrir una catástrofe a su alrededor.

Lo dudo- Contesto La peliazul- de todas maneras gracias.

No me agradezcas nada - Dijo el azabache- dirigiendo su mirada implacable a Naruto, para luego volver a posarla en su plato como si nada.

No podía creerlo- Pensó Naruto- estaba en estado de shock , no podía salir de su asombro al presenciar una indirecta tan directa… había sido en ocasiones demasiado lanzado con las mujeres pero este ultimo planteamiento que hizo Sasuke no tenia nombre y mas si Sakura estaba presente. ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?

Ahora si que no le quedaba la menor duda. – Se decia Hinata- definitivamente debía salir del comedor cuanto antes, solo esperaría por Neji para preguntarle un par de cosas y luego saldría lo antes posible, no le gustaba para nada estar envuelta en ese tipo de situaciones y mucho menos cuando esta no tenia ni pie ni cabeza ¿Que se estaba imaginando Sasuke? No pensaba ligar con el para andar tan afectuoso con ella y mucho menos frente a su loca.

….

Mientras en el self Services 

Al fin llegaron a retirar la bandeja algo pensativos, pero una vez ahí decidieron cada uno aclarar ciertos puntos antes de que llegase a mayores las cosas.

Se que no te gusta que ande con tu prima- Dijo el moreno- dando el primer paso en el asunto. Pero, fue pura coincidencia que ambos nos consiguiéramos aquí.

No estoy seguro- Respondió seriamente Neji- Y más si sabias perfectamente que estudio aquí y por ende ella vendría después ¿no?

¿Me estas queriendo decir que vine a esta Universidad apropósito?- Cuestiono sorprendido Kiba- No muy amigable que digamos.

Si - Respondió directamente el Ojiblanco- Era lo mas probable Y créeme no me importa si estudias o no aquí, lo único que te digo es que no te andes persuadiendo nuevamente a Hinata ¿Te quedo claro?

Tsk…- Pronuncio el moreno- ahora si que la tenia difícil con el primo de enemigo.

No me parece lógico- Decia Neji- Y después de cómo la trataste menos. Tus celos enfermizos son peores que los de Sakura.

Se que fui algo posesivo- Respondió Kiba- defendiendo su punto de vista. Pero, eh madurado lo suficiente para tener una relación con ese tipo de situaciones, además eh cambiado un poco. No soy el mismo chico de 15 años.

¿En verdad? - Cuestiono el Ojiblanco- No muy convencido de sus palabras porque carecían de argumentos. Mira que no pienso repetírtelo.

Y ¿Porque te ensañas tanto conmigo? - Dijo molesto kiba- al rubio de allá no le dices absolutamente nada a pesar de lo que te dije. Si iba a ponerle ciertos parámetros debía ser equitativamente con todos.

¿Seguro que has cambiado?- Cuestiono Neji- Con una expresión de lo sabia, no ha cambiado en nada. Al constatar nuevamente su mismo temperamento.

Es lo mas razonable- Le dijo Kiba- No estoy siendo dominante ni nada por el estilo, Pero si me exiges a mi cierta distancia creo que también deberías obligar a los demás hacer lo mismo ¿no te parece?

Los demás no han sido novios de ella- Respondió secamente Neji- Por otro lado, aunque quisiera no podría apartar a ese rubio de allá de mi prima como tu dices, porque para tu información es uno de mis mejores amigos y dudo mucho que intente hacerle algo malo a Hinata. A parte por si ya lo olvidaste ella va a trabajar directamente con el así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

¡¿Que?- Pronuncio sorprendido el moreno- Eso era demasiado grave. Y no piensas oponerte por lo menos.

¡No!- Contesto tajantemente Neji-Así que te agradezco que no interfieras en su trabajo. Ya suficiente tiene con hacer varias tareas a la vez para que encima tú llegues a importunar su vida.

Tsk….- Volvo a pronunciar el moreno- No pegaba una. Las cosas andaban peores de las que imagino.

Por lo demás- Finalizo el ojiblanco- me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas…. termino de recoger lo que iba a buscar y se fue directo cancelar. Ya estaba aclarado el punto y lo único que deseaba ahora era almorzar pacíficamente.

.

.

.

En la Mesa

Habían pasado un par de minutos en silencio después de haber comentado un par de cosas inapropiadas en la mesa que decidieron cada uno enfocarse en lo suyo hasta sentir la llegada de su primo

¿Neji? – Dijo Hinata- Inmediatamente abordándole antes de que alguien fuese a importunar con otra brillante idea. ¿Sabes donde puedo comprar una portátil cerca de aquí?

Si, desde luego - Respondió Neji- Colocando la bandeja en la mesa. Hay un par de tiendas muy cerca de la Universidad ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no trajiste la tuya?

Pues, no- Contesto ella- Imagino que habría una en la habitación.

Bueno, en ese caso- Dijo el Ojiblanco- Puedo llevarte mañana, ahora no tengo tiempo disponible ya que entro a un par de clases después del almuerzo. Aunque si la necesitas con mucha urgencia pudiera pedirle a Naruto o en ultimo caso a Sasuke para que te acompañe, ellos saben mucho de informática así que pueden ayudarte a escoger la indiada ¿no es así?

Por mi no hay problema - Respondió Sasuke- Aunque tengo un par de horas de clases, pero luego puedo llevarte a menos que Naruto…Quiera acompañarte.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio el rubio- que por poco de ahoga al estar tomando un poco de agua. Lo tomo por sorpresa la propuesta. ¿Por qué tuvo que nombrarlo precisamente a el? ¿Acaso el mismo Neji no acababa de decir que puede llevarla al día siguiente? O es que ¿Tampoco sabe defenderse la tonta esa para tener que encima llevarla de compras? Eso ya le parecía el colmo y mas si la consideraba lo suficientemente grandecita para andar resolviendo sus cosas.

No se preocupen – Dijo el moreno- Que llegaba a la mesa y escucho el pedido. Yo la acompaño, además estamos en la misma clase. ¿No?

Bueno, en ese caso- Dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido- Al no tener otra opción. Si hubiera sido en otra oportunidad quizás no se molestaría tanto, pero de solo escucharle hablar de ella le lleno de rabia y más si había sido lo suficientemente directo para que ahora venga como el salvador.

No estaba segura si era buena idea- Pensó Hinata- No porque fuese mala la idea, el problema era su primo que puso una cara que daba terror de solo mirarlo que la hizo rechazar inmediatamente el ofrecimiento. Aunque no dejaba de ser una excelente viable alternativa…. Y cuando estuvo a punto de hacer pública su decisión alguien de improvisto intervino dejando ceder por un instante a sus perlados ojos dirigirse al portador de aquella voz.

Podemos hacer algo – Dijo Sasuke- al ver la expresión de desagrado de Neji….Yo púe...

¡Ouch! Se escucho-

¿Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Neji- al ver la expresión pálida de Naruto.

No, nada- Dijo Naruto- conteniendo su dolor. Sakura le había propiciado una tremenda patada en la pantorrilla para que reaccionara, pero ¿Cual era la Urgencia?

¿Seguro?- Cuestiono Neji- Su rostro decia otra cosa.

No, aguarda- Dijo Naruto- Sobando su pierna con extremo cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta…Pero, no tuvo más remedio que Interrumpir al azabache al tener que doblegarse ante la mirada aterradora de Sakura al ver que su amigo descaradamente iba acompañarla…. Puedo ir contigo.

¿Eh? – Pronuncio sorprendida HInata- ¿El? Ni de broma. Aunque había escuchado varios invitaciones en poco tiempo, pero a ninguna le lleno de tanta preocupación como su ofrecimiento. ¿Que tramaba esta vez para decir que iba acompañarla? ¿Tendrá algún interés oculto en ello?

Disculpa - Dijo seriamente Kiba- Yo soy el que la va acompañar.

¡Ah, si!- Pronuncio el rubio- Ese tipo de verdad le crespa los nervios.- ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? Que yo sepa ella no lo ah confirmado.

A ti tampoco- Respondió Kiba- Además debes estar ocupado con tus clases ¿no? encarando su cara. Ese sujeto le caía de la patada.

Vamos - Dijo Naruto- al levantarse de su silla. No digas tonterías y giro su rostro para mirar directamente a Hinata.- ¿Que tanto se puede demorar en comprar una laptop? Media hora, 1 hora…. quizás menos.

Bueno….-Contesto Dudosa Hinata- Esa pregunta no se la esperaba y tampoco que la mirara tan de cerca.

Lo ves- Respondió el rubio- Solo nos tomara como 1 hora, así que no entiendo el problema para crear tanto alboroto.

Y ¿Quien esta creando un alboroto?- Dijo Molesto Kiba- y ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en acompañarla? No será que pretendes algo más.

¡Basta!- Dijo Hinata- al verse entre la espada y la pared. No pretendo crear un conflicto por esto, así que para evitar mas inconvenientes no iré con ninguno de ustedes.

¿Como?- Dijeron sorprendidos ambos jóvenes –al escuchar su respuesta.

Si, lo que oyeron- Dijo tajantemente Hinata- Agradezco su gentileza, pero no pretendo crear una nueva disputa y menos sin ninguna razón.

Pero…

Nada- Respondió la peliazul- No quiero crear otro inconveniente por algo tan absurdo, Como se les ocurre imaginar que optaría por cualquiera de ustedes si se comportan como niños todo el tiempo... ¡Por favor maduren de una vez!

¿Madurar?- Se cuestiono Naruto- Era idea suya, o ¿Acaso ya no se lo había dicho antes? En verdad lo considera tan infantil?

Al parecer -Dijo Hinata- Cada vez que abro la boca es para crear otro mal entendido. Creo que lo más conveniente será en resolver mis propios asuntos yo sola, así que por favor denme la dirección que me encargare del resto. ¿Estamos?

Pero…

Ya lo eh decidido- Dijo Hinata- Yo misma buscare la solución.

¡¿Que?- Cuestiono asombrado Naruto- ¿Acaso escucho bien? ¿Acaba de rechazar su ofrecimiento? ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle semejante desplante? Y frente a todos…

Ufff...…

Escucharon todos decir que giraron sus rostros al mismo tiempo hacia aquella dirección.

Hasta que al fin llegue- Dijo Matsuri- que llegaba acalorada ¿te encuentras bien Hinata?

S-Si- Contesto Hinata- al ver a la joven prácticamente agotada.

Que bueno- Contesto Matsuri- Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

L-Lo siento- Respondió apenada Hinata- no fue mi intención preocuparlos.

Y ¿para donde vas?- Pregunto la joven- al percibir cierta tensión en la mesa.

A comprar una portátil- Dijo Hinata- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Si, desde luego- Respondió Matsuri- A parte tengo que comprarme una.

Perfecto- Respondió la peliazul- Entonces te espero… Almuerza tranquila y nos vamos ¿De acuerdo?

Si, por supuesto- Contesto la joven- ya busco mi comida no tardo.

Lo ven- Dijo Sakura- No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por comprar algo, si ella misma puede resolverlo sola.

Bien- Contesto Hinata- sin siquiera ver a Naruto. Era definitivamente la mejor opción no quería involucrar a mas nadie en sus cosas, a parte tampoco iba a salir con ese pasado… ¿Quien sabe que inventaría esa vez?

Me parece excelente- Dijo Neji- al ver resuelto el problema.

A mi también- Dijo Kiba- por lo menos no iba con ningún chico y menos con ese rubio.

Entre tanto alguien no se sentía tan complacido con esa decisión, hasta indignado se podía decir ante su nuevo rechazo. Realmente Naruto no terminaba de comprender o asimilar que le sucedía a esa chica para tratarlo con tantos desplantes si lo único que ha hecho hasta ese instante es ayudarla. Entonces ¿Que pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué lo trataba tan mal? Tampoco se ira a tolerar sus desprecios y si iba a reclamarle algo por lo menos fuese en su propia cara y con argumentos validos.

Miro a su izquierda y se cruzo con sus esmeraldas que al igual que el clamaban por alguna solución ante aquel semejante desplante. El por su lado intentado ocultar su molestia y ella por el otro evitando hacer un escándalo.

Ya estaba arto de sus niñerías que lo hizo replantearse en la alternativa que le dio Sakura.

Por lo visto su pelirosa lo conocía tan bien que podría apostar que era solo cuestión de tiempo para caer ante aquella descabellada idea. Pero, aun así logro concentrarse y enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuese su comida. Tenia otras cosas en que pensar antes de caer en lo mas profundo del abismo.

Luego de culminar con el almuerzo cada uno tomo un rumbo diferente al que debían asistir…

.

.

.

.

Horas después

El tiempo transcurrido tan deprisa que ni cuenta se dieron y al notar la hora fueron por sus cenas, luego cada uno volvió a sus respectivas habitaciones…

Por lo menos pudo llegar sana y salva a su cuarto, fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente apenas pasó el marco de la puerta. Matsuri fue de gran ayuda a la hora de comprar la portátil, no indagaba demasiado lo acontecido ya que solo se concretaba a lo que fue.

Pero, aun con todo eso no logro sacar de si cierta angustia.

Seguramente debido a que lo vería a la mañana siguiente. Aun no podía olvidar su mirada clavada en ella. Sus ojos eran más que expresivos y le daban una clara advertencia de que debía apartarse de el lo más pronto posible. Su carisma la intimidaba, además de su alto atractivo.

Y eso no debía saberlo.

Le resultaba demasiado llamativo y por esa misma razón debía alejarse de el….Estaba en alto riesgo cada vez que se aproximara a su anatomía. Intentaba por todo s los medios interponer una barrera entre ambos, así fuese un ambiente hostil entre los dos.

Aunque por lo menos se conformo con portar su ropa.

Era difícil desprenderse de el tan fácilmente. Además, tampoco pudo olvidar el pequeño recordatorio de Tenten en ratificar ese dichoso numero "24" No podía negar que le intrigaba demasiado el porque el apodo, quizás era el momento de averiguar su significado, pero ¿Cómo? No iba a caer nuevamente en sus juegos, eso seria un paso a su autodestrucción.

Sacudió su cabeza…

Tenia que centrar sus pies en la tierra, no era el momento para martirizarse con ello, debía centrarse en sus objetivos de estudiar un carrera y no entro a la Universidad para perder el tiempo en un chico "problemático" y se fue directo a tomar una ducha con agua tibia, eso despejaría su mente y relajaría su cuerpo para acostarse, necesitaba descansar de aquel fatídico día.

Quizás mañana todo resultara diferente.

…..

En la otra habitación

Ya era algo tarde cuando ingreso por la puerta de su habitación. Entro tan enojado como de costumbre al rebobinar parte de lo acontecido ese día. Realmente estaba tan…tan...pero, tan…cabreado, molesto, alterado o es que era el resultado de tener todo junto a la vez. Y ¿todo por quien? por la misma de siempre.

La prima de Neji…

Eso parecía ser un mal sueño del cual nunca conseguía despertar y sobre todo si tenia que vivir prácticamente una y otra vez la misma escena, pero con la única salvedad que siempre sucedía en diferentes escenarios.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama….

Estaba agotado mentalmente, fue demasiado intenso como para pasarlo por alto... Cerró sus ojos por un instante intentando serenarse un poco y olvidar por un momento lo que sucedió cuando un sonido lo llevo nuevamente a la realidad.

Abrió sus parpados con pesadez, quizás esperando a que desistieran de llamar, pero definitivamente no cesaba de sonar ese bendito aparato que no le quedo de otra que introducir su mano en uno de sus bolsillos para sacar el móvil que no dejaba de atormentarlo. Visualizo la pantalla por un instante para ver a quien insultaría por haberlo molestado y al constatar de quien se trataba se levanto de golpe.

¡Sakura!…

¡Demonios! – Pronuncio- nunca tuvo tantas llamadas suyas en un día y sin dudar contesto rápidamente.

¡Alo!

Naruto….- Dijo Sakura al borde del llanto- Por favor…te lo ruego, debes ayudarme.

¡¿Que sucede?- Pregunto angustiado- tanto que se puso de pie inmediatamente, no sabía que le ocurría.

¿Como puedes decir eso? – Le respondió ella-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que se esta vengando de nosotros? O es que necesitas mas evidencias. Ella disfruta hacernos sufrir ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Sa…ku…ra..- Intento pronunciar Naruto- Pero, realmente quedo sin habla.

No me digas que es idea mía - Dijo la pelirosa- Mira que no tengo tanto aguante como tu, tampoco se si seguiré aguantando esto ¿me entiendes? No soy como otros que se queda con todo ese chaparrón, Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que venga a destrozarme.

¡Aguarda un minuto!…-Dijo Naruto- reaccionando al fin a sus palabras.

¡No!- Contesto ella- No iba a permitirle que evadiera el tema con una excusa. Lo principal era hacerle sentir mal por no aceptar su proposición.- Esto es culpa tuya de que esto halla llegado tan lejos, te di una alternativa viable y tu no quieres hacerlo por ike tienes "perjuicios".

Pero….- Procuro decir Naruto- al no darle ni siquiera el chance para su defensa.

¡Nada!- Dijo alterada- Ya estoy arte de esta idiota. Se burla de nosotros, nos reta con cada cosa que hace ¿Acaso no lo notas?

¿Que sugieres que haga?- Cuestiono el molesto-¿Que la bese frente a todos? ¿Es eso? En parte no sabia que hacer y tampoco se estaba negando ayudarla.- Sabes muy bien que ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos sin dejar de tener ese instinto de ahorcarla para que me vengas con esto. Además me cuesta full trabajo soportarla como para que encima tenga que enamorarla como tu dices.

¡Ah, no! Tan sufrido el niño- Contesto irónicamente ella- Y ¿sabes que? Me tiene sin cuidado tus excusas.

Suena fácil decirlo- Contesto el seriamente – Pero, eso necesita tiempo y dedicación o ¿Como pretendes que la bese si no la soporto?

No se- Contesto ella- Pudieras cerrar tus ojos e imaginar que besas a la chica de tus sueños. Si acaso tienes una ¿no?

No es tan sencillo – Respondió dolido - Para empezar debería tener ciertas cualidades para compararla con otra ¿Estamos? Por otro lado tampoco eh definido que hacer con ella realmente y no puedo irme de bruces a la primera cosa que se nos ocurra ¿Me entiendes?

Creo que no me estas escuchando – Dijo irónicamente Sakura- No veo cual sea el problema.

¿El problema?- Cuestiono Naruto- Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle, ¡Por supuesto que hay un problema y ese problema tenia nombre y apellido o sea ella! Sabia a la perfección que su punto de vista era el más acertado al recordar alguna de sus salidas cuando se encontraba en compañía de alguna chica y obviamente pensaba en Sakura. Pero, que caso tenía decirlo ¿Para que? Eso no cambiaria en nada.

Lo ves - Dijo Sakura- ante su silencio.

Si, por supuesto- Contesto tristemente- Pero, ¿Como le hacia entender que no quería volver a vivir las mismas experiencias vacías carentes de afecto al tener que suplir sus deseos carnales bajo otra condición? Sus salidas con otras mujeres eran ciertamente para satisfacer lo que su cuerpo necesitaba o lo que era lo mismo tener sexo pero sin amor.

Entonces ¿Que piensas hacer?- Pregunto Sakura- Vas ayudarme o ¿Quieres que busque a alguien mas?

¡No! espera- Contesto sorprendido- ¿Como podía decirle eso? Esas palabras fueron como si un dardo hubiera impactado en su corazón ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que lo único que anhelaba era estar con ella?

¿Entonces? – Dijo Sakura- sin entender por un momento lo que estaba pasando.

Solo déjame meditarlo mejor ¿si?- Le dijo Naruto- Dame esta noche. De seguro algo se me ocurrirá ya lo veras.

¿Seguro? –Le cuestiono ella- Quería tener la certeza. Por lo visto había dado en el clavo para que no se negara esta vez.

Si, confía en mi- Le respondió el- pero, realmente no sabia como iba a lograr lo que le pedía Sakura.

Esta bien- Contesto ella- estaba segura que había logrado convencerle.- Te dejo entonces para que lo medites con la almohada, mira que si no haces nada yo misma pienso vengarme de ella ¿estamos?

Descuida- Le respondió el-Cuenta con mi respuesta.

Bien- Respondió ella- Hasta mañana entonces.

Hasta mañana- le dijo Naruto- mientras colgaba la llamada.

Por lo visto era imposible cambiar su forma de ser y por mucho que lo intentase o deseara siempre volvía a caer en el mismo pozo. El único consuelo que le quedaba era complacer por lo menos su petición, pero ¿Como? La prima de Neji no se parecía en nada a Sakura. Lanzo su teléfono sobre la cama algo cabreado por no saber en si como resolver el lío en que se metió.

Aunque, El mismo se puso la soga al cuello al involucrarla en esa situación.

Y entre su preocupación por solucionar el problema levanto su mirada y como por causa del destino fue a dar directamente al escritorio, se quedo estático observando con detenimiento las imágenes que tenía al frente suyo, era de esperar que las viera si tenía un par de portarretratos puestos sobre el. Pero extrañamente una foto llamo poderosamente su atención.

¿Cómo demonios?- pronuncio vagamente-Viendo detenidamente el escritorio.

Mientras giro su rostro alrededor de su habitación divisando las otras diferentes fotografías que se encontraban ahí. Eso no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían o ¿No seria una ilusión óptica? Pero, sin duda parecía darle una solución al conflicto interior que tenia. Se levanto lentamente para detallar con precisión aquella imagen...Giro sus zafiros a su derecha y luego a su izquierda como buscando en su mente algo relacionado con aquellos ojos que parecían indicarle la respuesta.

¿Eso no podía ser cierto? al recordar por un segundo su mirada….

Tomo nuevamente su móvil e inmediatamente busco en la configuración del teléfono la opción de imágenes para constatar lo que su cerebro emitía sin piedad…Sabia que no era decente lo que hizo con ella, pero a esas alturas a quien diablos le importaba.

Abrió el archivo y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento cada una de las fotografías que le tomo...Era sorprendente ver lo bien que quedaron, ni un fotógrafo profesional hubiera tomado esos ángulos tan perfectos, si eran demasiado buenas para haberlas tomado el.

Y justo antes de continuar detallando su obra maestra subió sus zafiros para ver la imagen que estaba en aquel escritorio… No convencido todavía tomo el retrato en sus manos para mirarlo más de cerca y constatar su pensamiento, Fue inevitable sentir aquel escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver cierta similitud entre ambas.

¡Imposible!

Que soltó de pronto el retrato cayendo con su propio peso al suelo. Era increíble su parecido ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Ambas tienen el cabello largo y oscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos al parecer poseían casi el mismo tipo de color para su punto de vista, obviamente solo faltaba que tuviera el mismo tipo de cuerpo sexy de ella, pero no podía pedir milagros.

Tampoco era de descartable el tipo de temperamento ya que en una de sus películas esta se transforma en un ser endemoniado al igual que la prima de Neji cuando esta disgustada.

Ahora, quizás… tal vez.

Si pudiera mentalizarse obviamente más en su semejanza no en si de su carácter dejando de un lado sus sentimientos verdaderos y por supuesto luego tras de mucho trabajar su imaginación cabía la pequeña posibilidad y la esperanza de asociarla con ella.

No había dudas en que coincidía en algunas cosas, pero ¿Esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando? Estaba conciente de que quizás nunca se fijase en el como imaginaba Sakura, pero aun así valía la pena intentarlo todo solo por complacer y estar al lado de su Sakura. Tampoco iba a permitir que lo desechara y buscara otra persona, no pensaba defraudarla.

Todo sacrificio conlleva a una esperanza.

Y si es la única manera de estar con ella pues concretaría su venganza… Aunque fuese ruin y desalmado. Tampoco podía olvidar que la prima de Neji lo llevó a esto, sus continuos maltratos le impulsaron a ejecutar aquella idea macabra que había dicho Sakura.

Todo era por satisfacerla…

Ahora, el problema radicaba en otras cosas primordiales en ¿Como lograría cumplir la meta si ni siquiera puede acercarse a ella? Eso debía empezar a trabajarlo. Pero ahora había algo más urgente que atacar y no era otra cosa que

Sacar del camino a sus contrincantes.

Estos no eras otros que su amigo Sasuke y el otro idiota que no sabe su nombre como cosa rara en el. Por cierto debía recordar el nombre de la prima de Neji así tuviera que escribirlo por todos lados para memorizarlo. Y para evitar que se le saliera su nombre frente a los demás al momento de intercambiar palabras con Sakura decidió ponerle su propio apodo personal.

A partir de ese momento la empezaría a llamar Megan!

* * *

Hasta qui el capitulo, se que es algo aburrido pero tenia que colocar ciertas cositas como el porque el nombre Megan… Aunque tengo que admitirlo que en un principio no iba a ser así, pero luego de analizar bien las cosas este era la forma mas idónea de ponerlo. Y si ya se que anda un pelin lenta la historia, pero ya vendrá momentos intensos, se los aseguro. Por ahora solo me toca desarrollar el trama que aspiro y espero no se me haga tan larga, porque en verdad a veces me paso con los capítulos.

Adicionalmente, les comento que este capitulo esta dedicado a una de mis amigas que estuvo un poquito mala de salud y que gracias a Dios ya esta de regreso con todos nosotros…

En hora buena Kenniana….

Ahora volviendo al tema del Fic, francamente deseo tener el enfoque necesario para evolucionar la historia con la mayor prontitud posible. Y mientras ustedes leen esta línea ya ando escribiendo el próximo capitulo que esta de mas decirlo bastante adelantado, pensé en dejarlo en uno solo pero al imprimirlo me horrorice al ver lo largo que estaba.

Perro….

Fue lo que dije al ver ese poco de páginas. Aunque se que a muchos les agradaría, pero la vista cansa y sobre todo si no hay acción ¿Verdad? Jijijiji….

En cuanto al anime, lo eh visto pero no recuerdo que ha pasado para ser franca y el manga esta de pelos con eso del cuervo de Itachi, lastima que no mandaron a volar al personaje de Sasuke O_O… jejeje que mala soy.

En fin….

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los lectores por leer mis fic y por tener la inmensa paciencia de esperar a que suba la continuación…. Arigato a todos.

A Mis Queridos Fansfic

Gatiinix: ¡Hello! Y ¡Gomen! Por tardarme tanto. Es que a veces se me pasa el tiempo volando. Pero aquí estoy reportándome con el capitulo, Espero que te guste. Y Arigato por leerme.

Pink: ¡Hola amiga! Pues si, trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda, Aunque se que va algo lenta pero este rubio no me lo deja fácil jajá. Sin contar el trabajo que me da la peliazul, a veces me ponen de cabeza para escribir un capitulo creo que la espera valdrá la pena, ya que ni se imaginas las ideas alocadas que se me cruzan por la mente. Ufff...…. Espero que les guste. Y Arigato por tu tus palabras ya que me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Bella: ¡Hola que tal! Pues la verdad puede que tengas razón en varias cosas, una nunca sabe que puede llegar a pasar cuando te decides hacer algo tan estupido como una venganza. JEJEJEJE A veces el que termina perdiendo es uno mismo. De todas maneras ya veras lo que sucederá con todo esto. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Naminaruxtasubaina: ¡Hola como estas! Pues totalmente acertada su opinión en cuanto a (arroz) de verdad me cae de la patada. Y quisiera que la mandaran a freír espárragos en el manga original, pero se que será difícil por ser ike una de las protagonistas. A parte me gustaría que HInata tuviera mas temple de acero o lo que es lo mismo mas carácter como tu dices, aunque no dudo que lo tenga. Por eso la coloque con este geniecito jijjijiji. Arigato por creer en la Historia.

Sumebe: Helllo! Si ya lo se, todos quieren acción: Pero lamentablemente van a tener que aguantarse un pelin para que suceda, a veces las cosas no pasan tan rápido como queremos jeje jeje. Aunque si me gustaría colocar un par de esas escenas. Oops, se me chispoteo. Ahí te lo dejo….Y Arigato por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi lentitud.

Kari Takahashi Yagami-Pollomon: ¡Hola! Solo te digo una cosa, No te imaginas las cosas tontas que se le ocurrirán hacer a este rubio cabeza hueca, definitivamente un baka es un baka donde lo pongas jajaja…Por eso la historia girara a través de sus idioteces y todos leerán el resultado que tendrá. Y no hay problema, puedes meterte en el fic y golpear al personaje que quieras jajajajajaja, se que en algún momento muchos querrán hacerlo…. Sayo! Y Arigato por tus sugerencias.

Aki: ¡Hola sama! Espero que andes súper bien. Una cosa como que ¿rata? Ese es un sustantivo muy bonito para esa cosa llamada Sakura. La verdad me cae de lo peor, cada vez la trago menos en el anime. Solo espero que algún día se le ilumine el coco a Kishimoto y le de su muerte súbita como merece jajá jajá. Es mi humilde opinión, por lo demás ya veremos si mantendrás el mismo pensamiento. Seguiremos en contacto, Sayo! Y Arigato por tu comentario.

Willou: ¡Hola amiga que tal! Pues, a decir verdad muchos hombres se creen muy listos y cuando ya creen tener la torta terminada zuas le apagan las velas sin haberse dado cuenta. Jeje jeje, Ese Naruto esta ciego totalmente y no ve mas allá de sus narices, solo veremos cuanto tiempo le tomara aprender ciertas cosas de la vida…Es solo una baga opinión ..Saludos y Arigato por leerme. Siempre pienso en mis lectores cada vez que escribo un capitulo. Sayo!

Heero Kusonagi: ¡¿Hola amigo como estas? Pues a decir verdad, ya tienes la respuesta al leer este capitulo, ahora lo importante será ¿Que medidas tomara este idiota para cumplir el maquiavélico plan? Espero que te agrade lo que vendrá, quizás haya suceso que le haga cambiar la estrategia. Saludos Y Arigato por seguir mi fic.

Kitsune: ¡Hola! Que tal… Pues entiendo tu comentario, realmente el no ha mostrada mucho interés en Hinata todavía. ¡Claro! si esta todo el tiempo lo evade. Aunque una nunca sabe que le pasa por la mente aturdida de un chico como ese, recuerda que el solo ve a través de los ojos de Sakura y por ende esto es nuevo para el. Pero, el si ha detallado algunas cosas "peculiares" de Hinata solo que no lo ha meditado a fondo como tal… algunas cosas importantes han sucedido entre ellos, solo que no ha salido a flote todavía….Saludos y arigato por tu comentario.

Kenniana: ¡Hello amiga! Me alegra mucho que te andes recuperando. Este capitulo es para ti, aunque se que no pasa gran cosa, pero quiero que sepas que estuve siempre pendiente de tu evolución. Se que debí publicar antes, pero a veces suceden improvisto y una se retrasa sin querer. Pero aquí esta. Y solo me queda decirte que me alegra muchísimo que me andes jalando las orejas para que lo suba. Jeje jeje una tiene que tener cierta presión sino una deja de lado las cosas ¿no? Vale, que este bien y Arigato por ser mi amiga.

Zack Dark: ¡Hola amigo! ¿Como estas? A decir verdad, siempre tan enfilado con la historia. Es decir, vas por buen camino tus suposiciones. Solo que no imaginas la gravedad del asunto. Pero ya veremos como le hago para enrollar todo jeje jeje. Me gusta que sea complicada la historia, sino no tendría gracia ¿cierto?.. Bueno amigo estaré pendiente de tu opinión que siempre es tan objetiva. Arigato por leerme.

Naruto Uchiha MN002: ¡Hola Mario! Pues es grato saber tu verdadero nombre. Y me complace saber que por lo menos alguien lee mi perfil jajá jajá…A veces dudaba si alguien lo hacia, en fin… Me gusta mucho tenerte como amigo. Ahora en relación al fic pues…las piezas comienzan a encajar en este rompecabezas y a partir de ahora todo empieza a cambiar para terminar de cuadrar el verdadero mural que tengo para el fic. Saludos y Arigato por leerme. Sayo!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola

Quería disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza en subir la continuación de los capítulos tanto de Niña Luna y de Megan. Pero ando trabajando es eso, y no pienso dejar las historias a medias. Sé que ah sido una larga espera por parte de ustedes, pero en realidad tuve una serie de contratiempos y no quiero que piensen que tire la toalla en continuar escribiendo, todo lo contario.

Y en caso de que no me permitan continuar la historia en esta página por nuevas medidas que van a implementar, no se preocupen que igualmente las culminare. Quiero continuar y finalizar las historias que empecé y bueno ya veremos cómo se las hare llegar o quizás deba amoldarme a las nuevas exigencias, Por lo pronto seguiré escribiendo y cualquier duda pueden escribirme al correo.

Saludos

Didi


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No se imaginan lo que haría con ellos (risas)

* * *

Infraganti

¡Imposible!

Que soltó de pronto el retrato cayendo con su propio peso al suelo. Era increíble su parecido ¿Como no se dio cuenta antes? Ambas tienen el cabello largo y oscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos al parecer poseían casi el mismo tipo de color para su punto de vista, obviamente solo faltaba que tuviera el mismo tipo de cuerpo sexy, pero no podía pedir milagros.

Tampoco era descartable el tipo de temperamento, en una de sus películas esta se transformaba en un ser endemoniado al igual que la prima de Neji cuando esta disgustada.

Ahora, quizás… tal vez.

Si pudiera mentalizarse obviamente más en su semejanza no en si de su carácter dejando de un lado sus sentimientos verdaderos y por supuesto luego tras de mucho trabajar su imaginación cabía la pequeña posibilidad y la esperanza de asociarla con ella.

No había dudas en que coincidía en algunas cosas, pero ¿Esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando? ¿Estaba consciente de que quizás nunca se fijase en el como imaginaba Sakura?, pero aun así valía la pena intentarlo todo solo por complacer y estar al lado de su Sakura. Tampoco iba a permitir que lo desechara y buscara otra persona, no pensaba defraudarla.

Todo sacrificio conlleva a una esperanza.

Y si es la única manera de estar con ella pues concretaría su venganza… Aunque fuese ruin y desalmado. Tampoco podía olvidar que la prima de Neji lo llevó a esto, sus continuos maltratos le impulsaron a ejecutar aquella idea macabra que había dicho Sakura.

Todo era por satisfacerla…

Ahora, el problema radicaba en otras cosas primordiales en ¿Como lograría cumplir la meta si ni siquiera puede acercarse a ella? Eso debía empezar a trabajarlo. Pero ahora había algo más urgente que atacar y no era otra cosa que sacar del camino a sus contrincantes.

Estos no eras otros que su amigo Sasuke y el otro idiota que no sabe su nombre como cosa rara en el. Por cierto debía recordar el nombre de la prima de Neji así tuviera que escribirlo por todos lados para memorizarlo. Y para evitar que se le saliera su nombre frente a los demás al momento de intercambiar palabras con Sakura decidió ponerle su propio apodo personal.

A partir de ese momento la empezaría a llamar Megan!

…..

Solo un par de horas habían transcurrido y el reloj se activo…

No tuvo que sonar demasiado aquel molesto aparato para detenerlo con brusquedad. Como era de esperar, no pudo pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche de solo imaginar que "esa" iba ser su Megan... Se sentó en la cama por un momento ¿Acaso tuvo una pesadilla estando despierto? Además ¿Como se le ocurrió semejante idea? Rasco su nuca violentamente, tal vez intentando sacudir esas ideas extrañas que no le dejaron dormir.

Pero ¿Quien podría descansar placenteramente si tiene que llevar a cabo semejante encargo? Y de paso ¿Con semejante chica?

Tsk…

De mala gana se levanto. No es que le costara mucho conquistar una joven, el dilema realmente era tener que postergar su relación con Sakura. ¿Pero, que podía hacer ahora? Ya se había comprometido en cierta forma con ella y aunque no se lo había confirmado todavía, sabía que debía aceptar de lo contrario ella buscaría a otra persona.

La conocía demasiado y sabia de que era capaz.

Por otro lado, la prima de Neji era un ser insoportable y por ende sin importancia. Además lo que más odiaba en este mundo era andar detrás de niñas estúpidas, tontas y presumidas y por lo visto esta reunía todas esas cualidades.

Exhalo con pesadez…

En definitiva, debía ser objetivo al utilizar todos sus recursos disponibles para llevar a cabo tal bajeza. Y mientras más rápido lo consiguiese mejor, menos sufrimiento para Sakura y obviamente para él.

Por ahora, se concentraría en indagar todos sus pasos y realizar el plan perfecto. Tal vez, después de todo algo positivo sacaría de eso ¿no? por lo menos ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para andar más ligado a Sakura. Lo único negativo era tener que postergar su verdadero objetivo que era conquistarla, por lo demás actuaria como de costumbre.

Se detuvo frente a los portarretratos un tanto resignado…

Lo siento- Dijo Naruto.- al levantar uno en especial con la imagen de Megan Fox. Pero, necesito un poco de ti para inspirarme por un lapso de tiempo. Sé que no debería incluirte.

Pero, esto es una emergencia.- puntualizo al final.

Y sacar dicha imagen para llevarla consigo.

….

Mientras en otra habitación el panorama era algo diferente, tal vez al no darle cierta importancia al asunto, más bien lo tomo como un hecho sin relevancia…

Una vez afuera de su habitación luego de batallar arduamente por levantarse al fin salió…

La suave brisa que golpeaba las diferentes ramas de los arboles le recordaban lo bien que se encontraba en su cama, pero no había de otra, ese era el horario pautado para los entrenamientos y aunque no quisiese era su responsabilidad, tenía que acudir mientras escuchaba claramente los ecos provenientes de sus pisadas cuando iba por esos interminables pasillos...

Cruzo sus brazos para intentar calentarse un poco y mientras iba caminando no pudo evitar comparar el lugar, eran tan distintos los escenarios. Por un lado la aglomeración de jóvenes a la luz del día y por el otro la inmensa soledad acompañada de un silencio total por la oscuridad de la noche. Definitivamente era el único momento en la que la naturaleza disfrutaba de su tranquilidad al no tener tantos ruidos molestos e indeseables.

Crack…

¿Qué fue eso?- Se dijo Hinata- ante aquel extraño sonido que le hizo detener su paso… Observo de reojo sobre su hombro hacia un lado y luego lo hizo hacia el otro dónde creyó percibir algo y al no escuchar ni ver nada anormal prosiguió su camino, quizás fueron ideas suyas.

Crack….

Volvió a escuchar. Esta vez no lo tomo tan a la ligera, no había dudas, ciertamente alguien andaba rondando por esos lados. Se detuvo nuevamente observando minuciosamente a su alrededor a ver si lograba atrapar al causante de todo eso, pero no lograba dar con su posición, quizás ese era su verdadero propósito, confundirla. Agudizo su visión y aguardo un poco más a ver si el culpable salía de donde estaba escondido, no le parecía para nada gracioso andar asustando a la gente de esa manera.

¿Hay alguien ahí?- Pregunto temerosa- Al no obtener respuesta.

Era evidente, el sonido también había cesado…

¿Naruto? – Pregunto ella.- ¿Eres tú? Quizás imaginando que le jugaba una broma o mejor dicho un macabro juego. Y al imaginarse tal cosa le soltó una advertencia ante tal vil acto. ¡Pues te digo que no me parece gracioso y es mejor que salgas de donde estas, deja de jugar como un niño! ¿Me oíste? Estaba prácticamente segura que era el ejecutor de aquellos sonidos, pero no logro obtener nada.

El viento era el único en manifestarse…

¡Grandioso! – Se dijo- algo colerizada, y de tal forma que de tan solo imaginarse como estaría disfrutando de lo lindo por su nerviosismo le provocaba más rabia aun, le estaba jugando una cruel broma y ella había caído en sus redes. Se giro indignada, a estas alturas de la vida le resultaba demasiado estúpido andar jugando a las escondidas.

Nuevamente los sonidos volvieron, eran unos ruidos suaves como pisadas lentas y profundas provenientes de un lado del gramado...

Sudo frio ante aquella sensación tan escalofriante. Por lo visto le gustaba hacer sufrir a las personas y por lo visto ella era la víctima…. ¿un momento? ¿Acaso dijo victima? Ese fabuloso descubrimiento no le ayudo para nada eliminar la tensión que le produjo aquel funesto pensamiento, además de producirle cierto pánico al darse cuenta que estaba ahí completamente sola y expuesta a cualquier cosa.

Esta vez el sonido fue mucho más cercano para luego sobresalir una silueta de mediana estatura que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, al parecer tenía algo puesto en su cabeza, como una capucha o algo por el estilo porque no se podía distinguir bien sus facciones.

¿S-Sera él? – Se pregunto- Estaba completamente muda ante aquel hallazgo ¿Acaso estaba equivocada al pensar que era Naruto? Aunque esa imagen…N-No coincidía para nada con él.

Un mal presentimiento le aguardo al ver aquella sombra sobresalir por completo y más aun al quedarse completamente inmóvil observándola, como aguardando a que hiciese o dijera algo. Solo basto un corto periodo de tiempo del cual le pareció una eternidad y lo único que logro percibir fue su respiración cosa que le preocupo más.

Era tenebroso estar ahí…

Ahora si era angustiante la situación, estaba completamente sola en la mitad de la Universidad sin tener a nadie que la socorriera y para desgracia suya alguien estaba ahí ¿Pero, quien era? Y mientras en su cabeza rondaba aquella incógnita, volvió a oír nuevamente sus pisadas.

Su corazón pareció detenerse ante aquel escalofriante sonido. Intento gritar, pero su voz se congelo por completo.

Solo pudo observar como este daba un par de pasos hacia ella y luego por alguna extraña razón o de suerte quizás, se detuvo y luego retrocedió. Aunque eso no la relajo en lo absoluto, tampoco sabía que tenía en mente aquella persona para aparecer y desaparecer de esa forma tan misteriosa... Sus pasos ciertamente eran cuidadosos.

Tal vez, tampoco la esperaba por esos lados...

El sonar del viento parecía acompañar cierta melodía espeluznante junto a las pisadas, tanto así, que sin poder evitarlo palideció del susto y sus piernas empezaron a flaquear de solo imaginar algo peor. Ahora temblando de pies a cabeza, lo único coherente que podía hacer al final fue girar su rostro con precaución a un lado y luego al otro, como certificando que este no le fuese a salir de improvisto y al escuchar una rama quebrase demasiado cerca no lo dudo, no era el momento para acobardarse, solo tenía una cosa por hacer

¡Huir!...

Retrocedió con precaución observando cada cosa a su alrededor y luego empezó a acelerar sus pasos para luego girar de una y ahí así, patitas para que las tenia. No sabía si era efectos de su nerviosismo, pero podría jurar que esa persona la seguía a pasos pausados

Realmente disfrutaba hacerla sufrir…

Corría tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, es que en verdad nunca fue tan veloz en toda su vida como hasta ahora. Juraría haber batido todos los records en esa distancia al salir del lugar, no obstante sin dejar de voltear de vez en cuando para asesorase que este no la atrapase.

En realidad era como estar metido en una película de terror intentando huir del asesino. Lo único que le faltaba a la escena era el espeluznante sonido chin chin chin con el cuchillo en mano de las películas de terror.

Su cabellera ondeaba desordenadamente por culpa de la brisa que se sentía aun más fría. Ahora comprendía perfectamente las escenas, ese recorrido era una verdadera tortura, hasta el punto que no volteo mas, la angustia de verse atrapada por un maniaco le aterraba.

¿Como le puede suceder esas cosas?- Se cuestiono- mientras huía ¿Quien en su sano estaría escondido por esos lados? ¿Con que intención?

Su angustia le hizo tropezar un par de veces y caer obviamente, pero aun con rasguños no hubo tiempo para quejarse, únicamente importaba salir de ese lugar tan solitario en donde se encontraba… Ya sin aliento, con la garganta reseca y sin fuerzas para continuar se detuvo un segundo a tomar un poco de aire.

Volteo hacia todos los damos posibles y no vio a nadie…

Pero, era evidente que se encontraba oculto por algún lado. Podía sentir su mirada sobre ella, mientras sus piernas parecían haber llegado a su límite al igual que su respiración…por suerte su angustia parecía haber llegado a su fin al visualizar luz en el área de la piscina lo que indicaba que alguien estaba ahí.

Así que no esperaría más…

Volvió a correr aunque más lento, su fuerza había mermado considerablemente, aparte de aterrorizada entro dando lo último que le quedaba. Intento detenerse pero sus piernas flaquearon y al suelo fue a dar, era un alivio entrar ahí, se sintió segura hasta que….

¿Qué fue eso? -Se dijo Naruto- Ante aquellos pasos.

Si andaba de lo más concentrado realizando los estiramientos previos antes de que regresara Jiraiya con las indicaciones cuando noto unos pasos inusuales que le hicieron detenerse y voltear rápidamente hacia aquella dirección, luego con asombro la contemplo desplomarse.

¿Ahora, que le sucederá a esa loca?- Se pregunto Naruto- al verla en ese estado… ¿Acaso perdió el juicio? ¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar en esas fachas? Ni que estuviese llegando de un maratón.

Exhausta en el suelo intento volver en si luego de aquel semejante susto. Por desgracia la primera persona que tuvo que ver sus perlados ojos fue aquel desafiante rubio. Procuro recobrar el aliento antes de pronunciar algo, pero debido al gran esfuerzo físico que tuvo que realizar no le salió ni una sola palabra y mucho menos pudo levantarse…

¿Qué te paso esta vez?-Dijo seriamente Naruto- Realmente no comprendía muy bien a esa chica. Además no parecía haber ningún tipo de explicación coherente para entrar así.

A-Alguien M-Me E-Estaba siguiendo.- Soltó al fin con dificultad.

¿Alguien?- Cuestiono incrédulo -Desplazando su mirada por un instante a la entrada y luego nuevamente a ella.

S-Si- Respondió ella- Alguien me seguía.

¿En serio?- Contesto irónico- No le creyó ni una palabra, a menos que... Desde luego pronuncio luego de una pausa, era de esperar que alguien "te siguiera" - digo- por el semejante temperamento que tienes, lo cual dudo que pasaras desapercibida ¿Que le hiciste para enloquecerlo de esa forma? tal vez tengas razón, quizás alguien querría ahorcarte después de todo…

¿C-Como?- Dijo Hinata- ¿enloquecerlo? ¿Acaso estas insinuando que lo provoque? Era indignante escuchar semejante estupidez.

Tal vez…

Imbécil- Contesto molesta- Ni que fuese masoquista para que me anduvieran siguiendo.

Con que… enojada ¿no? – Respondió el- Aunque ¿Estás segura que alguien te seguía? ¿No serán idea tuyas?

¡Mira, mejor cállate!- Contesto indignada- Y será mejor que no me hagas alterar o ¿piensas que vine corriendo a ver tu lindo trasero?

Puede ser- Respondió maliciosamente- Eh visto casos…

¡¿Qué?!- Dijo sorprendida- ¿En verdad se cree el mejor de la universidad?

No te enfades- Le dijo Naruto- Acercándose lo suficiente y añadir. ¿De verdad crees que soy tonto para creerte? Más bien ¿No sería la sombra tuya? Digo, por ser tan despistada la confundiste.

¿Yo, despistada?- Cuestiono ella- Pues, te equivocas!

No lo creo- Dijo serio- De hecho siempre afirmo algo cuando tengo pruebas.

¿Pruebas?- Cuestiono indignada- sentándose y cruzar sus brazos. Ahora resulta que ahora eres detective para estar tan seguro ¿no?

Pues, a decir verdad….- Dijo Naruto- Es solo cuestión de lógica, veras… Para empezar eres torpe por naturaleza ya que no te fijas por donde te metes y 2do creo que quizás puede ser una confusión mental a lo que deduzco es que suena a una simple excusa por llegar algo tarde!

¡¿Tarde?!- Cuestiono ella- Y analizar un segundo lo vivido. Era imposible con la corrida que dio…

Pues, si- Respondió el- has llegado tarde.

No eh llegado tarde- Contesto ella- Girando su rostro para otro lado…

¡Mentirosa!- Respondió el- Dándole la espalda también… en verdad era una desquiciada.

No miento- Dijo molesta- Aun sin voltear a verlo…Y de verdad alguien si me estaba siguiendo.

¿En serio?- Dijo Naruto- Y ¿Por qué no hay señales de tu "supuesto" agresor? O es que… ¿un momento? ¿No iras a decir que fue culpa mía? Y se volteo hacia ella.

¿Acaso dije que eras tú? – Contesto viéndolo directamente- Eran ideas suyas o en verdad era más estúpido de lo que creía. Con dificultad logro ponerse de pie. No iba a permitirle que siguiera con sus burlas.

Mientras la vio levantarse no pudo salir de su asombro, tanto que no disimulo ni un poco sus malos modales y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se incrustaron en ella de una forma no muy amigable. La examino de arriba a abajo sin ninguna contemplación… ¿Realmente estaba en sus cabales esa chica?

Ya era suficiente y se levanto dispuesta a decirle del mal que se iba a morir. Pero, al ver su mirada implacable se arrepintió de hacerlo… daba algo de temor, total al final si no le creía ¿entonces, para que perder su valioso tiempo en explicaciones? Prefirió recuperar su compostura.

¿Entonces?- Cuestiono ansioso- al ver que tuvo intención de decirle algo.

Nada- Dijo ella- Olvídalo.

¿Nada?- Respondió el- Mujeres como siempre son todas unas exageradas. A menos que…dudo un instante ¿Acaso estaría ebria? Y si fuese el caso no le agrada la gente que toma sin control y se acerco nuevamente a ella para olfatearla y confirmar si olería algún licor.

Como era de esperar tampoco tenía ningún síntoma…

¡¿Qué? ¡-Pronuncio sorprendida- alejándose un poco, su aproximación repentina la perturbo.

No te angusties- Le dijo el- Al colocarle su mano en su frente tal vez estaba delirando por tener algo de fiebre. No pretendo propasarme contigo, es solo que quise confirmar que no estuviese bajo alguna sustancia alcohólica o fiebre.

¿Qué has dicho?- Respondió confundida- ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que era una alcohólica? ¡Aléjate de mí! Y lo empujo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tocarla?

Vamos, no exageres- Dijo el – Sonriendo un poco al notar su enfado. Seguramente su conducta irracional era motivada al tener que aceptar la propuesta de Sakura con una demente.

Eso era el colmo- Pensó ella- volteando su rostro hacia el otro lado, era indignante que la estuviese chequeando.

Sabes…- Dijo Susurrando- Muy cerca de su oído...Eh visto llegar un sin fin de chicas con ese cuento solo para obtener mi atención y tener algo conmigo.

¡¿Qué?!- Respondió Hinata- Hasta palideció con la idea. ¿Acaso la estaba tomando el pelo?

¡¿Qué?!- Cuestiono asombrado -. ¿Crees que miento?

Yo no vine para eso- Respondió Hinata- Encarando su rostro y al detallar como la miraba…Era evidente que tras esos ojos se escondía una idea retorcida.

Mujeres….- Pensó Naruto- Primero se hacen las victimas para lograr captar su atención y luego se hacen las inocentes. Desde luego son todas unas actrices.

Y…. ¿Dónde está el entrenador?- Pregunto ella- Al mismo tiempo que levantaba y sacudía su ropa e intentando olvidar el asunto.

Era de suponer - Pensó Naruto- Esa chica estaba tocada de la cabeza. Si con ver el estado en que se encontraba era más que evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a este estilo de vida deportiva y por lo visto se tuvo que caer en varias ocasiones para llegar en ese estado tan deplorable, si tenía parte de su ropa deteriorada sobre todo en sus rodillas.

¡¿Qué?!- Cuestiono secamente Hinata- al notar que aun la miraba intensamente. ¿Acaso nunca te has caído?- le soltó.

La verdad- Contesto el- Iba a contestarle una barbaridad, pero se mordió la lengua antes de soltar una idiotez y prefirió mejor cerrar sus ojos para empezar a mentalizarse que ella era Megan, su Megan! Obviamente tenía un objetivo que cumplir…

Sí, lo imagine- Contesto Hinata sarcásticamente- De seguro al niño nunca le ah pasado. ¿Verdad?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente al oír su sarcasmo. Definitivamente esta va ser una tarea dificilísima de realizar, Pero no podía quedar mal con Sakura. Tal vez el destino le estaba colocando en bandeja de plata una oportunidad y no estaba siendo objetivo, no podía desaprovechar cualquier cosa inaudita que se le presentase para acercarse a ella.

¡Claro! - Dijo molesta- Yo, soy la torpe ¿no? Al no escuchar respuesta.

La verdad…-Pronuncio el- Intentando pensar bien las cosas…

Esta no pronuncio nada y quedo expectante… ¿no sabía con que le iba a salir ahora?

Es cierto- Contesto el- No, eh tropezado tan tontamente como tú, mientras se aproximaba nuevamente. Pero, si me eh golpeado un par de veces en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio sorprendida- ¿Cómo dices? Al parecer como que no le escucho bien. ¿Que tenía que ver su vida sentimental con su caída?

Si, lo que oíste – Contesto Naruto maliciosamente- Si gustas puedo darte unos cuantos detalles...

¿Detalles?- Cuestiono ella- imaginándose un par de cosas extrañas. Sacudió su cabeza, eso era impensable.

No pudo evitarlo, al verla tan confundida se le escapo una media sonrisa en su rostro con cierta autosuficiencia…

¿Q-Que clase de detalles estas hablando?- Pregunto confusa- ¿Acaso…. iba a contarle toda su vida sexual?

¿Curiosa?- Le respondió Naruto- Luego te lo digo, por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que realizar mi práctica, así que el vestuario está abierto por si deseas quitarte parte del sucio de tu ropa. Es mejor que el entrenador ni Suijetsu te vean en ese estado.

¿Como?- Pronuncio ella- No terminaba de entenderlo… era tan cambiante. Además ¿Tan mal se veía que la envió al vestuario? Sin notarlo inconscientemente giro su cuerpo hacia aquella esquina y quedo estática, andaba confundida con tanto rollo y cuando volvió a él quedo….

¿Que?- Dijo Naruto- Mientras sacaba unos implementos de los bolsillos de la bata deportiva que tenia. Ahora con el torso desnudo se dispuso a colocarse su gorro y sus lentes donde los dejo a la altura de su frente y volvió a mirarla con atención... al parecer esta seguía en el mismo lugar.

Pero, Hinata no pronuncio nada….

¡No fui claro!- Dijo extrañado- O es que... ¿Ahora tienes problemas de audición para que te quedes ahí parada como una momia? Ya te dije que están en la oficina así que no deben de tardar…

Y-Ya, te oí - Respondió pausadamente- Y giro su rostro rápidamente a otra dirección. ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarse la ropa sin avisarle? Era obvio que lo iba a ver diariamente de esa forma, pero eso de tener que recordar involuntariamente lo que paso la tarde anterior en esa piscina la puso nerviosa.

¿Y, ahora qué? –Pregunto el- al verla completamente paralizada... Aunque fue apropósito quitarse la ropa frente a ella. Resultaba obvio que le había sembrado el gusanito de la curiosidad por saber sobre sus caídas amorosas, a parte la hizo enrojecer de solo verlo en bañador y era más que seguro que recordó su atlético cuerpo cuando la saco de la piscina donde cayó por idiota.

N-Nada- Dijo ella- Se sintió algo extraña.

¿Nada?- Cuestiono Naruto- Subiéndose a la plataforma y poniéndose en posición de lanzarse al agua, no antes de hacerlo se quedo inmóvil. Quizás con cierta curiosidad sus zafiros volvieron a posarse nuevamente en ella, sus pupilas inconscientemente se habían clavado en ella sin ninguna contemplación mientras hizo un movimiento de acomodar sus lentes y al final decir… ¿No pensaras que voy acompañarte?

¿C-como? -Respondió aturdida- Rebobinando lo que dijo. Por supuesto, no estoy esperando tu compañía.

Es bueno saberlo- Contesto el- Porque tampoco iba acompañarte.

No hace falta- Dijo ella- Además…Según tu opinión me tropiezo estúpidamente, así que ¿Por qué acompañarme? al notar que no dejaba de detallarla.

Es cierto- Respondió el secamente- Y se puso sus lentes.- De todas maneras no hacía falta que me lo aclarares, se de sobra que eres una torpe innata, luego se zambullo al agua sin darle tiempo a defenderse.

Grrrrrrr… ¡Idiota! – Dijo furica- Sus ojos se agudizaron de solo escucharlo, definitivamente el lograba alterarla los nervios desde muy temprano…

Qué chica más loca- Se dijo Naruto- mientras empezaba a dar unas brazadas. Aun no salía de su asombro, en definitiva era obvio que algo tuvo que sucederle, de lo contrario lo hubiera pateado y lanzado nuevamente a la piscina. De eso no había duda. Ahora ¿Qué le paso realmente? Esa era la incógnita a investigar.

Ese desgraciado- Se dijo Hinata- camino al vestuario. Por lo visto pretendía amargarle el día. Pero no lo iba a lograr.

Y se fue rápidamente a quitarse el sucio de su ropa, el altercado con ese rubio la colerizo enormemente que hasta colorada se puso de la rabia. Pero, lo cierto fue que no supo quien era esa persona que apareció de la nada, a parte tampoco sabe como logro llegar por su propia cuenta después del soberano susto que experimento con ese sujeto. Sin poder aguatarlo se tapo su rostro con ambas manos y empezó a sollozar. Nunca había estado en una situación tan atemorizante.

.

.

¿Entonces, alguien si te siguió?- Escucho detrás de ella…

¡¿Eh?!- Pronuncio del susto- Que por poco se cae al suelo, además de sentir caer una gotas que le hiso girar su rostro inmediatamente y certificar de quien se trataba ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿En verdad?- Respondió confuso- No se… mientras observo la pared que tenía enfrente, pero continuo hablando. Se, que tienes razón. Soy un estúpido al pensar que no te pueda pasar nada.

¿C-Cómo?- Respondió sorprendida- ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza para venir de esa forma?

Si, lo sé- Dijo el- Fui un desgraciado al no creer en tu palabras, pero tienes que entender que varias veces te eh sacado de situaciones graves sin una excusa razonable.

P-Pero….

Fue interrumpida por Naruto que al parecer no paraba de hablar...

Por eso eh decidió- Dijo el rubio-A partir de ahora te vienes y vas conmigo…

¡¿Juntos?! – Cuestiono sorprendida- No estoy de acuerdo. Puedo hacerlo sola, además soy muy torpe. ¿Recuerdas? Por lo menos tenía dignidad.

¡No seas estúpida!- Dijo alterado- Por supuesto, ante su negativa. ¿Acaso quieres que algo te suceda?

¡Claro que no!- Respondió ella- Es solo que…

¿Qué?- Cuestiono el- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la tarea que te dio Karin? o es que te da vergüenza que te vean por ahí conmigo ¿Es eso?

N-No- Contesto indecisa- En algo tenía razón, le habían encomendado seguirlo a todos lados y ahora no quería hacer su trabajo.

A mí tampoco me agrada la idea- Dijo el- Pero, ante la situación hare un pequeño sacrificio.

¿Sacrificio?- Cuestiono ella- Ni que lo estuviese obligando, así que procuro oponerse y por alguna razón este no se calló, sino que siguió hablando.

Además- Añadió el rubio- Pienso que no deberíamos por ahora hacer ningún tipo de comentario de lo sucedido al entrenador y mucho menos a Suijitsu...

¿Que?- Pronuncio sorprendida- ¿Por qué no?

¿Eres tonta?…- Respondió el- ¿Acaso no ves que te pueden cambiar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que asignen a otro en tu lugar?

Por supuesto que no…- Respondió ella- era su oportunidad de hacer lo que más le gusta, escribir.

¿Entonces?- Dijo el- Ves como tengo razón. Por lo tanto será un acuerdo entre los dos…Yo te busco y te llevo.

¿Acuerdo?- Cuestiono ella- Observándole de mala manera ¿Que paso con él? ¿Ahora le estaba imponiendo algo sin siquiera pensarlo?

No me mires de esa forma- Dijo Naruto- Así que deja de lanzarme tu mirada asesina…

¿Asesina?…- se dijo Hinata- Era lo que provocaba realmente, que lo fulminara con solo mirarlo.

Lo hago por tu bienestar- Le dijo Naruto- Además, es solo un acuerdo de tolerancia.

No…- Respondió ella- Puedo valerme por mi misma. No necesito de ti. Es mejor que te vayas.

Pues, bien. Haz lo que gustes.- Puntualizo Naruto. Al salir del sanitario.

No sabe que sucedió al final, estaba mas desconcertada que antes, primero no le creyó luego se burlo y ahora quería hacer un acuerdo? Aunque era algo lógico su planteamiento, lo negó rotundamente, no iba a permitirle que le estuviese gobernando, aunque no sonaba del todo una mala idea en no contar lo sucedido al entrenador.

De regreso se topo con el entrenador que venía con el otro nadador Suijetsu

¡Ah, Hinata! Buen día - Dijo Jiraiya- al conseguirse con ella por el camino.

Buen día- Contesto cortésmente- pero su rostro reflejaba cierto desconcierto.

¿Ocurrió algo? - Dijo Suijetsu- apartándose hacia un lado al notar cierta a reacción extraña.

No es nada - Respondió ella- Es solo que me caí, es todo. Pero, no se preocupen estoy bien.

¿Segura? - Cuestiono el viejo- tenía su rostro algo enrojecido.

Si, descuiden- Respondió ella- con una sonrisa forzada, realmente estaba aturdida por culpa de ese rubio.

Bien, en ese caso- Dijo el viejo- Es mejor continuar, vamos que de seguro Naruto ya empezó a entrenar.

Si- respondió ella- siguiéndolos.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron sin ningún inconveniente hasta que culmino dicho entrenamiento…

Aunque había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Naruto se quedo a esperar a que culminara Suijetsu para luego acercarse y hablar con él, que debía hacer algo y que necesitaba de su ayuda. Era la excusa perfecta para regresar acompañada sin la "supervisión" o "cuidado" de ese rubio….Luego lo vio ingresar al vestuario para cambiarse, así que solo debía esperar…

.

.

.

.

Ya pasaron unos 10 minutos y este nada que aparecía, aparte Naruto tampoco. ¿Será que le dijo algo ese idiota para que no saliera? Cansada de esperar, decidió averiguar por su cuenta el porqué se tardaba tanto...

¿Sera que la dejo plantada? – Pensó ella- Había caminado impacientemente de aquí para allá y al final no pudo aguantarse.

Era mejor averiguar si aun estaba en el vestuario o si se había olvidado de ella ante su tardanza…

La curiosidad llego a tal que visualizo una pequeña ventana que daba directamente al vestidor e intento certificar que aun estaba ahí dentro. A parte era la única forma que pudiese investigar sin ser vista por ellos...

Busco algo a su alrededor que pudiera utilizar para montarse y revisar a través del vidrio ¿pero que podía usar? No había muchos elementos disponibles. Solo una papelera cercana.

¡Eso era!

La papelera de la esquina debía aguantar con su peso. Así que se fue por ella, no antes de tener el cuidado necesario para no ser descubierta. Lo tomo y se la llevo rápidamente hasta quedar bajo la pequeña ventana. La volteo ya que estaba completamente vacía y al subirse en ellas su puso en puntillas para llegar hasta el objetivo.

Con lentitud y nerviosismo asomo sus perlados ojos a través del vidrio algo sucio por el polvo caliente, paso su mano limpiando parte de este e intento observar hacia un lado y luego al otro en busca de una figura peculiar y fue entonces que hallo uno de espaldas a ella, al parecer tenia puesto algo en la cabeza, así que puso ambas manos de cada lado para que la claridad no la cegase y fue cuando este se giro y vio a….

Ay, por dios!

Fue lo que dijo con horror al ver algo tan…blanco que hasta resaltaba. Tuvo que apartar su rostro de la ventana al ver algo tan horrible...Mientras alguien acortaba silenciosamente sus pasos ante aquel hallazgo que no salía de su asombro.

Iba a realizar una llamada y al buscar mejor receptividad se consiguió con eso…

¿Qué clase de educación recibió esta niña?- Se pregunto – al pillarla infraganti. Levanto su móvil y configuro la opción de grabar. Algo como esto no se veía todos los días y era mejor tener la prueba antes que lo negase rotundamente.

Lo que vieron sus perlados ojos no fue para nada agradable, la curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada. Por lo visto, esa ventana daba directamente a una parte del vestuario y que de paso era Suijutsu quien recién había acabado de ver completamente desnudo… No obstante a todo eso, por alguna extraña razón un número llego a su cabeza "24" y tras reconsiderarlo un poco volvió asomarse, obviamente hacia otra dirección en busca de ese rubio cuando escucho algo…

Vaya, vaya- Dijo un sonriente joven- Detrás de esta. ¿Que sorpresas te da la vida?

¡¿Qué?!- Pronuncio Hinata- al borde del colapso…Estaba intentando verlo sin que se diese cuenta y para su desgracia ahora estaba a espaldas suyas.

No me esperaba este tipo de conductas de ti - Dijo Naruto- A esto es lo que yo digo, el cuerpo del delito.

No, es lo que parece- Dijo Hinata- procurando defenderse y caer al suelo al soltarse del borde de la ventana.

¿Ah, no?- Cuestiono el- aproximándose lo suficiente hasta llegar a su rostro. Y ¿Que estabas haciendo entonces? O ¿Eso es lo que les enseñan en ese tipo de institución donde estudiaste?

No es que….- Procuro decir Hinata- su mente quedo en blanco y su rostro en rojo.

¡Te tengo!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que no fue gran cosa, pero de aquí parte muchas cosas. Adicionalmente quería disculparme por el retraso en subir la continuación…Gomen!

Reto: Mes Naruhina decretado por nuestra amiga Delta Elena.

A parte, andaba escribiendo este capítulo hace bastante tiempo y nuestra amiga Delta propuso el mes Naruhina y con gusto acepte el reto, ya era hora que me pusiera un reto en culminar el episodio y subirlo para una buena causa ustedes fieles seguidores del Naruhina. A parte, no incluí mi lista de agradecimiento por mi tardanza en subir las continuaciones...

Espero lograr continuar el próximo capítulo sin que tengan que esperar una eternidad

Sayo!


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No se imaginan lo que haría con ellos (risas)

* * *

El Chantaje

Ay, por dios!

Fue lo que dijo con horror al ver algo tan…blanco que hasta resaltaba. Tuvo que apartar su rostro de la ventana al ver algo tan horrible...Mientras alguien acortaba silenciosamente sus pasos ante aquel hallazgo que no salía de su asombro.

Iba a realizar una llamada y al buscar mejor receptividad se consiguió con eso…

¿Qué clase de educación recibió esta niña?- Se pregunto – al pillarla infraganti. Levanto su móvil y configuro la opción de grabar. Algo como esto no se veía todos los días y era mejor tener la prueba antes que lo negase rotundamente.

Lo que vieron sus perlados ojos no fue para nada agradable, la curiosidad le había jugado una mala pasada. Por lo visto, esa ventana daba directamente a una parte del vestuario y que de paso era Suijutsu quien recién había acabado de ver completamente desnudo… No obstante a todo eso, por alguna extraña razón un número llego a su cabeza "24" y tras reconsiderarlo un poco volvió asomarse, obviamente hacia otra dirección en busca de ese rubio cuando escucho algo…

Vaya, vaya- Dijo un sonriente joven- Detrás de esta. ¿Que sorpresas te da la vida?

¡¿Qué?!- Pronuncio Hinata- al borde del colapso…Estaba intentando verlo sin que se diese cuenta y para su desgracia ahora estaba a espaldas suyas.

No me esperaba este tipo de conductas de ti - Dijo Naruto- A esto es lo que yo digo, el cuerpo del delito.

No, es lo que parece- Dijo Hinata- procurando defenderse y caer al suelo al soltarse del borde de la ventana.

¿Ah, no?- Cuestiono el- aproximándose lo suficiente hasta llegar a su rostro. Y ¿Que estabas haciendo entonces? O ¿Eso es lo que les enseñan en ese tipo de institución donde estudiaste?

No es que….- Procuro decir Hinata- su mente quedo en blanco y su rostro en rojo.

¡Te tengo!

Fue lo que su macabra mente pensó al tener la prueba en sus manos.

E-Etto…Yo...-Pronuncio levemente Hinata.- mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su cabeza alguna excusa coherente que decir.

Aja, te escucho-Dijo el rubio.- Mostrando cierto interés a su explicación ya que estaba cara a cara aguardando a que hablase.

Un escalofrió repentino recorrió por todo su cuerpo cuando detallo cierta intención maquiavélica de su parte, hasta podría jurar que su aura se había oscurecido alrededor de ese rubio. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, ahora radiaban un tono diferente al de costumbre, eran algo tenebroso como si tuvieran cierto destello de maldad que se podría ver a cierta distancia y eso la preocupo enormemente. No era para menos, ese apuesto chico no era alguien ordinario, era el Don Juan de la Universidad y según Tenten no era alguien digno de confiar ya que su mala fama ya le habían ocasionado muchos inconvenientes a varias chicas sin contar las ocasiones donde ellos ya habían tenido sus impases y para rematar la faena ahora estaba en sus manos con la peor de las pruebas.

¿Y, bien?- Pronuncio ansioso.- ¿Que demonios hacías? Sin dejar de lado una clásica retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

Bueno, Yo…- Respondió ella.- Y tras una pausa al replantearse su condición en que se encontraba lo mejor era enfrentarlo sin rodeo.- Esta bien, quise ver porque se demoraba tanto… ¿Y, que? ¿Acaso ustedes no lo hacen también? Era absurdo negarlo y más si la había atrapado.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio sorprendido.- ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo la verdad?

Sí, lo se – Añadió ella- Fue estúpido de mi parte. Cualquiera pensara que iba a ver a Suijetsu desnudo ¿cierto?

¿Ver a Suijetsu desnudo?- Cuestiono desconcertado - ¿A ese idiota? Era la respuesta más descabellada que había oído en años. Que hasta repulsión le dio.

Si, algún problema con eso- Respondió ella- Al notar su reacción.

No, ninguno- Respondió el.- Pero, eso le dio un asco tremendo, lo mejor era no opinar al respecto si por lo visto sus gustos eran peor de lo que imagino.

Bueno, como dice el dicho- Añadió Hinata- La curiosidad mato al gato. Mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa como si nada.

Por unos instantes aprovecho su desconcierto y empezó alejarse de la escena dejando aquel rubio con la intriga de saber si en verdad estaba espiando o no a su compañero. Esa era la estrategia a seguir, hacerse la desentendida del asunto.

Mmmmm… -Pronuncio Desconfiado- Al verla un tanto distanciada que la alarma le empezó a sonar en su retorcida cabeza... ¿Un momento? ¿Para donde creer que vas? ¿Acaso esa chica imagino que la dejaría ir tan placenteramente con semejante prueba? No era tan astuta como para burlarse en su cara ya que a simple vista se podía notar que estaba intentando escapar de la situación y esta vez sí que no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Así que si quería jugar a la víctima, pues el entraría en su juego.

¿Yo?- Respondió sorprendida- Voy a mis clases ¿Por qué?

No te hagas la lista conmigo- Dijo Seriamente - Eso fue antes de conocerte. Pero ahora sé muy bien la clase de chica que eres.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pronuncio ella.- haciéndose la desentendida.

No, está bien.- Respondió irónico- Hazte la idiota. ¡Anda, vete!, huye como siempre lo haces. Aunque dudo que tu primo lo tome tan a la ligera cuando se entere de tu "tipo de gustos"

¿Cómo?- Dijo ella- ¿que tenía que ver su primo en todo eso? Había procurado ser franca a ver si por lo menos se libraba de él.

Es obvio- Contesto Naruto- Conozco de sobra a Neji y sé lo que es capaz de hacer con tal que tú no salgas perjudicada en situaciones comprometedoras como estas. ¿Qué cosas no?

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Cuestiono ella.- No le gustaba para nada por donde iba la conversación.

Bueno, sería una lástima- Añadió el- Que este video se filtre y tu primito lo vea.

¿Como así?- Dijo Hinata- ¿filtrar en donde?

Bueno, tú sabes qué cosas como estas no se ven todos los días- Le dijo Naruto- Y si por accidente alguien lo sube a internet de seguro tendría un montón de entradas. Aunque pensándolo bien, no suena tan mal, puedo hacerme famoso gracias a ti. ¿Quién lo diría?

No te atrevas.- pronuncio seria- Eso sería el fin de su reputación.

¿Oh, Qué?- Cuestiono el.- ¿Acaso vas a silenciarme? ¿Cómo?

Esto…Yo.- Quedo indecisa- No sabía por dónde comenzar ni como rebatir esa objeción. ¿Que se hacía en esos casos?

¡Ah, ya veo ¡- Dijo el.- ¿ Acaso estas pensando ofrecerme una negociación' .Y ¿Como piensas hacerlo? No soy tan fácil de convencer.

Está bien – Dijo resignada- la tenía en sus manos, que podía hacer.- ¿Que quieres ?…

Oye, oye- Pronuncio Naruto.- No tan rápido, porque puede ser que quiera muchas cosas.

Infeliz.- Pronuncio ella.- Estaba dispuesta hacer algunas cosas pero no todas la que él quisiera o tuviera en su retorcida mente.

Calma- Pronuncio el.- al ver su posición. Déjame pensar en algo adecuado para ti ¿estamos? A... ver...

Habla, de una vez.- Dijo ella - Ya empezaba a inquietarse.

¿Que quiero yo? – Pronuncio divertido- Aunque... ¿Esa no te parece una pregunta de doble filo?

Ni lo sueñes- Dijo desafiantemente Hinata.- Tampoco las cosas eran para tanto.

Yo no sueño- Contesto el sonriente- ante la pequeña posibilidad de adelantar sus planes con Sakura- Solo hago realidad lo que quiero. A parte no soy tan estúpido para hacer algo como esto. Y, que conste que fuiste tú quien me puso en bandeja de plata la situación, yo no tuve que hacer nada, tu solita te mataste.

Por supuesto- Dijo seriamente Hinata- Ya me imagino lo que quieres. Ya que no paso por alto su retorcida expresión , cosa que la dejo sumamente pensativa además de preocupada y tras luego de meditarlo un poco su estresada cabeza logro tener algo de iluminación divina y por si misma proponerle algo descabellado…

¿Entonces sabes lo que quiero?- Cuestiono Naruto- Con algo de incredulidad.

Está bien- Dijo Hinata- Solo hazlo! Y levanto un poco su rostro y cerro sus ojos.

Este la miro con gana de echarse a reír…

¿Que estas esperando?- Dijo ella- Si iba a besarla por lo menos que fuese rápido, además no pensaba verlo.

Oye, niña- le dijo Naruto- al golpearla un par de veces suavemente en su frente ¿Que demonios estás haciendo? ¿No pensaras que voy a besarte?

Esta abrió los ojos un tanto confundida…

Eso no es un chiste- Respondió el- ¿Acaso crees que esto vale tan poco? Al sacudirle el móvil frente a sus ojos.

P-pensé que…- Pronuncio desconcertada- Había intentado escabullirse de la manera más fácil, pero la realidad era que estaba en sus manos de un ser desalmado por haberla pillado de la manera más tonta por no tener el suficiente cuidado y de paso por su estúpida curiosidad

Este la contemplo por un instante…

¿Q-Que quieres de mi?- Pregunto asustada- No pienso darte todo lo que me pidas, aunque me hayas agarrado con las manos en la masa. Ya sus ojos empezaban a mostrar los primeros síntomas de nerviosismo.

Tampoco exageres- Dijo el- No te vayas a poner a llorar que aun no te echo nada. Además ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que hago esto solo para acostarme contigo? ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

¿Eh?- Pronuncio desconcertada.- ¿Entonces que quería en realidad?

Lo que realmente quiero…-Dijo pausadamente el rubio- Es que entiendas que toda acción conlleva a una consecuencia.

Pero, fue algo sin intención- Contesto ella- no dañe a nadie…

Está bien- Respondió el- Lo reconozco. Es por ello que tome una decisión para que no digas que soy una mala persona voy a tener consideración contigo.

¿De verdad? – Dijo sorprendida.- Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo.

Solo quiero que me digas un número –Dice Naruto- Y… hazlo antes de que me arrepienta.

¿Un número?- Cuestiono ella. ¿Para qué quería que le diese su número? A menos que…

Si, es lo único que necesito- Contesto impaciente- Ya le estaba colmando los nervios con sus interminables preguntas que prefirió darle la espalda mientras aguardaba por su respuesta.

¿Para qué quieres mi número?- Cuestiono ella- No entendía cual era el fin de ello ¿Acaso no iba ser condescendiente con ella?

¡Solo dame un maldito número!- Respondió alterado- Y no sueñes, que no te estoy pidiendo tu número telefónico. Solo dame un número cualquiera, uno al azar.

Insolente- Se dijo Hinata- No tenia porque hablarle de ese modo.

¿Y, bien?- Dijo irritado- No tengo todo el día.

Ya va- Contesto ella- Por lo menos déjame meditarlo un poco ¿si?.. Y tras unos segundos de estrés al final pronuncio el 5.

Perfecto - Respondió complacido- Cinco me parece un número acorde.

¿Para qué quieres ese número?- Contesto ella.- no comprendía la razón de pedírselo.

Para salir conmigo- Respondió el sonriente- ya que este será nuestra cantidad de citas.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Cuestiono Sorprendida- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa? Yo no estoy de acuerdo!

Y ¿Qué prefieres entonces?- Cuestiono seriamente- Girando a verla. Es lo único decente que puedo hacer por ti.

¡Ja! ¡Decente? – Contesto sarcásticamente.- Debí imaginarlo.

Pues, si- Dijo el.- ¿Acaso piensas que tienes mejor conducta que yo?

Pues, no lo hare.- Respondió Hinata tajantemente.- Eso jamás, ni lo sueñes y se volteo dándole la espalda. Era indignante que la comparara con él.

Escúchame bien niña estúpida - Dijo seriamente Naruto.- Agarrándola por los hombros y girarla de mala gana- Pues, me importa un bledo tu berrinche. Tu misma te metiste en esto, así que yo decido que este será la cantidad de veces que saldremos juntos y punto!

Y ¿si me niego?- Respondió ella.- No quería estar envuelta en su mundo y más si otro los veían.

Pues, no me dejas otra opción- Contesto el- Este video lo subiré a You tube para que todos sepan la clase de mujercita que eres!

¿Me estas chantajeando?- Cuestiono ella.- Eres de lo peor!

Tómalo como quieras- Dijo el- Soltándola con molestia…Estoy siendo considerado contigo por ser la prima de Neji. Además no tengo la culpa que estuvieras espiando el baño de los hombres y que de paso no es la primera vez!.

¡Ohhhhhh!- Dijo Incrédula- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que soy una fisgona?

Si - Respondió el secamente- Por supuesto que estabas espiando. Eres del tipo de chicas que esconde sus pasiones tras una máscara.

Mentiroso- Respondió ella- Yo no escondo nada.

Como gustes- Dijo el- mientras empezaba a caminar.

Espera un momento! - Le Grito Hinata.- No pensaba irse así no mas…

¿Ahora qué?- Contesto Naruto- ¿Que niña tan pesada? Aun sin voltear a verla ya le estaba alterando.

Y ¿para donde se supone que vas a llevarme?- Pregunto ella- Tampoco voy a ser señalada por salir contigo…Hasta donde se tu tampoco tienes una buena reputación, y a este paso dudo que sea peor idea que subas el video a salir contigo.

Este quedo silencioso por unos instantes, en cierta forma ella tenía razón en un punto, lo demás ni importancia tenia. No iba a rayarse por andar con alguien de su calaña, no era del prototipo que le gastaba ya que solo salía con chicas atractivas ¿pero ella?…No reunía ninguno de esos requisitos y eso si sería una desgracia para él. A parte no tenía idea para donde llevarla ¿si no la conocía? y mucho menos tenía el interés necesario para andar indagando a última hora por sus gustos a menos que….

¿No me oíste?- Cuestiono enojada- Por lo menos debía decirle para donde la llevaría ya que le había impuesto que salieran. ¿No?

Eso lo dejo en tus manos – Respondió graciosamente- Y no hables tantas idioteces que no sabes nada de mí. Por eso eh decidido que serás tú la única responsable de nuestras salidas y por supuesto cubra los gastos.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Pronuncio atónita- Era lo que le faltaba escuchar, mantener a un chulo

Es tu problema ahora - Dijo él. Mientras se volteaba de nuevo y proseguir su camino sin antes darle una última advertencia. ¡Ah, una última cosa!

¿Que?- Cuestiono furica- No estaba de acuerdo con nada de su propuesta.

Tienes que convencerme de ir- Pronuncio el maliciosamente.- Si no cambiare de opinión y divulgare tu singular video. Nos vemos…

Desgraciado!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, algo cortito para los gustos de muchos y tal vez debí escribirlo en el anterior, es solo que quería ampliar esta parte y dejarlo únicamente en ese conflicto de este par de dos idotas llamados Hinata y Naruto ( solo en la historia) ya que me encantan como pareja.

En lo personal lo disfrute mucho, la inspiración me llego de pronto y en media tarde la escribí. Por eso es tan cortito, para dedicarme un tiempito a las otras….

A parte quiero dejar bien claro que deseo empezar a escribir más seguido y que de paso la gente las lea más rápido (risas) es decir, a veces uno se le pasa la mano en escribir un chorro de paginas sin considerar que a todos se no cansa la vista en leer un capitulo tan largo. Quiero escribir episodios quincenales o semanales según la historia que tenga en mente a continuar o que me llegue la inspiración ya que no pienso seguir torturándolos tanto con la demora de la continuación.

Como fanática de las historias de Naruhina comprendo a la perfección que uno se irrita cuando no suben las continuaciones mas seguidas… A parte ¿Donde creen que Hinata llevara a Naruto en sus salidas? Ahí se las dejo como tarea, tal vez tome una idea de ustedes, por lo pronto se viene algo bueno. Jejejeje

Ahora agradeciendo a todos aquellos que han leído la historia…

A Mis queridos fansfic

Noelia luna: Hola! Jejeje pues sí, La pobre le toco duro con ese rubio y lo que le falta! Este chico sin duda será un dolor de cabeza para ella y obviamente ella para él. Espero que te guste la continuación. Arigato.

Sanyuri- San: Bienvenida la fic. La verdad tendrá sus altas y bajas, pero siempre partiendo de encuentros un poco complicados dado a su forma de ser. Ya vendrán momentos decisivos para ambos y los lleve a transitar en un mundo desconocido. Es decir, de aquí partirán cosas agradables y desagradables que los harán tomar caminos que no pensaban transitar y luego veremos que les depara el destino… Y por cierto, es cierto. Desde un principio pensé en el chantaje y espero que te guste como quedo. Arigato por leerme. A parte ya me siento mucho mejor de mi salud.

Heero Root: Querido amigo, pues Naruto la grabo totalmente desde un principio por eso el chantaje…jejeje. Este rubio es cruel y decisivo en lo que quiere ¿no te parece? Arigato por leerme.

Guest: ¡amiga! Pues la verdad estuve perdida en el sendero de la vida (según Kakashi). Mentira, estaba full ocupada con los deberes laborales y de paso unos cursos que realice. Pero, estoy de vuelta y con muchas ganas de escribir. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Willou: Jejeje pues esa es la idea, que sea un chico malo. Y eso que no conoces lo que tiene en mente este maquiavélico rubio. Aunque Hinata también tiene lo suyo. Solo espero que te guste lo que vendrá. Arigato por seguir con mi fic.

Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni: Bienvenida al fic… Pues sí, este chico será un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la pobre Hinata. Aunque Naruto tampoco saldrá bien parado de estas. Arigato por leerme.


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! Esta es mi 2da Historia que escribo y espero que sea del agrado de todos ustedes…..Y si ya se estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. ¿Porque si lo fueran? ….Dios! No se imaginan lo que haría con ellos (risas)

* * *

Estrategia

Eso lo dejo en tus manos – Respondió graciosamente- Y no hables tantas idioteces que no sabes nada de mí. Por eso eh decidido que serás tú la única responsable de nuestras salidas y por supuesto cubra los gastos.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- Pronuncio atónita- Era lo que le faltaba escuchar, mantener a un chulo

Es tu problema ahora - Dijo él. Mientras se volteaba de nuevo y proseguir su camino sin antes darle una última advertencia. ¡Ah, una última cosa!

¿Que?- Cuestiono furica- No estaba de acuerdo con nada de su propuesta.

Tienes que convencerme de ir- Pronuncio el maliciosamente.- Si no cambiare de opinión y divulgare tu singular video. Nos vemos…

Desgraciado!

Te escuche - Pronuncio Naruto, moviendo un dedo en uno de sus oídos.

¿C-como?- Pronuncio espantada-

En vez de insultarme.- Decía el rubio, porque no caminas de una vez o piensas estar ahí todo el día.

¿Contigo?- Cuestiono Hinata, Me niego.-

Como quieras.- Respondió Naruto.- Aunque… dado tu condición de "asechada" no creo que sea aconsejable que te quedes aquí aguardando quien sabe qué cosa, a menos que sea a tu supuesto agresor.

Idiota- Pronuncio molesta.- mientras empezaba a caminar.

Vez que fácil.- Dijo Naruto- solo es cuestión de ponerse a pensar en la lógica, además tengo que velar por mis intereses.- ¿no te parece?-

¿Cuáles intereses?- Pregunto Hinata, deteniendo su paso y cruzar sus brazos.- no le parecía nada viable aquel comentario.-

Vamos nena.- Dijo Naruto- No te hagas la tonta, sabes que tienes una deuda que cumplir como para creer que te has liberado de mi por solo insultarme.

Para empezar.- Respondió seria, No soy tu nena.

Por ahora.- Dijo Naruto siguiendo su camino, pero lo serás.- puntualizo-

¡¿Qué?!.- Respondió sorprendida la peli azul, con sus ojos súper abiertos por la impresión.- ¿Acaso hablaba enserio? No, solo lo decía para molestarla.

Esta vez Naruto no le respondió, de hecho solamente opto por acompañarla y continuar su recorrido hacia el edificio principal de la institución, pero no dejando de sonreír para sí mismo ante el tormento sicológico que le estaba creando a la prima de Neji. Era gratificante verla sufrir por su causa, que por poco le salía una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de esa chica.

Una vez llegado a sus destinos, cada uno tomo su rumbo…

Por un lado, cuando Naruto se desprendido de la obligación que llevaba, no pudo ocultar su algarabía y por poco se pone a dar brincos en pleno pasillo de solo pensar que al fin le había ganado una a la primita de Neji.

¡Yeahhhhhhhh!- Pronuncio Exaltado-. Hasta no podía parar de reír.

Aunque todos lo miraban de forma extraña ante su conducta inusual, mientras a él no le preocupo en lo más mínimo, si era grandioso haber logrado un pequeño avance en una estrategia que ni el mismo la había orquestado.

Últimamente no había estado de buen humor…

Pero ante el avance conseguido en esa madrugada considero que fue mejor que haber logrado un record en una piscina. Y aunque todos lo estudiaban continuamente de forma enrarecida ante su cordialidad repentina ya que siempre se mostraba mucho mas antipático y hasta repelente ante el acecho de algunas féminas. Del resto todo transcurrió de forma lenta y hasta aburrida en comparación a lo acontecido con la doble de bajo presupuesto de Megan. Que por cierto aun llevaba consigo aquella foto y saco de su bolsillo la imagen de Megan Fox y detallarla con detenimiento para sacar una pequeña conclusión.

No era para exagerar, pero ciertamente coincidían en algunas cosas, obviamente busco cierta similitud para tener cierta inspiración, aunque no le hizo falta esa mañana. Y pensar que ese fue uno de los motivos primordiales para no dormir placenteramente en toda la noche.

Guardo la foto nuevamente.

Normalmente no recurría a medidas extremas para conllevar un objetivo. Pero, ante la urgencia debía actuar rápidamente y no andar inventando planes absurdos. Por suerte aquel altercado con aquel imbécil pudo obtener lo que necesitaba, una semejante prueba que la mantendría controlada por un buen tiempo.

Una sonrisa retorcida broto de su boca…

Y no era para menos, al fin podría dominar aquella loca. Daba igual como se llamase realmente, si lo primordial era tenerla donde quería. Bajo su dominio. Ahora debía informar con lujos y detalles el progreso significativo con su amada Sakura.

Y porque tan feliz?- pregunto la Pelirrosa, Al sentarse junto a él en el cafetín.

Ahhhhhh:- Contesto Naruto.- Es que soy un genio!

¿Genio?- Cuestiono la chica.- Y ¿Que paso? ¿Alguien froto tu lámpara para estar tan happy?-

¿Lámpara?- Cuestiono el- Que por poco le produce un sonrojo ante el mínimo pensamiento indecoroso al provenir de Sakura aquella palabra tan llena de doble sentido.

¿Entonces? :- Pronuncio Sakura, No le estaba comprendiendo realmente que decía, mientras procuraba abrir su jugo dietético.

Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer.-Le dijo Naruto, Procurando volver en si luego de aquella idea tan excitante.

Por supuesto.- Respondió Sakura.- Como olvidarlo si estaba impaciente por su respuesta.

Pues, ya tengo todo calculado.- Contesto Naruto, logre idear un plan para que la prima de Neji no me rechace.

¿Nooooo?-Pronuncio sorprendida Sakura.- Ahora si captaba su atención.-No me digas que….-

No, aun no.- Respondió susurrando el rubio.- Y no lo digas tan alto, no vez que alguien pudiera escucharnos.

Lo siento.- Se disculpo la joven, mientras daba una visión por todo su alrededor a ver si alguien los había oído.

Estuvo cerca.- Pronuncio el rubio, al no ver moros en la costa.-

¿Y bien?.- Pronuncio Sakura, ¿Que piensas hacer?

No te precipites demasiado.- Dijo Naruto.- Tengo parte del camino andado.

¿Como es eso?- Cuestiono ella- Tan rápido cayo!

No, aguarda.- Respondió el con precaución.- No es tan sencillo como parece, pero como sabrás todo el mundo tiene su talón de Aquiles. Y ella no será la excepción.

Sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Dijo sakura, Mientras lo abrazó fuertemente.

¿Eh?.- Pronuncio Naruto ante su abrazo repentino.-

¿Cuando comienzas?- Pregunto Sakura.- estaba deseosa de saber cuando comenzaba la tortura.

Dentro de poco.- Respondió el.- Pero, necesito a cambio un favor tuyo…

¿Cuál?- Pregunto ella.- Con tal de aniquilar a su enemiga haría cualquier cosa.

Solo necesito que.- Susurro Naruto en su oído….

…..

Una vez culminado sus clases comenzó a divagar por los pasillos buscando alguna excusa razonable de cómo fue a parar en las manos de aquel rufián llamado Naruto, indiscutiblemente ese chico no era de fiar y sus acciones lo confirmaban y para colmo ahora tendría que llevarlo no a 1 sino a 5 citas y de paso costear los gastos.

Arggggggg.- Pronuncio enfadada.- ¿Cómo fue que le vino a suceder eso?

Claro, todo era culpa de Tenten por haberla inducido a ese famoso numero "24 "que a fin de cuentas no sabía para que se serbia realmente…

¿Porque tan contrariada?- escucho decir.-

¿Eh?- Pronuncio la peli azul.-

¿No piensas comer?- Pregunto Neji, que se había parado a su lado y esta ni cuenta se había dado.

Etto.- Dijo confusa, no supo que decir al ver a Ten ten a su lado.

Ven, acompáñanos.- Dijo el Ojiblanco, mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería.

Si, ven con nosotros.- Añadió la morena, como si nada.

Obviamente estos no estaban enterados de nada y pudo respirar tranquilamente, aunque rogaba que por lo menos Naruto tuviese palabra y no divulgara aquel video que injustamente grabo para chantajearla. Pero una vez dentro se paralizo al ver ese par de arpías juntos…

Que par de dos.-Pronuncio Hinata, al verlos en aquella mesa.

Se veían tan entretenidos que hasta escalofrió le dio, hasta poco falto para levantarle ganas de devolver algo, claro si tuviese ya que no había desayunado todavía lo cual dudaba que algo así aconteciera, pero con todo gusto lo haría si la provocarían ese par de dos. Y para rematar su día e inevitablemente todos se dirigen a la única mesa en el lugar.

La de ellos…

No quiso hacer un desplante frente a todos ya que no había nadie conocido como para salir corriendo de ahí y para desgracia suya lo hacían todos los días, era habitual que los primeros en llegar reservan para los otros.

Que lata.- Pronuncio Hinata para sí misma.

Era una tortura tras otra, en definitiva su vida era todo un caos desde que conoció aquel sujeto que andaba sentado en esa mesa. Ya frente a esta con bandeja en mano no falto la mirada penetrante de aquel bronceado y carismático rubio. Sabía de antemano que lo haría únicamente para molestarla, así que trato de ignorarlo ya que habían otras personas a su alrededor para entablar una conversación amena.

Por lo menos, no tuvo ningún contratiempo con Naruto. Hasta en cierto punto se veía algo diferente al de esa mañana. Pero de igual forma procuro no observarlo demasiado...

.

.

.

.

Un par de horas transcurrieron y con ello vino el encierro en su habitación para estudiar y tener todo al día.

….

En otra habitación

Se encontraba buscando en internet todos los trucos posibles para conquistar una chica complicada, no era habitual que lo hiciese pero dado la circunstancia no le pareció descabellado husmear por ahí algo que le fuese útil. Por lo pronto debía organizar con lujos y detalles el verdadero Plan Maestro para lograr su objetivo…

Que lo odiase tanto, que hasta desaparecería de la faz de la tierra...

Ahora para llegar a tener una "relación amorosa" con una chica debe de implementar su plan de los 5 puntos para llegar a lo importante el (SEXO) Bueno… ese es el principal objetivo de una relación ¿no?- Asevero Naruto. Aunque eso no era ningún contratiempo para él, después de todo acostumbra hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que no toma a ninguna de las chicas en serio y rara vez implementa al método de los 5 puntos, pero estaba hablando de una verdadera emergencia y debía cumplir lo más pronto posible con el objetivo, lograr enamorarla y a su vez a que lo odiara para que desapareciera de su vista definitivamente.

Soltó un suspiro, como si fuese tan sencillo lograr enamorar a alguien que no le gustaba… Así que solo debía enfocarse en la foto de Megan para obtener inspiración. Por los momentos los puntos principales a conseguir son:

Ganarse su confianza

Conocer su Debilidades ( principalmente)

Sus Atributos (obviamente)

Juegos e indiferencia

Acción concreta.

Una vez logrado este plan llegaría a lo primordial, intimidad con ella. Por lo pronto el principal problema era el factor tiempo. Debía lograr el objetivo en un corto periodo, quizás no mayor a unos cuantos ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?,! No! ni de broma.- se dijo. Meses era lo que no tenia disponible. Su verdadera meta era conquistar a Sakura no a otra chica. Busco entre el almanaque y circularmente marco un número en específico…

31 de Diciembre….

Ese era su fecha tope para lograr su objetivo, 3 meses eran más que suficiente para haber logrado enamorarle. Ahora lo primordial era estudiar los primeros 3 puntos de la victima para luego atacarla en el momento menos esperado.

Aunque en los últimos días le había demostrado ser una chica mala agradecida, intolerante e irritante, además de engreída y sabelotodo con la salvedad de huir siempre al final y eso es lo que realmente le entusiasmaba, porque ese era el objetivo que desapareciera definitivamente. Pero lo curioso y llamativo de todo pareciese ser una chica soñadora y hasta a veces caída de la mata por caer siempre en situaciones inesperadas.

Y ese era su punto débil…

Lo que no contaba aquella chica, era tener un zorro astuto como contrincante e imaginativo al momento de atrapar a su presa. Ahora solo faltaba indagar qué clase de chica era a la hora de colocar los sentimientos de por medio…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, y espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, se que esperaban una cita y seguramente no fue muy interesante para algunos de ustedes o espero estar equivocada. Pero la verdadera cita tendrá un hecho romántico y por factor tiempo no lo pude escribir como quería. No iba a ser un vulgar mateo para salir del paso, esta cita en cuestión cambiara muchas cosas entre ellos, ya sea negativa o afirmativa según el punto de vista del lector. Adicionalmente les comento que el fic de Niña Luna lo estaré subiendo antes de fin de mes si Dios quiere…

El capítulo de la cita será el próximo….Sayo!

A mis queridos Fansfic

Zanyia: ¡Hola y feliz San Valentín! Esa es la intención que disfrutes el fic. Y la primera cita será en el próximo capítulo...Arigato.

Rocio Hyuuga: ¡Hello amiga! Ya te lo había dicho antes, feliz día de San Valentín y muchas gracias por creer en mis historias. Eso me motiva a salir de mi mundo real y dirigirme al mundo alterno donde nuestros deseos se llevan a cabo. Arigato.

Sumebe: ¡Feliz Valentín! Arigato por tu comentario.

Anderson Uchiha: ¡Feliz San Valentín! Si soy de Venezuela y me encontraras en el facebook con el nombre de Didiluna con imágenes de Naruto obviamente. En cuanto a Niña Luna ando en proceso de subir un capitulo. Arigato.

Noelia luna: ¡Happy Valentine! Pues sí, Naruto es todo un pillo y ya verás lo que hará en su primera cita. Arigato

Bella: Feliz san Valentín! A decir verdad Hinata también hará de las suyas, tampoco es tan dócil como muchos creen. Pero ya veremos cómo fluirá la historia. Arigato.

Anitaa 758: ¡Happy Valentine! Pues si lo sé. Tengo que corregir mis errores de escritura, lo que sucede es que me siento a escribir y a veces o siempre no me fijo. A parte, no leo mucho y eso no me deja mejorar en ello. Así que te pido disculpas por ello. Arigato por leerme.

Willou: Feliz San Valentín. Pues la verdad me encanta poner a Naruto de malo y Hinata la pobre presa. Jejejeje Bueno ni tan pobre, ella también tiene lo suyo solo que lo aflojara en el momento menos esperado. Arigato

Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni : ¡Feliz san Valentín! Pues eso espero, necesitaba este pequeño pedazo para ir al siguiente episodio. Saludos y Arigato por leerme.


End file.
